Eres mi sueño
by Hiyori Ishida
Summary: Cuando Tsunayoshi decide aceptar ser Líder de Vongola debe viajar a Italia en compañia de sus guardianes y Kyoko, siendo Haru la unica en quedarse en Nanimori. En la despedida Tsuna y Haru prometen encontrarse en Italia pero por varios motivos esa promesa no pudo cumplirse. Después de 10 años Haru viaja a Italia en compañía de un pequeño castaño escapando de una familia mafiosa.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ – conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _– pensamientos

**Letra negrita** – pasado.

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Eres mi sueño**

**.**

**Prologo**

**.**

Ella solo podía mirar como sus amigos se despedían de sus familiares antes de la separación, un sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de ella al saber que muy pronto también tendría que despedirse de ellos.

_— A pesar de todo t__e extrañare Haru, realmente me hubiera gustado que nos acompañes_ _— _miro a su lado encontrándose con la sonrisa de su amiga peli naranja, ella también la extrañaría, pero no podía darse el lujo de ir con todos ellos dejando a sus padres, su corazón no se lo permitiría _— __pero estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver __— _trato de animarla.

Haru sonrió ante sus palabras, por supuesto que los vería de nuevo en el momento en que entraran a la universidad ella tenía planeado estudiar en Italia _— __Kyoko-chan cuidaría de Tsuna-san por Haru_ _— _al decir aquello observo como el joven castaño estaba siendo abrazado por su madre, realmente le hubiera gustado poder estar a su lado.

Al mirar a su amiga noto sus mejillas sonrojadas, ella sospechaba de los sentimientos que tenía _— __No te preocupes Haru_ _— _le dio un abrazo _— __prometo cuidarlo además de que te escribiré todos los días_ _— _se despidió mientras avanzaba acercándose a su hermano, dejándola sola.

_— __Te veremos haya Haru_ _— _sintió unas palmaditas en la cabeza, al observar al culpable se encontró con la brillante sonrisa de uno de sus amigos, el joven le despeino sus cabellos antes de seguir su camino.

_— __No te tardes mujer estúpida __— _unos golpecitos en la espalda llamaron su atención, el rostro sonrojado del peli plateado junto a su ceño fruncido provocaron que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, no negaría que extrañaría las peleas tenía con él. Porque a pesar de lo que Gokudera digiera, se convirtió en un amigo especial para ella.

_— __Incluso ahora Gokudera-san no deja de molestar a Haru_ _— _trato de molestarlo, pero el joven solo la ignoro mientras seguía su camino y levantaba una mano en señal de despedida.

Unos brazos la rodearon y al voltear la vista distinguir una cabellera índigo, se le unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda haciéndola entender que ella también la extrañaría, Chrome no necesitaba más para saber que sus sentimientos fueron trasmitidos _— n-nos veremos pronto — _asintió a sus palabras, antes de sentir como la joven la soltaba y se marchaba de manera apresurada, aquella acción solo la confundió.

_— __Haru_ _— _sintió como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido al escuchar su voz _— __y-yo…_

_— __Haru estará bien Tsuna-san, por eso no debes preocuparte_ _— _trato de tranquilizarlo regalándole una sonrisa, el joven se sonrojo a la vez que le sonreí de igual manera _— __Tsuna-san debe prometer responder a todas las cartas de Haru_ _— _sujeto sus manos siendo correspondida, sintiendo como una pequeña caricia en estas.

_— __Lo prometo, c-contestare todas tus cartas, pero sabes Haru esto no es una despedida solo es un hasta pronto __— _con vergüenza el joven castaño llevo la mano de la castaña hasta sus labios antes de escaparse, estaba seguro que se desmayaría si se quedaba ahí además de no comprender por qué se atrevió hacer aquello.

Haru se quedó paralizada, observo su mano antes de llevársela a la altura del corazón, se dio la vuelta viendo como el avión que abordaron sus amigos se perdía entre las nubes, dentro de unos años ella se reuniría con ellos, estaba seguro de ello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Italia – Silicia**

**10 años después**

Su respiración era entrecortada, veía en todas las direcciones buscando que nadie los estuviera persiguiendo, habían escapado lo más rápido que pudo una vez llegaron a ese país, no pensaba que aquellas personas los estarían una vez llegaron, lo que más se preguntaba era saber cómo supieron que veían a ese país, por lo que pudo distinguir como a diez personas, no podía hacer nada más que huir y más al tener entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, tampoco podría pedir ayuda a las personas a su alrededor no confiaba en nadie, podría ser que ellas también estuvieran en parte de esa persona.

Su única alternativa era escapar y por el momento esconderse, hasta que lograra perderlos o pudiera encontrarse con él. Vio una vez más a su alrededor, debía llegar a un lugar seguro, la casa de su amigo era el único lugar seguro que existía.

_— __Mami_ _— _dejo de mirar a su alrededor para mirar al pequeño entre sus brazos, sus ojitos celestes con confusión solo provocaron tristeza en ella, no tenía palabras para explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

_— __Si mi cielo_ _— _trato de que su voz no sonara temblorosa, pero fallo en aquello.

_— __¿Porque esas personas están siguiéndonos?_ _— _pregunto mientras apretaba el agarre en la ropa de su mamá a la vez que escondía el rostro entre su pecho, trataba de entender porque motivo habían dejado a sus abuelos, aunque en parte aquel viaje podría ayudar a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su papá.

_— ¡Hahi! Esas personas son los malos por eso __muy pronto nos encontraremos con el tío Francesco __— _murmuro suavemente, el pequeño castaño asintió comprendía que de ser de esa manera era natural que estuvieran escondiéndose en esos momentos, salió de aquel cuarto abandonado, se arrepintió de inmediato por haber escogido aquel lugar para esconderse, sin hacer mucho ruido empezó a caminar por pasillos, siempre atenta a cualquier ruido, esperaba que aquella persona allá recibido su mensaje.

Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar unos ruidos, sujeto con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo contra sí, lista para volver a correr si fuera necesario.

_— __¡Haru! ¡Haru! __— _el aire que retuvo en sus pulmones los libero al reconocer aquella voz, y al ver su cabellera rubia aparecer por aquella esquina sintió un gran alivio, corrió hacia esa persona quien sin pensarlo la abrazo _—_ _¿Se encuentran bien?_ _— _su mirada celeste la reviso buscando alguna herida.

_— __ E-estamos bien_ _— _respondió mientras reprimía las lágrimas que deseaban salir, todo el temor apareció una vez se sintió a salvo, pero no podía permitir preocupar a su acompañante.

_— __Tío Fran te tardaste_ _— _escucharon la queja del pequeño castaño, mirándolo con unos mofletes, ambos adultos no pudieron evitar reírse ante sus gestos _— Luka pensaba que tenía que luchar con los hombres malos._

_— Lo siento, pero creo por el momento es mejor irnos__, es peligroso quedarnos aquí_ _— _Haru asintió para después seguir a su amigo, no creía que su llegada a Italia fuera de aquella manera.

Al salir de aquel edificio dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno como si todo lo que estuviera pasando no fuera real y al estar consciente de saber en qué lugar se encontraba el nombre de una persona que olvido por años apareció en su mente.

**‹‹Tsuna-san››**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Saludos a tod s mis lectores**

**Vengo con una nueva historia, espero les guste y si desean dejan un lindo comentario.**

**Sin más que decir**

**Hiyori se despide.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ – conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _– pensamientos

**Letra negrita** – pasado.

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Eres mi sueño**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Entre el pasado y presente**

**.**

Suspiro una vez más al leer aquel documento, tenía que hacer algo respecto a esa familia no podía dejar que más gente inocente saliera herida, reviso nuevamente los documentos que se encontraban encima de su escritorio.

Escucho la puerta del despacho abrirse y después unos pasos acercarse a él _– ¿más papeleo Hayato?_ – dejo de observar los papeles entre sus manos para mirar a su amigo peli plateado frente suyo y efectivamente en sus manos se encontraban más de esos dichosos papeles que debía revisar, suspiro en cansancio ante tal trabajo – _solo espero que ninguno sea acerca de una reparación por los destrozos que alguno de ustedes haya causado_.

El cuerpo del peli plateado se tensó ante sus palabras delatándolo, se aclaró la garganta para cambiar de tema – _Juudaime sobre la fiesta de la famiglia Curie que respuesta deseaba que envié_ – le pregunto.

Se había olvidado de esa fiesta, la verdad no deseaba asistir a ese evento, pero si no deseaba que Reborn le castigara con uno de esos entrenamientos por su descuido lo mejor era que fuera _– una afirmativa Hayato_ – le sonrió mientras recibía los documentos.

– _Tsuna aquí tienes el reporte de la última misión_ – una nueva presencia se hizo presente acercándose a sus amigos – _descuida esta vez no hubo tantos daños _– dijo con tranquilidad con una sonrisa fresca, provocando que la persona a su lado empezara a tener varias venas en la frente ante sus despreocupadas palabras.

– _De que te alegras bastardo, es tu deber no proporcionar más problemas a Juudaime_ – le gritaba con enojo, el azabache, el cual solo coloco su brazo despreocupadamente detrás de su cabeza mientras le seguía mantenía su sonrisa.

Tsunayoshi se alegraba que a pesar de los años que pasaran sus amigos siguieran siendo los mismos de siempre a pesar de las continuas discusiones de sus mejores amigos, miro la foto que se encontraba en el librero, en esta se encontraban todos, el día en que abordaron el avión a Italia.

La sonrisa brillante plasmada en el rostro de la joven de cabellos chocolates causaron nostalgia en él, abrió el cajón a su derecha encontrándose con varias cartas que le fueron reenviadas – _‹‹ ¿Dónde te encuentras Haru? ›› _– suspiro con tristeza al recordarla, se preguntaba qué es lo que pudo pasar para que ella desapareciera de su vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– _**Estas demasiado desconcentrando Dame-Tsuna**_** – un nuevo disparo se escuchó dentro de la habitación, apenas logró esquivarlo, pero no funciono mucho cuando sintió un nuevo golpe en el costado izquierdo logrando botarlo al suelo, respiraba agitadamente.**

– _**T-tus e-entrenamientos siguen siendo espartanos… como siempre**_** – dijo entre cortadamente a la vez que trataba de recuperar aire, se acostó en el suelo con la mirada fija en el techo, pudo distinguir la silueta de su tutor a un lado suyo apuntándole con su típica pistola.**

**Vio cómo se formaba una sonrisa sádica mientras sus ojos azabaches estaban ocultos por su fedora – **_**¿Qué tal tu cita con Kyoko?**_

**El joven cerro los ojos a la vez que se cubría con un brazo – **_**normal **_**– le respondió no tenía mucho que decir, sentía que su cita hubiera sido como cualquier salida entre amigos, sus sentimientos estaban confusos **

– _**Así que normal**_** – un pequeño silencio se provocó entre ellos **_**– y que me dices de las cartas de Haru.**_

**Ante aquella oración el joven se sentó de inmediato mientras su rostro estaba entre la sorpresa y vergüenza por verse descubierto - **_**¿C-como lo sabes? **_**– ni siquiera sabía porque lo preguntaba conociéndolo debía suponer se encontraba al tanto de lo que pasa a su alrededor.**

– _**Realmente me preguntaras eso**_** – dijo de manera sarcástica mientras la pistola que sujetaba se transformaba en León y se posicionaba en su fedora – **_**Responde Dame-Tsuna ¿Cuál es tu relación con Haru?**_

– _**No existe ninguna relación, solo somos amigos**_** – desvió la mirada, con la mano derecha se rascaba la mejilla tratando de desaparecer el sonrojo de sus mejillas, pensaba en las cartas que le enviaba su amiga, se rio ante el recuerdo del contenido de cada una de ellas.**

– _**Solo falta un año para que Haru venga a Italia así que deja de reírte como tonto y concéntrate en las tutorías si no deseas conocer verdaderamente lo que es un verdadero entrenamiento espartano.**_

**Su rostro se congelo ante su declaración, se puso rápido de pie y volvía a colocarse en posición de defensa mientras esperaba que realmente Reborn no cumpliera con su amenaza, lo único bueno era que ese día recibiría una nueva carta de Haru.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Acomodo a su pequeño en la cama para después arroparlo, se había quedado dormido durante el trayecto a su destino, le dio unas pequeñas caricias en sus cabellos castaños y una diminuta sonrisa se apodero de sus labios viéndolo con ternura haría lo posible para protegerlo, deposito un pequeño beso en su frente.

Miro una vez más a su pequeño antes de cerrar la puerta – _Luka creció bastante desde la última vez que lo vi_ – aquella persona a la que pertenecía eso voz se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los ojos cerrados y cruzando las manos.

– _Francesco-nii solo vio a Lu-chan cuando nació _– le reprocho igualmente cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras realizaba un puchero ante el falso enojo que sentía.

Aquel gesto provoco que el rubio soltara una carcajada, Haru se acercó rápido a él para darle unos pequeños golpes en el brazo derecho – _despertaras a Lu-chan_ – le decía en cada golpe mientras su acompañante trataba de calmar su risa.

– _Lo siento, lo siento, pero debes admitir que ese pequeño no se levantara ni, aunque existiera una guerra afuera de su habitación_ – ante ese comentario ambos trataron de apaciguar su risa, la castaña sabía que aquello era cierto, se dirigieron a la sala tomando asiento en el sofá – _y lamento no haber estado con ustedes cuando sucedió todo._

Su rostro se tornó triste al recordar aquel suceso, las lágrimas querían brotar, pero respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse sintió como sus manos eran envueltas se encontró con la mirada celeste de su acompañante, por un momento sintió como si estuviera frente a Dante.

**Su corazón aún se encontraba destruido, dentro de poco debía decidir si ir a Italia o no, una parte de ella deseaba ir para poder ver a todos sus amigos, su familia, pero no se sentía preparada para ver a su primer amor con su amiga.**

**Deseaba poder verlo de frente y felicitarlo deseándole toda la felicidad del mundo con una sonrisa verdadera no una falsa, tan distraída iba que choco un poste provocando que las telas que llevaba cayeran al suelo además de sentir el dolor del golpe.**

– _**Es una manera extraña de dar la vuelta por esquina**_** – frente a ella, en cuclillas se encontraba un joven de mirada celeste y cabellera azabache mirándola con una sonrisa divertida provocando que por unos momentos se perdiera en esa mirada - **_**¿Te encuentras bien?**_** – salió de su ensoñación ante esa pregunta.**

– _**¡Hahi!**_** – parpadeo varias veces antes de dar un saltito mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmín – **_**Haru se encuentra bien**_** – se puso de pie en unos segundos para después empezar a recoger las telas que había soltado.**

**Una pequeña carcajada salió de los labios del joven al ver las acciones de la chica frente suyo no dudo mucho en ayudarla y también agarrar las telas – **_**¿son demasiadas telas y de varios colores? Estas realizando un disfraz.**_

**La joven castaña se sorprendió ante lo acertada que estuvieron sus respuestas – **_**¿Cómo lo adivinaste-desu~?**_** – sintió curiosidad.**

– _**Llegue a esa conclusión al ver todas las cosas que llevas no es difícil **_**– respondió con tranquilidad – **_**si me lo permites podría ayudarte a llevar todo esto, por cierto, mi nombre es Dante Bozelli.**_

– _**Miura Haru**_** – se presentó la joven castaña.**

**El recuerdo de su primer encuentro.**

– _Haru, Haru_ – volvió a la realidad al sentir un pequeño toque en su mejilla.

– _Lo siento, Haru se perdió en sus recuerdos_ – se limpió las lágrimas al darse cuenta de que aún le dolía recordarlo – _Francesco-nii no debe sentirse mal por no estar con Haru y Lu-chan esos días_ – ella volvió a sujetar sus manos para darle su apoyo – _ahora estas con nosotros_ – le regalo una diminuta sonrisa.

– _Y siempre estaré con ustedes_ – agrego _‹‹le prometí a mi hermano cuidarlos y lo cumpliré pase lo que pase ››_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sus dedos chocaban contra la mesa, siendo el único ruido que se escuchaba en la habitación, las personas frente suyo se mantenían en silencio esperando alguna orden.

– _Y bien_ – detuvo el movimiento de sus manos para cruzarlas ponerlos frente suyo y apoyar su rostro en ellas.

– _Lo sentimos señor no encontramos los documentos sobre la investigación de Bozelli, revisamos toda su casa ya no se encuentran ahí_ – informo uno de ellos mientras trataba de mantenerse calmado.

– _Que me dicen de su familia_.

Ambas personas se vieron decidiendo quien de los dos le darían a su jefe acerca de ellos, la persona que se mantuvo en silencio trago saliva antes de volver a mirar a su líder – _E-escaparon._

– _¿Escaparon?_ – se le escapo una pequeña risa que a cada segundo iba incrementando más, hasta sin previo aviso saco un arma de su saco y le disparo a uno de ellos quien se desplomo en el suelo, ninguna de las personas presente en la habitación objeto nada ante sus acciones.

– _Si no desean acabar como el, les sugiero que encuentren a esa familia_ – sin decir más se retiró de su despacho – _algunos de ellos deben tener aquella investigación, primero hablare con los agentes para saber si esa información les llego de caso contrario, ellos deben tenerlo._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al entrar en aquella cafetería con la mirada empezó a buscar na cabellera naranja, encontrándola de inmediato, se acercó a aquella mesa encontrándose con una joven de cabellos largos.

– _Kyoko creí que volverías a casa ¿Por qué estás aquí?_ – la llamada de su hermana le sorprendió y más verla frente a él.

– _Pensé que te alegraría verme onii-chan después de varios años separados_ – comento mientras le daba un sorbo al cappuccino que ordeno antes de la llegada del albino frente suyo.

– _Claro que me alegra eres mi pequeña hermana, pero aun así lo que hiciste hace años no puedo perdonártelo y sé que los demás aun no lo olvidan_ – declaro de manera seria esperando ver algún signo de arrepentimiento lo cual no sucedió – _¿Por qué regresaste?_ – volvió a preguntar, recibiendo un gesto de disgusto.

– _Quiero aclarar todo con Tsu-kun_ – revelo la joven mirando directamente a los ojos a su hermano.

El realmente no deseaba enojarse con su pequeña hermana, pero escucharla decir aquello rompió toda la tranquilidad que tenía, golpeo con ambas manos la mesa llamando la atención de las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar y asustando a su acompañante.

– _No hay nada que se deba aclarar Kyoko, todos los vimos ese día_ – le reclamo y antes de que ella pudiera defenderse, Ryohei decidió marcharse sabía que si la seguía escuchando lo convencería de hacer algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez su mamá salió de su habitación temporal, se levantó de aquella enorme cama para empezar a gatear sobre esta – _porque estas camas nunca están diseñadas para pequeños como yo_ – se quejaba a la vez que realizaba unos pequeños pucheros, creyendo que sus planes se verían frustrados se sentó hasta que sus ojitos celestes brillaron al ver las almohadas ocurriéndosele una grandiosa idea.

Sin perder tiempo agarro cada almohada para botarlas al suelo – _eso evitara la caída de Luka_ – se dijo, mentalmente conto hasta tres antes de lanzarse cayendo justo en su improvisado colchón.

– _Mamá donde habrá dejado la mochila de Luka_ – se preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando dicho objeto sin ningún éxito, por lo cual decidió salir de ahí, caminando de puntillas para evitar ser descubierto se acercó al lugar de donde provenía luz, escuchaba la voz de su mamá charlando con su tío.

Se agacho para poder continuar en ágatas posicionándose en la parte trasera del sofá donde se encontraban.

– _Realmente piensas cortarte el cabello_ – empezó a escuchar las quejas de su tío favorito (sinceramente el único) – _no lo hagas Haru, tanto Luka como yo amamos tu largo cabello ahora me lo dirás que te lo cambiaras de color_ – El pequeño asintió a sus palabras ya que estaba de acuerdo.

– _¡Hahi!_ – Se sorprendió ante sus palabras para sonreírle – _Francesco-nii como adivinaste, Haru pensaba en un color rosado_ – al escuchar la risa de su mamá se sintió aliviado sabiendo que estaba bromeando, él no quería a una mama con cabello de algodón de azúcar.

– _¡Haru! No bromees con eso_ – se quejó el de cabellera rubia, empezando una tonta discusión entre ambos adultos, el pequeño solo negó con la cabeza.

– ‹‹_Y después dicen que Luka es él niño›› - _decidió seguir con su búsqueda y una sonrisa en victoria se apodero de él una vez lo visualizo, sin dudarlo empezó a acercase a su objetivo, una vez lo tomo volvió a su habitación.

– _Llámenme Luka el ninja_ – se elogiaba al lograr lo que se propuso sin ser descubierto, miro la cama por unos segundos tratando de adivinar como subiría por ella – _parece que Luka dormirá en el suelo, por lo menos hay almohadas_ – tomo asiento para después buscar en su mochila, pasaron unos segundos antes de encontrar dos fotografías.

En la primera se encontraban su papá, su mamá y el en la primera pastelería que visitaron, recuerda que fue el mejor día de su vida en especial por todos los pasteles que pudo conseguir.

Al ver la segunda fotografía recordó las palabras que su papá le dijo cuándo se la entrego – _"Si alguna cosa ocurre tu misión mi niño será buscar a esta persona, creo que es el único que podría ayudarlos a ti y a mamá"_

– _No te preocupes papá, Luka lo encontrara_ – murmuro mientras observaba a un hombre de cabellera castaña y un peinado que ignoraba las leyes de gravedad.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Saludos a tod s mis lectores**

**Espero les guste y si desean dejan un lindo comentario.**

**Sin más que decir**

**Hiyori se despide.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ – conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _– pensamientos

**Letra negrita** – pasado.

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Eres mi sueño**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**Encuentros Inesperados**

**.**

**Era el gran día después de haber realizado varias cosas para poder lograrlo y al fin después de un año lograba su objetivo, se miró al espejo procurando que su vestido estuviera en perfectas condiciones.**

**Mientras se arreglaba algunos mechones que sobresalían de su peinado, se congelo al observar por el espejo a cierta persona apoyada en la puerta mirándola con una sonrisa coqueta, se dio la vuelta para encararlo - **_**¿Qué haces aquí? –**_** a pasos rápidos se acercó a él.**

– _**Creí que te alegraría verme antes de tu "boda"**_** – dijo con burla ingresando completamente a la habitación y cerrando la puerta con llave.**

– _**Si piensas darme mi despedida de soltera lo siento, pero hoy no es tu día de suerte**_** – dijo sarcásticamente – **_**Te dije que cuando consiguiera casarme con Tsu-kun nuestra relación se acababa**_** – agrego mientras se señalaba a ella y a su acompañante, se dio la vuelta y se volvió acercar al espejo para poder colocarse su tocado.**

**El joven de cabellera rojiza se acercó a ella por detrás y abrazarla por la cintura – **_**en serio debes casarte con ese sujeto, sabes que puedo darte todo lo que deseas**_** – le susurro a la oreja provocando un pequeño temblor en la peli naranja.**

– _**N-No h-hagas eso**_** – trato de quejarse por las caricias que empezaba a recibir, respiro hondo para sujetar sus manos y separarlo de ella – **_**Hablaremos de lo nuestro cuando vuelva de la luna de miel.**_

**Se acercó a su acompañante colocando sus brazos sobre su cuello y atrayéndola hacia ella, posicionando sus labios sobre el pelirrojo iniciando un beso que se tornaba entre salvaje y apasionado, pero todo se acabó cuando la puerta que tendría que estar cerrada se abrió.**

Debía encontrar la manera de encontrarse con el Décimo Vongola, al parecer ya no tenía el apoyo de su hermano para sus planes, pero Kyoko no se rendiría, tenía que hablar con Tsunayoshi y aclarar todo para poder continuar con los planes que se quedaron suspendidos desde ese día.

Porque ella realmente si amaba a Tsunayoshi y haría lo posible para volver con él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– _Agente Piario se apodero de toda la investigación del detective Dante Bozelli_ – demando aquel hombre, el oficial lo miro por unos segundos antes de suspirar y responderle.

– _Lamentablemente Bozelli se llevó toda la información con él, incluso hurto información valiosa que podría poner en riesgo tanto mi trabajo como a usted_ – apretó los puños al recordar los sucesos anteriores _– ese bastardo desconfiaba hasta de su propia sombra, mande a algunos de mis agentes para que revisara el departamento que tenía aquí, me informaron que no se encontró nada._

– _Porque tenía esa información almacenada en este lugar, una de sus órdenes era destruir cualquier dato que le llegara acerca de mi familia si quería seguir contando con mi apoyo, ahora por su estupidez llegamos a esto._

– _No se preocupe solucionare este pequeño percance_.

– _¿Pequeño? No me haga reír_ – soltó una risa sarcástica – _como usted dice este "pequeño" percance puede llevar a la ruina a mi familia y si eso llega a suceder tú serás el primero en realizar una visita a Dante Bozelli_ – se puso de pie dispuesto abandonar aquella oficina, se detuvo en la puerta – _encuentra a su familia_ – le ordeno antes de abandonar el lugar.

La persona que se quedó golpeo su escritorio con todas sus fuerzas para después tirar todos los papeles que se encontraban en esta - _¡Maldición!_ – Renegó – _Maldito Dante, espero que te estés pudriendo en el infierno y ten por seguro que tu familia muy pronto te acompañara._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ambos bajaron de aquel auto negro, para dirigirse a la entrada de aquel edificio, algunas de las personas se los quedaban viendo para después volver a sus asuntos no era nada raro ver a entrar a dos hombres de traje, pero lo que les llamo la atención fue que uno de ellos fuera uno de los empresarios más importantes de toda Italia.

– _Gracias Takeshi por acompañarme a buscar el regalo para mi pequeña_ – sonrió avergonzado ante las miradas clavadas en ellos, aunque trataba de mantener la calma ante estos sucesos – _realmente no sé qué podría obsequiarle pasa su cumpleaños._

El azabache miro a su amigo y lo atrajo hacia el colocando se brazo derecho por sus hombros – _no te preocupes Tsuna para eso están los amigos además así también aprovecho para poder comprarle su regalo a la adorable Koemi_ – le despeino sus castaños cabellos.

Tsunayoshi sonrió ante este gesto, a pesar de los años su amigo seguía siendo el mismo, caminaron por el centro comercial buscando la juguetería.

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraban tres personas dirigiéndose a cierto lugar.

– _Creí que era una broma sobre lo de cortarte el cabello_ – se quejó el hombre de cabellera rubia quien llevaba las bolsas de compras que adquirieron hace algunos minutos.

– _Mami no puedes hacerlo, Luka adora tu largo cabello _– trataba de convencerla mientras apretaba un poco la mano que lo sujetaba – _a papá le gustaba_ – comento como estrategia sabiendo que al mencionar a su papá su mamá cambiaria de opción, pero solo provoco que ella se detuviera.

– _**Tu cabello cada vez está más largo**_** – a la vez que le entregaba una rebanada de un tiramisú con un coulis de kiwi, aun no entendía cómo podía combinar ambos ingredientes.**

– _**¿Te molesta desu~?**_** – pregunto con curiosidad para después darle el primer mordisco a su pastel, por alguna razón últimamente se le antojaron aquellos sabores entre amargo y ácidos – **_**Haru ira mañana a la peinadora**_** – agrego y antes de darle un segundo bocado a su postre su mano fue detenida llamando su atención.**

– _**No lo hagas, es bueno un cambio sabes que me encantas con el cabello corto**_** – con delicadeza tomo un mechón y lo llevo a sus labios depositando un pequeño beso** – _**de igual manera te verías hermosa con el cabello largo.**_

**Aquella acción y comentario provoco que no solo sus mejillas se pusieran de un carmín, sentía como si sus orejas estuvieran humeando.**

– _**Además, estoy seguro que este pequeño está de acuerdo conmigo, no es así**_** – el joven azabache se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de su vientre ligeramente abultado dándole pequeñas caricias, en el momento en que termino de decir aquello ambos sintieron una pequeña patadita.**

– _**¡Hahi! ¡Dante-kun lo sentiste!**_** – dio un gritito de emoción mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos chocolates, su acompañante con la misma emoción la levanto en sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella.**

– _**¡Nos escuchó cariño!**_** – repetía, Haru sonreía igual de alegría, aunque poco después por la cantidad de vueltas que dieron le provocaron mareos - **_**¡Lo siento! ¡Aguanto un poco! Ya llegamos al baño –**_** reacciono el azabache corriendo aprisa a dicho lugar.**

– _¡MAMI!_ – dio un saltito ante la sorpresa por aquel grito y el ligero apretón a su mano derecha.

– _Lu-chan gritar es malo para los odios de mami _– le regaño al bajar la mirada encontrándose con la celeste mirada de su pequeño, ojos celestes que se encontraban inundados en preocupación.

– _Luka lo siente, pero mami se quedó quieta_ – empezó a explicarle – _y a pesar de que Luka movía y movía a mami no le respondías _– agrego mientras fruncía el ceño.

– _Haru debes dejar de perderte en tus recuerdos, nos preocupas_ – también argumento su acompañante rubio.

– _Tío Fran se equivoca, mami no se perdió aún sigue aquí_ – movió hacia un lado su cabeza al no entender que trataba de decir su tío, comentario que provoco que ambos adultos rieran ante sus ocurrencias.

– _¡Haru!_ – ambos chicos miraron a la dirección de aquella voz mientras que la joven de cabellera chocolate se tensaba en su sitio, no imaginaba escuchar aquella voz.

– _¿Haru?_ ¿_Eres tú_? – la voz detrás suya y los rostros confundidos de su cuñado e hijo solo le confirmaron que efectivamente esa persona se encontraba detrás de ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– "_**Dentro de tres meses se realizará la ceremonia de sucesión"**_** – recordar las palabras de su tutor solo le confirmaron que tarde o temprano esa ceremonia se realizaría, el haber aceptado viajar a Italia ya solo era confirmación de su decisión, aunque no se esperaba que se realizara tan pronto, las dudas volvían a invadirlo.**

**Miro su teléfono indeciso de realizar cualquier acción, respiro profundamente antes de marcar cierto número, en la primera tonada sus nervios volvieron con más fuerzas y cuanto estaba por acobardarse escucho su voz.**

– _**Diga**_** – se congelo en su lugar mientras sentía como las palabras no deseaban salir de su boca, no era capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra - **_**¿Tsuna-san?**_

**Sus mejillas se colorearon al verse descubierto conto mentalmente hasta tres para poder recuperar el habla animándose a sí mismo – **_**H-Haru**_** – se golpeó mentalmente ante el temblor de su voz – **_**¿C-Como supiste que era yo?**_

– _**Eso es porque el corazón de Haru siempre está al pendiente de Tsuna-san por eso**_** – se produjo un silencio, el joven castaño esperaba paciente que es lo que le diría – **_**¿Ocurrió alguna cosa-desu~?**_

**Se sorprendió ante su pregunta, no esperaba que solo por una llamada sospechara que algo le sucedía, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente jamás se llamaban ya que Haru prefería que se comunicaran mediante cartas.**

– _**Haru ¿Realmente tome la decisión correcta?**_

– _**Tsuna-san porque deseabas ser el Décimo Vongola-desu~**_

– _**Porque quería protegerlos a todos, volver Vongola a ese grupo de vigilantes que creo Primo**_**.**

– _**Ahí tienes la respuesta Tsuna-san… Tomaste la decisión correcta-desu~ **_

– _**Gracias **_**– sonrió ante su respuesta, esas eran las palabras que deseaba escuchar, el haber hablado con ella no solo confirmo porque acepto ese puesto sino también sus sentimientos por ella – **_**siempre fuiste tú Haru**_** – susurro a teléfono.**

– _**¡Hahi! Haru no te escucho Tsuna-san**_** – escucho las quejas de la joven a través de la línea.**

– _**¿Cómo estuvo tu día?**_** – cambio de tema, provocando las quejas de la joven, se sintió feliz de poder escuchar su voz ahora tenía que hacer lo necesario para cumplir con sus deseos y cuando la viera poder decirle al fin lo que sentía.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se dio la vuelta para poder encarar a esa persona encontrándose con la mirada miel de una de sus mejores amigas en aquellos en donde todo era más sencillo – _No puedo creerlo eres tu Haru_ – sintió como su amiga peli naranja la abrazaba, Haru no pudo corresponder porque sin que lo quisiera varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente - _¿Qué haces en Italia?_ – se separaron, Kyoko la miraba con cierto temor y preocupación, esperaba que su encuentro fuera solo una casualidad y no que haya venido a buscar a Tsuna.

– _Mami ¿Quién es esta señora?_ – al escuchar aquella vocecita agacho la mirada encontrándose con un pequeño niño de cabellos chocolates y mirada celeste, fue en ese momento en que se percató de que su amiga no se encontraba sola, se alejó un poco de ella para analizar la situación.

– _¿Mami?_ – dijo mirando a Haru para después mirar al pequeño y por ultimo al hombre que los acompañaba, encontrando cierto parecido en ellos – _‹‹Se casó›› _– no podía creer la suerte que tenía – _‹‹no vino a buscar a Tsu-kun, Haru ya no es un obstáculo›› _– soltó una pequeña risa antes de tomar las manos de su amiga - _¡Felicidades Haru!_ – Le regalo una sonrisa totalmente falsa – _No quiero interrumpir su salida familiar, Tsu-kun debe estar esperándome, fue un gusto volver a verte_ – le dio un último abrazo antes de marcharse.

– _Mami, Luka cree que esa señora está loca, no dejaba de hacer expresiones raras_ – volvió a la realidad a Haru, que se mantuvo en silencio en todo el momento, aquel comentario provoco que tanto ella como Francesco se rieran.

– _Luka tiene mucha razón, no sé si esa chica era bipolar o estaba completamente loca_ – también trato de bromea porque él se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que se encontraba ella, sujeto su mano y levanto en brazos a su sobrino para emprender su caminata _– si estas decidida a cortarte el cabello será mejor ir antes de que nos quedemos hasta el anochecer._

– _¿Eh? _– la mujer de cabellos chocolates se vio siendo arrastrada, mientras su pequeño acusaba a su tío de traición, aquello le hizo sonreír olvidando por un momento los sentimientos encontrados ante aquel encuentro.

Dentro de una tienda se encontraban dos personas observando, todos los productos que había, cada uno yendo por diferentes zonas. Miro por unos momentos aquella caja tratando de leer las instrucciones de aquel peluche con movimientos, siendo distraído por la pelota de béisbol frente suyo.

– _¿Qué opinas Tsuna?_ – La brillante sonrisa de su amigo le indicaba que estaba orgulloso de su hallazgo – _de seguro le encantara a Koemi._

Tsunayoshi miro a su amigo y luego a la pelota sucesivamente antes de que una gotita resbalara por su cien – _Hayato explotara si a Koemi empieza a gustarle el béisbol._

Yamamoto soltó una carcajada ante su comentario – _con más razón lo comprare, le enseñare todo acerca del béisbol_ – Tsuna temió un poco, cuando se trataba de béisbol su amigo era muy serio por lo cual no sería un gran maestro para la pequeña.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– _Así que esa mujer volvió_ – dijo irónicamente mientras observaba a la persona albina frente suyo - _¿Qué harás al respecto Ryohei?_

– _No se preocupe Reborn-san mantendré al margen a mi hermana no dejare que se acerque a mi hermano_ – con su rostro de manera seria tomo una decisión, el hombre de patillas frente suyo asintió ante sus palabras – _si me disculpa debo ir a entregarle este informe extremo a Tsuna._

Reborn sonrió un poco ante las palabras del guardián del sol de su alumno, confiaba que el mantendría alejada a Kyoko, pero aun así debía estar precavido, observo el documento que recibió hace unas horas, pero no tuvo tiempo de revisarlas cuando Ryohei le informo sobre las intenciones de su hermana.

– _Al fin pude encontrarte_ – sonrió ante las fotos e información que estaba en aquel sobre.

– _No sé si estar asustado por tu sonrisa o sentirme aliviado_ – guardo las fotos en su saco mientras observaba a recién llegado encontrándose con la mirada castaña de su alumno quien llevaba en manos una pequeña caja envuelta.

– _Mas te vale no estar perdiendo el tiempo Dame-Tsuna_ – se sentó en el sillón mientras veía a su alumno guardar aquel paquete que traía consigo – _es un milagro que te acordaras del cumpleaños de Koemi._

Lo vio tensarse debía haber sospechado que su dame-alumno no sería capaz de recordar por sí mismo una fecha tan importante _– Hayato me aviso que asistirás esta noche a la fiesta de Curie, me alegra que lo hicieras, aunque supongo que debes saber cuáles son los verdaderos planes del Capo Curie._

El líder de Vongola solo suspiro con frustración, por supuesto que lo sabía – _quiere que me comprometa con su hija, aunque siendo más específicos con Vongola._

– _Aun si es una fiesta entre aliados no bajes la guardia Tsuna_ – sin decir más se retiro debía leer los papeles que le llegaron e investigar ciertas cosas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al terminar la llamada miro el anillo que aun llevaba puesto, recordando el motivo por el cual había viajado a Italia, se dirigió a su habitación ya no necesitaba arreglar mucho su cabello ahora que esta corto, agarro su bolso listo para salir.

Se detuvo a medio camino al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, volvió buscando a cierto rubio, lo encontró en la cocina – _Francesco-nii saldré por unos minutos ¿puedes cuidar de Lu-chan?_

– _Claro, no te preocupes_ – al recibir aquella repuesta no dudo en alegrarse.

– _Eres el mejor-desu~ _\- le grito mientras salía del departamento, su pequeño debía encontrarse durmiendo a esas horas y no deseaba despertarlo.

– _Gracias _– corto la llamada en la que se encontraba miro detrás de él – _¿Haru me dijiste algo?_ – Busco a la mujer de cabellera achocolatada, se extrañó de no encontrarla en ningún lado – _Habrá salido_ – se preguntó antes de dirigirse a su habitación debía ir a ponerse un traje para ir aquella fiesta.

El pequeño castaño se sentó con las piernas cruzadas ideando ideas para encontrar aquella persona – _papá no le dijo a Luka el nombre de ese señor, así que la búsqueda es más difícil_ – se quejaba hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente – _Tío Fran es un periodista_ – fue a buscarlo para encontrarlo vestido con un smoking viendo en el espejo.

– _¿A dónde vas como pingüino tío?_ – le pregunto con curiosidad, su tío casi se ahoga con su saliva al aguantar la risa.

– _¿Pingüino?_ – Trato de ignorar ese detalle – _tengo que ir a tomar unas fotos en la fiesta de un empresario._

– ‹‹_Empresarios›› _– ahí estaba su pase para empezar con su búsqueda – _‹‹que debería hacer Luka para que tío Fran lo lleve a esa cosa›› _– se preguntaba hasta que una idea le surgió – _Tío Fran dejara solo a Luka, donde unos ladrones de niños lindos como Luka pueden llevárselo y nunca más lo volverán a ver._

– _Como que solo_ – detuvo sus movimientos para ver a su sobrino ignorando todo el drama que se inventó - _¿Dónde está Haru?_

– _Mamá salió y Luka quedo a tu cuidado_ – Ante esa declaración el rubio se sentó en la cama no podía pasarle aquello, ahora que es lo que haría miro al pequeño frente a él.

– _No puedo dejarte solo así que ni modo vendrás conmigo, ve por tu abrigo._

Luka sonrió ante sus palabras para salir en búsqueda de su abrigo, aunque primero fue a la habitación de su mamá, se alegró que realmente no estuviera – _‹‹Técnicamente Luka no mintió›› _– se dijo así mismo orgulloso de un ser un niño bueno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se acercó a la única persona que se encontraba a esas horas en aquel parque, se regañaba mentalmente por aceptar encontrarse en un lugar completamente vacío.

– _Haru me alegra que vineras esto te pertenece_ – le dio un pequeño abrazo al verla para después darle un archivador lleno de distintos documentos – _es toda la investigación de Dante, es lo que pude rescatar antes de que su oficina fuera invadida por nuestros superiores. _

– _Te lo agradezco Carlo-san_ – sujeto los documentos contra su pecho, una parte de lo que trabajo tan duro su esposo lo pudo recuperar, ahora tenía todo completo _– realmente muchas gracias._

– _No tienes porque, Dante no solo era mi compañero también era mi amigo, murió por esta investigación no dejare que sea en vano_ – saco de su saco un papel para entregárselo – _este es mi numero si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme_ – dijo antes de marcharse y dejarla sola.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Primer paso para ser un detective, debía ir a un lugar donde se encontrarán varias personas que fueran empresarios, después debería hallar la forma de poder llegar a ese sitio – _listo_ – se dijo así mismo mientras miraba por la ventana del auto, ahora debía planear la segunda parte de su plan.

– _Una vez lleguemos, no te apartes de mí lado en ningún momento_ – Luka se preguntaba cuántas veces su tío le repetiría aquello.

– _¿Tío Fran tiene miedo de mamá?_ – ante aquello el auto freno de repente, se escuchaba el sonido de las bocinas y su tío tuvo que volver a avanzar.

– _De que hablas, por supuesto que no_ – y a pesar de que estuviera diciendo aquello, Luka se dio cuenta del ligero temblor en las manos sobre el volante de su tío.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino.

A pesar de que su tío le dijo que no se aparta lo hizo. Luka empezó a inspeccionar todo el lugar sabía que es ese lugar podía empezar su búsqueda y en unos segundos se acercó a la mesa de postres y al tratar de tomar uno visualizo otra mano junto a la suya y al levantar la mirada se encontró con una mirada castaña observándolo.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Saludos a tod s mis lectores**

**Bluegirl-334 gracias por tu comentario espero te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Sin más que decir**

**Hiyori se despide.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ – conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, sueños, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _– pensamientos

**Letra negrita** – recuerdos del pasado.

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Eres mi sueño**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Investigación fallida**

**.**

Después de aquella pequeña discusión no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, el primero en descender del automóvil fue el rubio que se acercó a la parte trasera para poder tomar en brazos a su sobrino – _Bueno Luka una vez entremos a esa enorme mansión y te vuelvo a repetir no te separes de mí en ningún momento no me gustaría perderte y no es porque le tenga miedo a tu mamá_ – le aclaro antes de que el pequeño volviera a responderle.

Luka solo asintió ante sus palabras – _‹‹Lo siento Tío, pero Luka debe buscar a ese señor›› _– sujeto la mano que le ofrecía el rubio y empezaron a subir por las escaleras, antes de entrar una persona los detuvo, no les presto mucha atención a la conversación que tenían, bostezo un poco ya que a esas horas debía estar durmiendo.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos (una eternidad para él) al fin pudieron ingresar al lugar, el sueño se le esfumo al ver a varias personas con traje, el pequeño castaño empezó a buscar con la mirada a su objetivo – _‹‹ ¿Por qué todos los adultos se parecen, así el trabajo de Luka es más difícil? ›› _– con curiosidad observo a su tío que se detuvo, sus ojos brillaron al ver como sostenía una cámara.

Francesco empezó a sacar fotografías de los invitados, se maldijo al haber aceptado aquel trabajo, pero había una razón por la que lo hizo, miro a su sobrino con alivio, aún seguía a su lado. Decidió realizar su trabajo lo más pronto no sabía en qué momento regresaría Haru al departamento.

– ‹‹_Tío Fran luce diferente cuando trabaja›› _– la mirada concentrada de su tío le recordaba cuando su papá trabajaba en la biblioteca de su casa, lo extrañaba tanto. Unas ganas de llorar lo invadieron al recordar aquello.

**No veía por ningún lado a sus padres, empezó a asustarse que le pasaría si nunca lo encontraban con aquel pensamiento un sentimiento de tristeza empezó a invadir su pequeño cuerpo, se negaba a llorar, pero estaba seguro que lo haría en cualquier momento.**

– _**¡Aquí tienes!**_** – Abrió sus ojitos en sorpresa al encontrarse con un gran cono de helado frente suyo, observo la mano que lo sostenía siguiendo por el brazo hasta encontrarse con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de su papá - **_**¿Qué ocurre?**_** – ante aquella pregunta no dudo en abalanzarse sobre el mientras las lágrimas salían a montones mojando su hombre.**

**El azabache se paralizo ante las acciones de su hijo no se esperaba aquello – **_**Calma, calma Luka papá está contigo**_** – le dio pequeñas caricias en su espalda.**

**El pequeño castaño se separó un poco para verlo - **_**¿Por qué dejaron solo a Luka?**_** – Dante sonrió nervioso, cuando le propuso a Haru ir por unos helados mientras dejaban a su pequeño jugar en la caja de arena no pensaba que se asustara al no verlos.**

– _**No te dejamos solo, fuimos por unos helados**_** – le mostro el helado que se estaba derritiendo entre sus manos, luego señalo al vendedor de helados no muy lejos de ellos lugar donde se encontraba Haru quien le sonrió a la distancia **_**– Ni papá y mamá te dejarían solo**_** – agrego a la vez que limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de su hijo.**

– _**L-lo prometes **_

– _**No quiero prometerte algo que tal vez no pueda cumplir en un futuro, aun eres muy pequeño para entender, pero el trabajo de papá es peligroso**_** – le dijo con tranquilidad, nunca le mentiría y tanto el cómo Haru sabían que algo puede ocurrir en sus investigaciones, en especial el caso que tomo hacia algunas semanas. Al escuchar el pequeño sollozo del pequeño, lo levanto en sus brazos – **_**pero sabes algo yo siempre te cuidare estando a tu lado o muy lejos, yo siempre estaré contigo.**_

– _**¡En serio!**_** – dijo con alegría.**

– _**¡Por supuesto!**__**Es una promesa.**_

Respiro profundamente, froto sus ojitos para evitar que sus lágrimas saliera se dio pequeños golpecitos en sus cachetes dándose ánimos – _‹‹papá prometió estar siempre con Luka incluso si no está›› _– ya con la energía renovada, primero observo a su tío para confirmar que estuviera concentrado en su trabajo una vez listo aquello decidió que era hora de buscar al empresario.

Luka empezó a inspeccionar todo el lugar sabía que en ese lugar podía empezar su búsqueda, cada vez que veía a varios hombres juntos se acercaba con cautela observando sus rostros fijamente y cuando no hallaba lo que buscaba se marchaba hacia otro circulo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando, pero supuso que debió ser muchas horas ya que su pequeño estomago empezó a gruñir por hambre, estaba dispuesto a volver con su tío cuando recordó algo – _Luka no sabe dónde dejo a tío Fran, ¡Luka perdió a Tío Fran!_ – Apretó ambos cachetes de su rostro ante esa verdad, pero toda su preocupación se esfumo cuando sus ojitos celestes captaron una mesa _– ¡Pasteles!_ _Regla numero 23 un detective debe comer su postre favorito_ – y sin dudarlo en unos segundos se acercó a la mesa de postres y al tratar de tomar de ellos fue cuando visualizo otra mano junto a la suya queriendo agarrar el mismo plato y al levantar la mirada se encontró con una mirada castaña observándolo.

– _¡Hahi!_ – Dio un gritito de sorpresa antes de fruncir el ceño – _ojisan, ese postre es de Luka_ – le dijo con gentileza a pesar de mirarlo con enojo.

– _¿Ojisan? _– aquella persona se rio a pesar de llamarlo con una persona mayor, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle – _¿japonés?_ – no se esperaba a encontrar a un niño japonés en esa fiesta, miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a sus padres, pero no había nadie - _¿estás perdido?_

El pequeño negó con un movimiento de cabeza, aprovechando para tomar el postre _– Luka solo perdió al tío_ – declaro.

Ante su respuesta volvió a reírse llamando la atención de las personas de su alrededor – _Bueno pequeño quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu tío._

Luka observo a su acompañante a pesar de que sus papás siempre le decían que no hablara con extraños, sentía que esa persona no debía ser mala – _‹‹las personas malas no tienen una sonrisa así›› _– lo pensó antes de asentir – _Luka le permitirá a ojisan ayudarlo a buscar a Tío Fran ya que debe estar triste y asustado_ – agrego mientras le daba un mordisco a su panna cotta, sus ojitos brillaron al saborearlo.

– _Entonces debemos encontrarlo antes de que ocurra eso_ – por alguna razón la forma de hablar de ese pequeño le recordaba a alguien.

– _Maldito Friki del Béisbol ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?_ – escucharon las quejas de una persona detrás del azabache - _¿y este mocoso?_ – pregunto mientras señalaba a Luka quien volvió a fruncir el ceño.

– _Luka no es un mocoso_ – le reprocho dejando el platillo donde antes estaba su postre, lo observo atentamente hasta que su peinado le llamo la atención – _ojisan cabeza de pulpo._

Ambos adultos se quedaron quietos ante las palabras del pequeño hasta que el azabache estallo en risas, mientras en la cabeza del peli plateado aparecían varias venitas.

– _¡Pero ¿qué dices mocoso! _ – le gruño con rabia y sin importarle que fuera un niño empezó una discusión con él, Yamamoto decidió que era momento de tranquilizar a su amigo, pero por unos momentos sintió que en vez de aquel pequeño castaño se encontraba una joven con el mismo color de cabello.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se rio cuando estuvo por quitarse los zapatos, siempre olvidaba que ya no se encontraba en Japón.

– _Estoy en casa_ – anuncio mientras dejaba sus llaves en su lugar se extrañó al ver las luces apagadas – _‹‹Lu-chan y Francesco-nii ¿estarán dormidos?›› –_ camino con cuidado para no levantarlos, estaba por ir a su habitación pero deseaba ver que su pequeño estuviera bien tapado y darle un beso por que fue a su habitación, decidió no encender la luz con pasos lentos se acercó a la cama, se alarmo a no encontrar a nadie – _puede que este durmiendo con Francesco-nii_ – se dijo así misma para tranquilizarse por lo cual fue a la habitación del rubio, toco una vez, luego dos, tres y se alarmo cuando nadie le contesto por lo que sin dudarlo abrió la puerta ya se disculparía si los despertaba.

Pero al encender la luz se quedó congelada al no encontrar a nadie, rápidamente fue a la sala donde dejo su bolso, buscando su teléfono esperando encontrar alguna llamada perdida, pero nada - _¡Lu-chan!_ – grito su nombre mientras buscaba en todas las habitaciones estaba aterrada esperaba que realmente no haya pasado.

No encontraba ningún rastro de ninguno por lo que su miedo iba creciendo hasta que su mirada chocolate se detuvo en la mesa de la cocina, donde se hallaba una pequeña nota, la tomo con temor para leer su contenido.

"_Haru_

_Tuve que salir por un trabajo a último momento, no te preocupes no llegare tarde así que no te quedes despierta._

_Posdata. Me lleve a Luka"_

Ante las últimas líneas suspiro con alivio, pero el enojo se apodero de ella - _¡Francesco-nii como se te ocurre llevarte a Lu-chan!_ – dio un grito a la vez que pensaba en los diferentes castigos que le daría al rubio, no se salvaría de la furia de Bozelli Haru.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– _Le quiero presentar a mi hija Annette_ – el anfitrión de la fiesta no había permitido que se alejara de su lado en ningún momento, se preguntaba en que momento realizaría su propósito parece que ya era hora – _hija él es Tsunayoshi Sawada líder de las empresas Vongola._

– _Es un gusto Tsunayoshi –_ la joven de cabellera rojiza se acercó a él para sonreírle con coquetería mientras le extendía su mano, Tsunayoshi en un principio no entendió sus acciones hasta que recordó las lecciones de etiqueta de Reborn, con delicadeza tomo su mano depositando un pequeño beso para después soltarla.

– _Signorina Annette es un gusto conocerla_ – le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, mientras buscaba con la mirada a sus amigos esperaba que no se tardaran y lo dejaran solo.

– _Por favor solo Annette_ – agrego la joven para acercarse y sujetar su brazo – _si lo deseas padre yo puedo hacerle compañía a Tsunayoshi mientras atiendes a los demás invitados_ – sugirió, su padre sonrió ante la propuesta de su hija, por supuesto que los dejaría solos, se disculpó con el castaño antes de retirarse.

Tsuna se sintió aliviado al fin lo dejaban solo, pero al sentir el agarre en su brazo le hizo dar cuenta de que fue de un problema a otro peor – _‹‹ ¿Dónde se metieron? Cuando uno los necesita ellos desaparecen›› – _sabía que no era culpa de sus amigos por dejarlo solo pero tampoco creía que se tardaría demasiado en volver.

– _¿te gusta gustaría ir a los jardines Tsunayoshi?_

– _Curie-san, lo lamento, pero debo decirle que está acaparando a mi acompañante_ – y antes de que Tsuna pudiera negarse a la propuesta de la pelirroja una tercera voz intervino, cuando ambos miraron al lugar de donde provenía aquella se encontraron con una mujer de cabellera azabache y ojos anaranjados – _no es así Tsunayoshi-san._

El castaño agradecía a los cielos por la intervención de ella, con delicadeza aparto la mano de su acompañante – _por supuesto Yong-san, discúlpeme Annette olvide decirle que ya venía acompañado_ – y sin esperar alguna objeción de la mencionada le extendió la mano a la azabache para después marcharse, dejando furiosa a Annette.

– _Gracias Yong-san_ – suspiro con alivio una vez que salieron al balcón de aquella mansión – _aunque creí que tu acompañante seria Takeshi._

– _Nunca me lo pidió por lo que no le veo inconveniente haber dicho que tú eras mi acompañante_ – al igual que él su mirada anaranjada se perdió en el horizonte – _¿Tsunayoshi-san quieres ser mi acompañante?_ – el castaño se sorprendió ante su propuesta, pero se esperaba esa pregunta.

– _No importa que no sea Takeshi._

– _Si te lo estoy pidiendo es que no importa, además_ – lo miro atentamente – _me gusta tu compañía así que no le veo el problema, así acabamos con tus y mis acosadores._

Con lo último Tsuna no pudo evitar carcajearse, provocando una diminuta sonrisa en su acompañante, ambos decidieron quedarse en ese lugar tan tranquilo, sin la molestia de aparentar estar a gusto en aquella velada, Tsunayoshi esperaba que sus amigos pudieran encontrarlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– _Haru me matara, definitivamente me matara_ – murmuraba para sí mismo buscando por cada lado a su sobrino no entendía como pudo perderlo si solo le quito la vista unos segundos – _¿Por qué tuve que distraerme?_ – se detuvo pensando detenidamente a que lugares podría a ver ido el pequeño, pero no tenía idea alguna.

Se agacho mientras jalaba sus cabellos rubios no le importaba que las personas a su alrededor lo vieran de manera extraña, estaba más asustado por lo que le pasaría si no encontraba a Luka, hasta que sintió un pequeño peso en su espada para ser sujetado por el cuello.

– _¡Luka encontró a Tío Fran!_ – al voltear un poco la mirada se encontró con los ojos celestes de su sobrino quien le sonreía.

– _¡Luka!_ – dio un grito de alegría mientras tomaba las pequeñas manos del castaño y de esa manera poder colocarlo delante de el - _¿Dónde te escondiste pequeño? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?_ – empezó a bombardearlo con varias preguntas mareando a Luka.

– _Qué bueno que encontraras a tu tío_ – Francesco detuvo su interrogatorio al escuchar la voz de otra persona, levanto entre sus brazos al pequeño y ponerse de pie para observar a ese sujeto.

– _¡por supuesto! ¡Luka es un gran detective!_ – se alabó el pequeño.

– _¿Detective?_ – se burló él peli plateado – _Déjame decirte mocoso que sin nuestra ayuda seguirías perdido_.

– _¡Luka no estaba perdido! Tío Fran es quien se perdió._

– _Como digas mocoso, perdimos valioso tiempo contigo muévete Friki del béisbol debemos encontrar a Juudaime._

– _Fue un gusto conocerte pequeño_ – se despidió el azabache despeinado los cabellos de Luka quien solo le regalo una sonrisa ante sus acciones.

– _Hasta luego ojisan de sonrisa amable y ojisan cabeza de pulpo_ – se despidió, Francesco se quedó sin palabras antes las acciones de esas personas, pero la manera en que los llamo su sobrino pudieron más que él provocando que se matara de risa.

Yamamoto se despido con una sonrisa mientras Gokudera murmura varios insultos y quejas sobre el comportamiento de los niños.

– _¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?_

El pequeño coloco un dedo sobre sus labios pensando hasta que lo recordó – _¡Luka no pregunto sus nombres!_

– _Bueno eso no importa ya termine con mi trabajo lo mejor es que regresemos a casa._

– ‹‹_Parece que esa persona no estaba aquí, Luka debe seguir investigando›› – _el castaño se lamentaba de que su investigación se viera interrumpida, aunque le gusto conocer aquellas personas una más que otra. Una vez estuvo acomodado en el auto dio un bostezo dándose cuenta de que moría de sueño – _‹‹Luka tomara una pequeña siesta››_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– _Ese pequeño ¿no te recordó a alguien?_ – ya empezando con la búsqueda de su amigo decidió romper ese silencio que se formó entre ellos.

– _No_ – fue su simple respuesta.

– _De verdad, creí que…_

– _Tsk _– chasqueo la lengua – _de acuerdo por unos momentos creí estar frente a la mujer estúpida discutiendo de cualquier tontería que decía, pero no fue así, es una coincidencia que ese mocoso nos recordara a ella_ – con eso ultimo zanjo con el tema de conversación.

– _Puede que tengas razón pero que pasaría si de alguna manera ese pequeño y Haru estuvieran relacionados._

– _Parece que estar tanto tiempo con el béisbol mato tus ultimas neuronas, es imposible que pase eso y si en universo paralelo fuera cierto y resulta que el mocoso ese resulta hijo de Haru, dejare de llamarte friki del béisbol._

– _¡Eso sería grandioso! Aunque sería extraño ya que no lo hicieras_ – trato de bromear mientras su amigo peli plateado seguía con su búsqueda – _no revisamos el balcón puede que Tsuna quisiera tomar aire fresco._

– _No creo que…_

– _¡Ahí esta! –_ Gokudera quería golpear el rostro de su compañero por su sonrisa de victoria, sin decir nada se fueron acercando aquel balcón encontrándose con su amigo castaño acompañado de una mujer de cabellera azabache se extrañó ante eso, pero al reconocerla se sintió aliviado de que se tratara de ella y no de una extraña.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– _Cada vez que te pierdes en tus pensamientos tu mirada se torna triste_ – apoyo su rostro en su mano sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos – _¿Quién recuerda Tsunayoshi-san?_

Abrió sus ojos castaños sorprendido ante esa pregunta – _porque crees que recuerdo a alguien_ – desvió la mirada, pero aun así sentía como era observado por ella.

– _Tu mirada te delata, solo cuando piensas en esa persona tus ojos adquieren un brillo especial, pero de igual forma se opacan al mismo tiempo._

– _Eres muy observadora Yong-san._

– _Si no fuera de esa manera nuestro compromiso se hubiera realizado, pero sabíamos que solo era por beneficio para nuestras familias y no porque existiera un sentimiento entre nosotros._

– _No sería justo que te casaras conmigo si yo aún estuviera enamorado de otra persona._

– _Eso lo que admiro de ti Tsunayoshi-san a pesar de estar en dentro de la mafia no eres como lo demás, eres una persona amable, justa y siempre te preocupas por los demás por eso acepté la alianza entre Vongola y mi familia _– se acercó al castaño hasta estar frente a frente _– con el pasar de los años empecé a tomarte aprecio, aparte de Hayato tú también eres mi amigo._

– _Siempre dices cosas que me sorprenden _– rio avergonzado por sus palabras – _también te considero una amiga importante Yong-san_ – lo pensó por unos momentos – _su nombre es Miura Haru_ – confiaba en ella le contaría lo que paso así podría dejar el pasado atrás.

– _Una amiga._

– _La persona que se convirtió en lo más importante de mi vida._

.

.

.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Saludos a tod s mis lectores**

**Bueno no tengo nada que decir excepto gracias Clarisse17 por tu comentario, me alegro que te guste la historia y si quise hacer una historia donde Haru (que por cierto también es mi personaje femenino favorita) tuviera un hijo en un principio seria hijo de Tsuna pero como en la mayoría de mis historia los pongo como pareja quise cambiar eso en esta historia aunque claro esta historia es TsunaxHaru pero falta mucho para que estén juntos.**

**Sin más que decir**

**Hiyori se despide.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ – conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, sueños, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _– pensamientos

**Letra negrita** – recuerdos del pasado.

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Eres mi sueño**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**El comienzo del reencuentro**

**.**

Al escuchar pronunciar aquellas palabras, desvió la mirada hacia la puerta percatándose que los guardianes de su acompañante se acercaban a su ubicación, volvió la vista al castaño quien nuevamente se perdía entre sus memorias, con delicadeza toco su hombro para llamar su atención.

– _Esta fiesta no es el lugar indicado para distraerte Tsunayoshi-san._

– _Es algo que diría Reborn, aunque un poco más amenazador y con un golpe extra_ – ambos se rieron ante su comentario – _lo siento por aburrirte con mis cosas._

– _No te disculpes, tú mismo dijiste que Miura Haru es una persona importante para ti, no son tonterías… ¿Aun sigues en contacto con ella?_

Y antes de que pudiera responderle la llegada de sus amigos termino con la conversación que tenían, Tsunayoshi el regalo una sonrisa en bienvenida mientras la joven azabache daba un asentimiento como saludo.

– _Chicos por un momento creí que no me encontrarían_ – comento con una alegría renovada, como si hace algunos minutos aquellos recuerdos hubieran desaparecido.

– _Es nuestro deber saber dónde se encuentra Juudaime_ – respondió él peli plateado.

– _Yo Tsuna, somos amigos por tantos años que era fácil saber dónde podríamos encontrarte_ – se acercó a ellos deteniéndose frente a la joven – _Lixue creí que no vendrías._

– _Es un gusto verlos Hayato, Yamamoto_ – les saludo antes de responder al azabache frente suyo – _como líder del clan Yong, es mi deber asistir a estos eventos, aunque no sean de mi total agrado._

– _Es algo que tenemos en común_ – los presentes observaron al Cielo de Vongola quien se rascaba la mejilla con una sonrisa y miraba con complicidad a la única mujer presente.

La joven de mirada anaranjada por unos segundos cambio el gesto de su rostro de uno seria a uno sorprendido para después soltar una pequeña risa que fue cubierta con su mano, acciones que llamaron la atención del guardián de la lluvia.

Yong con tranquilidad se acercó a Tsunayoshi para poder colocar su mano en el brazo del castaño, sorprendiéndolo – _Como líderes cumplimos en asistir y felicitar a Curie-san por su cumpleaños, pero me siento un poco indispuesta por lo que no veo inconveniente en que me marche, pero como eres mi acompañante tu deber es escoltarme hasta mi departamento por lo que no habría quejas de que te marcharas_ – sugirió la joven.

– _A veces me sorprendes Yong-san_ – le volvió a sonreír – _entonces en marcha debemos despedirnos de los anfitriones_ – y ambos jóvenes se adentraron de nuevo a la fiesta en búsqueda del anfitrión.

– _Aun no comprendo porque Juudaime no acepto su compromiso con Lixue si se llevan tan bien_ – comento con la vista fija en ellos, le parecía que fueran la pareja perfecta, al no recibir ninguna respuesta miro al idiota de su compañero, le sorprendió verlo sin su típica sonrisa y con el rostro serio – _andando Takeshi, no quiero perder de vista de nuevo a Juudaime _– le dio unas palmadas en la espalda despertándolo.

– _Jajaja tienes razón_ – volvía a su actitud normal mientras se rascaba la cabeza, aunque no podía engañarlo fácilmente sabía que aun con esa sonrisa existía incomodidad en él – _vamos Hayato._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El pequeño volvió a bostezar mientras se tallaba sus ojitos no le gustó mucho que su tío lo despertara una vez llegaron a su casa – _y jamás mencionaremos que te perdí en la fiesta_ – le volvía a repetir.

– _Luka no se perdió_ – le dijo entre sueños a la vez que se acomodaba en su hombro.

– _De acuerdo pequeño no mencionaremos que fui yo quien se perdió, es un trato_.

En esos momentos su pequeña mente les pedía a gritos negociar para obtener varios pasteles, pero el sueño era más poderoso que su mente que solo asintió.

Esperaba que Haru no llegara aun al departamento, pero al ver la hora supo que eso era imposible, recibiría un regaño no solo por llevarse a Luka a un lugar que no es adecuado para un niño, sino que lo despojo de sus horas de sueño, tembló al pensar en qué le diría.

Y no estaba muy equivocado y más cuando la vio frente suyo una vez abrió la puerta con brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Sería una larga noche.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Papeles tirados por todos lados, todos los cajones abierto, los libros que antes estaban bien acomodados en el libreo se encontraban regados por el suelo algunos destruidos más que otros.

– _Aun no encuentras nada _– pregunto uno de los hombres mientras revisa un libro y lo tiraba cuando no había nada – _donde demonios pudo haber escondido esos papeles._

– _Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si él hubiera aceptado el soborno que le ofreció el jefe_ – comento su compañero mientras destruía el sillón – _estaría vivo con su familia, encontraste alguna foto de ellos ese bastardo les dio información falsa a sus superiores._

– _Era muy ingenioso desde un principio no confió en la policía de Italia por lo que nunca les daría una información tan valiosa para él y según veo en este departamento no existe nada que involucrara la identidad de sus seres queridos._

– _Pero nunca se imaginó que lo seguiríamos a Japón._

– _**No dirás nada aun bastardo**_** – otro golpe en su rostro provocando que escupiera más sangre, su respiración era agitada, estaba por caer en la inconciencia hasta que sintió como era nuevamente mojado despertándolo.**

– _**No… diré… nada –**_** dijo entre murmullos, la garganta le dolía sentido el sabor metálico de su sangre por toda su boca, no podía ver bien con el ojo izquierdo ya que este se encontraba hinchado y la sangre no le ayudaba mucho.**

**Sintió como lo sujetaban del cabello levantando su rostro para que los viera **_**– incluso si tu familia corre peligro en estos momentos**_** – le mostro el retrato que agarraron del comedor.**

**Se removió con todas las fuerzas que tenía, tratando de librarse – **_**si… se atreven a… lastimarlos… ¡los mato! **_

**Ambos sujetos se mataron de risas ante su amenaza, uno de ellos golpeo la silla en la que se encontraba atado provocando que se callera al suelo dando quejas de dolor.**

– _**Y como lo harás señor detective**_** – le dio una patada en el rostro y luego en el abdomen una tras o tras, hasta que su compañero lo sujeto.**

– _**Idiota no lo mates, aun debemos hacer que hable**_** – miro el reloj de la sala dándose cuenta de un detalle – **_**no te parece extraño que su esposa e hijo no lleguen aún.**_

**Ambos abrieron los ojos cuanto descubrieron la razón, agarro al azabache para levantarlo **_**\- ¡maldito! Sabías que vendríamos.**_

**A pesar del dolor una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios – **_**jamás… dejaría que pongan una mano sobre ellos.**_

– _Lo peor es que no le sacamos ninguna información, se lo llevo a la tumba el muy maldito_ – se quejaba mientras apretaba unos papeles con rabia – _por su culpa nuestras vidas están en riesgo_.

– _Deja de quejarte y sigue buscando la esposa de Bozelli nos hizo todo más sencillo al venir ella misma a Italia, si va con la policía la encontraremos más rápido no tiene a nadie a quien podría acudir._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Odiaba tener que recurrir con aquella mujer, pero se le acababan las opciones, desde que se encontró con su hermano este evitaba que se acerque a la mansión Vongola incluso había desviado sus llamadas. Ya pasaron varios días tratando de idear algún plan, pero no se le ocurría ninguno.

Esperaba con impaciencia a que llegara, la odiaba, pero debía fingir que le agradaba, mostrarse arrepentida por lo que paso diciéndole que todo fue una equivocación que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, inventarse cualquier cosa que lograra convencerla y la ayudara a encontrarse con Tsunayoshi.

– _Di lo que tengas que decir Kyoko no tengo el tiempo para perder contigo _– levanto la mirada al ver como aquella rubia se sentaba frente suyo mientras colocaba su bolso detrás de su silla y después acomodar a una pequeña a su lado.

– _Mami dijiste que iríamos al parque_ – escucho la queja de aquella mocosa de cabellos plateados.

– _No te preocupes mi cielo nos iremos en unos segundos, mami debe charlar con esta persona._

– _No creí que tendrías una hija Sacconi-san, aunque lo que más me sorprende es que no fuera con Yamamoto-kun_ – le dio una sonrisa burlona – _entonces debo felicitarte ¡Felicidades!_ – dijo con falsedad.

Elizabeth solo ignoro sus comentarios y su falsa felicitación, solo había acudido aquel encuentro por curiosidad de saber qué es lo que le invitaría ahora – _deja de fingir que te agrado y di lo que tengas que decir o me marcho, te doy… – _miro su reloj_._

– _¡Cinco minutos!_ – agrego su pequeña sacando una risa en ella.

– _Cinco minutos._

La peli naranja trato de tranquilizarse con sonriendo de igual manera – _quiero hablar con Tsu-kun y arreglar nuestros problemas, aun es mi prometido, pero nadie permite que lo vea por la amistad que tuvimos podrías ayudarme._

– _¡Mami! Tsu-Tsu no puede casarse con ella_ – le señalo a Kyoko mientras inflaba sus cachetes en indignación – _prometió casarse conmigo cuando creciera y estoy tomando varios vasos de leche para lograrlo._

La de mirada azul soltó una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de su hija, veía el ceño fruncido de la peli naranja al ser interrumpida, miro su reloj no faltaba mucho para que dieran los cinco minutos que le concedió.

– _No te preocupes cariño Tsuna se casará contigo, te lo prometió ¿no? _– le contesto dándole caricias en su cabecita plateado quien asentía a sus palabras sabiendo que su padrino nunca le mentiría – _y en cuanto a ti, nunca fuimos amigas y nada parecido, solo olvídalo no importa todas las mentiras que intentes inventarle a Tsuna al momento en que se vean no te creerá, además _– se colocó de pie dispuesta a irse – _tu sabes bien que desde un principio el acepto casarse contigo solo por esa mentira y no porque te amara realmente._

Levanto a su pequeña y antes de marcharse la miro – _te advierto que no te atrevas acercarte a él porque no solo tendrás que pasar por sus guardianes, también tendrás que pasar por mí – _la amenazo.

– _También por mí_ – agrego la pequeña de igual mirada – _no dejare de te acerques a mi Tsu-Tsu._

Una vez dicho eso se marcharon dejándola sola y sin que pudiera defenderse.

– _¡Es una maldita y su mocosa es peor!_ – grito con furia llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Como le hubiera gustado decirle todo aquello en persona, pero no podía abandonar Italia – **_**Haru.**_

– _**¡Hahi! ¡Tsuna-san!**_** – escuchaba su alegría, le encantaba escucharla con ese tono de voz, se estaba arrepintiendo de decirle aquello no se veía capaz – **_**Haru estaba pensando en Tsuna-san, no falta mucho para que terminen las clases, Haru está emocionada por ir a Italia y también…**_

– _**Me voy a casar**_** – la interrumpió.**

– _**¿Q-Que?... Haru escucho… mal ¿verdad?**_

– _**Lo siento… **_**\- deseaba llorar, pero no podía dar marcha atrás – **_**realmente lo siento**_

– _**Tsuna-san porque estas disculpándote**_** – silencio – **_**Tsuna-san no es gracioso.**_

– _**Haru me casare con Kyoko**_**.**

**Un nuevo silencio se produjo entre ellos uno que se rompió con sus palabras.**

– _**¡Felicidades Tsuna-san!**_** – eso lo destrozo y más cuando la voz de ella era entrecortada, dolida – **_**H-Haru debe… terminar la llamada… Adiós Tsuna-san **_**– se despidió.**

**Y antes de que se negara solo escuchaba la tonada del teléfono, lo dejo caer y pronto lo acompaño las lágrimas salían sin parar y sin importarle nada empezó a golpear el suelo, maldiciéndose por el error que cometió.**

**Por lastimarla.**

**Por terminar algo que no pudo iniciar.**

– _Juudaime_ – miro a su amigo entrar a su despacho alejándolo su mirada de la ventana _– Lixue lo espera en los jardines._

– _Gracias Hayato_ – se levantó para pasar por su lado – _necesito hablar con ella, que nadie nos interrumpa_ – le pidió mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro para dirigirse donde su visita.

– _Gracias por venir Yong-san _– le acomodo la silla para después ir a su asiento.

– _Este lugar me recuerda a los jardines de la mansión Yong_ – comento observando la belleza de aquel lugar, le hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa – _ayer dejamos una conversación pendiente, esa es la razón por la que me llamaste._

– _Debo admitir que cuando hablamos ayer me sentí un poco mejor._

– _Sabes que mi familia se especializa en la búsqueda de información si lo deseas puedo buscar a Miura Haru y no dudes en que la encontrare_ – agrego, lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera – _pero antes me gustaría saber cómo era ella._

**Se quedó paralizado ante sus palabras, no era tan tonto como todo el mundo pensaba, él sabía sobre los sentimientos que le profesaba la joven de cabellera chocolate pero que ella misma se lo confirmara era otra cosa.**

– _**¿Q-Que d-dijiste? **_**– pregunto con nerviosismo esperando haberse imaginado todo aquello.**

– _**¡Me gustas Tsuna-san! –**_** le volvió a repetir mirándolo a los ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas hasta las orejas, todo su cuerpo temblaba veía como sus dedos jugaban entre ellos.**

**Trago saliva sin saber que poder responder, nunca nadie se le había confesado por lo que aquella situación le parecía tan extraña, que podría responderle y antes de poder decir algo siente como sus labios son tapados con su mano, ante ese tacto sintió una electricidad pasar por su cuerpo.**

– _**Tsuna-san no debe responder ahora, Haru sospecha su respuesta, pero…**_** – la tristeza que había en sus ojos achocolatados desaparecieron por un momento para tener un brillo de decisión – **_**podrías dar a Haru una oportunidad de ganar tu corazón-desu**___

**Su sonrojo volvió con creces ante sus palabras **_**– y-yo…**_** \- la miro y no supo porque motivo respondió afirmativamente.**

– _**¡Gracias Tsuna-san!**_** – la sonrisa que creía que había perdido al principio de la confesión apareció, tomo su mano entrelazándola – **_**Haru se esforzara.**_

**Mientras era arrastrado miro su mano sintiendo una calidez que no había sentido antes, llevo su mano libre a donde se encontraba su corazón sintiendo como este empezaba a latir sin control.**

**Que es lo que le estaba pasando.**

**Podría ser que estuviera enfermo.**

**Pero supo que aquello solo aumentaba con cada cita que tenía con Haru.**

Sintió un sabor dulce en sus labios y al observar de que se trataba se encontró con pedazo de pastel siendo sostenido por la joven azabache – _lo trajeron hace unos minutos, sería un desperdicio que no lo probaras_.

Agarro el tenedor que ella le ofrecía para probarlo – _realmente esta delicioso, Haru tenía un día especial para poder comer varios postres en un día, me gustaba ver lo feliz que se ponía tenía un brillo especial al probar cada uno_ – la escucho reír sorprendiéndolo – _reíste._

– _Yo también pudo sonreír a veces Tsunayoshi-san_ – objeto – _los gestos que pones cuando hablas de ella, es de una persona totalmente enamorada eso me alegra._

– _Sé que puedes sonreír, pero es extraño y no pongo caras graciosas_.

– _Lo haces, como… un tonto enamorado_

– _¡Yong-san!_ – se quejó provocando que ambos se rieran un poco más.

Lo que no sabían ambos líderes eran que eran observados atentamente por una mirada castaña.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– _Mami se ve chistosa con esa cosa peluda en tu cabello_ – se rio el pequeño sin dejar de ver la cosa rosada que tenía puesta en la cabeza – _como se llamaba Luka no lo recuerda._

Haru se rio ante los gestos que realizaba su pequeño al tratar de recordar cómo se llamaba esa cosa peluda – _Se llama "peluca" Lu-chan, Mami lo tiene puesta porque estamos de infraganti_ – llevo un dedo a sus labios como si lo que dijo fuera un secreto.

– _Regla numero 84 un detective debe poder disfrazarse para evitar que los malos los encuentren_ – dijo con emoción soltando la mano de su mamá para dar vueltas a su alrededor – _Luka se colocara la melena del señor león el detective._

– ¿_Lu-chan quiere ser un gran detective como don León?_ – el pequeño castaño detuvo sus pasos frente a ella.

– _¡Luka quiere ser como papá!_ – contesto, realmente adoraba a don león porque era un gran detective como su papá.

La sonrisa que antes tenía fue reemplazada por una melancólica antes sus palabras, Luka noto el cambio en los gestos de su mamá por lo que se regañó mentalmente no le gustaba verla de aquella manera por lo que tomo su mano para arrastrarla.

– _Luka y mami tendrán una cita._

– _¿Una cita-desu~?_ – comento divertida, por el momento trataría de olvidarse de todo y pasar el tiempo con su niño, porque sabía que más adelante no podría hacerlo – _Lu-chan y mamá a donde irán._

El pequeño de mirada celeste detuvo sus pasos mientras inspeccionaba el lugar donde se encontraban, metió su manito en sus bolsillos buscando algo que la ayudara encontrando solo una cuerda y varias pelusitas – _‹‹Luka no tiene dinero›› _– pensó así que su plan de llevar a su mamá a una pastelería estaba desechado entonces visualizo un parque y sin decir nada emprendieron su camino hacia allá.

Cuando estaban por ingresar Luka detuvo sus pasos al mismo tiempo que la niña a su lado.

Celeste y azul se encontraron.

Un encuentro que provocaría que el destino de dos personas que fueron separados por terceros se vuelvan a conectar.

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Saludos a tod s mis lectores**

**Gracias Haniel SG por tu comentario, me alegro que te guste la historia y no te preocupes no dejare la historia, aunque no actualice muy seguido en esta plataforma.**

**Sin más que decir**

**Hiyori se despide.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ – conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, sueños, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _– pensamientos

**Letra negrita** – recuerdos del pasado.

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Eres mi sueño**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Sin resultados**

**.**

Se encontraba molesto, furioso en especial al no encontrar ninguna pista de lo que realizaba ese sujeto, apretó los papeles en sus manos al leer como cada vez personas inocentes eran involucrados en aquello, la policía parecía dar la vista gorda, aunque nunca confió en ellos completamente estaba consciente de que algunos de esos oficiales debían trabajar con aquella familia.

– _Hibari acaba de ir a las fronteras ya que se tiene pistas en ese lugar donde se encontró una mayor cantidad de desapariciones_ – estaba atento a las explicaciones, por un momento se sorprendió que su guardián de la nube fuera a una misión, pero sabía bien que el azabache debía estar molesto por no ser capaz de encontrar hasta el momento a esa persona.

– _Supongo que no te dijo cuanto tiempo tardaría en volver_ – la única respuesta que necesito para saber que estaba en lo cierto fue ver a su amigo chasquear la lengua – _tengo la sospecha de que ciertas familias en Venecia se encuentran aliadas con ese sujeto por lo tanto necesito que vayan a investigarlo._

– _Si usted lo desea Juudaime, partiré de inmediato para empezar con la investigación_ – sugirió él peli plateado.

– _No te preocupes Hayato ya asigné esta misión a otra persona, por el momento me gustaría que trajeras todos los datos de los miembros activos dentro de la policía._

– _Como desee Juudaime_ – dio una pequeña reverencia antes de marcharse dejándolo solo.

– _Puedes salir Mukuro_ – dijo mientras observaba una de las esquinas de la habitación.

– _Kufufufu~ desde que momento sabias que me encontraba aquí Tsunayoshi._

– _Desde que Hayato trajo los documentos_ – se acomodó en su silla mientras miraba a su guardián de la niebla, el cual se acercó al librero abriendo un libro para luego cerrarlo y ponerlo en su lugar – _a pesar de no estar concentrado siempre estoy consciente de mis amigos y eso te incluye Mukuro._

– _Oya, Oya te pusiste sentimental o acaso quieres pedirme que vaya a esa misión de la que hablabas con el chico bomba_ – la sonrisa burlona de él peli índigo solo le dijo que quería molestarlo.

– _Ahora que lo mencionas, gracias por ofrecerte, me gustaría que tú y Chrome vayan a Venecia también podrían ir con tu grupo_ – le sonrió manteniendo los ojos cerrados, estaba esperando alguna queja, pero al no obtenerla lo miro descubriendo que se encontraba solo – _eso es un ¿sí?_ – pregunto al aire.

– _Esta en lo correcto Boss_ – se alegró de encontrarse con si guardiana, la cual recién ingresaba haciendo una pequeña reverencia – _Mukuro-sama me informo que desea que nos dirijamos a Venecia_.

Tsuna busco entre el montón de papeles hasta dar con un folder extendiéndolo hacia la peli índigo – _aquí tienen los datos y lo que me gustaría que averiguaran confió en que lograras convencer a Mukuro de acompañarte._

– _Aunque Mukuro-sama no se lo confirmara, estoy segura que acepto desde que le informo de ella._

– _Lo se Chrome, les pediré una cosa no hagan nada riesgoso si necesitan ayuda no duden en informármelo iré de inmediato_ – la joven se sintió feliz de que su Boss se preocupara tanto por ellos – _solo cuídense._

– _Lo haremos Boss, si me disculpa saldremos esta misma noche a Venecia_ – hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse dejándolo solo.

Debía volver a los jardines, esperaba que su amiga no se haya aburrido al dejarla sola – _‹‹aunque Yong-san prefiere la tranquilidad››_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sus ojos celestes observaban con curiosidad aquella mirada azul, y más su cabellera plateada, se preguntaba si ese sería su color de cabello ya que mayormente era los colores de los abuelos, miro a su mamá quien solo le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

Volvió a mirar a la pequeña – _es de mala educación mirar por mucho tiempo a una persona ¿verdad mami?_ – dio un saltito de sorpresa mientras la peli plateada fruncía las cejas y después miraba a su madre esperando alguna respuesta – _eres un niño muy raro_ – pronuncio aquellas palabras al no recibir ninguna respuesta.

– _¡Luka no es raro!_ – se quejó el castaño apretando un poco la mano de su mamá. Haru se rio un poco ante la reacción de su pequeño, el cual inflaba sus cachetes y realizaba un pequeño mohín.

– _¡Si lo eres! –_ respondió a la vez que soltaba a su madre y le sacaba la lengua para seguidamente adentrarse al parque, Luka por un momento estaba dispuesto a seguirla, pero sabía que no podía irse sin permiso por lo que con una mirada de cachorro miro a su mamá esperando convencerla.

Haru no se esperó que su pequeño la mirara de aquella manera, ella sabía que Luka solo recurría a ese gesto cuando deseaba hacer algo – _la pequeña te está dejando atrás Lu-chan_ – y solo con esas palabras el pequeño empezó con su carrera.

‹‹_Regla número 314 de un detective, solo usar en casos de emergencia la mirada de cachorro si se desea obtener algo, Luka es un genio›› _– pensaba mientras buscaba aquella niña – _‹‹esa niña es rápida, pero Luka es más listo››_

– _Disculpa a mi hija por decirle raro a tu pequeño, saco el carácter de su padre_ – se acercó a la peli rosa (no olviden que Haru está con una peluca) mientras cruzaba los brazos y su mirada azul atenta a cualquier peligro.

– _No te preocupes-desu~ -_ soltó una pequeña risa – _Haru sabe que su pequeño está feliz de conocer a alguien de su edad _– comento con nostalgia.

La mujer rubia la miro con curiosidad, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que hablara de sí misma en tercera persona – _será mejor que no los perdamos de vista, a pesar de estar tranquilo este lugar nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar_ – empezó a caminar siendo seguida por su acompañante _– mi nombre es Elizabeth Sacconi, es un gusto y el nombre de mi niña es Koemi_ – se presentó.

– _Es un gusto Sacconi-san_ – se preguntaba si debía decir su nombre a una persona que recién acaba de conocer, pero sentía que ella no representaba ningún peligro para su familia, además de que debía haber varias personas con ese apellido – _Bozelli Haru y mi pequeño es Luka._

– _Tu nombre es japonés y tu apellido italiano, Haru eres ¿japonesa o italiana? Claro si deseas no responder lo entenderé._

– _Haru es japonesa y mi esposo es italiano_ – le aclaro.

– _Mi esposo también es japonés sería una coincidencia que se conocieran, aunque lo veo improbable, estas de vacaciones con tu esposo ¿una segunda luna de miel? –_ le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara, quería comprobar si todos los japoneses se avergonzaban o solo eran su esposo y amigos.

– _¡Hahi!_ – se sorprendió ante su pregunta mientras sin que pudiera evitarlo sus mejillas empezaran a colorearse de un carmesí, desvió la mirada – _‹‹una segunda luna de miel con Dante-kun, Haru se moriría de la v…›› - _detuvo sus pensamientos al recordar que eso jamás pasaría.

Elizabeth noto como la peli rosa cambia de estar avergonzada a una mirada de melancolía, se maldijo al haber dicho algo que no debía, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención - _¿Dónde se habrán metido esos pequeños?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Disfrutaba del aroma del té que amablemente le trajeron antes de llevárselo a los labios dándole un pequeño sorbo, sonrió al recordar que era lo que más extraña de su querida China se preguntaba si su padre estaría bien, cerro sus ojos mientras el viento movía algunos de sus mechones.

– _Creí que estarías con Tsunayoshi-san_ – comento aun manteniendo su tranquilidad.

– _Ese era el plan, pero decidí hacerte compañía hasta que Tsuna volviera_ – dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que miraba a la azabache – _Lixue te gustaría salir conmigo._

Antes de responderle lo observo con aquella sonrisa despreocupada, pero a la vez la más cálida – _lo siento Yamamoto debo rechazar tu invitación, sería muy grosero dejar a Tsunayoshi-san_ – le contesto provocando que su acompañante se riera.

– _Tienes razón, aunque no me refería a eso._

Yong lo miro sin comprender sus palabras – _entonces a que te referías con ¿salir?_

Y antes de que le pelinegro pudiera responderle, escucharon el sonido de una rama rota, ambos miraron en esa dirección encontrándose con un castaño nervioso.

– _No quise interrumpir su conversación chicos_ – se disculpaba, no esperaba que su amigo se declarara y el interrumpiera ese momento – _pueden seguir yo_ – y sin que pudiera escapar fu sujetado por el cuello.

– _Yo Tsuna, no te preocupes Lixue y yo ya terminamos de hablar_ – se despidió de ambos antes de dejarlos nuevamente solos.

– _¿Llegue en mal momento?_ – pregunto una vez se acomodó en su lugar.

– _No, Yamamoto y yo solo tenías una pequeña conversación, aunque hay algunas cosas que no me quedaron en claro._

A pesar de que ambos le dijeran aquello él estaba consciente de que interrumpido una conversación importante para su amigo.

– _Una vez que Miura Haru se te confesara empezaron a tener varias citas para ganarse tu corazón, ¿lo logro? –_ no sabía si debía sorprenderse o no, ya llevando tiempo de conocerse tendría que saber que su amiga retomaría la conversación que tenían antes.

– _Si lo logro, aunque en ese tiempo no entendía muy bien mis sentimientos por lo que nunca pude decírselo en persona._

**A cada segundo su rostro se volvía más rojo, el rostro de Haru estaba tan cerca al suyo que podía sentir su respiración, los latidos de su corazón se volvían cada vez más violentos estaba seguro que moriría de un paro cardiaco si eso seguía así.**

– _**Listo, Tsuna-san tenía un pétalo en su cabello-desu~**_** \- se alejó mientras le mostraba el pétalo de una Sakura, la coloco en su mano antes de soplar para que esta volara.**

– _**G-gracias**_** – le agradeció con nerviosismo, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho tratando de tranquilizarse – **_**‹‹por un momento pensé en…›› **_**– sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos.**

– _**¡Hahi! Tsuna-san no tendrá fiebre ya que está muy rojo-desu~ **_**\- y sin previo aviso junto sus frentes, al no haberse recuperado de lo anterior no pudo evitar desmayarse.**

**No sabía cuánto tiempo quedo inconsciente, sentía que se encontraba en una cómoda almohada ante eso abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro sonrojado de su amiga la cual le daba caricias en su cabello dándose cuenta de que su cabeza reposaba en sus piernas.**

**Al momento de levantarse no calculo bien provocando que ambos se chocaran.**

– _**Itai **_**– se quejó al escuchar los pequeños quejidos de la castaña se acercó a ella – **_**lo siento Haru, n-no era mi intención.**_

– _**Haru lo sabe, no te preocupes Tsuna-san**_** – se frotaba la frente a la vez que le sonreía – **_**Tsuna-san está disfrutando del picnic, Haru se esforzó en preparar todos los platillos favoritos de Tsuna-san**_** – cambio de tema antes de que volviera a disculparse.**

– _**¿P-preparaste todo?**_** – coloco sus manos en sus piernas mientras miraba los platillos colocados en el mantel, se sentía contento nunca pensó que alguien preparara eso para él, solo para él – **_**gracias Haru.**_

**Haru poco a poco se adentraba en su corazón sí que él pudiera evitarlo.**

**Pero eso no duraría mucho en especial cuando Reborn le avisara que era momento de ir a Italia.**

– _Las citas de Haru siempre me sorprendían_ – sonrió al recordar cada momento – _al principio solo pensaba que iríamos al cine, acuario o a comer, pero ella es tan especial y única que jamás pensó en eso._

– _A qué lugares más fueron en sus otras citas._

– _El primer lugar fue a su casa lo que no esperaba fuera que ella me enseñara a realizar un postre, era una cita extraña, pero me divertí a pesar de estar llenos de harina, en la segunda nos dirigimos a varios lugares mientras nos sacábamos fotos fue un poco vergonzoso, le tercera al parque de diversiones, la cuarta al festival de su instituto creo que fue planeado por sus amigas, pero estuvimos encerrados en la terraza y por último el picnic para ver los cerezos._

– _Incluso aun ahora te sonrojas al recordarla_.

– _¡Yong-san!_

A pesar de su reclamo una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios – _aun así, no comprendo porque te comprometiste con…_

– _Kyoko, Sasagawa Kyoko_ – completo el castaño mientras fruncía el ceño al recordar a quien en su momento fue su primer amor y la persona que más lo lastimo.

– _¿Sasagawa? Es hermana de tu guardián del sol_ – Tsuna asintió ante sus palabras mientras soltaba un suspiro en frustración.

– _Pasaron algunas cosas que me obligaron a querer casarme con ella._

– _Pero al final no lo hiciste, recuerdo que la primera vez llegue a Italia fue para ir a tu boda._

– _Dimos un espectáculo, Reborn me torturo un mes por aquello._

Pero jamás se arrepentiría de haberse marchado de la ceremonia, incluso a pesar de las suplicas de Kyoko.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– _Hermano, hermano donde escondiste tu investigación_ – se preguntaba al revisar el departamento que tenía en ahí, espera que las personas que lo hayan destruido el lugar no lo encontraran, se dirigió a la habitación principal de igual forma se encontraba desordenado se alivió de encontrar la cama en su sitio lo movió con cuidado toco cada tablón del piso hasta escuchar uno vacío.

– _Desde pequeños siempre encuentras los lugares más raros para ocultar tus cosas incluso teniendo una caja fuerte_ – con ayuda de una navaja logro sacar el tablón encontrándose con un compartimiento, saco cartas, facturas y fotos _– con que aquí tenías las fotos de Haru y Luka, pero no tu investigación._

Coloco todos los objetos en su mochila antes de volver a poner el tablón y la cama en su lugar – _no sea que los sujetos que hicieron esto vuelvan, se dirigió a su despacho solo para ver que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, suspiro y fue a la cocina, por lo menos ese lugar era el más limpio._

– _Según Haru los papeles que le entrego el compañero de Dante no contenía nada de su última investigación, solo papeleo de sus anteriores casos, en su casa de Tokio tampoco encontró nada_ – con cuidado movió el refrigerador encontrando un sobre, al abrirlo contenía un USB, lo guardo en su bolsillo y fue por el siguiente lugar.

Abrió la puerta de la terraza, sus plantas seguían encima de esa caja – _como no se percataron de esto_ – se preguntó al mover las macetas se encontró con un tablero el cual le pedía la contraseña – _será Haru –_ coloco el nombre.

ERROR

– _Parece que no, entonces Luka._

ERROR

– _¡Demonios Dante!_ – se sentó cruzando los pies mientras pensaba – ¿_el nombre de mamá?_

ERROR

– _Aunque lo dudo_ – coloco su nombre.

ERROR

– _Lo sabía, si fuera Dante que colocaría_ – lo pensó y el recuerdo de una conversación llego a el – _como no lo pensé _– se golpeó la frente

– _Vita mía… CORRECTO, contraseña aceptada._

– _¡Soy un genio!_ – se elogió mientras sacaba varios folders, guardándolos en su mochila, se sorprendió al ver dos regalos – _era para el cumpleaños de Luka_ – dijo con nostalgia – _al final no pudiste dárselo, ¿Boletos de avión? Realmente ibas a dejar tu trabajo y para poder estar con Haru y Luka._

– _**Este será mi último caso hermano**_** – le sonrió mientras aceptaba el jugo que le ofrecía el rubio.**

– _**Estas seguro, amas ser detective no te veo siendo un oficinista**_** – bromeo, a la vez que se acomodaba a su lado.**

– _**Es cierto, pero amo más a Haru y Luka**_** – no dejaba de mirar su vaso – **_**deseo tener una vida tranquila con ellos, recoger a Luka del jardín de niños sin preocuparme por que me llamen o me estén siguiendo, no quiero seguir viendo la expresión de preocupación en Haru cada vez que llego a casa, a pesar de no decirlo sé que tiene miedo a que un día no vuelva **_**– dejo el vaso en la mesa frente suyo para poder apoyarse mejor en el sillón y tapar sus ojos con su brazo izquierdo – **_**Haru es vita mía.**_

– _**El amor sí que te golpeo**_** – coloco su mano en el hombro del azabache llamando su atención – **_**cuando se vayan no olvides comunicarte conmigo.**_

– _**Nunca lo olvidaría, eres parte de mi familia **_**– le sonrió – **_**vendrás al cumpleaños de Luka será dentro de unos días, Haru está planeando una pequeña fiesta.**_

–**¡**_**Por supuesto que iré! Es mi sobrino consentido**_

– _**Es tu único sobrino**_** – le reclamo – **_**aunque puede que en unos años no sea el único.**_

– _No dejare que esos sujetos estén libres por lo que te hicieron, es una promesa_ – coloco todo en su lugar antes de marcharse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– _¡Luka te encontró!_ – sujeto su hombro llamando su atención.

– _¡Imposible! Llevas tres veces seguidas encontrando mis escondites, ya no quiero jugar_ – le reclamo cruzando las manos a la vez que realizaba un puchero.

– _Eso es porque Luka es un detective _– se acercó a ella – _Luka cree que esta vez Koemi lo encontrara rápido._

– _¡En serio lo crees!_ – se emocionó la pequeña – _entonces contare hasta diez mientras tú te escondes –_ pronuncio mientras se tapaba los ojos y empezaba a contar.

Se alejó de ese lugar buscando un lugar perfecto donde la peli plateada pueda encontrarlo - _¡Mami_! – grito dirigiéndose son las dos mujeres – _Mami, mami debes ocultar a Luka _– agarro su bolso poniéndolo frente suyo – _me dicen Luka el niño invisible._

– _Jajaja que niño tan encantador_.

– _Mi Lu-chan desapareció_ – fingió sorpresa mientras disimulaba buscarlo.

Luka se rio ante su nuevo poder, aunque se preocupó de que Koemi no pudiera encontrarlo.

– ¿_Luka? ¿Por qué estas detrás de un bolso?_ – empezó a reírse – _realmente eres raro Luka._

El castaño bajo el bolso - ¡_Que Luka no es raro!_ – se quejó.

Elizabeth y Haru volvieron a reír al volver a repetirse la misma escena de unas horas antes.

El sonido de un teléfono destruyo el ambiente, la rubia se disculpó mientras se alejaba de ellos - _¿Ocurrió alguna cosa Hayato?_

– "_Nada mujer, ¿Dónde se encuentran? Iré por ustedes"_ – a pesar de la forma en que lo dijo Elizabeth sabía que estaba preocupado por ellas.

– _El parque de siempre, Koemi consiguió un nuevo amigo_ – silencio al otro lado – _es un niño muy lindo_

– "¡_Que ese mocoso no se acerque a mi princesa!"_ – se quejó, la mujer rubia estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, sabía que diría aquello ese fue el motivo por que menciono al pequeño Luka – _"¡Estaré en cinco minutos!"_ – y corto la llamada.

– _Koemi parece que papá vendrá por nosotras_ – los ojos azules de su pequeña brillaron mientras daba pequeños saltos alrededor del castaño.

– _Luka te presentare a mi papá_ – agarro sus manitos con ilusión.

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Saludos a tod s mis lectores**

**Gracias V007 por tu comentario, me alegro que te guste la historia y no te preocupes que seguiré continuando tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 17 hasta el momento lo malo es que olvido publicarlo en esta plataforma jejeje, pero para los que deseen leer hasta ese capítulo lo pueden encontrar en wattpad donde está publicado hasta el capítulo 17 muy pronto el 18 de todos seguiré subiendo aquí la historia.**

**Me gustaría saber la opinión de ustedes sobre esta historia, agradezco a los que comentan porque así puedo saber que les gusta lo que escribo, pero a veces cuando nadie comenta pues olvido publicar aquí XD **

**Sin más que decir**

**Hiyori se despide.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ – conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, sueños, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _– pensamientos

**Letra negrita** – recuerdos del pasado.

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Eres mi sueño**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Aun no es el momento**

**.**

No creía que sería tan fácil conseguir toda la información sobre los datos del personal de la estación de policías – _parece ser la seguridad del sistema informático de la policía no es la más segura_ – comento el pelirrojo mientras le entregaba todo lo que le pidió.

– _Es extraño que Vongola quiera información de estas personas y no de los criminales que se encuentran ahí_ – sin quitar la vista de la computadora dijo aquello un joven de cabellos rubios mientras se llevaba a la boca otra de sus paletas.

– _Puede ser porque Tsunayoshi desconfié de ellos, no sería nada raro que algunos de los altos mandos trabajaran también para la mafi_a – tomo la palabra nuevamente el pelirrojo – _Gokudera-san incluso quiere la información del personal no permanente, existe un detective que solo es llamado por algunos casos, aunque_ – miro con detalle lo que estaba en la pantalla de la computadora – _parece ser que falleció hace algunos días, es bastante extraño que no se diera de baja toda su información._

– _Sera mejor que investiguen que fue lo que sucedió con esa persona, se debe encontrar en su base de datos los detalles de su fallecimiento, volveré más tarde por esos papeles_ – dijo él peli plateado mientras recibía del pelirrojo los papeles con los datos de aquel detective.

– _Y donde se encuentra la pequeña Koemi, es raro no verla correteando no es así Shoichi_ – el mencionado se rio al recordar como la hija del guardián de la tormenta siempre veía a visitarlos en especial al pedirle algunas de sus paletas a Spanner.

– _Recuerda Spanner que Koemi-chan vino a despedirse porque saldría con Elizabeth-san_ – menciono Irie mirando a su amigo quien se apoyó más en su silla a la vez que recordaba.

– _Esa mujer nunca me avisa cuando salen, no saben el peligro que existe_ – una gotita al estilo anime bajo por su cabeza al ver quejarse en voz baja al peli plateado – _nos vemos después_ – agrego antes de marcharse con más quejas.

– _Nunca entenderé como ellos dos lograron casarse_ _y más siendo tan opuestos_ – comento el rubio mientras volvía a sus asuntos, Irie tampoco comprendía la relación de los esposos Gokudera, pero de lo que si podía ver era que su amigo peli plateado a pesar de sus quejas realmente amaba a su rubia esposa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

De camino hacia el despacho de su cielo, trataba de revisar los documentos que le fueron entregados, había muchas personas de las cuales podría haber una sospecha, pero algo le intrigaba y era sobre la última persona que menciono el pelirrojo.

– _Si buscas a Tsuna, se encuentra con Lixue_ – chasqueo la lengua al no percatarse de la presencia del azabache.

– _Ya lo sabía Friki, solo pensaba dejar estos papeles en el despacho de Juudaime_ – le molesto ver aquella sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro – y _hasta cuando piensas estar sin hacer nada._

Soltó una risa ante el comentario de su amigo, sabía bien a que se refería le agradaba saber que se preocupara por el – _me confesé hace unos minutos, pero creo que no entendió mis palabras._

– _Estúpido Friki debes ser más directo con ella, Yong es más despistada en lo que respecta a los sentimientos que Juudaime_ – le reclamo con frustración, ahora entendía a Elizabeth cuando le menciono que ellos dos nunca podrían estar juntos si Yong seguía más atenta a Tsunayoshi.

– _Maa, Maa está bien seré más directo_ – trato de tranquilizar a su amigo _– y donde esta nuestra adorable Koemi._

Y antes de que le reclame recordó un pequeño detalle sin responderle al azabache saco su teléfono mientras marcaba cierto número, en la segunda tonada escucha la delicada voz de su esposa – "_¿Ocurrió alguna cosa Hayato?" –_ sonrió sabía que ella no era de las personas que contestan con cariño.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño al ver la boba sonrisa de su amigo _– Nada mujer, ¿Dónde se encuentran? Iré por ustedes – _declaro mientras desvía la mirada.

– "_El parque de siempre, Koemi consiguió un nuevo amigo"_ – al escuchar aquellas palabras su cuerpo se tensó y no podía articular ninguna palabra – "_es un niño muy lindo"_

Y aquel simple comentario fue lo que provoco una explosión de ira en él – ¡_Que ese mocoso no se acerque a mi princesa!_ – se quejó mientras caminaba deprisa – _¡Estaré en cinco minutos!_ – y corto la llamada.

– ¡_Espera Hayato! Te acompaño_ – dijo Yamamoto al alcanzarlo.

– _Ese mocoso ni siquiera piense que puede hablarle a mi princesa sin pasar sobre mí_ – seguía con sus reclamos, el azabache solo se reía a cada palabra que mencionaba, siempre que cualquier niño se acercaba a la pequeña peli plateada él se ponía como un "demonio" según palabras de Lambo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charlar un poco con su amigo le había hecho sentir un poco mejor, realmente tomaría su palabra y le pediría su ayuda para buscar a Haru.

**No le importo seguir escuchando las suplicas de la peli naranja se soltó de su agarre y fue directo a la limosina que los esperaba para después de la ceremonia, sin dar explicaciones entro en ella y le informo al conductor que lo llevara al aeropuerto.**

– _**¡Tsu-kun! ¡Tsu-kun! ¡No te vayas!**_** – le rogaba Kyoko entre sollozos a la vez que golpeaba la ventana mientras trataba de abrirla puerta – **_**Tsu-kun… escúchame todo tiene su explicación.**_

– _**Señor…**_

**Y antes de que digiera alguna palabra el castaño lo interrumpió – **_**no se preocupe por eso, puede avanzar necesito llegar con urgencia al aeropuerto**_** – el conductor asintió antes de poner en marcha el auto, aun se escuchaban los gritos de la mujer, pero en ningún momento Tsunayoshi volteo a ver.**

**Se quitó la corbata que llevaba puesta mientras realizaba una llamada – "**_**A donde te diriges Tsuna"**_** – escucho el reclamo de su tutor.**

– _**A Japón, no tardare Reborn… yo debo…no… necesito verla**_** – le contesto mientras cerraba sus ojos, él sabía que Haru no iba a venir a la boda por eso tenía que ir a buscarla.**

– "_**El jet privado de Vongola te estará esperando, más te vale no tardar dame-Tsuna**_**" – el joven sonrió ante las acciones adelantadas del azabache y antes de que pudiera darle las gracias la llamada se cortó, no tardaron en llegar le agradeció al conductor y se fue directo a la pista del aeropuerto donde le esperaba el jet.**

**Sin decir nada se acomodó y en unos segundos ya estaban despegando, la azafata le ofreció algunas bebidas, pero los rechazo ya que deseaba descansar antes de llegar a su destino.**

**Se la paso durmiendo todo el viaje hasta que la azafata lo despertó avisándole que llegaron a su destino y que estarían a su disposición en cualquier momento.**

**Sin esperar mucho Tsunayoshi salió lo más rápido y tomo cualquier taxi dándole la dirección a la que deseaba ir.**

**Mientras al auto avanzaba sintió nostalgia al ver ciertos lugares de Nanimori, toda su niñez lo había pasado en ese lugar y desde que decidió ir a Italia no volvió ahí, bajo del taxi se alegraba que trajera dinero con él.**

**Miro la casa frente a él, sentía nervios no sabía que es lo que haría cuando la viera con las manos temblorosas toco el timbre, pero no hubo respuestas, volvió a intentar nuevamente, pero siguió con el mismo resultado.**

– _**Joven si busca a los Miura no se encuentran**_** – volteo a ver a una mujer de mediana edad, una de las vecinas de Haru.**

– _**Disculpe soy amigo de Miura Haru sabe a qué hora volverán**_** – le pregunto.**

**La mujer lo miro por unos segundos analizándolo, pero al ver su sonrisa y esa aura pura rodeándolo le dio confianza – **_**no volverán se mudaron hace tiempo creo que fue después de que su hija se marchara.**_

– _**¿Se fueron?**_** – su sonrisa se esfumo ante la declaración de aquella mujer – **_**U-Usted sabe a dónde**_** – la mujer negó con la cabeza antes de despedirse y entrar a su hogar.**

**No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, en qué momento se habían marchado, esa era la razón por la que sus cartas eran devueltas.**

**Tsuna al quedarse solo, miro la casa sin saber qué hacer en ese momento - **_**¿a dónde?... ¿Dónde estás Haru?**_** – se sentía vacío, el brillo de su mirada poco a poco se iba apagando.**

Después de aquello recuerda haberla buscado, pero como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado no encontró nada, suspiro con tristeza se tapó los ojos con los brazos, quería aclarar todo con Haru una vez lo viera poder decirle al fin sus sentimientos, pero como si el destino no quisiera que estuvieran juntos ella desapareció de su vida.

Respiro profundamente, no podía darse el lujo de seguir perdido en sus recuerdos en especial por la situación en la que se encontraban, le sorprendió ver unos folders que antes no estaban ahí – _parece que Hayato consiguió rápidamente lo que le solicite _– tomo el primer folder, le desconcertó tener la información de aquella persona y más al ver su estado

– _Dante Bozelli_ – leyó su nombre – _porque siento que escuche su nombre antes._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luka no entendía por qué su nueva amiga empezaba a dar pequeños saltitos a su alrededor, se preguntaba si la que realmente era la rara era ella – _Luka te presentare a mi papá_ – agarro sus manitos con ilusión, ante esa oración comprendió mejor su alegría, él también se comportaba de esa manera cuando su papa venia por él.

– _¿El papá de Koemi?_ – la niña de mirada azul asintió con energía.

– _Mi papá es la persona más genial del mundo es el "rey de las bombas"_ – ante ese apodo Elizabeth no pudo evitar reírse - _¿Cómo es tu papá?_ – le pregunto provocando que ambos castaños borraran la sonrisa de su rostro mientras y sus gestos se apagaran.

– _Lu-chan…_

– _Haru_ – antes de que la de mirada chocolate pudiera decirle algo a su hijo escucho su nombre provocando de tanto ella como su acompañante voltearan la mirada encontrándose con una mirada celeste.

– _Francesco-nii_ – se sorprendió de ver a su cuñado ahí.

– _Haru podemos hablar_ – al ver que el rubio miraba a Elizabeth comprendió que deseaba hablar con ella en privado por lo que miro a su pequeño, sabía que estaría bien con Elizabeth y Koemi por lo que acompaño a Francesco para que hablaran un poco más apartado.

– _¿Luka? –_ Koemi se preocupó cuando se mantuvo callado y su mirada celeste mostraba tristeza por lo que apretó un poco más su agarre para llamar su atención.

– _¡Hahi! –_ se sorprendió ante las acciones de su amiga para después sonreírle recuperando su alegría - _¡El papá de Luka es un súper detective!_ – dijo con emoción aun sin soltar las manos de la niña, Koemi se sintió feliz de ver que recuperaba su alegría.

– _¡Suelta las manos de mi princesa!_ – ambos niños dieron un saltito sorprendidos por los gritos de aquella persona, Luka soltó a su amiga para ver a ese hombre abriendo sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

– _¡El ojisan cabeza de pulpo!_ – exclamo mientras lo apuntaba

– _¡A QUIEN DICES CABEZA DE PULPO MOCOSO!_ – Elizabeth no pudo más y estallo en risas - _¡Y TU! ¡¿DE QUE TE RIES MUJER!?_ – empezó a reclamar con rabia.

– _Me rio de ti cariño_ – argumento la joven rubia mientras se acercaba a él y le daba unos golpecitos con su dedo en el pecho de él peli plateado – _debes aceptar que es una descripción perfecta de ti_ – agrego provocando más el enojo de su esposo.

– _¡Tío Takeshi!_ – grito la pequeña mientras corría hacia él y era levantada en sus brazos.

– _Yo Koemi_ – le regalo una de sus sonrisas para después mirar al pequeño – _pero si es el pequeño Luka_.

Luka volvió a sorprenderse – _el ojisan de sonrisa amable_ – se acercó a él mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia como saludo – _Luka se alegra de volver a verlo._

– _¿Tío Takeshi conoce a Luka? –_ pregunto Koemi al ver la interacción entre ellos.

– _Por supuesto, Luka es un detective ¿no?_ – volvió a mirar al pequeño quien asintió con entusiasmo – _y parece que es tu nuevo amigo, no es así Koemi._

– _¡Por supuesto!_ – declaro la pequeña.

Luka no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era la primera vez que era amigo de una niña mayormente siempre estaba en compañía de sus amigas y las niñas era bastante raras en especial cuando trataba de hablar con ellas por alguna razón huían de él.

– _Te encuentras solo Luka o volviste a perder a tu tío _– le pregunto causando curiosidad en la pequeña.

– _Luka esta con mami y esta vez Luka no perdió a nadie_ – respondió con orgullo no sería un buen detective si se liban perdiendo cada vez las personas.

– _¿tu mamá?_ – pregunto con curiosidad mientras miraba por todos lados, por alguna razón quería saber cómo era ella.

– _La mamá de Luka es muy bonita_ – declaro Koemi mientras veía que sus padres seguían con su típica discusión, se preguntaba si todos los padres se llevaban de esa manera.

– _¡Luka! Es hora de irnos_ – todos los presentes vieron cómo se acercaba cierto rubio a ellos, interrumpiendo la discusión de los esposos Gokudera y la charla de los pequeños con Yamamoto, al llegar a ellos se sorprendió de ver a esas personas de la fiesta – _volvemos a encontrarnos, nuevamente quiero agradecerle por ayudarme a encontrar a mi sobrino_ – y antes de que el pequeño se quejara lo levanto en sus brazos – _es hora de irnos Luka, mamá nos espera en el auto_ – sin más que decir se despidió.

– _Tío Fran espera_ – trataba de llamar su atención – _Luka olvido preguntarle sus nombres a los ojisans y despedirse de Koemi._

– _Lo harás después Luka_ – le respondió por ahora debían llegar lo más rápido a casa, Haru los estaba esperando en el auto tenía miedo de que haber cometido algún error y estuviera siendo seguido.

– _Se fueron muy rápido_ – comento la pequeña – _Luka no se despidió_ – se quejó mientras fruncía las cejas y cruzaba los bracitos en indignación.

– _Hasta que al fin el mocoso se marcha_ – agrego Gokudera cuando se acercó a ellos para después quitar de los brazos del friki a su pequeña – y _tú que te dijo papa de acercarte a mocosos_ – la miro con el ceño fruncido.

– _Que no debía hacerlo ya todos son unos mocosos sin corazón_ – recito las palabras que una vez le dijo su papá – _pero Luka no es ningún mocoso, Luka es mi nuevo amigo_ – declaro con alegría la pequeña de mirada azul mientras deposita un pequeño beso en su mejilla – _por eso papá no debe molestar a Luka._

Gokudera jamás se negaría a una petición de su pequeña por única vez haría una excepción con el castaño – _Takeshi no crees que Hayato se ve adorable cuando está en modo papá_ – aquel comentario solo provoco que sus mejillas se sonrojaran para después darles la espalda.

– _Regresamos a la mansión_ – declaro mientras se marchaba.

– _Te encanta a avergonzarlo_ – dijo el azabache al ver marcharse a su amigo el cual tenía las orejas sonrojadas.

– _Puede ser_ – ante su respuesta la miro observando como la rubia miraba fijamente a su amigo y sobrina, sus ojos azules brillaban mientras una sonrisa sincera se apoderaba de sus labios, se alegraba que uno de sus amigos fuera feliz y haría lo posible para que su amigo castaño recuperara su sonrisa – _es mejor seguirlos antes de que Hayato este quejándose durante todo el trayecto_ – sintió como era sujetado por el brazo.

– _Entonces en marcha_ – Elizabeth le sonrió, y miro el camino por donde se marcharon el pequeño y ese hombre esperaba que no haya pasado nada.

‹‹_Me hubiera encantado conocer más a Haru›› _– fueron sus pensamientos antes de recordar cierto detalle – _y ya te confesaste a Lixue_

– _Jajaja parece que Hayato y tu están conectados_ – al ver la confusión de la rubio agrego – _antes de venir por ustedes me pregunto algo parecido._

– _¿Y?_

– _Le pregunte si quería salir conmigo, pero ella creyó que desea salir de la mansión_ – no pudo evitar reírse más ante el recuerdo reciente.

– _Desde que la conocemos deberías saber que ella es demasiado distraída cuando se trata sobre el tema del amor, por lo que tu pregunta fue muy normal para ella._

– _Tomando nota, parece que necesitare tu ayuda._

– _¡Por supuesto! Sabes que yo siempre te ayudare en cualquier cosa que desees._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Sentía el viento en su rostro mientras este movía algunos de los mechones que estaban sueltos, se sentía en paz estando en ese parque mientras admiraban las flores de cerezo en su florecimiento, cerró los ojos tratando de disfrutar ese ambiente.**

– _**En estos momentos si fuera a morir no me importaría, porque fui capaz de conocerte**_** – abrió los ojos para mirar a la persona que estaba echada en sus piernas, el joven azabache le sonrió mientras levantaba la mano para acariciar una de sus mejillas.**

– _**A Haru no le gusta que Dante-kun diga eso**_** – coloco su mano encima de la del joven mientras lo acercaba más a su rostro.**

**El joven se sentó mientras quitaba su mano para después darle un pequeño golpe en medio de sus cejas – **_**no frunzas el ceño, te ves más hermosa con una sonrisa.**_

– _**¡Hahi! ¡Dante-kun es muy malo con Haru!**_** – empezó a darle golpes a la vez que el azabache se cubría con los brazos – **_**si Dante-kun llegara a morir, estaría muy triste-desu~**_** \- agrego reduciendo el impacto de cada golpe.**

– _**Entonces tratare de que eso jamás pase**_** – agarro sus manos para entrelazarlas – **_**nunca haría algo que te causara tristeza por eso… -**_** respiro profundamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por lo que estaba por hacer – **_**sé que somos jóvenes yo aún sigo en la academia y tu recién estás en tu segundo año de confección y modas pero tú eres la indicada me lo dice mi corazón por eso no deseo esperar más tiempo**__**porque lo que más deseo es demostrarte cuanto te amo y poder protegerte**_** – soltó una de sus manos para buscar entre sus bolsillos sacando de esta una pequeña cajita – **_**Haru te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado.**_

**Haru miro la cajita que contenía un anillo en forma de corazón con un brillante rosado, y después miro al joven frente a ella, y no tuvo que pensarlo al ver sus ojos celestes como el cielo trasmitiendo todo su amor, se abalanzo hacia el provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.**

– _**¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!**_** – repetía mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.**

**En un principio al ser tomado por sorpresa se quedó inmóvil, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras siendo susurradas en su oído rodeo sus brazos por su cintura acercándola más a él.**

"_Este collar es valioso porque representa uno de los momentos más importantes en nuestra historia, Feliz aniversario Vita mía._

_Te amo Haru"_

Al Abrir aquella cajita que se encontraba entre las cosas que había recuperado el rubio del departamento de su esposo no pudo evitar que los recuerdos la invadieran y más al leer la nota que contenía, saco con cuidado aquel collar con la forma de una flor de cerezo para llevarlo cerca de su corazón mientras susurraba con lágrimas.

_Feliz aniversario amor._

.

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Saludos a tod s mis lectores**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia y los que comentan.**

**Sin más que decir**

**Hiyori se despide.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ – conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ – puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, sueños, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _– pensamientos

**Letra negrita** – recuerdos del pasado.

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Capítulo 7**

**Cuando el peligro aparece**

**.**

Al dar el último golpe la persona cayó al suelo haciendo compañía a sus compañeros – _Wao, parece ser que solo eran una bola de herbívoros_ – limpiaba sus tonfas, odiaba que esta se manchara con la sangre inservible.

– _Parece que ya acabaste con este lugar_ – comento el guardián del sol colocándose al lado del azabache – _prefieren ser golpeados antes de decir alguna palabra que delate a su jefe_ – agrego con frustración, él tampoco había tenido existo en su interrogatorio.

– _Entrégale esto a Sawada Tsunayoshi _– y sin decir nada más se marchó, iría al siguiente lugar, no descansaría hasta hallar a ese sujeto, nadie se burlaba de él.

Ryohei sonrió al ver el USB entre sus manos, Hibari era el único en lograr obtener información por ese motivo Sawada los mando a ese sitio, no le gustaba la idea de dejar solo a su compañero, pero era más importante que su cielo tuviera lo que encontró.

Confiaba en la fortaleza del azabache, pero una vez le entregara el dispositivo a su hermano, volvería para seguir ayudándolo.

– _Sasagawa-san no se preocupe nos encargaremos de todas las personas, serán confinadas en las celdas de Vongola_ – informo uno de sus compañeros, el solo asintió antes de marcharse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se sentía un poco nerviosa por lo que cuando el personal de la cafetería se acercó volvió a pedir una taza de café, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía por lo que no sabía cómo debería comportarse, miro el obsequio que le compro esperaba que le gustara se había tomado su tiempo en escoger el regalo perfecto.

– _Deberías dejar de beber café es malo para tu salud_ – no pudo evitar emocionarse por lo que se acercó a la mujer de cabellera negra dándole un abrazo.

– _Hana-chan me alegra tanto poder verte._

– _También a mi Kyoko_ – se separó de su amiga para mirar a sus lados, suspirando al no encontrar nada.

– _¿Dónde está mi querido Yoshio-kun?_ – pregunto de igual manera buscando al pequeño azabache y con el mismo resultado.

Hana cruzo los brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza, su hijo se parecía más a su padre que a ella, estaba segura que se distrajo con alguna cosa antes de que entraran a la cafetería y sin decir nada se esfumo, le indico a su amiga que tomara asiento al igual que ella lo hacía, sabía que vendría en cualquier momento.

No se encontraba preocupada porque por órdenes del Decimo Vongola siempre eran acompañados con miembros de Vongola, aunque nunca le gusto eso, pero al estar en Italia era inevitable esas precauciones.

Escucho su risa risueña – _Yoshio-kun cada vez se parece más a onii-chan_ – recordó con nostalgia los tiempos en que su hermano se distraía cuando se trataba de boxeo – _Hana-chan yo_…

Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar algunas palabras la azabache la detuvo mientras extendía su palma – _Tu hermano ya me conto que es lo que estas tratando de hacer, Kyoko eres mi amiga, pero…_

– _Tu también eres mi mejor amiga_ – tomo sus manos apretándolas un poco – _por eso estoy segura que tú me ayudaras._

– _Detente ahí Kyoko, no quiero que me malinterpretes_ – se soltó de su agarre para ser ella esta vez quien sujetara sus manos – _debes aceptar las consecuencias de tus actos por eso no haré nada que lastime a Sawada._

– _¡Creí que eras mi amiga!_ – le reclamo con enojo, se soltó de su agarre.

– _Y lo soy, pero no me involucrare en tus asuntos ya lo hice una vez y el único que salió herido fue él, no volveré a cometer el mismo error_ – comento con tristeza al recordar cómo había ocultado información por el bien de su amiga.

– _¡Pero yo lo amo!_ – declaro con firmeza.

– _Te equivocas, solo estas encaprichada_ – le miro con ternura para que ella llegara a comprender sus palabras y no la viera como una enemiga – _Kyoko solo olvida el pasado, serás feliz si dejas de aferrarte a él._

– _¡Como…_

– _Oka-san encontré el libro que estábamos buscando en Nanimori_ – intervino un pequeño azache de mirada plateada mirando con alegría a su progenitora mientras le entregaba un libro grueso con un foro rojo y letras doradas, al sentirse observado miro a la acompañante de su madre sorprendiéndose de ver aquella mujer de cabellos naranjas - ¡_Tía Kyoko!_ – corrió hacia ella abrazándola por la cintura.

Ante esa acción la furia de la peli naranja se esfumo para abrazar con fuerza a su sobrino – _¡Yoshio-kun! Estas más alto desde la última vez que te vi._

– _¡Esa es la idea! Mientras visitamos a mis abuelos estuve bebiendo varios vasos de leche para ser más alto y fuerte _– alzo las manos en victoria sin dejar de sonreírle provocando que volviera a ser envueltos en los brazos de su tía.

– _Y puedo saber el motivo para eso_ – el pequeño asintió con fuerza mientras posicionaba sus brazos cerca de su abdomen y sus manos formaban puños.

– _¡QUIERO PROTEGER EXTREMADAMENTE A KOEMI!_ – grito con entusiasmo llamando la atención de varias personas en el lugar – _por eso_ _me hare fuerte para que nada le pase._

– _¿Koemi?_ – le desconcertó aquel nombre, no recordaba a nadie, pero la imagen de una niña de cabellos plateados y mirada azul se posiciono en su mente, esperaba estar equivocada por nada del mundo le gustaría que su sobrino estuviera involucrado con esa mocosa – _la hija de Gokudera-kun._

– _¡La conoces tía! ¡verdad que Koemi es muy bonita! –_ una mueca en forma de sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras asentía – _por eso debo entrenar ¡EXTREMADAMENTE! Para ser más fuerte ¿no es así Oka-san?_ – esta vez miro a la azabache quien asentía con una sonrisa por el entusiasmo de su pequeño.

– _Me alegra –_ le dio pequeñas caricias en su cabecita tratando de disimular su desagrado por la mención de la niña, se acercó a su lugar sacando una caja – _te traje un regalo_ – cambio de tema, Yoshio se sorprendió y antes de aceptar miro a su mamá esperando que le permitiera aceptar el obsequio al verla asentir no lo dudo y lo tomo para abrirlo de inmediato.

Sus ojitos plateados brillaron ante el objeto que se encontraba en la caja, lo saco con cuidado y miro los guantes de boxeo de un color plateado combinado con rojo, se alegró que fueran de su talla y sin dudarlo abrazo a la peli naranja agradeciéndole el obsequio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bostezo unas dos veces aun así se mantuvo quieto no deseaba despertar a su mamá, sentía como lo mantenía entre sus brazos se preguntaba qué es lo que había ocurrido cuando llegaron después de su encuentro con Koemi, tanto su mamá como su tío estuvieron charlando por varias horas.

‹‹_La búsqueda de Luka siempre es interrumpida›› _– se frustraba ante su fracaso ya llevaban varios días desde que llegaron a Italia y hasta el momento no había encontrado ninguna pista del empresario de la fotografía, se preguntaba si lo mejor era decírselo a su mamá o su tío.

– _**¿Papá está herido?**_** – pregunto en el momento en que al levantarlo realizo una mueca de dolor provocando que su rostro demostrara preocupación.**

**Con lentitud el azabache se sentó en el sillón de la sala y poder acomodar en sus piernas a su hijo y apretar su nariz borrando aquel gesto **_**– papá no está herido, solo está cansado.**_

– _**Luka sabe cuándo papá miente –**_** se quejó el pequeño castaño ante su respuesta provocando que el azabache empezara a reírse para después quejarse por el dolor que sentía en uno de sus costados.**

– _**Me descubriste, mi Luka cada vez se vuelve en un detective – **_**comento con orgullo provocando que la mirada celeste empezara adquirir un brillo de emoción – **_**por ese motivo papá debe pedirte un favor.**_

– _**¡Luka lo hará! – **_**contesto con entusiasmo, pero al recordar un pequeño detalle con cuidado de no lastimar a su papá se bajó de su regazo para salir corriendo a una habitación.**

**Dante no comprendió las acciones de su hijo, pero no diría nada porque sospechaba que es lo haría cuando volviera, una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver como el castaño traía con cuidado un botiquín.**

– _**Como mamá no está Luka te curara las heridas de papá – **_**declaro un poco cansado, no esperaba que ese maletín pesara ya que siempre que veía a sus papás agarrarlo lo hacían con facilidad.**

– _**Papá tiene mucha suerte porque no solo tiene a una atractiva enfermera también tiene a un adorable doctor**_** – declaro con cariño al ver como Luka sacaba algunos algodones, pensó que lo mejor era ayudarlo antes de que se lastimara.**

**Ya cuando todo estuvo listo Luka pasaba el algodón por su mejilla herida – **_**Como Luka se está convirtiendo en un excelente detective, papá le dará una misión.**_

– _**¿misión?**_** – pregunto con curiosidad.**

– _**Si alguna cosa ocurre y papá no se encuentra, tu misión mi pequeño detective será buscar a esta persona **_**– saco del bolsillo de su camisa una foto entregándosela – **_**creo que es el único que podría ayudarlos a ti y a mamá **_**– agrego mientras Luka observaba con atención a la persona de la fotografía.**

– _**Luka promete buscar a este ojisan si papá no está**_** – se mantuvo callado por unos segundos – **_**Luka puede pedir ayuda a mamá.**_

**Dante negó con la cabeza – **_**Mamá por algún motivo no quera encontrarse con esa persona – **_**la mirada del azabache se mantuvo pensativa**_** –**__**confió en que lo encontraras y cuando lo hagas debes hacer que se reúna con mamá.**_

Soltó un suspiro no le fallaría a su papá, no le diría nada a nadie, pero necesitaba ayuda Italia era demasiado grande para él solo – _‹‹Luka puede pedir ayuda a Koemi›› _– pero borro esa idea al no saber cuándo la volvería a ver y antes de que pudiera pensar en otra idea sintió como era atacado.

Reía sin parar - _¡Mamá!_ – se quejaba entre cada risa – _Luka… se… rinde_ – agrego con pequeñas lágrimas en su mirada celeste.

– _Haru volvió a ganar_ – celebro la castaña para empezar un ataque de besos en las mejillas regordetas de su pequeño, quien volvía a quejarse, aunque se dejó hacer ya que recordaba la tristeza en los ojos chocolates de su mamá, preferiría ser atacado mientras siguiera manteniendo su sonrisa.

– _Parece que se divierten sin mí_ – ambos se detuvieron al escuchar la queja de cierto rubio – _mi propia familia se olvida de mi presencia _– agrego con un tono de voz dolido.

– _¡Luka no se olvidaría del tío Fran!_ – el pequeño bajo de la cama para ir con el rubio y abrazarlo por las piernas – _aunque Luka pierda al tío lo encontraría siempre_.

Francesco estaba conmovido por las palabras de su sobrino, pero eso se arruino con sus últimas palabras, Haru solo se reía por las ocurrencias de ambos.

– _¡Bueno! Es momento de hacer las maletas _– Luka lo soltó para mirarlo confundido y para después mirar a su mama para que le explicara – _nos iremos a otro lugar._

– _Entonces hay que darnos prisa-desu~_ \- se estiro antes de levantar al pequeño castaño y dirigirse hacia el baño _– Es hora del baño Lu-chan –_ el castaño miro a su tío pidiendo ayuda siendo ignorado.

El joven rubio miro como su familia se adentraba al baño estuvo parado por unos segundos aun con mirada fija en la puerta – _debemos apresurarnos_ – abrió el armario y sin doblar nada empezó a empacar todas las ropas, al terminar se dio cuenta que ni Haru y Luka tenían mucho equipaje por lo que uno de sus planes seria ir de compras.

Esta vez se dirigió a su habitación alistando solo lo más esencial que necesitaría, pero lo que si debían llevar con ellos eran los documentos que obtuvieron tanto del departamento de Dante como de su compañero, aun no se atrevió a ver el contenido de los discos y el USB, primero debían ir a un lugar seguro.

En el momento en que estaban por marcharse, Luka detuvo sus pasos abriendo la pequeña mochila que llevaba, sacaba varias cosas y sin decir nada se dirigió a la habitación siendo seguido por ambos mayores.

– _¿Cariño?_ – Haru no sabía el motivo por el que su hijo veía detrás de los muebles _\- ¿buscas alguna cosa-desu~?_

– _Luka no encuentra a Don león_ – se quejó el pequeño buscando debajo de la cama.

– _No te preocupes Luka, si lo deseas puedo cómpratelo otro _– dijo al ver la expresión preocupada del pequeño el cual negó repetidas veces.

– _No, Luka no puede tener otro Don león _– las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojitos celestes – _Don león es un regalo preciado para Luka… ya que papá se lo obsequio_ – Francesco se congelo al oír aquella oración, él no sabía ese detalle se sintió culpable al mencionarle la idea de comprar otro.

– ‹‹_También Don León tiene la foto del empresario›› _– recordó el pequeño castaño, más que nunca debía encontrarlo no podía fallar en su misión.

– _Lu-chan_ – se arrodillo para poder quedar a su altura, empezó a darle pequeñas caricias en su cabecita – _mamá cree que Don León se encuentra en una de las maletas, cuando lleguemos al nuevo departamento lo encontraremos_ – su voz denotaba tranquilidad y seguridad Luka observo los ojos chocolates de su mamá, confiaba en ella y si decía estaba seguro que su adorado peluche se encontraba en la maleta cubierto por un montón de ropa.

Haru se colocó de pie extendiéndole la mano – _así que es momento de irnos Lu-chan._

– _¡Hai!_ – se colocó de nuevo su mochila mientras sujetaba su mano sintiendo una calidez envolverlo.

Francesco llevo las maletas colocándolas en la parte trasera de su automóvil con ayuda de Haru mientras Luka miraba con atención todo su entorno, se preguntaba a donde se irían esta vez.

– _Te mudas Francesco Bozelli_ – tanto el rubio como Haru detuvieron sus movimientos ante ese tono de burla, ambos miraron a la persona, encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos zafiro vestido de traje, Francesco se posiciona delante de Haru tratando de ocultarla de la vista de aquella persona.

– _Y ¿tú eres?_ – pregunto con tranquilidad _– conoces mi nombre, pero no tengo alguna idea de quien seas_ – trato de actuar lo más normal posible, pero tenía miedo de que algo ocurriera.

– _Me disculpo, soy amigo…_ \- se detuvo una sonrisa burlona se posiciono en sus labios – _era amigo de tu hermano una vez me conto sobre ti así que vine hacerte una visita lo que no me dijo era que tenías familia._

Ambos se tensaron ante sus palabras – _‹‹está mintiendo›› _– pensaron ambos, Haru trato de tomar la mano de su hijo, pero al no sentirlo miro detrás de ella, un miedo enorme se apodero de su cuerpo al no verlo por ningún lado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luka se preguntaba por aquel sujeto se acercó a su tío, no le inspiro confianza por lo que trato de ocultarse detrás del automóvil, pero detuvo sus pasos cuando una cabellera singular llamo su atención – _‹‹ ¡El señor empresario! ›› _– no dudo en seguir a esa persona.

Empezó a correr, pero poco a poco ya no podía visualizarlo y más con la cantidad de personas que se atraviesan en su visión, por el momento abandonaría su búsqueda ya que no deseaba preocupar a su mamá, pero al sentir una mano apoyada en su hombro lo asusto.

– _A dónde vas pequeño_ – observo aquel sujeto corpulento con lentes, todo su cuerpo gritaba peligro y más cuando sintió que apretaban su hombro – porque no me acompañas, tengo dulces.

Luka no lo dudo y con todas las fuerzas que poseía piso el pie de esa persona logrando que lo soltara, sin esperar empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, no sabía a donde podría ir, pero no podía volver por el mismo lugar, escuchaba las pisadas de aquel hombre siguiéndolo.

Entonces fue cuando lo vio y sin dudarlo fue a su dirección, pero antes de llegar a su destino sintió como era levantado del suelo, empezó a luchar, pero no podía hacer nada, y al momento de gritar sintió que su boca era tapada.

Lo veía alejarse, las lágrimas empezaban acumularse en sus ojos celestes – _‹‹Luka no puede rendirse›› _– con valor mordió su mano logrando por un momento ser librado _\- ¡KOEMI!_ – grito lo más fuerte que pudo llamando la atención de varias personas, pero principalmente del "empresario" y su nueva amiga.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– _¿En qué puedo ayudarte Koemi?_ – la pequeña lo había arrastrado desde la mansión sin decirle ninguna palabra, se pregunta qué es lo que estaría pensando – _Elizabeth o Hayato saben que estás conmigo._

La peli plateada detuvo sus pasos para mirarlo – _les deje una nota_ – dijo con orgullo por su ingenioso plan, Tsunayoshi solo negó con la cabeza por suerte él había hablado con su rubia amiga antes de ser prácticamente secuestrado – _necesito tu ayuda Tsu-Tsu, Shio llega de viaje así que quiero comprarle un regalo además de que también me gustaría comprar algo para Luka._

– ¿_Luka? Es del pequeño de que no dejabas de hablar desde hace dos días_ – solo con recordar el rostro lleno de furia de su guardián de la tormenta le causaba risa.

– ¡_Si! No lo volví a ver, pero cuando lo haga me gustaría darle un obsequio_ – exclamo con emoción dando pequeños saltos en su lugar.

– _Ya tienes alguna idea de lo que deseas darle_ – Koemi detuvo sus movimientos mientras se llevaba un dedo a sus labios tratando de pensar.

– _A Shio le daré un libro de boxeo._

– _Estoy seguro que le gustara y a tu nuevo amigo._

– _Luka dijo que quiere convertirse en un detective así que le regalare una lupa _– sonrió al recordar como el castaño le contaba sus sueños y como deseaba lograr sé cómo su padre.

– _Entonces debemos apresurarnos antes de que Yoshio llegue a la mansión._

En el momento en que estaban por entrar en una librería, se detuvo al sentir que algo extraño estaba pasando - _¿Tsu-Tsu?_ – esperaba que su intuición se equivocara.

– _¡KOEMI!_ – ambos miraron al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz.

– _¡Es Luka!_ – sintió el miedo en las palabras de su ahijada – _tío salva a Luka – _le pidió con temor a lo que pudiera pasar.

– _Entra a la librería y no salgas hasta que yo vaya por ti_ – dijo de manera seria, la pequeña sintió entrando al lugar indicado si esperar más tiempo Tsuna se dirigió a esa persona.

El pequeño castaño se removía tratando de librarse, sentía que el agarre se volvía menos fuerte y era porque ese hombre saco un arma apuntando al castaño – no te acerques o el pequeño sufrirá las consecuencias.

Tsuna detuvo sus pasos, frunció el ceño respiro profundamente antes de encender sus llamas y con una velocidad increíble se posiciono detrás del otro para darle un golpe en el cuello logrando noquearlo y antes de que este cayera al suelo agarro al pequeño.

– _Tranquilo, tranquilo_ – trataba de tranquilizarlo mientras liberaba más sus llamas, logrando su propósito - _¿te encuentras bien? ¿no te hizo daño?_

Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos – _L-Luka… e-estaba tan… a-asustado_ – apenas pronuncio aquellas palabras sintió como era envuelto en los brazos del "empresario".

– _Estoy contigo_ – le daba pequeñas caricias en su espalda – _no dejare que te nada malo te pase Luka_ – al sentir como el pequeño castaño se acurrucaba más hacia él, sintió algo cálido nacer de su corazón por algún motivo aquella sensación le traía recuerdos.

Sentía algo familiar.

Un deseo de proteger a ese pequeño nació en él.

– _¡LU-CHAN! _

Al darse la vuelta y observar aquella mirada chocolate llena de preocupación sintió que el mundo se detenía, no podía creer que ella estuviera frente suyo.

– _Haru_

Y solo con pronunciar su nombre la joven reacciono.

– _T-Tsuna-san_

.

.

.

.

.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ — conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ — puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, sueños, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _— pensamientos

**Letra negrita** — recuerdos del pasado.

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Capítulo 8**

**Reencuentro doloroso**

**.**

Esta vez no dejaría que lo convenciera, desvió la mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos no la miraría por nada en el mundo, incluso si se acercara de esa manera y solo cuando sintió como soplaba en su odio se alejó creando cierta distancia de su atacante.

— _¡Que crees que haces mujer!_ _— _reclamo con enojo a pesar de estar avergonzado, lo que solo le daba una imagen tierna a su atacante.

— _Estoy aprovechando que nuestra princesa no se encuentra en la mansión_ _— _coloco sus manos en sus caderas, para después con una sonrisa picarona acercarse al peli plateado, el cual solo desvió la mirada mientras retrocedía poco a poco hasta chocar contra la pared _— __no siempre tenemos tiempo para nosotros_ _— _sujeto su corbata para ir acercándolo hacia ella a pesar haber resistencia.

Y antes de que juntara sus labios con los de su esposo, soltó su corbata y se alejó.

Una venita le apareció en la cabeza, no podía creer que aun cayera en sus juegos, tratando de tranquilizarse se acercó a ella con pasos decididos y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, sorprendiéndola _— __¿Dónde se encuentra nuestra princesa?_ _— _sintió un cosquilleo en su oreja provocando que se riera.

— _Salió con Tsuna_ _— _se acomodó en sus brazos y los sujeto con fuerza ya que sabía que la soltaría ante la respuesta que le dio, lo conocía tan bien _— __y antes de que te de un ataque de preocupación, Takeshi y algunos miembros de la familia los acompañaron_ _— _sabía que chasquearía la lengua ante la mención de su amigo azabache, y a pesar de hacer ese gesto ella sabía que el de cierta forma se sentía aliviado.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio disfrutando aquel momento que solo les pertenecía a ellos hasta que la rubia recordó el mal humor que estuvo teniendo su esposo desde que se encontró con el pequeño Luka _— __Se puede saber de qué demonios te estas riendo mujer._

— _No crees que Luka y Koemi harían una linda pareja en el futuro_ _— _lo sintió tensarse, pero deseaba verlo estallar en furia así que seguiría continuando — _aunque Yoshio también es un gran prospecto ¿A cuál prefieres como yerno?_

— _¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! MI PRINCESA NO ESTARA CON EL MOCOSO DEL CABEZA DE CESPED_ _— _grito a los cuatro vientos mientras se alejaba de ella y empezaba a caminar por la habitación tratando de encontrar alguna forma de emparentarse con los "extremos"

— _Oh ya veo así que apoyas a Luka_ _— _dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras llevaba su mano a su mejilla.

— _Ni loco_ _— _detuvo sus pasos para mirarla con enojo.

— _Porque no, es adorable, tierno y lindo niño además a pesar de recién conocerlos, me encantaría que Haru y Luka se volvieran parte de la familia no sería eso genial._

— _Que acabas de decir_ _— _y antes de que ella siguiera burlándose él se acercó a pasos rápidos a su lado para sujetarla de los brazos _— __a quien mencionaste._

Sintió un pequeño dolor al ser sujetada que aquella manera, frunció el ceño _— _ _me lastimas Hayato_ _— _le reclamo, logrando que el peli plateado soltara su agarre _— __es extraño verte actuar de esta manera ¿Qué ocurre_?

— _Repite lo que acabas de decir_.

— _Haya…_

— _¡Elizabeth!_ _— _se quedó callada, solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando el tema que debían tratar era serio, por lo que ella también dejo de lado sus juegos.

— _Que ocurre con Luka_ _— _al no ver ningún cambio en sus expresiones supo que no se trataba del pequeño castaño _— __Haru __— _lo vio tensarse ante la mención de ese nombre _— __debe tener nuestra edad, de ojos achocolatados y cabello rosado, habla en tercera persona __— _empezó a describirla descubriendo que mientras más decía de ella su esposo se ponía cada vez más pálido _— __¿La conoces?_

— _Debemos decírselo a Juudaime_ _— _salió de la habitación deprisa, sin dudarlo empezó a seguirlo escuchando sus murmullos _— __al fin te apareces mujer estúpida_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— _Me disculpo, soy amigo…_ _— _se detuvo una sonrisa burlona se posiciono en sus labios _— __lo olvidé_, _era amigo de tu hermano una vez me conto sobre ti así que vine hacerte una visita y darte el pésame, pero lo que no me dijo era que tuvieras una familia._

Ambos se tensaron ante las palabras de aquel sujeto _— __‹‹está mintiendo›› __— _pensaron ambos, Haru trato de tomar la mano de su hijo, pero al no sentirlo miro detrás de ella, un miedo enorme se apodero de su cuerpo al no verlo por ningún lado.

— _Oh, buscan al pequeño_ _— _Haru miro a esa persona con miedo _— __no se preocupen en estos momentos debe estar con mi compañero por lo que sería genial que me acompañaran para poder charlar un poco_ _— _Francesco no dudo ni un minuto en abalanzarse hacia esa persona golpeando su rostro.

En ese momento un forcejo entre ellos _— __¡Haru busca a Luka! __— _le grito a la vez que le daba otro golpe al peli zafiro _— __una vez lo encuentres ve al lugar donde nos conocimos __— _recibió un golpe en el estómago logrando sacarle el aire cayendo al suelo, pero al ver las intenciones de esa persona se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse.

Haru quiso acercarse al rubio para ayudarlo, pero la mirada celeste de su hermano la obligaron a retroceder, confiaba en que se encontrarían en aquel lugar por lo que sin mirar atrás fue en búsqueda de su pequeño.

Francesco se sintió aliviado de que la castaña lo escuchara lo que provoco que bajara la guardia y recibiera un golpe en el costado derecho, provocando que su agarre se debilitara liberando a esa persona quien sin perder el tiempo le dio una patada en el mismo lugar derrumbándolo.

Saco un arma de su saco apuntando al rubio _— __adiós Bozelli_ _hubiera sido más sencillo si solo me hubieran acompañado por las buenas_ _— _el rubio cerro los ojos maldiciéndose por dejar sola a su familia, pero a pesar de escuchar el sonido del disparo no sintió nada al abrir los ojos pudo darse cuenta como el peli zafiro caía al suelo dejando ver a un azache de traje con una fedora la cual tenía una franja naranja y unas patillas.

— _Levántate y sígueme_ _— _fueron sus únicas palabras antes de seguir su camino, Francesco se quedó aun en el suelo sin entender lo que paso — _si deseas ver a Haru será mejor que me acompañes_ — y solo con la mención de la joven se puso de pie y se acercó a esa persona y antes de que formulara alguna pregunta sintió como su pistola era colocada en su quijada — _en silencio_ — le advirtió antes de guardar su arma y continuar con su camino.

— ‹‹_No confió en este sujeto, esperen un poco Haru, Luka juro que los rescatare›› _— empezó a seguirlo en silencio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— _Entonces otou-san no se encuentra en la mansión porque fue a una misión_ — miro a su madre quien solo asentía ante sus palabras, aquello solo lo entristeció en esas semanas que fueron a Nanimori extraño a su padre y deseaba verlo, pero el entendía que era su trabajo por lo que se golpeó ambos cachetes para así recuperar su alegría _— le pediré a Hibari-san que me entrene_ — dijo con decisión, esta vez conseguiría que lo aceptara como su alumno.

Hana solo podía suspirar, a pesar de todo amaba que su pequeño se parezca a su esposo, aunque no entendía el motivo de su admiración por el ex presidente del comité disciplinario de NamiChuu _— antes de nada, primero debes tomar una ducha y desempacar tus maletas ya después iras con Hibari _— Yoshio asintió con entusiasmo.

— _¡De acuerdo!_ — Y antes de ingresar a su habitación detuvo sus pasos — _antes iré a saludar a Koemi —_ se dio la vuelta y fue en búsqueda de su amiga, Hana solo negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a sacar todas las cosas que llevaron en su viaje.

Esperaba que Kyoko hiciera caso a sus palabras y desistiera hablar con Sawada de caso contraria ella intervendría y estaba segura que Ryohei la ayudaría.

— _**Estas más alto Sawada**_** — comento cuando vio al joven castaño parado en la puerta, para acercarse a ella.**

— _**Bienvenida Kurokawa-san**_** — le saludo de manera cálida siendo recibido por un abrazo.**

— _**Basta de formalidades Sawada, ya llevamos años conociéndonos**_** — se alejó un poco de él — **_**realmente creciste**_** — lo escucho reírse.**

— _**Debía hacerlo en algún momento**_** — agrego entre risas contagiándola en el proceso — **_**tu habitación ya debe estar lista te acompañare hacia ahí.**_

— _**No imagine que nos convertiríamos en familia en algún momento **_**— trato de bromear, pero al ver como aquella sonrisa que la recibió desapareció poco a poco, se extrañó de aquel cambio — **_**me gustaría hablar con Kyoko.**_

— _**Ella se encuentra en los jardines con la organizadora **_**— su comentario sin ningún sonrojo o emoción que antes existía en el joven cada vez que hablaba de su amiga ya no estaba, algo estaba pasando — **_**espero disfrutes tu estadía en Italia y no dudes en pedir cualquier cosa, me gustaría acompañarte, pero aún hay demasiado trabajo que debo realizar.**_

**Hana se despidió de su amigo dejo sus maletas en la habitación antes de dirigirse rumbo a los jardines debía hablar con su amiga.**

**La encontró charlando con alegría con una señora la cual anotaba todo lo que mencionaba la peli naranja — **_**Me sorprendió tu llamada jamás imagine que te casarías con dame-Tsuna.**_

— _**¡Hana-chan! —**_** Kyoko no dudo en correr hacia ella y envolverla en un abrazo se alegraba de ver a su amiga y más para ayudarla en la preparación de su boda — **_**Tsuna-kun ya no es ningún dame.**_

— _**Te doy la razón, el Sawada de ahora es muy diferente**__**al que conocimos en la adolescencia.**_

— _**¡Mira!**_** — le mostro el anillo que tenía puesto **_— __**¡Me casare Hana-chan!**_** — grito con emoción e ilusión mientras abrazaba su mano.**

— _**Felicidades Kyoko —**_** ahora las dudas que tenían eran más grandes al ver que solo uno de los novios era el que estaba emocionado **_**— creí que Haru también vendría, pero al ir a su casa sus padres me dijeron que se marchó hace unos meses.**_

— _**Oh… entonces fue por esa razón que no pude localizarla**_** — la sonrisa se borró de su rostro por un momento antes de tomar las manos de su amiga y volver a su emoción inicial **_**— Estoy segura que aparecerá para la boda, ella más que nadie quiere la felicidad de Tsuna-kun y yo soy la única que podrá proporcionársela.**_

— _**Pareciera como si no desearas verla**_** — comento en broma, pero al ver como la sonrisa de su amiga se tensaba sintió como si no la conociera por un momento **_**— era broma Kyoko.**_

— _**No bromees de esa manera en especial cerca de Tsuna-kun.**_

— _**Disculpe podría retirarse**_** — le hablo a la mujer que se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo, quien miro a Kyoko la cual asintió — **_**gracias **_**— espero a que se marchara antes de enfrentar a su amiga — **_**quiero que me aclares una cosa porque de repente piensas casarte con Sawada, ni siquiera tuvieron una relación antes del anuncio de su compromiso.**_

— _**N-No sé de qué hablas Hana-chan**_** — estaba nerviosa, no esperaba que la azabache supiera aquello.**

— _**Somos amigas ¿no? Puedes confiar en mí.**_

— _**Yo…**_

— _Bienvenida Hana ¿Qué tal tu viaje?_ — Dejo la ropa que tena entre sus manos para observar a una mujer rubia parada en el marco de su puerta un poco agitada — _¿viste al estúpido de mi esposo?_

— _Estuvo tranquilo Elizabeth-san gracias por preguntar y respecto a lo otro no vi a Gokudera pasar por aquí —_ le respondió observando como la de mirada azul suspiraba con enojo, la relación de los esposos Gokudera le parecía interesante y más al tener personalidades distintas, aunque su matrimonio tampoco era normal — ¿_está en problemas?_

— _Podría ser, empezó a actuar raro desde que mencione el nombre de Haru por…_ _— _Hana soltó la ropa que sujetaba, su mirada lucia sorprendida — _tú también._

— _¿Haru? ¿Miura Haru?_ — se acercó.

— _¿Miura? Lo siento, pero la Haru que mencione apellida Bozelli._

— _Estás segura._

— _Completamente_ — cruzo los brazos inspeccionando los gestos de la azabache, si su esposo no se dignaba a responderle, su amiga lo haría — _¿Quién es Miura Haru?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se mantuvo quieta, sentía como el aire no deseaba entrar a sus pulmones no creía que llegaría a encontrárselo y tan solo escuchar de los labios del castaño su nombre varios recuerdos preciados y dolorosos aparecieron en su memoria.

Como si se hubiera creado un mundo para solo ellos, no se daban cuenta de nada que los rodeara, Tsuna solo se perdía en aquella mirada chocolate que ahora se daba cuenta que extraño más que nunca, sentía que si cerraba los ojos ella desapareciera por lo que no dejaba de mirarla en todo momento.

— _¿Mami?_ — y tan solo con esa palabra Haru despertó y sin importarle nada se acercó a pasos apresurados a ellos para tomar de entre las manos del castaño a su pequeño y abrazarlo con fuerza, su alma volvió a ella al tenerlo.

— _Lu-chan, Lu-chan… no vuelvas asustar a mamá de ese modo_ — murmuraba entre sollozos, Luka se sintió culpable al causarle aquel dolor a la persona que más amaba en ese mundo.

— _Luka lo siente… Luka no quería hacer llorar a mami _— coloco sus bracitos rodeando su cuello, acomodando su rostro entre su hombro y aferrarse con fuerza.

Tsunayoshi solamente miraba en silencio sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo _— __¡Tsuna! ¿Te encuentras bien?_ — miro a su costado encontrándose con Yamamoto asintió ante sus palabras y ya recuperado de la impresión con decisión sujeto la mano de Haru, llamando su atención.

— _Takeshi, Koemi está dentro de la librería ve por ella, nos veremos en la mansión_ — sin decir ninguna palabra más empezó a caminar arrastrando consigo a la castaña, al sentir como Haru trataba de librarse apretó más su agarre, tenía miedo que, si llegara a soltarla, ella desapareciera.

Detuvo sus pasos para así poder llamar su atención _— Tsuna-san_ — se sintió aliviado cuando se detuvieron — _De…_

— _Llevare a Luka_ — la interrumpió, mientras extendía su mano libre — _¿Luka?_ — lo llamo con la voz más suave para evitar asustarlo, después de lo que paso era comprensible.

Al escuchar su nombre el pequeño lo miro antes de volver la vista a su mamá — _‹‹papá le dijo a Luka que mamá debe encontrarse con el empresario›› _— sentía que en cualquier momento su mamá escaparía por lo que sin dudarlo dejo que aquel hombre lo llevara en sus brazos.

— _En marcha_ — volvió a caminar son esperar ninguna respuesta, por el momento debía sacarlos de ese lugar — _‹‹Las personas que deseaban llevarse a Luka aún deben seguir por aquí, debo llevarlos a un lugar seguro›› _— los dirigió al auto que los trajo a él y Koemi.

En todo el trayecto ninguno dijo ninguna palabra de igual manera Tsuna en ningún momento soltó su mano. Haru se mantenía acariciando los cabellos castaños de su pequeño, tampoco tenía ganas de decir algo, además sabía que estaría a salvo, que la persona a su lado no permitiría que les ocurriera alguna cosa.

Luka que se encontraba en las piernas del castaño solo observaba los gestos de ambos adultos, por alguna extraño razón sentía el ambiente pesado se preguntaba la razón de aquello por lo que como el buen niño que era arreglaría eso.

— _Luka se alegra de encontrarlo señor empresario._

— _¿Empresario? _— dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos adultos mirando al pequeño sin entender sus palabras, Tsuna miro a Haru esperando que ella conociera la respuesta, pero se encontraba igual de confundida.

— _¡Sí! Luka estuvo buscándolo por mucho…mucho tiempo_ — extendió las manos para mostrar la magnitud de su búsqueda — _es muy difícil de encontrar señor empresario_ — agrego mientras se agarraba la quijada pensando.

Ante esa imagen tan tierna Haru solo pudo reírse, pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras miro a su pequeño — _¿A qué te refieres Lu-chan? ¿Cómo conoces a Tsuna-san?_

— _¿Me buscabas?_ — pregunto al mismo tiempo que la castaña.

— _¡Hahi! _— Dio un gritito de asombro — _Luka no dijo nada_ — desvió la mirada a cualquier punto culpándose por haber revelado su súper misión secreta, no era momento que ellos supieran de su búsqueda.

— _Lu-chan_ — Haru uso la voz más seria que podía tener frente a su pequeño, necesitaba respuestas en ese momento, Luka empezó a sudar por los nervios al sentir su mirada posada en él, estaba por rendirse hasta que ambos castaños escucharon la risa del dueño del auto.

Tsunayoshi soltó una carcajada ante la pequeña discusión silenciosa que tenían, se sorprendió de ver una nueva faceta en Haru dándose cuenta de lo mucho que cambio en esos años que no la vio.

Haru solo se sonrojo ante la vergüenza posando su mirada chocolate al paisaje que se mostraba por la ventana, Luka de igual manera se sonrojo, pero a diferencia de su madre miro al castaño realizando un puchero.

Y antes de que el Décimo Vongola pudiera disculparse, el chofer le indico que habían llegado a su destino, se sorprendió que todo aquel ambiente que se creó fuera destruido por solo unas palabras de ese pequeño.

El primero en bajar fue Tsunayoshi cargando nuevamente a Luka extendió su mano para que Haru pudiera tomarla, por unos segundos ella dudo en aceptar ese gesto, pero finalmente coloco su mano entre su mano para tomar rumbo a la mansión.

— _Luka puede caminar solo señor empresario _— comento el pequeño, pero al ver la sonrisa tan cálida que le dedicaba se resignó a estar de esa manera, observo todo a su alrededor sorprendiéndose del enorme lugar al que llegaron _— señor empresario tiene el patio más grande que Luka vio — _los adultos volvieron a reírse ante sus comentarios.

Una vez los tres estuvieron solos en el despacho Tsuna bajo al pequeño que en unos segundos ya estaba en brazos de su madre — _gracias por salvar a Lu-chan_ — una vez se acomodaron en sus lugares decidió romper el silencio agradeciéndole — _pero porque Tsuna-san nos trajo aquí_ — esa era la primera duda que tenía.

— _La mansión Vongola es el lugar más seguro, las personas que estaban tras Luka podrían estar aún cerca, lo único que me importaba era llevarlos a un lugar seguro._

— _¡Fue increíble! El señor empresario golpeo a los malos y salvo a Luka_ — explico mientras se ponía de pie y con ayuda de sus manos imitaba los golpes que vio con emoción _— Luka esta impresionado, Luka creía que los señores empresarios solo estaban en una oficina, pero_ — lo miro con estrellitas en sus ojos — _estuvo increíble señor empresario._

Haru solo escuchaba los relatos de su hijo, se alivió de verlo con su misma alegría y que el ataque que recibió no lo hubiera afectado.

— _Tú también fuiste muy valiente pequeño_ — le sonrió con ternura al darse cuenta del parecido que tenía con Haru.

— _¡LUKA!_ — un torbellino plateado abrió de golpe las puertas del despacho para ir en dirección del castaño y abrazarlo — _me asustaste_ — pequeños sollozos se escucharon provocando que nuevamente Luka se sintiera mal, por haber asustado a su amiga.

— _Tranquila Luka se encuentra bien el señor empresario me rescato_ — trato de tranquilizarla.

— _¿señor empresario?_ — se separó para mirarlo con curiosidad y después mirar a su padrino, sujeto sus manos para arrástralo fuera de ese lugar — _necesitamos charlar sin ningún adulto._

Haru se sorprendió de ver a la pequeña ahora sabia porque su pequeño no dudo en pedir la ayuda de Tsuna, al quedarse solos un nuevo silencio volvió aparecer entre ellos. Se sentía incomoda por lo que empezó a jugar con su anillo mientras lo miraba atentamente.

— _¿Te casaste?_ — levanto la mirada para ver aquellos ojos de color caramelo los cuales solo demostraban tristeza, decepción, sufrimiento. Se sintió culpable por causarle tales sentimientos.

— _Sí __— _respondió sonriéndole de la manera más brillante porque el recordar su boda era lo más feliz para ella

Nunca creyó que su encuentro serio de esa manera.

Lo que más le dolió fue enterarse que por las decisiones que tomo provocaran que la perdiera.

Le dolía no haberle dicho sus sentimientos a su tiempo.

Pero ya era tarde, porque Haru se había casado.

La había perdido.


	10. Especial 1

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ — conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ — puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, recuerdos, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _— pensamientos

:::::::: Cambio de escenario

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones: **Este especial se efectuará antes de la llegada de Haru y Luka a Italia, pueden contener spoilers sobre la historia por lo que deberán estar atentos y también lo dedico a Mariromes quien decidió que fuera el pasado y no del futuro.

**Eres mi sueño**

**.**

**Especial 1**

**Nuestro último San Valentín**

**.**

Después de recibir el café que solicito se dirigió al departamento de su hermano, una vez se desocupo de su trabajo no dudo de ir a visitarlo, saludo a la recepcionista quien le entrego su número después de una charla amena, ya tenía una cita para esa noche.

Espero que el ascensor se detuviera en el piso que solicito y caminando con tranquilidad deteniéndose en cierta puerta, busco entre sus bolsillos sacando la llave que le entrego su hermano cuando decidió comprar ese departamento.

Al entrar se encontró con una totalidad oscuridad, suspiro sabía que se encontraría con ese ambiente cada vez que su hermano se enfrascaba en un caso se encerraba en su habitación investigando sin cesar incluso existían veces que no dormía y comía, realmente se alegraba que ahora tuviera a Haru quien siempre se preocupaba de esas cosas.

Dejo el café que compro en la mesa de la cocina y como lo predijo la única habitación iluminada era su despacho, lo encontró guardando papeles para después acercarse a las paredes las que se encontraban repletas de notas y fotografías sacando una por una, esas acciones solo podrían significaban una cosa.

Termino con su caso.

Digo unos cuantos golpes a la puerta para llamar su atención — _es increíble que pudieras encontrar a aquel criminal tan rápido incluso la policía de Italia no pudo atraparlo hasta el momento_.

— _Solo realice el trabajo que me pidieron_ — rompió algunas de las fotografías que retiro — _existen muchas irregularidades dentro de la policía, es uno de los motivos por lo que muchos criminales que están involucrados con familias mafiosas son ignorados y no capturados _— le explico mientras sellaba un sobre guardándolo en su maletín.

— _Nadie desea meterse con la mafia, en especial de ciertas familias mafiosas _— cruzo los brazos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta observando como su hermano iba de un lado a otro, guardando algunos papeles y desechando otros — _deberías alejarte de casos que incluyan a ese tipo de personas, me preocupa tu seguridad._

— _Sabes que no lo hare, verdad_ — le sonrió a su rubio hermano — _tal vez sea por ese motivo que me asignan mayormente esos casos._

— _Estás loco Dante._

— _En todo caso tú también lo estarías Francesco, somos hermanos ¿no?_ — le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

— _Jajaja no se puede contigo, y me explicaras porque motivo adelantaste tu investigación cuando la aceptaste mencionaste que te tomaría más de un mes y acabaste en dos semanas_ — abrió la puerta del refrigerador encontrándolo vacío, tenía ganas de llorar ante ese panorama y al sacar la cabeza de ese lugar se dio cuenta que el azabache se encontraba bebiendo el café que trajo junto con unas donas de chocolate _— de nada._

— _No se lo digas a Haru _— le advirtió, porque a pesar de adorar a su esposa ni él se atrevería hacerle enfadar — _respondiendo a tu interrogante apresure mi investigación porque me gustaría estar en casa mañana._

— _Oh ese día_ — se acomodó en uno de los taburetes para agarrar una de las donas y llevárselo a la boca — _y ya encontraste su regalo_ — hablo con la boca llena.

Dante suspiro, tomo una servilleta para pasárselo a su hermano, existían veces que se preguntaba si realmente Francesco era el mayor de los dos — _aun no, me gustaría darle algo especial y único_ — una sonrisa enamorada se mostró al pensar en su esposa.

— _Tan romántico como siempre, te pareces a padre cada vez que hablaba de mamá sabes que con tanto amor por el aire me mataras de diabetes _— se quejó mientras trataba de alejar los imaginarios corazones que salían de su hermano — _quieres que te ayude, aunque debo advertirte que en el primer momento en que encontremos a una hermosa mujer te abandonare._

Dante empezó a reírse dándose cuenta que su hermano no cambiaría incluso con el pasar de los años.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Empezó a correr por los pasillos buscando una cosa en específico, pero al ser tan pequeño no podía ver nada de lo que había en los estantes superiores, suspiro en frustración ante su diminuta altura — _Luka deberá tomar varios vasos de leche para poder ser tan alto como papá o Don León_ — se estiro lo más que podía, pero aun así no fue suficiente — _¡Hahi!_ — Dio un gritito de sorpresa cuando empezó a elevarse por los aires — _¡Mamá!_ — Se quejó al ver la sonrisa de victoria de la castaña — _sorprendiste a Luka._

— _¡Hahi! Mamá no quería hacerlo_ — se disculpó antes de atraerlo hacia ella abrazándolo fuerte — _por eso mamá te dará una recompensa_ — empezó a llenar a darle varios besos por todo el rostro.

— _M-Mamá p-para… haces cosquillas a Luka_ — se quejaba entre risas.

Y tal como se lo pidió se detuvo — _y que es lo que busca mi Lu-chan-desu~_ — miro con ternura aquella mirada celeste, como le gustaba el color de sus ojos tan parecido al de su persona especial.

— _Luka busca el molde perfecto para papá_ — apunto a la gran variedad de moldes de chocolate que existían en aquella repisa — _Mamá dijo que se acerca San Vatin y como queremos mucho a papá le regalaríamos muchos chocolates_ — empezó a explicar con varios movimientos de manos.

— _Es "San Valentín" Lu-chan_ — le corrigió, el pequeño castaño repitió varias veces aquella palabra para no olvidarla — _mamá quiere saber qué clase de molde busca Lu-chan_.

— _¡una lupa!_ — Grito con emoción — _esposas, un cuaderno, pistonas, pipas, gradoras…_ — empezó a enumerar con sus deditos todas las cosas que venían a su mente.

Una gotita empezó a resbalar por la cabeza de la joven mujer, esperaba que su pequeño no se desilusionará al no encontrar aquellos moldes, deposito a su pequeño en el carrito de compras mientras ella buscaba los moldes como lo suponía en esa época había más corazones de diferentes formas.

Ya con una decisión tomada miro a su pequeño — _que tal si mamá y Lu-chan hacen galletas bañadas con chocolate para papá._

Sus ojitos celestes empezaron a brillar ante tan magnífica idea _— _¡_Sí!_ — grito con emoción, ay con una decisión tomada ambos castaños empezaron con la búsqueda de los ingredientes que necesitarían.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez ya tuvo todo listo su departamento para su partida empezó con su búsqueda y tal como su hermano le advirtió lo dejo solo cuando el rubio empezó a coquetear con unas señoritas dentro de la juguetería.

Ya tenía el obsequio para su pequeño detective.

Caminaba por cada tienda sin encontrar nada que llamara su atención, el no deseaba darle cualquier joya, flores o chocolates. Deseaba encontrar algo único que solo lo tuviera Haru, ya que desde que la conoció su mundo gris empezó colorearse por las diferentes memorias que habían creado juntos, incluso los momentos tristes.

Se detuvo en una tienda la cual tenía escrita en la repisa "El primer amor"

— ‹‹_El primer amor de Haru›› _— recordar aquella tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su esposa cuando la conoció, le causaba dolor como le hubiera gustado conocerla antes de que se enamorara de la persona que le rompió el corazón.

Por ese motivo él se propuso hacer todo para que la sonrisa de Haru siempre este presente, aunque algunas veces fallaba en su cometido en especial cuando salía lastimado en su trabajo.

No quería atormentarse más con ese pasado porque a pesar de no ser su primer amor él fue el primero en varios momentos en la vida de Haru, los cuales atesoraría por el resto de su vida.

Cuando se percató que se encontraba dentro de aquella tienda, se dio cuenta que se perdió en sus pensamientos por varios minutos — _si el destino me trajo hasta aquí debe ser por algún motivo_ — su mirada celeste empezó a inspeccionar cada repisa y estante que existía, parecía que había una gran variedad de objetos.

— _Por un momento creí que se trataría de una joyería, pero me equivoque_ — murmuro para sí mismo al ver varios adornos de gatos, velas y demás cosas.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando visualizo una pulsera plateada el cual contenía dos dijes un pastelillo y una máquina de coser — _‹‹Las dos cosas favoritas de Haru›› _— lo había encontrado, pero a momento de querer tomarla otra mano se interpuso en su camino.

— _¡Disculpa!_ — aquel joven de cabellera castaña disculpo haciendo una reverencia.

— _También te llamo la atención_ — le señalo la pulsera, el joven se sonrojo mientras asentía con la cabeza _— ¿es para tu novia?_

Todo el bochorno que sintió aquella persona desapareció mientras miraba con nostalgia el accesorio — _lo es, por alguna razón esos dijes representan lo que más le gusta hacer a ella._

— _Te comprendo, ya que tanto la pastelería como el diseño de ropa son algo que le encanta a vita mía_ — acaricio cada dije recordando el brillo en la mirada chocolate de Haru cuando preparaba un nuevo postre o diseñaba un nuevo modelo de ropa, incluso el brillo de las estrellas era opacado por su mirada — _por lo que no puedo entregártelo así que me disculpo._

— _N-No te preocupes de seguro debe existir otro._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo que había empezado como la preparación de un experimento se convirtió en un campo de batalla con harina — _Luka parece un fantasma — _dijo con felicidad mientras corría alrededor de su mamá para después pararse frente a ella — _¡Buu!_ — grito con sus manitas en forma de garras.

— _¡Hahi! Un fantasma —_ Haru decidió seguirle el juego por lo que fingió estar asustada, y escapar siendo seguida por el pequeño.

Grave error.

Cuando se dieron cuenta toda la casa se encontraba cubierta con harina — _‹‹Haru tiene mucho trabajo›› _— cascadas de lágrimas surcaban su rostro — _lo siento Lu-chan hoy no haremos las galletas-desu~ —_ el castaño hizo un puchero en decepción — por ahora Lu-chan ayudara a mamá a limpiar y después tomaran un baño.

— _¡Luka ayudara!_ — grito con emoción dirigiéndose a la cocina, cuando Haru pudo visualizar a su pequeño la imagen frente a ella era la más graciosas ya que la escoba que traía el castaño era más grande que él por lo que le era difícil sujetarla de manera adecuada — Luka ordenara la sala y mami la cocina.

— _¡Hai!_ — acepto la castaña mientras realizaba una pose de afirmación de los soldados, ambos rieron ante eso antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

— _Ahora Luka podrá preparar el regalo para mami_ — miro a todos lados encontrándose completamente solo por lo que camino de puntillas evitando hacer ruido hasta que estuvo cerca de las escaleras, subió deprisa dirigiéndose a su habitación encima de su cama se encontraba su peluche favorito.

Se acercó a él y busco en los bolsillos de su gabardina sacando de ahí dos dijes _— oba-chan ayudo a Luka a escogerlos_ — le mostro los dijes a su peluche de Don León _— este representa a papá_ — la pequeña figura era la forma de una lupa — _y este es Luka_ — el segundo dije era la carita de Don León, sujeto con fuerza ambos objetos llevándoselo a la altura del corazón — _el ojisan que nos vendió los dijes le dijo a Luka que debe poner todo su amor en ellos ya que son especiales y de esa manera…._ — trato de recordar o demás _— ¡ya recuerdo! De esa manera papá y Luka siempre estarían con mami_ — sonrió con orgullo _— aunque Luka debe esperar a papá para que ponga su amor en el dije._

Volvió a esconder los dijes mientras buscaba entre sus juguetes alguna cajita donde ponerlo y de esa manera entregárselo, al no encontrar nada suspiro derrotado por lo que tendría que esperar a que su padre llegara y lo ayudara.

— _¡Luka olvido que estaba limpiando la sala!_ — salió como un rayo de su habitación, no podía permitir que su madre hiciera todo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una parte de él se sentía culpable al alegrarse de saber que no existía otra pulsera igual, quería algo único y lo consiguió, pero por otra parte se sentía mal al ver el aura depresiva que salía del castaño frente suyo.

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_ — se golpeó mentalmente ante su ridícula pregunta y más al ver como la depresión iba consumiendo a su acompañante — si lo deseas podría ayudarte a buscar otras opciones.

— _Gracias —_ le sonrió el castaño, esa sonrisa por algún motivo le causo una tranquilidad en todo su ser, algo muy extraño — _no te preocupes no fue tu culpa que no existiera otra pulsera además es para tu esposa así que tú lo mereces más_ — interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— _Tanto mi esposa como su novia se merecen el mejor regalo tal vez por ese motivo el destino nos llevó a ese lugar, aunque nos la jugo al hacer que nos interesáramos por el mismo objeto _— por algún motivo esa persona le trasmitía confianza, algo muy extraño _— aunque podría ser que el destino quería que nos conociéramos_ — el castaño abrió los ojos en sorpresa ante sus palabras — _Dante Bozelli un gusto…._

— _Sawada, Sawada Tsunayoshi_ — completo el castaño — _igualmente es un gusto conocerlo Bozelli-san, sus palabras son muy profundas no lo pensé de esa manera._

— _Ingresaste a esa galería porque tu novia es tu primer amor y estabas seguro de que hallarías algo para ella — siguió con la conversación sorprendiendo más a Tsuna al ser descubierto_ — me paso lo mismo así que no debes sentirte avergonzado, cuando una persona ama con locura a su pareja haría todo lo posible para que su sonrisa siguiera brillando como el sol, ver como su mirada achocolatada adquiere un brillo cuando está emocionada incluso cuando está enojada pensar en lo tierna que se ve y querer abrazarla toda tu vida.

Detuvo su monologo al escuchar una pequeña risa que provenía del castaño — _lo siento, no me estoy burlando es solo que verte hablar de tu esposa de tal manera me alegra a pesar de que recién nos conociéramos_ — Dante desvió la mirada mientras trataba de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas con la palma de su mano — _yo también me siento de esa manera… aunque le causo más dolor que felicidad._

— _¿La amas?_

— _No sé si…_

— _La amas — lo interrumpió._

— _Si la amo._

— _Entonces todo está bien, cuando dos personas se aman verdaderamente pueden superar todo lo que se les ponga en frente sea alegría, tristeza, dolor, enfermedades, triunfos, anhelos, sueños _— Tsuna al escuchar aquellas palabras hicieron que tomara una decisión, cuando entro a esa tienda era para comprar un regalo para Haru, el ultimo pero eso cambio no se daría por vencido seguiría buscándola y poder aclarar todo, si existiera el caso de que Haru lo haya olvidado no dudaría en conquistarla y volver a ganarse su amor.

— _Gracias_ — se puso de pie al visualizar a su amigo peli plateado buscándolo con desesperación — _fue un gusto charlar contigo Bozelli-san_ — saco de su saco una tarjeta — _si necesita ayuda en alguna cosa no dude en contactarme con gusto lo ayudare _— le extendió la tarjeta.

Dante la tomo — _lo tomare en cuenta_ — vio alejarse al castaño para observar con atención aquel papel — _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ — leyó el nombre en voz alta _— por algún motivo siento que en un futuro me ayudaras a proteger a mis tesoros _— la guardo y al mirar su reloj se apresuró en volver a su departamento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— _¡La ultima!_ — Por un momento había creído que no acabarían, pero se equivocó _— Mamá ¿Cuándo volverá papá? _— miro a su mamá quien empezaba a guardar los materiales que usaron.

Se colocó un dedo en el mentón recordando — _papá vendrá mañana_.

— _¡Pero mañana ya no será San Vatin!_ — se quejó el pequeño castaño mientras miraba las galletas que hizo el, sonrió conforme con su trabajo — _Luka perdona a papá ya que está luchando con los malos como sir Cocodrilo_ — dio algunos golpes al aire imaginando estar en una lucha.

— _Papá se alegra de ser perdonado_ — ambos castaños miraron el lugar de donde provino esa voz encontrándose con un azabache en la puerta de la cocina, una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios y los brazos extendidos.

— _¡PAPÁ! / ¡CARIÑO!_ — gritaron con alegría ambos antes de correr hacia el quien de inmediato los abrazo.

— _¡Qué bonito recibimiento_! — dijo entre risas mientras su pequeño se aferraba a sus piernas y su vida lo abrazaba por el cuello.

— _Creí que llegaría mañana-desu~ _

— _Quería sorprenderlos_ — su mirada celeste se conectó con la chocolatada, acercaron sus rostros depositando un beso en su frente.

— _Luka también quiere cariño_ — Dante soltó una sonrisa ante el comentario de su pequeño por lo que soltando a su esposa lo tomo entre sus brazos _— Luka le dará a papá varios besos —_ y sin esperar empezó a repartirlos por toda su mejilla.

— _¡Hahi! Y que hay de mamá_

— _Luka también besara a mamá —_ de esa manera le dio un beso a su mamá y seguidamente a su papá intercalando.

— _Papá y mamá también besaran a su pequeño detective — _Dante le dio un beso en su mejilla derecha mientras Haru lo realizaba por la izquierda.

— _Jejeje le hacen cosquillas a Luka_ — se removía entre sus brazos antes la risa — _ahora es turno de que papá bese a mamá._

Ambos detuvieron sus acciones para mirarse y sonrojarse, Haru bajo la mirada tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón mientras Dante miraba la miraba con ternura por sus acciones con su mano libre sujeto el mentón de la joven para atraer su mirada y con un movimiento rápido depositar un beso en sus labios.

Como había extrañado besarlos en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Cuando se separaron Haru se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, incluso a pesar de ya estar casados y tener un hijo no podía evitar sonrojarse ante las muestras de cariño.

— _¡Feliz San Valentín! _— grito en victoria Luka, le encantaba ver a sus padres cariñosos ya que eso demostraba cuanto se aman — _Luka y mama tienen una sorpresa para papá —_ agrego mientras era depositado al suelo y correr lo más rápido a la mesa donde colocaron las bolsitas con las galletas que realizaron.

Y cuando pensaron que volvería con ellos lo vieron irse a su habitación dejándolos solos.

Aprovechando esa oportunidad Dante coloco su mano en la cintura de Haru para atraerla hacia él y empezando un suave vals, provocando la risa de la castaña quien coloco ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache.

— _Creo que hicimos lo mismo en nuestro primer San Valentín — _comento el de mirada celeste mientras juntaba sus frentes, ante aquel contacto Haru cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar imaginando su canción.

— _Solo que esta vez Dante-kun y Haru no están mojados — volvió a reír ante sus recuerdos._

— _A causa de eso te enfermaste, lo siento —_ su voz sonaba arrepentida por lo que ella negó con la cabeza para llevar sus manos a las mejillas del azabache.

— _Ese fue el mejor día de Haru por eso no debes disculparte-desu~_

— _Para mí fue el tercero_

— _¡Hahi!_ — se rio ante su sorpresa.

— _El primero fue cuando nos conocimos y el segundo cuando nos casamos_

— _¿Y el nacimiento de Lu-chan?_

— _Entonces fue el cuarto, el nacimiento de Luka esta en tercer lugar_ — Haru le dio pequeños golpes en el pecho ante las ocurrencias del azabache, sintió como se detenían y era atraída más hacia su esposo, sintió su respiración entre su cuello y oreja _— Te amo como no te imaginas._

— _Haru también ama a Dante-kun — _por un momento quería preguntarle si lo amaba más que su primer amor, pero se contuvo, no dudaría de los sentimientos de Haru.

— _¡Papá! Esto es para ti —_ ambos se separaron al ver a su hijo devuelta frente a ellos mientras le extendía una pequeña bolsa.

— _Gracias_ — al abrirlas se encontró con varias galletas en varias formas de los objetos que utilizaba en su trabajo y a pesar de estar un poco mal decoradas no le importo — _son hermosas_ — agarro una para llevársela a la boca todo ante la mirada fija de su pequeño — _están deliciosas._

Luka dio un grito de victoria antes de mirar a su mamá — _y esto es para mamá _— le entrego el dije de León — _este es Luka y… -_ el otro dije se lo entrego al azabache — _papá debe depositar su amor a este dije y dárselo a mamá_ — le comunico colocándolo en su mano y mostrando lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin perder el tiempo Dante se lo llevo a la altura del corazón y trato de trasmitir todo su amor — _aquí tienes_ — y se lo dio a Haru.

Haru recibió ambos dijes con alegría.

— _Veo que mi pequeño detective piensa igual que su papá _— y saco de saco la pulsera que había conseguido — _este es mi regalo para mi amada esposa, vita mía._

La joven miro ambos regalos y con cuidado coloco los dijes de su pequeño en aquella pulsera — _Gracias mis cielos_ — abrazo a ambos.

Dante le coloco la pulsera para después depositar un beso en el dorso de su mano.

— _¡Es hora de ver películas!_ — anuncio Luka a la vez que agarraba de la mano a sus papás, dirigiéndolos a la sala.

No salieron de su casa en todo el día.

Porque lo más importante para ellos era pasar ese día los tres solos.

Ninguno de los tres imagino que ese sería el último San Valentín que pasarían juntos.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Saludos a tod s mis lectores**

**Vemos a más detalle la relación entre Haru y Dante ¿Qué opinan de ella?**

**Quien desea que no haya matado a dante deje aquí su reclamo**

**¿Luka dejara de ser adorable? Nunca**

**¿Tsuna y Dante se conocieron más antes? Hagan sus teorías.**

**¿Quién tiene curiosidad por saber que le dio Haru?**

**¿Nunca me cansare de hacer preguntas?**

**En fin, dejando mis preguntas quiero agradecer a Nigtmare96 por sus comentarios, te puedo asegurar que no abandonare la historia ya que tengo ya varios capítulos escritos**

**Sin más que decir**

**Hiyori se despide.**


	11. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ — conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ — puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, sueños, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _— pensamientos

**Letra negrita** — recuerdos del pasado.

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Capítulo 9**

**Realidad Dolorosa**

**.**

**Esperaba que la mercancía fuera la suficiente, sus clientes no aceptarían una demora. La noche empezaba a dominar las calles de Silicia poco a poco la iluminación de los faroles empezaban a desaparecer lo que significaba que estaban por llegar a su destino.**

**Al bajar del carro sintió el viento helado en su rostro, el sonido del agua chocar con el muelle predominaba en el lugar, uno de sus hombres se acercó a el — **_**Señor la mercancía llego sin ningún improvisto como usted lo deseo.**_

— _**Cuantos son**_** — pregunto mientras se dirigía a uno de los contenedores.**

— _**Diez —**_** le respondió provocando que su ceño se frunciera.**

— _**¿Diez? No les dije que quería al menos 20 de ellos, realmente ustedes no aprecian sus vidas**_

— _**Discúlpenos señor, fue un error no se volverá a suceder **_**— abrió el contenedor para que pudiera entrar, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando observo en el suelo a diez niños entre los 10 a 13 años aun inconscientes, tanto manos y pies atados.**

**La venta de esos niños le generaría una gran cantidad de dinero, al igual que las armas ilegales que se encontraban en otro contenedor.**

— _**Cada vez es más difícil conseguir la mercancía, desde que Vongola tiene un nuevo líder muchos de nuestros proveedores fueron desapareciendo y otros destruidos por sus guardines, incluso algunas de nuestras familias aliadas decidieron mantenerse al margen **_**— empezó a dar el informe, no creía que al volver de su viaje se encontrara con tan desastrosa situación.**

— _**Tenemos controlada a la policía y será lo mismo con Vongola —**_** se cayó al escuchar unos pasos, muchos de sus hombres se posicionaron frente suyo para protegerlo todos armados dispuestos a disparar.**

— _**No disparen**_** — una persona de cabellera azabache salió de las sombras levantando ambas manos — **_**no estoy armado, busco trabajo y una persona me dijo que aquí podía encontrarlo.**_

**Todos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento del extraño y esperando alguna orden de su jefe.**

— _**¿Trabajo? **_**— dijo con gracia para después soltar una estridente carcajada **_**— te mandaron a tu muerte muchacho.**_

— _**Lo supuse desde un principio, pero no perdía nada con venir —**_** contesto el azabache con los brazos cruzados, su mirada celeste no demostraba ningún temor ante lo que sucedería — **_**no tengo a nadie así que la muerte me es indiferente en estos momentos.**_

**Aquella actitud le gusto, necesitaba personas así en su familia por lo que por una vez en su vida le daría una oportunidad a una persona **_— __**¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?**_

— _**Tommaso, solamente Tommaso.**_

Ese fue el comienzo de su propia destrucción, el haber dejado entrar aquella persona a su familia. Cuando lo conoció supo que era un peligro y que sería una gran pieza para poder realizar sus planes, lo que no sospecho fue que sería un peligro para su familia por suerte acabo con él antes de que se comunicara con Vongola.

Aquel joven de nombre Tommaso que en realidad su nombre verdadero era Dante Bozelli.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aun siendo arrastrado por su amiga no podía dejar de pensar su hizo bien dejar sola a su mamá con el señor empresario, no pensaba que estuvieran en peligro ya que confiaba en su papá y si le había pedido buscar a ese señor era porque confiaba en él, miro detrás suyo ya sin saber dónde se encontraban los mayores.

Miro cada detalle, aquel lugar era gigantesco tanto como uno de los laberintos que vio en los libros de cuentos que le leía su mamá — _‹‹Luka podría perderse aquí y en definitiva Tío Fran se perdería›› _— sacudió su cabecita para borrar aquellos pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta de cierto detalle — _‹‹¡Tío Fran realmente se perdió›› _— se soltó de su agarre para llevar ambas manitas a sus mejillas, recién se daba cuenta que no lo vio con su mamá — _‹‹Luka se olvidó del tío›› _— se reclamó mentalmente _— __¡Luka promete encontrarte!_ — levanto un puño al aire mientras observaba el techo realizando esa promesa.

— _¿A quién debes buscar?_ — dio un saltito en sorpresa por un momento se olvidó que se encontraba con su amiga la observo encontrando curiosidad en su mirada azul.

— _Al tío Fran_ — le respondió.

— _¿Tío Fran?_ — La pequeña peli plateada lo miro aún más confundida, se preguntaba como su amigo conocía a uno de sus tíos en especial a los más raros — _tío Fran está de viaje por una misión._

— _¡De viaje!_ — Sus ojos celestes se abrieron más de sorpresa— _‹‹Tío Fran no le informo eso a Luka y ¿Qué misión? ›› _— todo era tan confuso para el pequeño castaño.

— _¡KOEMI!_ — Y sin que ambos lo esperaran un pequeño azabache abrazo a la única niña del lugar — _te estuve buscando por todos lados hasta que me distraje en el gimnasio _— se disculpó ante ese hecho soltando un poco el agarre.

— ¡_Shio! ¿Cuándo regresaste?_ — le dio un golpe en el hombro para después abrazarlo _— Te tardaste demasiado visitando a tus abuelitos y me dejaste sola_ — al decir aquello su mirada azul tomo un brillo — _aunque conocí a un nuevo amigo él es Luka _— lo presento.

Luka se mantuvo callado desde que llego ese niño, observando la interacción de ambos al ser jalado y colocado frente a esa persona dio un saltito de la impresión para después hacer una reverencia — _mucho gusto, Luka se llama Bozelli Luka_ — se presentó.

Yoshio lo miro por varios minutos preguntándose porque había dicho su nombre dos veces, decidió no darle importancia a ese asunto por lo que con una sonrisa coloco su brazo en los hombros del castaño para atraerlo hacia el — _un gusto Luka mi nombre es Yoshio el próximo boxeador profesional._

— _¡Hahi! ¿¡Boxeador!?_ — dijo con asombro mientras sus ojitos celestes se convertían en estrellitas, recordaba que esas personas eran como súper héroes — _Yoshio-san es fantástico._

— _¡Por supuesto! Como eres amigo de Koemi también será el mío_ — dijo con alegría por encontrar un nuevo amigo — y _como celebración iremos por unas ¡Galletas extremas!_ — levanto las dos manos gritando con emoción para después sujetar las manos de sus acompañantes y empezar a llevarlos a la cocina, solo esperaba que su madre no se encontrara o recibiría un castigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haru se sorprendió de ver a la pequeña ahora entendía por qué su pequeño no dudo en pedir la ayuda de Tsunayoshi, al quedarse solos un nuevo silencio volvió aparecer entre ellos. Se sentía incomoda por lo que empezó a jugar con su anillo mientras lo miraba atentamente.

**Se preguntaba si ya había acabado su reserva de lágrimas al no verlas presente, suspiro mientras volvía a mirar aquel sobre entre sus manos, aun no se había atrevido a abrirlo y más al saber quién se lo enviaba, se preguntaba si estaba lista para leer su contenido.**

**Y cuando estaba decidida una flor apareció frente suyo **_— __**¡Hahi! **_**— Al darse la vuelta se encontró con una mirada celeste mirándola atentamente para luego sonreírle - **_**¡Bozelli-san!**_

— _**Es para ti Haru**_** — espero a que la joven castaña agarrara la flor, Haru dejo aquel sobre aun lado para sujetar la flor.**

— _**¿Qué flor es-desu~?**_** — pregunto con curiosidad mientras acariciaba cada pétalo.**

**Dante se sentó en el columpio de su lado — **_**es un Jacinto**_** — le respondió mientras se columpiaba lentamente **_**— tiene un significado, ¿sabes cuál es?**_** — Haru negó con la cabeza sintiendo curiosidad, el azabache detuvo sus movimientos para poder mirarla de frente — **_**"eres preciosa"**_

— _**¡Hahi!**_** — la joven casi se cae si no fuera porque se sujetó fuerte sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir un tono carmesí, no se esperaba aquella respuesta.**

— _**Mientras venía a verte por algún motivo esta flor me llamo desde la florería **_**— le encantaba verla avergonzada, le parecía tierna su reacción — **_**me dijo: Estoy destinada para hacer feliz a una joven y tú me llevaras donde ella**_** — se aclaró la garganta para que su voz sonara femenina **_**— y supe que estaba hablando de ti, eres la única chica más preciosa que hay este lugar.**_

**El sonrojo de Haru iba en aumento expandiéndose hasta sus orejas, sentía que humeaban — **_**Bozelli-san no bromee con Haru —**_** desvió la mirada mientras hacia un puchero.**

— _**No lo hago, realmente eres preciosa**_** — dejo de mirarla para que ya no se sintiera avergonzada por sus palabras — **_**además tiene otro significado por su color amarillo.**_

— _**¡Enserio! ¿Y cuál es-desu~?**_** — le pregunto con curiosidad y emoción.**

— _**Te lo diré en un futuro —**_** respondió provocando una queja de la castaña para después ambos empezaran a reírse — **_**la próxima vez te daré un Geranio **_**— murmuro para sí mismo, se levantó de su lugar para colocarse frente a ella, se agacho un poco para quedar a su altura — **_**sonríe siempre Haru, por eso cuando termines de leer esa carta estaré aquí para darte mi apoyo.**_

— _**Gracias Bozelli-san**_** — le sonrió — **_**Haru ahora puede leer la carta.**_

"**Queda cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de compromiso de: Sawada Tsunayoshi y Sasagawa Kyoko"**

— ‹‹_Haru le prometió a Dante-kun siempre sonreír›› _— se animó a si misma a pesar de los acontecimientos que sucedieron mantendría una sonrisa en su rostro, después de varios años tenía la oportunidad de felicitar a Tsunayoshi por su boda con Kyoko y hacerlo de manera sincera.

Después que la pequeña peli plateada se llevara a Luka, Tsuna observo a la joven de cabellera chocolate frente suyo quien aún mantenía la vista en la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, no podía dejar de mirarla, todos esos años que pasaron solo sirvieron para que la belleza de Haru creciera si cuando aún eran jóvenes para el Haru era muy linda ahora todo eso había incrementado convirtiéndola en una mujer hermosa.

Pero el brillo en su mirada chocolate había cambiado a como lo recordaba, antes siempre con brillo de alegría, entusiasmo, amor, pero ahora lo único que podía distinguir era tristeza como si hubiera perdido algo.

Y fue cuando lo vio como Haru se entretenía jugando con una sortija provocando que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios y fue cuando una inquietud se formó en dentro suyo.

— _¿Te casaste?_ — la pregunta salió sin pensarlo, esperaba que estuviera equivocado y que su respuesta fuera negativa.

— _Sí — _aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba le preguntara eso ver como el rostro de su amigo se tensará y en su mirada caramelo demostrara tristeza, negó internamente era imposible que su amigo se sintiera triste _— __¡Haru se casó!_ — dijo con emoción, esperando contagiar su alegría, pero solo se volvió a forma un silencio entre ellos — _Tsuna-san… Haru quiere…_

— _¡Juudaime!_ — y antes de que pudiera felicitarlo por su boda, fueron interrumpidos por Gokudera quien se paralizo al verla — _m-mujer estúpida._

— _¡Hahi! Incluso aun ahora Gokudera-san sigue llamado a Haru de esa manera_ — se quejó mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al peli plateado.

— _¿Como? ¿Cuando? —_ estaba confundido, cuando Elizabeth le hablo de Haru fue directo a buscar a su Juudaime, pero no se esperaba verla en la mansión Vongola junto a él, al tratar de mirar al castaño lo encontró con la mirada perdida sin moverse de su sitio, se acercó de inmediato a él _— __¿Juudaime se encuentra bien?_

Ante esa pregunta Haru se volteo acercándose con preocupación _— __¿Tsuna-san?_

— _¿P-Porque? —_ se preguntó, aunque era muy claro que Haru no lo iba a esperar siempre y fue cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle ¿ella sabía que no se casó con Kyoko?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el momento que llegaron a la mansión no se esperó que la pequeña saliera corriendo, tenía pensado dejar a Tsuna con Haru solos, no se esperaba encontrarla en aquella situación — _eso explica por qué Luka nos la recordaba tanto._

— _¿Quién es Miura Haru? —_ detuvo sus pasos al escuchar aquella pregunta encontrándose con Hana y Elizabeth.

— _Es una valiosa amiga_ — respondió llamando la atención de ambas mujeres — _Yo_ — les saludo con una sonrisa — _Sasagawa nos da gusto que regresaras y donde el pequeño Yoshio._

— _Gracias Yamamoto, fue a buscar a Koemi la extraño durante nuestras vacaciones_ — cruzo sus brazos mientras recordaba a su pequeño hablar de la peli plateada todo el tiempo.

— _Koemi también lo extraño, siendo los únicos niños en la mansión se sintió un poco sola claro hasta que conoció a Luka _— miro al azabache _— ya que uno de sus tíos es tan lento en lo que respecta declararse que no le da un compañero._

Una fuerte sonrisa se escuchó, Yamamoto ya se esperaba ese regaño por parte de la mujer rubia — _no es mi culpa que Lixue no comprenda mis confesiones_ — se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba inquieta _— __¿Ocurrió alguna cosa? _— pregunto mientras su mirada castaña estaba fija en la azul.

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció al darse cuenta que no podría fingir frente a su amigo — _Takeshi, Miura Haru y Bozelli Haru son la misma persona._

— _¿Bozelli?_ — le confundió un poco aquel apellido, pero si Haru ya tenía un hijo eso solo significaba que se había casado y cambiado el apellido, eso explicaba porque nunca la encontraron — _Lo son, en estos momentos Haru se debe encontrar con Tsuna me gustaría que los dejáramos solos para que pudieran hablaran._

— _Debo decirte que eso no sucederá —_ tanto Hana como Yamamoto la miraron confundidos por sus palabras — _Hayato fue a buscar a Tsuna y sabes lo que significa ¿no? — _el azabache suspiro al saber que tenía razón _— por ese motivo debemos impedir que eso suceda_ — y sin preguntarle sujeto su mano y empezó a arrástralo con rumbo al despacho de Tsuna.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El pelirrojo empezaba a tener un nuevo ataque de nervios provocándole un dolor en el estómago no se esperaba que Reborn se pareciera con otra persona que no habían visto nunca, se preguntaba si Tsunayoshi sabia ese detalle, aunque conociendo al Hitman era algo improbable.

Espero a que los datos de aquella persona terminaran de imprimirse, miro a su amigo que seguía concentrado en sus asuntos sin tomar importancia de lo que estaba sucediendo realmente una parte de él le gustaría ser de esa manera.

Una vez todo el documento se imprimió se lo entrego al azabache, miro al joven rubio quien solo estaba sentado moviendo su pie con los brazos cruzados mirando con enojo al Hitman, supo de esa manera que no conocía al Hitman si fuera lo contrario no lo estaría observando a punto de ganarse un disparo.

— _D-Disculpe ¿no quiere un té?_ — le ofreció, se ganó un gruñido por parte de su visitante, suspiro odiaba estar en esas situaciones.

— _Me dirá dónde están Haru y Luka_ — Irie detuvo sus pasos mirando con sorpresa al rubio.

— _Francesco Bozelli, hermano de Dante Bozelli_ — ignoro su pregunta, Francesco se puso de pie al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, atento a cualquier oportunidad para escapar — _un detective bastante famoso por resolver casos que ningún miembro de la policía desea aceptar, hubiera sido un miembro ideal para pertenecer a Vongola._

— _Conoció a mi hermano_

— _Me sorprendió que estuviera casado con Haru, el hecho de que adoptara el apellido Bozelli dificulto nuestra búsqueda _— lo volvió a ignorar provocando que su paciencia se perdiera poco a poco.

— _Que quiere._

— _La investigación de Dante sobre su último caso._

Francesco se tensó en su lugar, no entendía porque todo el mundo estaba buscando esa información, su hermano debió encontrar un tesoro de datos, aunque eso le provocó la muerte — _no lo tenemos, ni Haru o yo por lo que no le servimos._

— _Dante era muy cuidadoso con todo lo que encontraba por lo que tengo la certeza de que de alguna manera le dejo su investigación a Haru, por lo que en estos momentos está siendo perseguida._

— _Cree que no lo sé, pero déjeme advertirle que no permitiré que le hagan nada._

— _Nunca lo haríamos_ — interrumpió el pelirrojo su conversación — _Miura-san en una amiga importante para Tsunayoshi-san_

— _¿Cómo conocen el apellido de soltera de Haru?_

— _Miura-san no le dijo que es amiga del Decimo Vongola._

Volvió a sentarse ante ese nuevo dato, llevo sus manos a su cabello rubio, él nunca supo de esos detalles, pero debió suponer que su hermano si, miro aquel azabache de patillas — _‹‹eso explica porque me salvo, ellos conocen a Haru ›› _— se acercó al Hitman — _te diré todo lo que, pero primero quiero ver a Haru._

Se dio la vuelta mientras una sonrisa de triunfo se apodero de sus labios — _sígueme te llevare con ella._

Solo esperaba que su dame-alumno no hiciera una tontería.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Todo estaba preparado, se había esforzado para acabar con todo el papeleo que le trajeron y también termino con todos los trabajos que Reborn le impuso, ahora ya nada impedía que solo por unos días regresara a Nanimori.**

— _**Podre confesarle al fin mis sentimientos**_** — se sentía feliz, podría ver a Haru después de estar ya un año lejos en todo ese tiempo pudo aclarar sus sentimientos dándose cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba.**

**Las cartas y llamadas ya no le eran suficiente, tenía que decírselo en persona.**

— _**¡Tsuna! Kyoko fue secuestrada —**_** detuvo sus movimientos para mirar a su amigo.**

— **¿**_**Que?**_** — Yamamoto se acercó a él.**

— _**La secuestraron cuando salía de su universidad, sempai no escucha a nadie y fue en su búsqueda, el pequeñín ordeno una reunión de inmediato.**_

**Tsuna dejo todo para correr a toda velocidad hacia el despacho, para su suerte solo se trataba de una familia pequeña que deseaba obtener una recompensa por su amiga, por lo que actuaron de inmediato para ir en su rescate.**

**Tsuna fue quien la rescato, se sintió aliviado que su amiga no estuviera herida.**

**Ahora se encontraba con ella en la enfermería que existía en la mansión esperando a que despertara de los somníferos que le colocaron.**

— _**T-Tsuna-kun**_** — se acercó a la camilla al ser llamado.**

— _**Kyoko-chan**_** — se sentía tan aliviado de verla despertar **_— __**¿te encuentras bien?**_

— _**Si… solo cansada**_** — lentamente elevo su mano para que el castaño la tomara — **_**g-gracias Tsuna-kun...**_

— _**No me agradezcas… si no estuvieras relacionada conmigo esto no hubiera ocurrido**_**.**

**La peli naranja negó con la cabeza — **_**no es tu culpa… yo decidí seguirte… porque sé que Tsuna-kun siempre me protegerá.**_

**Tsunayoshi le sonrió con ternura — **_**eres una amiga importante por eso siempre te protegeré**_** — soltó un poco el agarre, pero la joven no le soltó.**

— _**No te vayas… no me dejes… por favor**_** — le pidió, ella estaba enterrada acerca del viaje antes tenía planeado pedirle que la dejara acompañar, pero con lo que sucedió parecía su oportunidad para evitar aquel viaje.**

**Tsunayoshi sintió culpa al ver a su amiga, si no hubiera permitido que ella los acompañara no habría pasado por aquel secuestro, apretó el agarre entre sus manos al darse cuenta de que podría haber pasado lo mismo si Haru estuviera ahí, jamás se perdonaría que alguna cosa le ocurriera.**

**Por lo que decidió postergar su viaje, estaba seguro que cuando le confesara sus sentimientos Haru decidiría volver con él a Italia, estaría en peligro.**

**Antes de que eso suceda, deberá arreglar los conflictos con las diferentes familias que no apoyan al cambio que desea realizar.**

— _**M-Me quedare —**_** Kyoko sonrió ante su respuesta, quería creer que aún no lo había perdido y haría lo que sea necesario para demostrarle que correspondía sus sentimientos, se confesaría.**

**Para Tsuna su confesión deberá esperar.**

**Esperaba no arrepentirse de la decisión que estaba tomando.**

— _¿¡Tsuna-san?! ¿¡Tsuna-san?!_ — repetía su nombre para llamar su atención, miro a Gokudera con preocupación de un momento a otro la mirada caramelo del castaño perdió su brillo como si su conciencia se hubiera esfumado, respiro profundamente espera poder despertarlo.

Gokudera la miro sin entender lo que trataba de hace hasta que la vio levantar la mano y antes de que pudiera detenerla el sonido de un golpe se escuchó por todo el despacho.

Tsuna despertó de sus recuerdos para sobar su mejilla, sin entender lo que sucedía o por qué fue cruelmente golpeado.

— _¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MUJER ESTUPIDA!_ — al salir de su asombro lo primero que hizo fue reclamarle.

— _Gokudera-san deje de llamar a Haru mujer estúpida —_ le respondió con el ceño fruncido — _además Haru tenía que despertar a Tsuna-san con cualquier método._

— _Y CREES QUE UNA BOFETADA ERA NECESARIA._

— _Lo era-desu~_ — declaro la mujer castaña, aunque en parte sentía que se sobrepasó ya que sentía un ligero ardor en la palma de su mano, decidió olvidar ese detalle para mirar al castaño que se mantenía en silencio observándolos, siendo más específicos mirándola solo a ella — _Haru lo siente Tsuna-san, pero era la única manera._

Por unos momentos el que se hubiera reencontrado con Haru le parecía irreal, quería creer que se trataba de un mal sueño donde ella estaba casada pero el dolor en su mejilla y la sortija aun en la mano de la castaña solo le confirmaban que todo era real.

No podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, el silencio empezaba a ponerse incómodo.

— _¡Mami!_ — los tres adultos voltearon a ver la puerta del despacho encontrándose con tres niños con rastros de galletas en sus labios, el pequeño castaño corrió donde Haru para abrazarla por el cuello — _Luka conoció a un nuevo amigo _— empezó a relatar con alegría mientras señala al pequeño azabache.

Luka no era tonto, en el momento en que regresaron aquel lugar y ver a su mama con el empresario y el ojisan cabeza de pulpo en el suelo supo que algo no estaba bien por ese motivo entro con un grito llamando la atención de todos, dejo de abrazar a su madre para observar al señor empresario.

Su mirada ya no era la misma que vio antes, esta se sentía vacío, aquello no le gusto ya que le recordó cuando en uno de los trabajos de su papá donde llego con la misma mirada, recordó que su mamá le abrazo a la vez que le decía unas palabras logrando de esa manera sacar a su padre de ese estado.

Por lo que el haría lo mismo, sin que nadie se lo esperara abrazo por el cuello a Tsuna mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda.

— _Señor empresario… no este triste… Luka esta con usted — _susurro en su oído, sintió como el abrazo era correspondió alegrándolo un poco.

Cuando ese pequeño lo abrazo comprendió porque se sentía tan familiar, tenía la misma esencia de Haru.

Por un momento su mente jugo con él. Haciéndole creer que Luka podría haber sido su hijo.


	12. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ — conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ — puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, sueños, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _— pensamientos

**Letra negrita** — recuerdos del pasado.

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Capítulo 10**

**En movimiento**

**.**

Respiro profundamente tratando de relajarse, inhalo, exhalo repetidamente mientras sus hombres frente a él le miraban con temor esperando cualquier acción que podría realizar su jefe, el mensajero era quien más estaba nervioso temblaba en su sitio sus pies no le permitían correr por su vida como si se hubieran clavado en ese lugar.

— _Repite el informe —_ le ordeno provocando un temor en todas las personas presentes.

Trago un poco de saliva esperando no trabarse, volvió a leer el informe que preparo después de escapar de aquel lugar, se había dirigido directamente con su líder una vez llego incluso las heridas que tenía seguían sangrando _— uno de las bodegas ubicadas en el norte de Venecia fue… fue destruida por el guardián de la nube de Vongola, no quedaron ningún sobreviviente, toda la mercancía fue confiscada y los menores están en custodia de Vongola._

— _Alguno de nuestros hombres fue capturado o se divulgo alguna información._

— _Negativo señor, todos siguieron sus órdenes y se envenenaron antes de ser capturados._

— _No existe ningún sobreviviente_.

— _Ninguno señor_ — al terminar de decir aquello se escuchó un disparo, aquel hombre soltó los papeles que sostenía antes de caer al suelo.

— _Ahora verdaderamente ya no existe ninguno — _guardo su arma en su saco para mirar a sus demás hombres que no hicieron ningún movimiento, todos atentos a las órdenes que le darían — _ya saben qué hacer con su cuerpo, es una advertencia no necesito esta clase de hombres en mi familia, ¡MALDITA SEA VONGOLA!_ — golpeo su escritorio, apretando los puños provocando clavarse las uñas, su ira iba incrementando a cada segundo.

— _Por el momento la identidad de la familia se encuentra en incógnita para ellos, pero todo se frustrará cuando encuentren aquella investigación._

— _Señor si me permite hablar_ — solicito uno de sus hombres recibiendo un asentimiento por su líder para poder continuar — _En estos momentos ya enviamos a varios de nuestros hombres para la captura de Haru Bozelli y su hijo en cualquier momento los traerán y podremos obtener el lugar exacto de donde se escondió esa investigación._

— _Debo admitir que Tommaso no mejor dicho Dante fue el único dentro de la policía e investigadores que tuvo el verdadero valor para ir encontrar mía, incluso al fingir ser uno de mis hombres realizaba estupendos trabajos fue un desperdicio que atentara contra mí_ — apoyo su quijada en sus manos recordando como ese detective tuvo que realizar varios trabajos para pertenecer a su familia, frunció el ceño y apretó los dedos al recordar un poco más — _el único estúpido que obtuvo las pruebas para hundirme, es una pena que no se encuentre aquí para ver sufrir a su familia._

— _¡Señor! ¡Señor! —_ la puerta se abrió ingresando otra persona al lugar — _la esposa de Tommaso y su hijo lograron escapar._

— _¡SON UNOS INUTILES! NI SIQUIERA UNA SIMPLE ORDEN PUEDEN CUMPLIR __— _apretó los puños con gran furia, en esos momentos deseaba acabar con la vida de los inútiles de sus hombres que se atrevieron a fallar.

— _H-Hay otra mala noticia mi señor __— _aquella persona temía por su vida maldecía a sus compañeros por mandarlo a él a dar el informe _—__ Vongola intervino en la captura y ahora ellos se encuentran bajo su custodia._

— _¡MIERDA!_ — golpeo con ambas manos el escritorio, esa escoria tuvo que meterse en sus planes, ahora más que nunca debía destruir a los Bozelli antes de que le den alguna información al maldito del Decimo Vongola.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— _Cariño podrías dejar de caminar por la habitación, me está fastidiando tu actitud._

— _¡Cállate!_ — le respondió con enojo, para volver a morderse el pulgar por los nervios que estaba sintiendo, y aquella persona solo le ponía los pelos de punta, no comprendía porque lo dejo pasar a su habitación.

— _No te enojes mon chéri y deberías dejar de gritar o podrías despertarlas_ — trato de tranquilizarla, aunque la mirada furiosa que fue dirigida hacia su persona solo le respondía que no lo estaba logrando — _se puede saber ahora porque estas furiosa, aparte de que no te dejan ver al Decimo Vongola._

— _¡por la idiota de Haru!_ — le respondió la peli naranja mientras se sentaba en el sillón e incrustaba sus dedos en su cabellera — no se suponía que apareciera después de varios años.

— ¿_Haru? No es la novia del décimo que me contaste._

— _¡NUNCA FUE SU NOVIA!_ — le grito con desesperación — _nunca deje que lo fueran, el hecho de que después de que se anunciara mi compromiso desvié todas las cartas que le enviaba Tsu-kun, y las de ella simplemente las destruí, no permitiría alguna interacción entre ellos para que Tsu-kun dudara de casarse y más después de la mentira que le conté._

— _Lo recuerdo, pero que tiene que ver ella con que aún no se te permita entrar en los terrenos de Vongola._

— _Todo, resulta que por alguna razón Haru decidió venir a Italia estoy más que segura que se encontrara en algún momento con Tsu-kun _— gruño con rabia ante solo ese pensamiento, pero fue reemplazada por una sonrisa — _aunque sería ideal que se encontraran y más cuando Tsu-kun sepa que está casada y tiene un hijo_.

— _Entonces deberíamos celebrar eso, tu rival no se meterá en nuestro camino, puede que ahora el Décimo te acepte_ — declaro el hombre pelirrojo mientras le entregaba una copa de champán.

Le dio un pequeño sorbo antes de levantarse de su sitio y acercarse a su acompañante quitándole su copa y colocándola en la mesita, acomodo sus brazos por su cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella — _una vez pase eso, nuestra relación se acaba_ — le advirtió.

— _Antes de que ocurra eso, ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco?_ — el sujeto de la cadera provocando que la peli naranja se sujetara de su cintura con sus piernas, dando comienzo a una ola de besos apasionados. Sabía que a pesar de sus palabras ellos no dejarían de verse siempre fue de esa manera y no cambiaría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La sorpresa en el rostro de Haru era notable no se esperaba ver como su pequeño iba con el castaño y lo abrazaba con fuerza a la vez que le daba palmaditas en la espalda como si deseara calmarlo, no sabía si intervenir o no y más al ver el estado de Tsunayoshi hace unos minutos.

— _Papi ¿le sucede alguna cosa a Tsu-Tsu?_ — Hayato dejo de observar aquella escena para mirar los ojos azules de su hija frente suyo, los cuales se encontraban con un deje de preocupación, le dio unas pequeñas caricias en su cabecita para tranquilizarla y sonreírle.

— _No te preocupes Koemi, Juudaime solo está cansado_ — hablo con voz suave, un tono que solo usaba con ella todo para poder tranquilizarla.

— _El tío Tsuna es una persona EXTREMA por eso no debes preocuparte Koemi —_ intervino el pequeño azabache, Gokudera lo conocía desde que nació y sabía que ese mocoso también se encontraba preocupado, pero no lo demostraría para no asustar a su hija — _no es así Tío Hayato_.

— _Estas en lo correcto mocoso_ — le respondió viendo directamente sus ojos grises para de esa manera trasmitirle seguridad, y al ver esa brillante sonrisa que heredo del cabeza de césped supo que lo convenció, se alegraba que sacara su ingenuidad _— y no digas nada mujer_.

Elizabeth sonrió desde la puerta sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, su esposo la conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba por burlarse de él, esa parte de su personalidad del peli plateado era la que cada vez la enamoraba más, miro a Tsunayoshi aun en el suelo siendo abrazado por el pequeño Luka mientras Haru simplemente observaba, si no supiera de la situación pensaría que eran una familia, se acercó a su esposo siendo seguida por su amigo azabache — _te perdono por ignorarme hace unas horas, gracias a Takeshi se porque te comportaste de aquella manera cuando mencione a Haru._

— _Tsk_ — chasqueo la lengua mientras miraba de mala manera al mencionado y más cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos dos seguían agarrados de las manos, una venita apareció en su cien, sin dudarlo tomo la mano libre de la rubia para atraerla hacia él, logrando de esa manera separarlo de su amigo.

Elizabeth sonrió con ternura ante las acciones de su peli plateado, por tal motivo entrelazo sus dedos logrando sacarle un sonrojo.

Yamamoto se daba cuenta del ambiente que existía en el despacho tenía planeado hacer algo para cambiarlo, pero se vio interrumpido cuando una persona rubia ingreso a toda prisa al despacho, sorprendiéndoles a todos.

— _¡Haru! ¡Luka!_ — a Francesco no le importo nada al entrar aquel sitio, se sintió aliviado al verlos a salvo, aunque no le gusto la manera en que estaban.

— _¡Hahi!_ — Haru se sorprendió de ver a su hermano, no se imaginaba que él estuviera ahí, pero se sentía aliviada de verlo a salvo _— Fran…_

No pudo terminar de decir su nombre cuando sintió como la sujetaba de la cintura y la ponía de pie, para después quitar a Luka de los brazos del castaño, sorprendiéndolo.

Francesco se colocó delante de Haru protegiéndola de cualquier ataque que podían hacer mientras sostenía a Luka con fuerza, estaba analizando el lugar y a las personas para idear un plan de huida, se sorprendió de ver entre ellos a esas personas que conoció en la fiesta.

— _¡Tío!_ — dio un grito el pequeño cuando se vio separado del empresario y vio a su captor _— __¡no te perdiste_! — declaro con alegría y alivio, para después estar confundido por sus acciones.

Tsunayoshi de un momento a otro sintió un vacío cuando le fue arrebatado la calidez que le proporcionaba el pequeño castaño, levanto la mirada encontrándose con una mirada azul fría, detrás de esa persona se encontraba Haru y en sus brazos el pequeño.

Y al ver los ojos celestes de ambos se dio cuenta que esa persona se trataba del esposo de Haru, se puso de pie, aunque estos parecían no poder soportar su peso, su mirada aún seguía sin ningún brillo, pero no podía permitir que hubiera un malentendido y más al ver las acciones del rubio.

— _No escuchare nada de usted, ellos se irán conmigo_ — le advirtió antes de dejarlo hablar, supo que ese sujeto era el líder y más al ver como las demás personas lo miraban como si fuera una amenaza, se distrajo al sentir como su pequeño sobrino se removía entre sus brazos.

— _Tío Fran, tío Fran —_ trato de llamar su atención _— baja a Luka, Luka aun no termino_ — le dijo suavemente para después mirar al empresario, aún no había quitado aquel vacío en sus ojos.

— _Lo siento Luka, pero no te dejare_ — le contesto para mirar detrás suyo — _Haru antes de tomar alguna decisión, necesito saber si es cierto que tú conoces a estas personas._

Haru miro a su hermano antes de sonreírle y asentir _— Son amigos de Haru_ — declaro con tranquilidad esperando de esa manera convencerlo y deje de sentirse amenazado.

El hombre rubio no estuvo convencido del todo, pero creía en ella así que decidió escucharlos, pero no dejaría de estar atento a cualquier amenaza que pudiera aparecer.

— _¿Tío puede bajar a Luka?_ — espero a que su mamá terminara de hablar antes de volver insistir, sintió como era depositado en el suelo — _Tío Fran no debe preocuparse, el señor empresario no es malo, salvo a Luka_ — le sonrió a su tío quien se sorprendió por sus palabras, antes de correr hacia el empresario y abrazarlo por las piernas _— señor empresario, él es él tío de Luka_ — señalo al rubio quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Tsunayoshi observo al pequeño castaño regalándole una brillante sonrisa, miro a la persona frente suyo — _‹‹ ¿Tío? Entonces no se trata de su esposo›› _— aun existían varias preguntas rondando por su mente, pero decidió que por el momento atendería al pequeño, se volvió agachar para estar a su altura dándole pequeñas caricias en su cabeza castaña — _mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi._

— _¿Sawada Tsuyoshi?_ — repitió el nombre dándose cuenta de que le era imposible pronunciar su nombre _— Luka puede decirle ¿señor empresario? _— le rogo con un puchero y ojitos de cordero, conquistando a más de una persona dentro del despacho.

— _Interesante_ — todo el mundo dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta encontrándose con un hombre azabache de patillas apoyado en la puerta — _Dame-Tsuna que clase de anfitrión eres dejando a tus invitados parados por varios minutos — _le regaño, el castaño suspiro sabiendo que tenía razón estaba tan perdido que no le importo nada a su alrededor.

— _Lo mejor es que vayamos a la sala, estaremos más cómodos para charlar_ — sugirió el Décimo y antes de saliera del despacho sintió como su mano era sujetada por una más pequeña _— __¿Sucede algo_?

Luka negó con un movimiento de cabeza repetidamente _— Luka acompañara al señor empresario_ — miro detrás suyo donde su mirada celeste se conectó con los ojos chocolate de su madre, quien asintió al saber que le estaba pidiendo permiso.

Sintió un nuevo agarre en su mano libre encontrándose con la sonrisa de Koemi — _yo también quiero acompañar a Tsu-Tsu._

— _¡Yo también! —_ se escuchó un grito proviniendo de un pequeño azabache colocándose delante de los tres, observo que sus amigos ocupaban las manos de su tío por lo que con decisión agarro su saco y empezar a arrastrarlo _— _¡_en marcha! —_ levanta su mano libre en forma de puño.

— _¡Hai!_ — gritaron los menores imitando sus acciones.

Los adultos vieron como los pequeños arrastraban al Decimo Vongola sin ninguna dificultad.

Haru se sentía nerviosa estando en aquel sitio, realmente no se esperaba encontrarse con sus amigos y más en la situación en la que se encontraba, ella no deseaba involucrarlos en sus asuntos. Observo a la última persona que ingreso al despacho, le parecía familiar y fue cuando su mirada oscura le causo un escalofrió — _‹‹Reborn-chan›› _— estaba sorprendida de ver su nueva forma, siendo así un adulto entonces se dio cuenta que él debía saber de su situación.

— _Deberíamos seguirlos_ — rompió con el silencio que se produjo la mujer de cabellera rubia, y antes de que su esposo digiera alguna palabra empezó a arrastrarlo, Gokudera empezó a reclamarle por sus acciones.

Yamamoto miro a sus amigos antes de mirar a Haru _— me alegra verte de nuevo Haru_ — le regalo una de sus sonrisas antes de emprender su camino.

— _Te estaremos esperando Haru_ — fueron solamente las palabras del azabache antes de también abandonar el despacho.

— _Haru y Francesco-nii deben ir con los demás_ — sabía que su cuñado tenía varias preguntas y se los respondería a su debido tiempo.

Soltó un suspiro en frustración, cuando estaba decidido a huir como sea de ese lugar sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por la curiosidad — _Andando Haru, no quiero que Luka se quede mucho tiempo a solas con ese sujeto._

— _Tsuna-san nunca le haría nada malo a Lu-chan_ — declaro — _Tsuna-san nunca le haría daño a alguien-desu~_ _— _agrego ya que a pesar de los años para ella fue como ver al antiguo castaño — _‹‹Haru no vio a Kyoko-chan ¿no estará en casa? ›› _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Finalmente, Haru se había atrevido a decirle sus sentimientos, los latidos de su corazón no dejaban de latir rápidamente, empezó a dar vueltas por su cama al recordar aquel momento observo su mano con la cual lo sujeto, aun podía sentir su calidez.**

— **¡**_**Haru morirá en cualquier segundo!**_** — se habló mientras se tapaba con su almohada y lanzando patadas al aire, después de descargar toda su alegría se quedó quieta mirando el techo de su habitación — **_**Haru tiene una oportunidad con Tsuna-san — **_**murmuro con cariño al recordar cómo había aceptado tener citas con ella.**

— _**¡Hahi! ¡Haru debe planear las citas!**_** — se propuso cuando se escuchó el timbre de su casa, sus padres no se encontraban a causa del trabajo por lo que con cuidado se acercó a la puerta principal, esperaba que no se tratara de ningún vendedor le era difícil negarse a escucharlos, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la sonrisa de su mejor amiga.**

— _**¡Haru-chan!**_** — le saludo con entusiasmo Kyoko dándole un fuerte abrazo — **_**lo siento si llegue temprano, pero encontré una nueva pastelería y como hoy es nuestro día especial creí que sería estupendo ir.**_

— **¡**_**Hahi! —**_** Haru se alarmo al haber olvidado ese detalle había estado tan enfrascada en cómo sería su declaración que ignoro por completo que era el día de Haru y Kyoko, subió a su habitación deprisa para tomar sus llaves y algunas cosas antes de volver a bajar **_**— Haru esta lista.**_

**Kyoko soltó una pequeña risa al ver lo rápida que era su amiga, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella — **_**en marcha.**_

**La trayectoria hacia la pastelería fue de la más tranquila acompañada de una conversación agradable sobre cualquier tema, en el momento en que ingresaron al establecimiento se fascinaron por la ambientación del lugar y los postres que eran ofrecidos.**

**Ambas decidieron sentarse cerca de la ventana, una mesera se acercó a ellas anotando todo lo que pedían para después marcharse.**

— _**Kyoko-chan… Haru se confesó a Tsuna-san**_** — la peli naranja la miro sorprendida antes de sonreírle con alegría.**

— _**Me alegro mucho por ti Haru-chan, espero que Tsuna-kun te haga feliz o se la vera conmigo.**_

— _**¡Hahi! ¡Te equivocas Kyoko-chan!**_

— _**¿T-te rechazo? **_**— pregunto con preocupación.**

— _**No… bueno Tsuna-san aun no le da una respuesta a Haru, pero le dio una oportunidad para conquistarlo-desu~**__— _**aunque al principio su voz sonara desanimada al final esta se recuperó mientras sus ojos brillaban con la determinación.**

— _**Estoy segura que Tsuna-kun se dará cuenta de lo mucho que lo quieres y corresponderá a tus sentimientos.**_

**Su conversación se vio interrumpida con la llegada de su pedido, una vez nuevamente solas Haru empezaba a relatarle sobre las ideas que tenía para las citas que tendría donde Kyoko le daba algunas ideas.**

— _**Podríamos consultar un libro —**_** opino la joven cabellera peli naranja, al ver el gran estante de libros con las que contaba la pastelería se levantó de su sitio — **_**espera aquí Haru-chan**_** — le pidió antes de dirigirse aquel lugar.**

**Empezó a leer el título que había en el lomo de los libros buscando uno que pudiera ayudarlas, tan concentrada iba que no vio al joven que se encontraba a su lado provocando que chocara con él.**

— _**Lo siento**_** — se disculpó enseguida agachándose para levantar el libro que se le cayó al joven a causa del choque.**

— _**No te preocupes, fue un accidente**_** — trato de tranquilizarla.**

**Kyoko lo observo por varios minutos, nunca lo había visto y por algún motivo aquellos ojos celestes del joven llamaron su atención, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que lo observo por varios minutos.**

— _**Fue un gusto**_** — hablo el joven azabache antes de marcharse a una de las mesas dentro del establecimiento.**

**Kyoko volvió a su lugar aun con las mejillas de color carmesí **_— __**¿Kyoko-chan?**_

**Sin duda el destino era algo incierto.**

**Con ese encuentro el destino de dos personas empezó a cambiar.**

**Uno donde la traición era el principal tema.**

**Un amor que no se realizó.**

**Un nuevo amor tan grande como lo es el universo a pesar de que se formó a causa del engaño.**

**Pero a pesar de todo el destino volvería a unir a esos corazones que en su momento no debieron ser separados.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La joven de mirada violácea miro detenidamente los papeles que sujetaba, estaba segura que a su Boss no le gustaría saber que sus sospechas eran acertadas, la familia Rizzo no solamente había estado en alianza con aquella familia, ellos no solo comercializaban con las personas los usaban para la venta de órganos.

Cerro el folder con fuerza, se llevaría aquellos documentos — _Mukuro-sama habrá acabado_ — miro por la ventana donde podía apreciar como varias personas caían al suelo totalmente inconscientes a causa de las ilusiones del peli morado, se alegraba que a pesar de no demostrarlo él no haría nada que fuera en contra de los deseos de su Boss.

Mukuro miro a su dirección dándole una sonrisa, esas que solo le dedicaba a su familia una verdadera y sincera sin ningún rastro de sarcasmo, Chrome le contesto el saludo agitando la mano.

— _Se puede saber porque tardas tanto-byon_ — la joven con parche dejo de observar la ventana para prestar atención al joven rubio, el cual se encontraba en medio de la puerta encorvado mirándola con cierto enojo — _estoy harto de escuchar chillar aquellos mocosos-byon_ — empezó a quejarse.

La joven soltó una pequeña risa ante sus palabras provocando el sonrojo en el rubio quien de inmediato se acercó a ella - _¡de que te ríes!_ — empezó a regañarla, Chrome solo lo miro con ternura ya sabiendo que sus quejas no eran lo que realmente sentía, ella sabía que Ken se sentía aliviado de haber salvado aquellas personas.

Lo escucho gruñir antes de dirigirse a la puerta — _será mejor continuar, el estúpido de Vongola nos dejó mucho trabajo-byon._

— _Ken realmente aprecias a Boss_ — comento ya estando a su lado, pero solo esa frase provoca de nueva cuenta la furia del rubio que empezó a insultarla, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Aun les faltaba investigar algunas familias antes de volver a casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Miro una vez el patio de la preparatoria de Midori, el festival aún seguía en curso se preguntaba si sería lo suficientemente valiente para gritar por ayuda, aunque si lo pensaba por la cantidad de bulla que existía era imposible que lo escucharan.**

**Le gustaría saber cómo fue que acabaron encerrados en la azotea de la preparatoria, hace unos minutos se encontraban visitando cada stand, disfrutando de lo que presentaban las compañeras de la joven castaña — **_**Haru lo siente Tsuna-san**_** — al voltearse observo la mirada entristecida de la castaña —**_** Haru solo quería que Tsuna-san se divirtiera y no que quedaran encerrados.**_

— _**N-No es tu culpa Haru —**_** tartamudeo al no saber cómo podía consolarla, realmente era un dame en esos asuntos espera que con su siguiente comentario no arruinara nada — **_**Y-yo me estoy divirtiendo a pesar de que ahora estemos encerrados… no digo que sea tu culpa… lo que quiero decir es… **_

**Detuvo sus balbuceos al escuchar su risa provocando que se sonrojara y después empezara a reírse junto a ella **_**— Haru entendió lo que Tsuna-san trata de decirle.**_

— _**Haru tiene una idea**_** — dijo con alegría acercándose al castaño, sujeto su mano para llevarlo a una de las bancas que había en la enorme terraza de su preparatoria — **_**mientras Tsuna-san podría contarle a Haru como se ve en un futuro.**_

— _**¿E-el Futuro?**_

— _**Mis amigas últimamente hablaban de cómo se veían en el futuro-desu~**__— _**le explico — **_**por eso Haru tiene curiosidad de lo que desea Tsuna-san en un futuro.**_

**Los recuerdos de la batalla en el futuro llegaron a su mente, sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrarlos pensando que aquello ya no sucedería, la mirada llena de curiosidad de su amiga empezaba a ponerlo nervioso **_**— t-tu pensante en tu futuro**_** — le pregunto para tener tiempo en lo que debía responder.**

— _**¡Hahi! B-bueno… **__— _**sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir un tono carmín mientras jugaba con sus manos a causa del nerviosismo antes de volver a mirarlo con decisión **_**— Haru desea ser diseñadora de ropa en el futuro**_** — dijo con entusiasmo al pensar en todas las nuevas ideas que tenía en mente — **_**también podría ser repostera-desu~**__— _**lo pensó ya que al gustarle probar varios postres siempre investigaba de ellos para poder realizarlos — **_**Haru también quiere casarse y tener muchos hijos.**_

— _**¿Casarse? ¿Hijos? —**_** ante esas dos palabras la mente de Tsunayoshi exploto.**

— _**¡Si! Haru desea que su primer hijo se parezca a su papá**_** — lo miro con ternura imaginando a un pequeño con los cabellos castaños que ignoraban la gravedad y la misma mirada de la persona frente suyo.**

— _**Yo creo que sería lindo una niña que se pareciera a ti**_** — lo dijo sin pensar sorprendiéndolos a ambos.**

**Ambos adquirieron distintos tonos de rojos en sus rostros mientras desviaban sus miradas ante el nerviosismo que tenían.**

**Tsuna se maldecía mentalmente por sus palabras, pero por algún motivo aquella idea no le parecía tan mala, se golpeó la cabeza con la mano tratando de borrar esos pensamientos.**

**Y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo las puertas se abrieron — **_**al fin te encuentro Haru muy pronto comenzara la danza alrededor de la hoguera, no puedo dejar que se lo pierdan**_** — una de las amigas de la castaña vino agarrando a ambos para arrastrarlos.**

**Y a pesar de la incomodidad anterior, el nerviosismo le gano a Tsunayoshi cuando empezó a bailar con Haru.**

**Y al igual que sus anteriores citas, no la olvidaría.**

Tsuna observaba con atención al pequeño castaño sentado a su lado mientras su mirada celeste le ponía atención a lo que decían Koemi y Yoshio.

— _Les tengo una sorpresa a los dos_ — dijo la pequeña al recordar lo que había comprado con su padrino antes de ser interrumpidos por las personas malas.

— _¡Yo también te traje un regalo extremo!_ — agrego el azabache, esperando que le gustara, Yoshio empezó a contarle todo lo que había hecho en su visita a sus abuelos, Luka los escuchaba atentamente hasta que se sintió observado.

No comprendía por qué lo miraba tan atentamente, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, el adulto no se encontraba bien emocionalmente, ya que no detecto alguna herida que tuviera.

— _¿Se encuentra bien Señor empresario?_ — se preguntaba si el pequeño se parecía a su padre, pero al ver su rostro preocupado se dio cuenta que sus gestos eran más similares a los de Haru.

Llevo su mano a sus cabellos castaños dándole pequeñas caricias _— estoy bien_ — y aunque en un principio Luka no le creyera recordó lo que una vez le dijo su mamá por lo que le regalo la mejor sonrisa que tenía.

— _Si el señor empresario dice estar bien Luka le cree —_ incluso su manera de hablar era parecida a la de ella, al final Haru había logrado lo que le dijo aquel día en la azotea de su preparatoria, aunque él tenía las esperanzas de que ese futuro se realizara con él y no con otra persona.

— _Luka ¿Dónde está tu padre?_ — el pequeño agacho la mirada y antes de que alguno pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, sus guardianes empezaban a ingresar a la sala.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y tal como le había pedido Hibari, se encontraba rumbo a la mansión Vongola debía entregarle a su hermano lo más pronto aquel USB con toda la información de los aliados de aquella familia, no se esperó que la mafia china estuviera involucrada, eso solo significaba que su enemigo tenía más influencias de las que sospechaban.

— _Es extraño verte tan concentrado guardián del Sol —_ el joven albino salió de sus pensamientos al ver a su lado a una joven de cabellera azabache y mirada anaranjada, la única que lo llamaba de aquella forma.

— _Hola Yong, me sorprendiste extremadamente —_ le sonrió — _que te trae por el aeropuerto ¿vuelves a tu Hong Kong?_

Yong negó con un movimiento de cabeza antes de retomar su andar siendo seguida por el albino _— un miembro de mi familia regresa a los territorios Yong, si te diriges donde Tsunayoshi y no te molesta mi compañía podríamos ir juntos._

— _¡Por supuesto que no! De seguro Sawada se pondrá feliz de verte_ — comento con entusiasmo, para él su hermano y aquella joven azabache tenían una relación, ya que muchas veces los había visto juntos provocando que esa idea rondara por su cabeza, aunque muchas veces olvidaba ese asunto.

Lixue Yong trato de cubrir con su mano la pequeña risa que se formó en sus labios, el joven albino era una persona demasiado animada y su personalidad era tan brillante como el sol, muchas veces no podía seguir su ritmo por lo que no trataba mucho con él.

Ambos se subieron al auto que había traído a la líder de la familia Yong, un pequeño silencio se produjo entre ellos, aunque el ambiente no era incomodo — _Yong…_

Sus ojos anaranjados de la joven lo miraron con atención antes de interrumpirlo — _deseas que te informe sobre los múltiples secuestros de infantes que se están produciendo últimamente en Hong Kong_ — la mirada asombrada de su acompañante fue una afirmación — _la mano derecha de mi padre vino a informarme y dejarme algunos documentos sobre ese asunto, en especial porque estos secuestros se están produciendo en nuestros territorios._

— _Estoy seguro que la información que debo entregarle a Sawada te interesara._

— _Entonces mis sospechas sobre el asunto del que me hablo Tsunayoshi con lo que está ocurriendo en China están relacionados_ — la azabache saco su teléfono debía comunicarse de inmediato — _Padre necesito que me envíes toda la información que tengan recolectada_ — se mantuvo en silencio escuchando atentamente a su progenitor _— gracias padre, Chew_ — llamo la atención de su conductor — _debemos llegar lo más pronto a la mansión Vongola._

— _Como desee __Gōngzhǔ-sama._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— _**La manera en la que hablas de esa persona solo me dice una cosa —**_** Kyoko dejo su taza en la mesa teniendo curiosidad por lo que le diría su nuevo amigo — **_**te gusta.**_

**Sus ojos miel se agrandaron ante sus palabras **_**— ¿qué? —**_** no entendía porque él pensaba que a ella le gustaba Tsunayoshi, no entendía porque su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente y ni el motivo por el cual sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse, al sentir como aquella mirada celeste no le quitaba la vista observo la ventana done pudo apreciar a Tsuna en su cita con Haru.**

**Ver como se sonreían y se miraban, le provoco que se sintiera mal, su ceño se frunció, apretó las manos tratando de desaparecer todos esos sentimientos que tenía en ese instante.**

Fue gracias a esa persona que ella se percatando de sus sentimientos, una parte de ella le gustaría saber qué es lo que paso con él, no lo volvió a ver desde que se fue de Nanimori siguiendo a Tsunayoshi.

Ese viaje había sido su salvación, alejarse de Haru para evitar que ella consiguiera conquistar a Tsuna era lo mejor, y aunque en un principio sintió que estaba haciendo algo malo se dio cuenta que era injusto que su amiga se quedara con el castaño siendo ella su primer amor.

Si recordó cuando se le declaro ella lo tomo como una broma, se culpa por ser tan despistada, pero había tratado de dejar atrás esa personalidad, una en la que deseaba la felicidad de sus amigos.

Ella deseaba ser feliz y solo lo seria teniendo a Tsuna a su lado, haría cualquier cosa por volver a ganarse su amor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Estaba seguro que le gritaría a la persona que se atrevió a despertarlo, lo que más odiaba era que perturbaran su sueño, por unos minutos estaba tentado a dejar ahí a esa persona en especial cuando el sonido de la puerta se detuvo.**

**Ya con la decisión de regresar a sus cálidas sabanas tratando de recuperar aquel sueño que tenía, se vio interrumpido cuando escucho su nombre, volvió entre sus pasos para abrir la puerta encontrándose con dos personas.**

— _**¡Hahi! —**_** dio un grito mientras ocultaba su rostro en el brazo de su acompañante, quien solamente le daba unas pequeñas caricias para tranquilizar la vergüenza que sentía.**

— _**¿Dante? ¿Haru?**_** — El joven rubio no entendía que hacían allí esas dos personas y mucho menos la reacción de la joven.**

— _**Antes de saludarte de la manera adecuada, no crees que lo mejor sería que te pusieras una polera**_** — comento el azabache con diversión y más al ver como los colores de diferentes tonos rojizos se expandía por el rostro de su hermano quien dio un grito nada varonil y se cubría con las manos antes de huir a toda prisa.**

— _**Haru jamás podrá ver la cara de Francesco-nii —**_** murmura la joven de cabellera chocolate aun avergonzada antes de fruncir el ceño por la risa del azabache, inflo sus cachetes antes de soltar su brazo y darle varios golpes en este — **_**¡Dante-kun quiero el divorcio-desu!**_

**Dante sujeto sus muñecas deteniendo sus movimientos antes de acercar su rostro a la de ella y mirarla atentamente provocándole nerviosismo — **_**lo siento Haru, pero no podrás deshacerte fácilmente de mí, además debes recordar que uno de mis votos fue que jamás te dejaría sin importar que sucediera.**_

**Las mejillas de Haru empezaron a volverse a colorear de un carmín mientras miraba atentamente aquella mirada celeste que poco a poco se iba acabando con la distancia que tenían, cerró los ojos esperando que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder.**

**Lástima que aquella burbuja en la que se encerraron fuera rota por aquella tos, ambos miraron al culpable.**

— _**Se quedarán todo el día en la puerta**_** — dijo en tono bromista provocando que Haru pusiera sus manos en el pecho del azabache empujándolo lejos de ella y con una reverencia entro al departamento para poder ocultarse en cualquier sitio.**

**Dante con un aura depresiva ante la interrupción miro de mala manera a su hermano — **_**lo hiciste a propósito ¿no es así?**_** \- le reprocho antes de tomar las maletas y adentrarse al departamento.**

**Y claro que los había interrumpido a propósito, era su venganza por haberlo levantado en la madrugada. Cerro la puerta antes de dirigirse a la sala donde sabía que los encontraría.**

— _**No es que me desagrade su visita, pero todos modos debo preguntar a qué se debe**_** — se acomodó en el sillón frente a ellos observándolos con detenimiento — **_**no se supone que debían estar en su luna de miel.**_

— _**Supones bien hermano, estamos en nuestra luna de miel **_**— le confirmo Dante mientras acomodaba su brazo en la cintura de la castaña atrayéndola más cerca suyo — **_**solo estamos de pasada antes de ir a nuestro siguiente destino, además Haru quería saludar a nuestros padres y nunca le negaría nada.**_

— _**También queríamos visitarte-desu~**_** \- agrego Haru regalándole una pequeña sonrisa aun manteniendo aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas — **_**Francesco-nii es un miembro importante de nuestra familia.**_

— _**Aún es demasiado temprano, porque no van a descansar de seguro lo necesitan**_** — miro con burla al azabache — **_**en especial Haru, se nota que no la dejas dormir Dante.**_

— _**¡Hermano! / ¡Francesco-nii!**_** — gritaron ambos ante sus palabras y a causa del bochorno que empezaban a sentir.**

**El rubio empezó a reír fuertemente ante sus reacciones, nunca se cansaría de avergonzarlos.**

**Después de varias quejas y excusas por parte de ambos, empezaron a hablar de cualquier tema hasta que la joven ya no pudo más y se fugó al mundo de los sueños, descansando en el hombro de su esposo.**

— _**A pesar de no decirlo Haru estaba cansada por el viaje**_** — dijo suavemente el azabache para no despertarla, empezó a darle pequeñas caricias en su mejilla con cuidado de no molestar sus sueños.**

— _**Existe otro motivo por el que vinieran no es así Dante.**_

**El azabache suspiro al verse descubierto sabía que nunca podría engañar a su hermano por lo que le diría directamente que era lo que le preocupaba — **_**últimamente siento que alguien nos sigue.**_

— _**¿Cómo que alguien?**_

— _**No estoy seguro, pero siento la presencia de una persona alrededor nuestro no puedo explicarlo, pero a pesar de eso no siento que estemos en peligro.**_

— _**¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?!**_

— _**¡Shhh! Haru aun duerme**_** — le reprocho el azabache **_**— porque si realmente hubiera querido dañarnos ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo, presiento que es alguien que conoce a Haru.**_

— _**Entonces porque no se presenta ante ustedes.**_

— _**Porque debe existir un motivo para que no lo haga**_** — ya decidido con terminar con esa platica acomodo a la joven entre sus brazos, cargándola al estilo princesa — **_**cuando salgamos más tarde te darás cuenta a lo que me refiero, descansa hermano **_**— se despidió antes de dirigirse a su antigua habitación.**

**Y realmente cuando fueron a visitar a sus padres se dio cuenta de aquella presencia acechándolos.**

**Dante ignoro aquello o puede que se acostumbrara a esa persona, aunque conociendo a su hermano sabía que había logrado conocerlo.**

**Aunque nunca se lo dijo, se preguntó muchas veces de quien podía tener aquella aura y solo lo sabría varios años después.**

— ‹‹_Lo había olvidado, esa presencia es la misma que la de este sujeto›› _— miro al azabache que se mantenía apoyado con la mirada cubierta por aquella fedora — _‹‹Dante, ese sujeto y tú ya se conocían›› _— tenia tantas cosas en que pensar que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.

— _Y así fue como el señor empresario rescato a Luka de los villanos_ — salió de sus pensamientos en el momento en que su sobrino termino su relato de cómo sucedieron las cosas - _¿Tío Fran esta impresionado como Luka? —_ el pequeño castaño se acercó a él mirándolo con entusiasmo.

Correspondió su sonrisa con una igual antes de mirar al castaño frente a ellos _— gracias por rescatar a Luka y Haru_ — a pesar de no agradarle el que estuvieran en ese lugar, se sentía aliviado de que nada le haya pasado a su única familia — _pero lo mejor es que nos marchemos ahora, sinceramente no me gustaría involucrar a otras personas en los asuntos de nuestra familia_ — declaro para mirar a Haru esperando que ella estuviera de acuerdo con sus palabras.

— _Y adonde piensan marcharse_ — intervino Gokudera cruzando los brazos al saber gracias a Yamamoto en la forma que se encontraron con ellos — _según el friki —_ señalo detrás suyo — _estaban por marcharse…_

— _Tío Fran, Mami y Luka estaban por ir a una nueva base porque los villanos nos volvieron a encontrar_ — le interrumpió el pequeño castaño — _pero ahora están a salvo porque Luka encontró al señor empresario._

Todos le miraron confundidos ante sus palabras, sin entender bien a que se estaba refiriendo, claro todos menos cierto azabache.

— _¿A qué te refieres Lu-chan?_

El pequeño llevo su dedo índice a la boca — _shhh, es un secreto entre papá y Luka_ — susurro con el tono de voz más bajo como si no quisiera que nadie más escuchara.

— _¿Secreto? ¿Qué secreto?_ — esta vez pregunto el rubio esperando que el pequeño respondiera sin obtener nada.

— _Habla mocoso_ — se quejó él peli plateado ante tantos susurros.

— _Papá es un secreto, Luka no puede decirlo_ — intervino la pequeña de ojos azules regañándolo, cosa que sorprendió a la mayoría, Elizabeth sabía que su hija defendería al pequeño castaño como lo hacía su esposo con Tsuna.

— _Es un secreto extremo_ — agrego el pequeño azabache mirando a su tío peli plateado.

Nadie se movió ni hizo algún movimiento cuando se percataron como el Hitman numero uno se acercaba al pequeño — _esto es tuyo_ — los ojos celestes de Luka se ampliaron ante la sorpresa de ver como su peluche preferido se encontraba frente suyo, sin dudarlo lo sujeto abrazándolo con fuerza.

— _¡Señor León!_ — miro a la persona que le devolvió a su preciado amigo y sin dudarlo lo abrazo — _Luka está muy feliz, muchas gracias…_ \- lo observo por varios minutos antes de sonreírle — _señor patillas-san._

Tsuna se congelo en su lugar al igual que todos incluso los otros dos pequeños se asustaron al pensar en lo que pasaría, nadie se imaginaria que el pequeño llamaría de esa manera al Hitman número uno, incluso él estaba dispuesto a intervenir. Pero como siempre Reborn le sorprendía.

El azabache, despeino sus cabellos antes de agacharse hasta la altura del pequeño — _tu padre te dio una misión, sin importar que debes cumplirla._

— _¡Señor Patillas-san es una persona sorprendente! Luka no le dijo a nadie sobre su misión_ — el castaño empezó a admirar a la persona frente suyo, con decisión empezó a buscar en los bolsillos del traje de su peluche encontrando la foto.

Primero se acercó a Tsunayoshi entregándole una foto suya — _¿porque? — _pregunto totalmente confundido.

— _La misión de Luka era buscar al señor empresario_ — respondió con entusiasmo, dejando a más de uno confundido en especial a Haru y Francesco.

Francesco se paró de su lugar acercándose al castaño y quitándole la foto comprobando que se trataba de él, no entendía porque su hermano le pediría a su sobrino que buscara a ese sujeto siendo parte de la mafia.

— _Haru quiere hablar con Tsuna-san a solas_ — solicito la castaña siendo observada por todos los presentes.

Tsuna se puso de pie — _volvamos a mi despacho._

Haru asintió antes de tomar entre brazos a su hijo y seguirlo Luka se preguntaba porque iban de un lugar a otro, solo esperaba que al dejar a su tío nuevamente solo no se perdiera en ese enorme lugar, incluso él estaba confundido por los pasillos por los que pasaban.

Francesco solo los observo irse él también tenía que ponerse manos a la obra y saciar las dudas que tenía por lo que se acercó a la persona que lo trajo a ese lugar.

— _Me gustaría preguntarle una cosa_ — Reborn lo miro a los ojos esperando que hablara - _¿conoció a mi hermano? Mejor dicho, a Dante Bozelli._

— _¿Bozelli?_ — intervino Gokudera al recordar aquel nombre en los informes de policía que Irie le había entregado hace un par de días.

Reborn miro a todos los presentes — _por su bien Haru y Luka deben permanecer dentro de la mansión_ — y sin más se fue dejando desconcertado al rubio, despeino sus cabellos en frustración.

— _Opino igual que Reborn-san, lo mejor será que se quedaran con nosotros estoy segura que Tsuna estará de acuerdo_ — Elizabeth se acercó a Francesco colocando una mano en su hombro — _y estoy segura que piensas lo mismo._

— _Si aprovechamos el tiempo que tardaran Tsuna y Haru en charlar para conocernos_ — intervino con una sonrisa el guardián de la lluvia.

— _¡Que rayos estas diciendo idiota del béisbol!_ — empezó a reclamarle ante su comportamiento tan despreocupado.

— _Maa, Maa Hayato no crees que lo mejor es que todos nos llevemos bien._

— _Takeshi tiene razón cariño —_ le apoyo la mujer rubia, acercándose a su esposo con una sonrisa.

— _¡Tonterías!_ — dio un grito, empezando a discutir con su amigo azabache.

Francesco solo miraba sin entender el comportamiento de aquellas personas, sintió como su mano era jalada mirando a su lado derecho unos ojos azulados.

— _No se preocupe señor, papá, mamá y tío Takeshi siempre se comportan así_ — comento con tranquilidad ya acostumbrada a esas escenas.

— _Koemi tiene razón, solo es una charla ¡Extrema!_ — agrego el azabache a su lado derecho.

El rubio deseaba con fuerza no quedarse en ese sitio, aunque eso sería imposible.


	13. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ — conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ — puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, sueños, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _— pensamientos

**Letra negrita** — recuerdos del pasado.

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Capítulo 11**

**Encuentros Inesperados**

**.**

Para Francesco aquella discusión que tenían esas personas no llegaría a ningún lado, no sabe cuánto tiempo paso desde que Haru se marchó, pero no podía mantenerse sin hacer nada, al dirigir su mirada hacia los pequeños que lo acompañaban apreciando como la pequeña peli plateada empezaba a bostezar a la vez que se tallaba sus ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño que se apoderaba de ella.

En ese momento creyó que lo mejor era interrumpirlos por lo que con pasos seguros se acercó a ellos y antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra un grito llamo la atención de todos.

— _¡PAPÁ!_ — el de mirada plateada dio un grito corriendo en dirección a la puerta donde un hombre albino que cargaba una maleta mostrando una gran sonrisa que se ensancho más cuando su hijo se lanzó hacia él.

— _¡Yoshio! ¡Esa fue una bienvenida EXTREMA!_

— _Que haces aquí cabeza de césped, creí que aun seguirías en tu misión con el friki de las peleas._

— _También me alegra verte cabeza de pulpo_ — una venita apareció en la cien del mencionado quien estaba por comenzar una nueva discusión si no fuera porque Elizabeth le dio un codazo en el estómago para callarlo y señalar en dirección de su hija, Gokudera frunció más el ceño, pero sin necesidad de alguna palabra la entendió. Por lo que fue donde su princesa y la cargo.

— _Es bueno verte sempai — _saludo Yamamoto dándole unas palmadas en su espalda.

— _También me alegra volver_ — miro a su pequeño _— y ¿tu madre?_

— _Esta desempacando…_ — sus ojos grises se abrieron al recordar cierto detalle - _¡olvide que debía ayudarla!_ — soltó a su padre antes de correr lo más rápido _— me dará un castigo ¡EXTREMO!_

Todos los presenten solo suspiraron mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cien mientras el albino reía por las ocurrencias de su pequeño.

Francesco no sabía si la intervención de aquella persona era buena o mala y antes de que saliera de ese lugar sintió como chocaba con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, se quedó quieto al observar como aquella mirada anaranjada lo analizaba.

Sonrió de manera coqueta — _acabo de conocer a un ángel._

— _¿ángel? —_ joven azabache lo observo por varios minutos sin cambiar su gesto inexpresivo, al no ver ninguna amenaza en el decidió ignorarlo y mirar a su alrededor buscando a cierto castaño.

— _Lixue ¿ocurrió alguna cosa?_ — esta vez intervino Yamamoto mientras se ponía en medio del rubio y su amiga.

— _Es importante que vea a Tsunayoshi_ — le respondió.

— _Creo que no podrás verlo está en una reunión importante_ — argumento mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa.

— _Creo que es más importante lo que debo hablar con él, está en su despacho verdad_ — y antes de que se pudiera marchar es detenida por el brazo — _porque me detienes Hayato._

— _Lixue, Juudaime realmente no podrá atenderte._

— _¿Cuál es el motivo?_ — no entendía porque no podía verlo si estaba diciendo que era primordial que hablara con él.

— _Haru —_ y solo con escuchar ese nombre ella comprendió todo, recordaba como el castaño le conto sobre esa persona por lo que no interrumpiría su encuentro.

— _Vendré mañana a primera hora, es importante que hable con Tsunayoshi, guardián del Sol es mejor que le muestres tu informe a Tsunayoshi mañana_ — el albino estuvo de acuerdo, Yong hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

— _¡Lixue espera!_ — detuvo sus pasos — _te acompaño a tu casa._

— _No es necesario Yamamoto, un miembro de mi familia me trajo._

— _Aun así, deja que te acompañe —_ la azabache no comprendía, pero decidió aceptar su propuesta.

Mientras tanto Francesco se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal para ser olímpicamente ignorado por aquella persona, estaba perdiendo sus dotes de conquista, un aura negativa empezaba a rodearlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Se adentró en aquel restaurante, busco con su mirada a la persona con la que debía encontrarse se disculpó con el anfitrión quien quiso ayudarlo buscando el nombre de su acompañante, pero en el tiempo que conocía aquel hombre sabía bien que no dejaría su verdadero nombre.**

**Se acercó a las áreas privada encontrándolo bebiendo una taza de café con tranquilidad.**

— _**Llegas tarde**_** — le reclamo, el azabache soltó una pequeña risa disculpándose por su demora, se acomodó frente suyo, antes de ordenar lo mismo que aquella persona y solo cuando estuvieron solos saco de su traje una foto.**

— _**Aquí tienes, es su primera fotografía**_** — dijo con ternura observando la foto con cariño antes de pasárselo **_**— aun ahora sigo sin comprender porque no deseas encontrarte con Haru, estoy seguro de que se alegraría de verte.**_

**La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fueron cubiertas por la fedora que tenía aun puesta — **_**no es necesario que ella lo sepa, Haru es un miembro importante de Vongola por lo que nuestro deber es velar por su seguridad y ahora también el del pequeño.**_

— _**Luka —**_** lo interrumpió — **_**las personas con ese nombre e**__**n general consiguen lo que se proponen ya que pone mucha energía para lograrlo, desde que nació tiene mucha energía por ese motivo decidimos llamarlo de esa manera con Haru deseamos que pueda cumplir todas las metas que se proponga**_** — su sonrisa desapareció para mirar de manera seria al azabache — **_**estoy seguro que no me citaste solamente para hablar de mi familia, hay alguna cosa que quieras.**_

— _**Tan perceptivo, necesito que investigues a cierta familia lo más correcto sería que los miembros de Vongola realicen esta investigación, pero prefiero que una persona externa a nuestra familia lo haga.**_

— _**¿De qué familia se trata? —**_** una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios al lograr lo que deseaba, extendió un sobre con algunos de los datos que tenía.**

**El joven de mirada celeste tomo el sobre sacando varios papeles, empezó a revisar uno por uno analizando cada detalle que se mostraba, esperaba no tardar mucho ya que debía volver a Japón.**

— _**Me marcho, confió en que recaudaras toda la información Dante**_** — y sin decir nada más se marchó.**

Nunca lo admitiría, pero una parte suya se culpaba de la muerte de Bozelli, si tan solo se hubiera adelantado a los planes de aquella familia no hubiera sucedido nada. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era encontrar los datos que obtuvo el azabache.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez su pequeño se sentó a su lado acomodándose en sus piernas, no pudo evitar quedarse profundamente dormido, le daba pequeñas caricias como un arrullo, ella sabía que con todo lo que había pasado su hijo se había agotado mentalmente, aunque no se lo digiera y aparentara estar bien.

Aquellas acciones solo le hacían recuerdo a su esposo cada vez que llegaba de un viaje o volvía de su trabajo se acomodaba en sus piernas para poder descansar, una vez le pregunto por qué hacía aquello — "_lo hago porque solo estando contigo puedo descansar_" — como lo extrañaba, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo y más al recordar donde se encontraba.

Miro al joven castaño frente suyo quien los observaba atentamente — _Tsuna-san sigue siendo el mismo-desu~_

— _¿Eh?_ — lo había tomado desprevenido, ahora es cuando se daba cuenta que no importara la situación en la que se encontraran tener solamente su presencia lo tranquilizaba, soltó una pequeña risa — _te equivocas Haru, cambie mucho durante estos años._

La castaña hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza — _Haru no lo cree porque Tsuna-san sigue teniendo la misma mirada cálida _— sonrió de manera sincera, no lo negaría había un tiempo en el que tenía miedo de volverse a encontrar con el castaño porque temía que los sentimientos que tuvo siguieran ahí, pero ahora que lo tenía frente suyo se dio cuenta que aún lo seguía queriendo porque sin importar el tiempo Tsuna iba hacer su primer amor, pero solo era un cariño de amigos.

Miro su anillo — _‹‹Dante-kun es la persona que Haru amara siempre›› _— aquel azabache que apareció cuando más lo necesitaba enseñándole lo que es amar a una persona apoyándose mutuamente para salir adelante juntos.

Al sentir una delicada caricia en su cabeza levanto la mirada encontrándose con unos luceros castaños los cuales le trasmitían preocupación, sintió como se acomodaba a su lado libre — _nunca me ha gustado que los brillos de tus ojos fueran de tristeza_ — sintió la calidez de su mano _\- ¿te encuentras bien?_

— _¡Hahi!_ — dio un pequeño salto librándose de su agarre, desvió la mirada para limpiar algunas lágrimas traicioneras — _Tsuna-san distrajo a Haru_ — respiro para tranquilizarse antes de mirarlo y reprocharle — _Haru debe hablar de algo muy importante._

— _Tiene relación con las personas que iban a secuestrar a Luka_ — la vio asentir.

Miro a su pequeño aun dormido — _‹‹Haru confía en Dante-kun… si le pidió a Lu-chan buscar a Tsuna-san debe ser por un motivo›› Haru necesita tu ayuda Tsuna-san._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— _Papá… los hombres malos se llevarán a Luka_ — pregunto mientras era arropada por su padre, el sueño le estaba ganando la batalla, pero no cerraría sus ojos hasta que le respondieran.

— _Claro que no princesa, Tsuna no lo permitiría ¿No es así Hayato?_ — Elizabeth se sentó en su lado izquierdo mientras Gokudera se posicionaba en el lado derecho.

— ¡_Por supuesto que no! Juudaime nunca dejaría que algo le pase al mocoso._

— _Papá… Luka no es… ningún mocoso —_ dijo entre bostezos, solo paso unos minutos para que su respiración fuera tranquila avisando a ambos adultos que la pequeña había sucumbido al sueño, con silencios pasos salieron de la habitación.

Gokudera tenía un conflicto interno no sabía si ir al despacho de su Juudaime para ver como marchaban las cosas o dejarlos solos, sintió como su mano era entrelazada siendo guiado hacia su propia habitación — _lo mejor es que los dejemos solos, además tenemos una conversación pendiente._

— _No hay nada que hablar._

— _Si lo hay, ¿Quién es Haru?_

— _Creí que la esposa del cabeza del césped te lo dijo_ — respondió mientras la veía sentarse en su cama para sacarse los tacones que traía puesto.

— _Lo hizo, pero solo me dijo lo importante_ — se dirigió a su buro donde dejo las joyas que tenía puesto mientras miraba a través del espejo al peli plateado — _pero al ver la reacción de Tsuna me da a entender que era más que una simple amiga_ — se acercó al mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la corbata, aunque primero lo atrajo hacia ella _— me lo dirás._

— _Tsk_ — chasque lo lengua _— si no te lo digo seguirás molestándome_ — la mujer rubia sonrió con diversión, la conocía tan bien.

— _Y bien_ — se alejó de el para guardar la corbata antes de volver a sentarse en la cama.

— _Haru era la persona más importante para Juudaime_.

**No se espera que al entrar a la biblioteca se encontrara con su querido Juudaime debajo de una de las mesas, sospechaba que tal vez se debía que se suponía debía estar en sus clases particulares dadas por Reborn-san.**

— _**Juudaime ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?**_

— _**¡Hiee!**_** — el castaño grito y al tratar de pararse se choca con la mesa provocándole dolor **_**— Itai**_** — se flotaba la parte afectada.**

— _**¡Lo siento Juudaime! No era mi intención asustarlo**_** — se disculpaba repetidas veces haciendo una reverencia hasta el suelo.**

— _**No es tu culpa Gokudera-kun… solo me sorprendiste**_** — le regalo una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo **_**— así que deja de disculparte — le pidió.**_

— _**Como usted ordene Juudaime.**_

— _**¿Me necesitabas para alguna cosa?**_** — trato de cambiar el tema antes de que su amigo volviera a disculparse.**

— _**¡Aquí tiene!**_** — le entrego varias cartas, Tsunayoshi sin duda las tomo buscando una en especial y al encontrarla una felicidad lo inundo — **_**si no es una imprudencia me gustaría preguntarle una cosa Juudaime.**_

— _**Somos amigos Gokudera-kun puedes preguntar lo que quieras **_**— el aura que desprendía el castaño era cada vez más brillante, el peli plateado se preguntaba si se estaba imaginando aquel brillo.**

— _**¿Quién es la persona de la que recibe cartas?**_** — pudo ver como los colores rojos inundaban las mejillas del castaño mientras tartamudeaba sin poder pronunciar correctamente ninguna palabra, sospechaba de quien se podría tratar por lo que sería directo — **_**es de la mujer estúpida**_**.**

**El humo que desprendía por sus castaños cabellos solo le dieron a entender que acertó en sus sospechas y que le causo un cortocircuito y antes de que pudiera disculparse el de mirada castaña asintió.**

— _**Yo… eres unos de mis mejores amigos Gokudera-kun por eso quiero decírtelo**_** — respiro profundamente para darse valor — **_**me gusta Haru… no… estoy completamente enamorado de ella no solo es un gusto **_**— dijo con decisión, mirar la determinación en su mirada solo le confirmaba que sus palabras eran ciertas.**

— _**Creí que le gustaba la hermana del cabeza de césped.**_

— _**Y no te equivocas, Kyoko-chan me gustaba, pero me di cuenta de quién es verdaderamente la persona a la que amo y con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida… aunque no sé si Haru sienta lo mismo**_** — ante lo último un aura depresiva opaco su optimismo.**

— _**¡Está equivocado Juudaime! Es bastante obvio que la mujer estúpida se muere por usted**_** — trato de animarlo recordando cuando estaban en Nanimori como la castaña trataba de llamar la atención del castaño.**

**Escucho su risa — **_**gracias Gokudera-kun**_** — escuchar aquellas palabras lo aliviaron por completo.**

— _Pero lo que no entiendo es porque se comprometió con la odiosa de Kyoko_ — interrumpió su explicación.

— _Esa mujer_ — frunció el ceño al recordar que por culpa de ella su Juudaime no pudo decirle sus sentimientos a Haru, incluso el fue testigo del sufrimiento de su amigo cada vez que se acercaba la fecha de la boda y más el día que se lo dijo a Haru — _pasaron algunas cosas_.

— _Te refieres a "eso"_ — agrego la de mirada azul — _recuerda que fui yo quien descubrió su engaño sino en estos momentos Tsuna estaría casado con ese buitre._

Gokudera se rio ante aquella descripción, aunque no negaría que estaba de acuerdo — _admite que nunca te agrado._

— _¡por supuesto que no! En especial cuando me di cuenta de que demostraba como era realmente_ — hizo un gesto de desagrado tan solo recordando ese encuentro.

**Analizo con atención a la persona frente suyo, tratando de descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones **_**\- ¿estás seguro de dejarme ir? —**_** el aura que transmitía aquella persona era tan tranquilizadora, tan pura que no mostraba terceras intenciones, suspiro — estaba por matarte lo olvidas.**

— _**Pero no lo hiciste — **_**declaro desconcertándola **_**— Sacconi-san no creo que seas una mala persona, solo obedecía órdenes.**_

— _**Como puedes estar tan seguro, quien te asegura que no intente matarte en estos momentos, ahora que nos encontramos solos.**_

— _**Nadie me lo asegura, pero mi intuición me dice que no eres esa clase de persona —**_** suspiro en derrota, realmente el Décimo Vongola era una persona extrañaba, estaba segura que si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro capo ella ya estaría cien metros bajo tierra.**

— _**Pero supongo que quieres algo para dejarme ir ¿no es así?**_** — dijo con burla, esperando esta vez sacar su verdadera personalidad.**

— _**Me descubriste**_** — rio con vergüenza mientras se rascaba una mejilla — **_**me gustaría que formaras**__**parte de mi familia.**_

— _**¿Qué?**_** — no se esperaba aquella respuesta, la confundió más de lo que estaba **_**— hablas en serio, esa es tu condición para dejarme en libertad.**_

— _**No, solo es una propuesta no pienso obligarte a nada —**_** se explicó de mejor manera no quería causar malentendidos.**

**Elizabeth lo miro por varios minutos, analizando sus cartas, no podía volver con su padre habiendo fallado en su misión seria asesinada en unos segundos tampoco tenía a donde ir — **_**me quedare unos días antes de darte mi respuesta, acepta Decimo Vongola**_** — aquel gesto de alegría de parte del castaño la descoloco totalmente, pensó que se iba a negar.**

— _**¡Tsu-kun! —**_** las puertas del despacho se abrieron mientras ingresaba una joven de cabellera anaranjada para sentarse junto al castaño — **_**cual vestido te gusta más**_** — le preguntaba a la vez que le mostraba una revista.**

**En ese momento Elizabeth se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que sentía el castaño **_**— Kyoko-chan no puedo atenderte estaba teniendo una conversación con Sacconi-san**_** — la peli naranja recién miro a la rubia por unos segundos antes de volver su atención a su prometido.**

— _**No fue mi intención interrumpirte Tsu-kun, creí que te encontrabas solo **_**— se disculpó agachando la mirada, Tsunayoshi suspiro y fue en ese momento en que se le ocurrió una idea.**

— _**Kyoko-chan veremos después las revistas que quieras, pero debo ir a una reunión así que me gustaría que me ayudaras en una cosa.**_

— _**¡por supuesto Tsu-kun!**_** — la alegría se volvió a poder de la joven.**

— _**Podrías hacerle compañía a Sacconi-san y mostrarle una de las habitaciones de invitados se quedará por un tiempo —**_** la joven asintió con entusiasmo, se despidió de ellas antes de marcharse.**

— _**Es un gusto conocerte ¿Sacconi-san? Mi nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko y soy la prometida de Tsu-kun — **_**se presentó con una pequeña reverencia.**

— _**Elizabeth Sacconi —**_** dijo su nombre antes de apoyar su rostro en sus manos y mirar directamente a su acompañante **_**— podrías dejar de fingir**_**.**

— _**No sé a qué te refieres Sacconi-san**_

— _**Me refiero a eso, tu actitud de niña buena**_** — señalo su rostro antes de señalar todo el lugar —**_** no hay nadie con nosotros así que no es necesario que finjas que te agrado.**_

**La sonrisa de su rostro fue desapareciendo para después fruncir el ceño — **_**no te acerques a Tsu-kun —**_** se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse — **_**le diré a una de las mucamas que te lleve a tu habitación**_** — y sin decir más la dejo sola. **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— _Haru puede llevar a Lu-chan_ — le propuso cuando empezaron su camino a una de las habitaciones, después de explicarle un poco la situación en la que se encontraban Tsunayoshi había decidió que se quedaran con ellos por seguridad y protección, aun había muchas cosas de las que tenían que charlar, pero no podían dejar que el pequeño siguiera durmiendo de esa manera.

Por lo que acordaron hablar al día siguiente con calma y con sus amigos presentes.

— _No te preocupes Haru, no me molesta llevarlo_ — rechazo su propuesta mientras le sonreía _— se parece a ti —_ aprecio el rostro tranquilo del castaño, le pareció divertido que a pesar de todo el movimiento en ningún momento se había despertado.

— _Haru cree que se pare más a Dan… -_ y al pensar en su esposo la imagen de otra persona vino a su mente — _¡Hahi! Haru se olvidó de Francesco-nii —_ se preocupó al recordar que había dejado a su hermano en la sala con los demás de seguro se encontraría preocupado.

— _¿Francesco-nii? Te refieres a la persona que los acompañaba_ — pregunto con curiosidad, en ningún momento habían hablado sobre lo que paso en sus vidas _— no sabía que tenías un hermano_ — escucho su risa melodiosa.

— _Te equivocas Tsuna-san, Haru no tiene algún hermano, pero Francesco-nii es como si lo fuera._

— _Ya veo _— no sabía cómo abordar el tema de su esposo no quería incomodarla, pero la curiosidad le ganaba a la razón — _Haru sobre tu…_

— _¿Y Kyoko-chan?_ — lo interrumpió sospechando lo que deseaba preguntar — _Haru quería saludarla nuevamente, ¡cierto! Que tonta es Haru _— se aclaró la garganta - _¡Felicidades por tu boda Tsuna-san! Haru siente no haberte felicitado antes… y también siente no haber podido asistir a la ceremonia-desu~_

— _No lo hagas_ — esta vez fue su turno de interrumpirla y más al escuchar sus disculpas por algo que no debía haber pasado, un hecho que los separo.

— _¡¿Eh?!_ — se sorprendió ante su abrupta interrupción sin comprender el por qué su mirada gentil cambio a una de furia.

— _No me felicites_ — la miro con el ceño fruncido.

— _Haru…_

— _No me case_ — dijo de repente mientras ambos detenían sus pasos _— no me case con Kyoko, por eso no me felicites._

Haru lo miro por varios minutos sin entender, recordó cuando se encontró con su amiga quien le había dicho que efectivamente se había casado con la persona frente suyo, no podía asimilar él porqué le había mentido. Pero la pregunta que más rondaba por su cabeza era una.

¿Por qué no se había casado?

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Esperaba pacientemente, en el momento en que todas esas personas se marcharon la sala se quedó en un profundo silencio otorgándole una inesperada tranquilidad donde sus pensamientos podían salir con facilidad, sacudió un poco su cabeza tratando de ignorar aquella mirada anaranjada tan penetrante, se dio un golpe mental por volverse a distraer debía centrarse en lo más importante en esos momentos.

— _Lo siento Dante… no fui capaz de protegerlos_ — se lamentaba al recordar que si no fuera por esas personas su sobrino estaría en peligro, la culpa empezaba a invadirlo, se cubrió sus ojos con el antebrazo ante la impotencia que sentía — _donde esta Haru._

— _Descansando_ — respondió con tranquilidad el castaño mientras se acomodaba a un lado suyo con cierta distancia entre ellos — _Haru me dijo que aún estarías aquí esperándola, ella misma quería venir, pero no quería dejar solo a Luka por lo que me ofrecí para llevar a una de las habitaciones de invitados._

— _Ya veo… supongo que sabe que lo que más deseo es marcharme de este sitio con mi familia e ir a un lugar seguro_ — su mirada celeste miro a su acompañante con seriedad, esperando encontrar alguna pista para desconfiar en esa persona.

— _Aun así, no lo harás porque sabes que solo aquí Haru y Luka estarán totalmente protegidos_ — no aparto la mirada, mostrando decisión en su tono de voz como en sus luceros castaños — yo no dejaría que nada malo les pase.

Aquella frase le desconcertó, porque motivo la persona frente suyo se preocupaba por su familia, a pesar que Haru le comento que eran amigos no significaba que las acciones del castaño fueran justificadas, no era tan intuitivo como su hermano, pero hasta él era capaz de percatarse que existió un pasado entre Haru y esa persona.

Por lo que no podría quedarse con esa duda — _¿porque te preocupas tanto por Haru? y no me tragare que lo haces porque son amigos de hace varios años dependiendo de tu respuesta decidiré si nos quedamos o no._

Tsunayoshi suspiro, aunque sabía que sería regañado por Reborn por relajarse frente a un desconocido, se recargo en el sofá mientras miraba a la nada, aun sentía esa incomodidad cuando le comunico a Haru que no se había casado, como podría decirle a un completo extraño lo que ella verdaderamente significaba realmente para él — _antes de contestar me gustaría saber qué relación tienes con Haru._

Francesco no se esperaba esa pregunta, si quería que el fuera sincero él también tendría que hacerlo.

— _Soy su cuñado._

:::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: ::::::::

**Un nuevo bostezo apareció, no podía hacer nada cuando se la había pasado toda la noche revelando las fotos que necesitaba y aun así su hermano no tuvo piedad cuando le hecho agua fría en el rostro para levantarlo, se despeino su rubio cabello no entendía que tenia de especial ese día.**

**Detuvo sus pasos.**

**Lo recordó.**

**Al fin conocería a la famosa Miura Haru, la primera amiga de su hermano ya que mayormente sus amistades eran chicos y la mayoría de las chicas siempre terminaban enamorándose de Dante lo que provocaba una confesión y al mismo tiempo que el granuja de su hermano las rechazara al no sentir nada por ellas.**

**Así que le sorprendía que una chica no cayera en sus encantos, algo que era de admirar.**

**Escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, debía tratarse de su hermano, arreglo su cabello despeinado odiaba cuando se encontraba mojado se preguntaba porque tuvo que sacar aquellos cabellos ondeados de su padre.**

— _**Tu cabello no tiene solución así que deja ya de arreglarlo**_** — y en el momento que estuvo por reclamarle al azabache sus palabras murieron cuando su mirada celeste se encontró con una joven demasiado tierna para ese mundo, y aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas solo aumentaban esa aura de ternura que la rodeaba. La hubiera seguido admirando sino fuera porque su azabache hermano se interpuso entre ellos con el ceño fruncido — **_**pareces un pervertido.**_

— _**¡Dante!**_** — se quejó ante aquello, lo sujeto por el cuello apretándolo en el proceso — ¡**_**como que pervertido!**_** — pero en unos segundos el azabache se había librado de su agarre acercándose a la joven castaña que se mantuvo callada mientras los observaba.**

— _**Haru, no te preocupes él pervertido de ahí**_** — lo señalo — **_**es Francesco mi hermano.**_

— _**Mucho gusto Bozelli-san**_** — hizo una inclinación como saludo para después mirar a su amigo **_**— Haru debe llamar de diferente manera a Bozelli-san.**_

— _**Es una buena idea, no me importa que uses ni nombre**_** — le sugirió, hace mucho que deseaba que dejara de llamarlo por su apellido y gracias a su hermano se había presentado la oportunidad **_**— porque no lo intentas.**_

— _**¡Hahi! ¿aquí?**_** — la sorpresa en su rostro era evidente — **_**D… D-Dante-san**_** — Haru se preguntaba porque le había costado tanto pronunciar su nombre, era tan vergonzoso se cubrió el rostro con las manos para evitar que vieran el sonrojo que se instalaban en sus mejillas.**

— _**Mejor**_** — comento con un tono de alegría dándole pequeñas caricias en su cabellera, sintió como una calidez inundaba su pecho realmente a pesar de solo ser su nombre escucharlo decir de sus labios le provocaron varios sentimientos.**

**Y como últimamente pasaba una burbuja empezaba a rodearlos, llevándolos a un mundo donde solo se encontraban ellos dos ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.**

**Francesco los miro por varios segundos comprendiendo que esa batalla ya estaba perdida, nunca haría nada que lastimara a su hermano.**

— _**Si quieren puedo dejarlos solos y dante procura no hacer mucho ruido**_** — comento muy fuerte para llamar su atención, lo que logro cuando ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron y lo miraran.**

— _**¡Hermano!**_** — Haru volvió a ocultarse entre sus manos ante la vergüenza mientras Dante aun abochornado le lanzaba los cojines de los sillones.**

**No les daría importancia a esos sentimientos.**

**Pero lo que no sabía era que mientras más la conocía, esa atracción que sintió por esa joven crecería.**

:::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: ::::::::

Sin la presencia de su amigo castaño en la habitación pudo respirar con más tranquilidad, desde que Tsunayoshi le había dicho que no se había casado con la peli naranja una atmosfera incomoda se instaló entre ellos, una parte de ella se sintió mal de causar aquella incomodidad en su amigo.

Haru lo que más deseaba era la felicidad de sus amigos en especial del castaño ya que a pesar de todo siempre atesoraría los sentimientos que una vez tuvo y a pesar del dolor que sintió al saber sobre la boda de Tsuna y Kyoko, ella solo había deseado que llegaran a ser felices.

Tan felices como lo era ella con Dante.

Pero un sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de ella, al no ver ningún brillo de felicidad en la mirada castaña de su amigo, ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido? ¿Por qué Kyoko le había mentido cuando se encontraron? Tantas dudas se arremolinaban por su mente.

Decidió dejar ese tema a un lado, lo mejor era que también descansara un poco ya que el día siguiente seria agotador, no sabía qué hacer, era correcto involucrar a sus amigos en los problemas que tenía y más cuando al fin los veía después de varios años.

Empezó a darle pequeñas caricias en la cabeza castaña de su pequeño, se alegraba que a pesar de los acontecimientos que sucedieron él pudiera conciliar el sueño.

"_Agarro el crayón rojo tachando la primera oración de la lista que había preparado cuando se fueron de Tokio, se alegraba de haber cumplido con existo su primera misión, miro a un lado suyo encontrándose con el rostro de Don León, sujeto el papel para mostrárselo._

— _Mira Don León, Luka completo la misión… de seguro papá estará contento — relato con entusiasmo antes de sentir unas caricias en su cabeza y al levantar la mirada se encontró con aquella sonrisa que le transmitía seguridad - ¡papá!_

— _Lo hiciste bien Luka, serás un gran detective — sintió como aquella calidez se alejaba de su lado y aunque trato de ponerse de pie algo lo detenía, como si sus piernas hubieran sido pegadas al suelo sin que se diera cuenta._

— _¡PAPÁ! ¡espera a Luka! — grito con todas sus fuerzas, estirando su brazo izquierdo mientras trataba de que sus piernas le hicieran caso, las lágrimas se hacían más intensas - ¡no te vayas!_"

Se levantó de golpe, su mano aún se encontraba estirada, la bajo lentamente mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad en la que se encontraba, no recordaba como llego ahí y solo se sintió más tranquilo cuando se percató que a su lado se encontraba su madre, suspiro en alivio al no despertarla.

Y a pesar de querer seguir durmiendo no deseaba volver a soñar aquello por lo que con cuidado salió de entre las sabanas bajando de la cama lentamente, no deseaba preocupar a su mamá al no verlo con ella por lo que busco en su mochila una pequeña libreta que tenía y arranco una hoja para dejarle una nota, tomo entre sus manos a su amigo peludo.

Una vez realizada su hazaña, decidió salir de aquella habitación, como el buen niño que era no entraría a ninguna habitación cerrada no deseaba molestar a las personas que dormían por lo que vago por los pasillos sin hacer ningún ruido.

Se sorprendió cuando visualizo una luz provenir de una de las habitaciones.

Ahora la duda de si tocar o no lo invadía, un gran dilema.

Pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto, sus ojitos celestes se agrandaron cuando se encontraron con su salvador.

— _¿Luka? ¿Q-Que haces despierto?_ — estaba sorprendido no se esperaba encontrarse con aquel pequeño y más siendo de madrugada, miro a ambos lados esperando encontrarse con su amiga, ni rastro de ella - _¿no puedes dormir?_

Asintió en respuesta, mientras apretaba entre sus manos a su peluche y a pesar de recién conocerlo por alguna razón el aura del empresario lo tranquilizaba — _Luka no quiso despertar a mami… por eso…_ \- dudo en continuar, pero respirando profundamente se dio valor _— L-Luka puede quedarse con el señor empresario, Luka promete no molestar_ — agrego para tratar de convencerlo.

Ante aquella mirada de súplica supo que no debía existir alguna persona que le negase algo al pequeño, esperaba que Haru no se preocupara cuando no encontrara al castaño a su lado, se agacho a su altura para sonreírle y con delicadeza acariciar sus cabellos, antes de alzarlo en brazos.

— _A estas horas lo niños buenos deben estar durmiendo, ¿eres un niño bueno Luka?_

— _¡Luka lo es! —_ respondió con entusiasmo — _en marcha, Luka y el señor empresario deben dormir para vencer a los malos_ — levanto el puño para seguidamente señalar la cama, Tsuna no pudo evitar reírse ante sus acciones, y a pesar de recién conocerlo.

Le había tomado cariño a ese pequeño.

:::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: ::::::::

**No quería abrir sus ojos porque realmente se encontraba cómodo, aunque le parecía bastante extraño que no fuera despertado por algún golpe o escuchar el acostumbrado escándalo de Lambo, lo que lo asusto.**

**Se sentó mirando por todos lados para evitar algún golpe, pero no había nada, demasiado extraño. Bostezo y dispuesto a volver a dormir se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación, ni siquiera era su casa.**

**Se tapó la boca para evitar gritar cuando su mirada castaña se encontró con una silueta a su lado, el sonrojo empezaba a invadir sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.**

**Y recordó donde estaba.**

**Faltaban pocas horas para que se fuera a Italia, el día anterior aún no sabe cómo Reborn había reservado un hotel para una fiesta de despedida. En algún momento Haru y él se habían alejado de sus amigos para poder pasar más tiempo juntos sin ninguna interrupción, se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones donde empezaron a charlar de cualquier cosa.**

**En algún momento de su charla Haru se apoyó en su hombro donde sin duda cayo dormida, sentir su cercanía lo puso nervioso, pero aun así no realizó ningún movimiento, con valor se recargo en su cabellera sintiendo el aroma del shampoo que utilizaba su amiga e inevitablemente el también sucumbió al mundo de los sueños, se habían quedado dormidos.**

**Sabía que estaba mal pero aun así se dio valor para volver a acomodarse y observar como la respiración de la joven castaña era lenta lo que significaba que aún se encontraba durmiendo, por una vez sintió que debía sincerarse con lo que sentía.**

— _**Me hubiera gustado vinieras con nosotros a Italia**_** — susurro para evitar levantarla — **_**no pude decírtelo antes, pero… yo… yo me divertí mucho en nuestras citas, por eso gracias por todo Haru**_** — su cuerpo se movió por si solo cuando sintió aquella cálida piel entre sus dedos.**

— _**Suave — **_**murmuro cuando acaricio sus mejillas.**

— _**H-Haru q-quiere más postres**_** — retiro su mano al escuchar el murmullo de su amiga asustándose de haber sido descubierto, pero sintió un alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que aún seguía dormida, escuchar como mencionaba nombres de diferentes postres solo le causaron gracia, Haru siempre seria la misma incluso aun dormida.**

— _**Tsuna-san.**_

**Sus pequeñas risas se detuvieron cuando escucho salir su nombre de sus labios, desde su cuello hasta sus orejas se colorearon de un carmín.**

— ‹‹_**Haru está soñando conmigo›› **_**— llevo su mano a su pecho sintiendo una opresión, aquellos sentimientos eran diferentes a los que sentía cada vez que hablaba con Kyoko — **_**‹‹ ¿Qué es lo que siento verdaderamente por Haru? ››**_

:::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: ::::::::

— _Gracias por acompañarme_ — se despidió, pero al ver que el azabache realizaba ninguna acción de marcharse la confundió — _uno de mis hombres te llevara de vuelta a la mansión Vongola_ — agrego, pero antes de poder ingresar a su hogar sintió como su muñeca era sujetada — _¿Sucede alguna cosa?_

— _No realmente_ — le respondió con una sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano libre detrás su cabeza despeinando su cabello en el proceso _— déjame ayudarte._

— _A que te refieres_ — sospechaba lo que trataba de decirle, pero aun así no entendía sus razones.

— _En todo este tiempo llegue a conocerte y sé que te quedaras despierta toda la noche tratando de recolectar más información antes de hablar con Tsuna_ — Yamamoto sabía bien que la joven frente suyo sabia descuidar su salud y sus horas de sueño cuando se trataba de algún trabajo, por eso no deseaba dejarla sola. No podía — _además que siendo dos personas encontraremos más rápido lo que deseas buscar._

Para Yong aún le era difícil leer las acciones de su acompañante, no podía anticiparse a sus acciones, le era bastante extraño — _deberé preparar más café de lo planeado._

Y solo con ese párrafo Yamamoto supo que tenía su aprobación para que la acompañara — _te enseñare una de las recetas secretas de mi padre, estoy seguro que te gustara._

Aun a pesar de no entenderlo le era agradable la compañía del guardián de la lluvia.

:::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: ::::::::

— _Me encontré con Kyoko —_ el albino detuvo sus movimientos al escuchar a su esposa, suspiro no pensaba que su hermana ignorara la conversación que tuvieron y que recurriera a Hana — _quería que le ayudara para encontrarse con Sawada._

— _Ya veo y que le respondiste._

— _Sabes que adoro a Kyoko y a pesar de todo sigue siendo una amiga importante para mí, pero eso no significa que la ayudare de nuevo, ahora que Haru regreso no dejare que intervenga en la felicidad de Sawada._

— _Parece que mi esposa y yo pensamos de la misma manera_ — suspiro no deseaba tener malos términos con su hermana, pero si tenía que hacerlo lo haría.

— _Me alegra que no digieras que pensábamos "extremadamente" igual —_ se burló la azabache provocando que el albino empezara a matarse de risa contagiándola.

— _ESA ES UNA IDEA EXTREMA_ — grito con entusiasmo recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

— _Silencio, despertaras a los demás_ — empezó a regañarlo por sus gritos.

— _Eso sí que no sería extremo_ — dijo más despacio tratando de apaciguar la ira de su esposa, pero al verla negar con la cabeza supo que lo logro por lo que sin importarle mucho se acercó a ella para levantarla en sus brazos y dar vueltas.

— _¡Ryohei!_

:::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: ::::::::

— _¡Señor empresario! ¡Señor empresario! ¡Despierte!_ — en el momento en que su estómago empezó a gruñir por comida le fue inevitable no levantarse, se alegra de haber no haber tenido más sueños incluso si de esa manera podía ver a su padre, pero en el momento que despertaba le era doloroso recordarlo, agito su cabeza para sacar esas ideas, lo más importante por ahora era levantar a su acompañante.

— _Levantar al señor empresario es más difícil que levantar a papá — _murmuro mientras pensaba en alguna táctica, moverlo varias veces no dio resultado, echarse encima suyo tampoco, susurrar en su oído menos _— Luka no se rendirá _— dijo con decisión.

— _Siendo de esa manera te__ he enseñare la mejor manera de despertar a personas como él._

— _¡Hahi! —_ dio un saltito de sorpresa por la presencia de aquella persona, realmente no lo había escuchado entrar a la habitación _— __¡señor patillas-san! —_ agrego con entusiasmo.

— _Observa bien_ — el azabache se acercó a él, para bajarlo de la cama y colocarlo a su lado, tomo a león quien se convirtió en un arma y sin ninguna misericordia disparo a pocos centímetros del rostro del castaño.

Tsuna abrió los ojos en sorpresa en el momento que escucho el disparo pensando que se trataba del ataque de un enemigo, pero al estar aun con los signos de sueños se enredó con sus sabanas al tratar de levantarse provocando de esa manera que se cayera al suelo.

— _Y de esa manera levantas a Dames_ — comento el azabache mirando a Luka, el pequeño lo miro con admiración.

— _¡REBORN!_ — se quejó el décimo - _¡no le enseñes eso a Luka!_

— _Deja de quejarte Dame-Tsuna y apresúrate_ — le advirtió mostrándole su arma para después volver a mirar al pequeño castaño _— Comprendiste como despertarlo._

— _¡Hai! Luka aprendió_ — asintió con entusiasmo.

Tsunayoshi los miro con terror al comprender las intenciones del Hitman, por lo que sin dudarlo agarro al pequeño y huyo de su propia habitación, no dejaría que Luka se quedara a solas con Reborn.

Lo evitaría.

Luka solo veía como su captor suspiraba cada dos segundos, se preguntaba si su mamá ya se habría levantado, aquella duda se respondió cuando al doblar por una esquina se encontraron con ella — _¡Mami!_

Haru se sorprendió para después sonreírle — _Buenos días Lu-chan —_ observo a su amigo — _buenos días Tsuna-san._

Tsunayoshi se congelo en su sitio, no esperaba encontrarla tan pronto, aunque teniendo en manos a su hijo era inevitable _— Buenos días Haru_ — le saludo sonriéndole, sus miradas se conectaron el castaño se perdió en ellos antes de que un gruñido lo distrajera.

Ambos adultos miraron al pequeño quien se sonrojo — _Luka no puede controlar a estomago-san_ — dijo con un puchero por la vergüenza que sentía ante la mirada de ambos.

Y antes de que alguno digiera algo fue el turno del estómago de Tsuna de hacer ruido.

— _Parece que yo tampoco puedo controlarlo —_ dijo con pena — _vamos_ — miro a la castaña quien tapaba su boca para soltar alguna risa, por lo que simplemente asintió.

— _¡Luka quiere panqueques! ¿Señor empresario sabe hacer panqueques?_

— _Si, aunque no soy tan bueno como tu mamá —_ comento recordando el pasado.

— _Nadie es mejor que mami._

— _Francesco-nii también hace buenos panqueques-desu~ -_ pero ante la mención de su tío el pequeño se congelo al recordar el sabor de sus preparaciones, Haru y Tsuna se rieron — _realmente Francesco-nii es malo en la cocina._

— _¡Muy malo!_ — agrego extendiendo las manos _— Mami, Papi y Luka se enfermaron por una semana —_ le conto el pequeño, la sonrisa de Tsuna desapareció ante la mención de su padre.

— _Tsuna-san también era malo en la cocina_ — agrego la castaña llamando su atención.

— _¡Haru!_ — se quejó, provocando que ambos castaños empezaran a reírse.

Después de varios años era la primera vez que se sentía una tranquilidad dentro suyo, una paz que no experimentaba.

— _Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír con sinceridad Tsunayoshi_ — detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

— _Yong._

— _Me hubiera gustado no interrumpir, pero es necesario que hablemos y más cuando se trata de la familia Galasso — _con solo la mención de ese apellido Haru no pudo evitar sujetar con fuerza el brazo del castaño.

— _¿Haru?_ — le inquieto sus acciones y más al ver el miedo inundar su mirada.

— _Las personas que persiguen a Luka y Haru… es el líder de esa familia —_ murmuro antes de mirarlo.


	14. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ — conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ — puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, sueños, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _— pensamientos

**Letra negrita** — recuerdos del pasado.

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

**Suspiro ante la propuesta de aquella persona, no mentiría al decir que no se lo esperaba, pero aun así no estaba en sus planes llegar a una alianza con aquella familia y más si esta no pertenecía a su país — **_**no me molesta tu visita Reborn-san, pero también sé que no viniste para saludar a un viejo amigo, porque elegiste a mi clan. **_

— _**Porque su clan tiene los mismos ideales que el futuro Decimo Vongola, seria beneficio para ambos tener una alianza**_** — le contesto con tranquilidad, para el azabache el poder adquirir esa alianza será un gran beneficio para Vongola y también para su dame-alumno.**

— _**Las reglas dentro de los clanes principales son muy distintos a los de la mafia italiana**_** — interrumpió una joven de mirada anaranjada.**

— _**Lixue**_** — le regaño su padre por la interrupción.**

— _**Discúlpeme por interrumpir padre, pero creo que Reborn-sama tiene razón al decir que una alianza entre los Yong y Vongola sería beneficiosa para ambos**_** — se percató de la sonrisa del azabache **_**— aunque existe cierto impedimento que debe conocer no es así Reborn-sama.**_

— _**Eres igual de perceptiva que tu padre, señorita Yong**_** — miro a sus acompañantes — **_**aquello se solucionaría con el compromiso del Decimo Vongola y la futura líder del Clan Yong **_**— propuso.**

**El hombre de mirada anaranjada abrió los ojos antes sus palabras **_**— me niego**_** — declaro por nada del mundo daría a su hija como parte de una alianza **_**— además tengo entendido que ese joven ya está comprometido.**_

— _**Lo está —**_** respondió con simpleza mientras le daba un sorbo a su café, el líder Yong se sintió ofendido ante su respuesta — **_**incluso debo decir que la boda se realizara mañana, pero**_** — una sonrisa se formó en sus labios — será cancelada y se romperá el compromiso que tiene.**

— _**Padre**_** — la joven se acercó a él antes de tomar su mano — **_**respeto las decisiones que toma, pero estaba vez debo negarme**_** — miro a su invitado — **_**si realmente la boda será cancelada, antes de aceptar comprometerme me gustaría conocer al Decimo y ver si realmente es digno de pertenecer a nuestro clan.**_

— _**No veo ningún impedimento para que no lo conozcas, mi vuelo sale esta noche, es mejor si llegamos para tu misma veas la ruptura de ese falso compromiso.**_

— _**De acuerdo, si me disculpa iré hacer mis maletas —**_** sin más se despidió de ambos hombres, mientras se dirigía a su habitación observo el cielo nocturno tan brillante por la luz que trasmitía la luna por algún motivo sentía que debía conocer al Decimo, solo esperaba no arrepentirse de su decisión. **

:::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: ::::::::

Con delicadeza coloco una manta sobre sus hombros tratando de no despertarla su investigación les había tomado más tiempo de lo planeado el hecho de que aquella familia no solo estuviera comercializando en Italia y Francia, sino que también se estuvieran expandiendo hacia China era alarmante — _Debemos informárselo lo más pronto a Tsuna._

— _Por eso no debemos perder más tiempo_ — se sorprendió de verla despierta estaba por disculparse hasta que ella le hizo una señal de mano — _no es necesario que te disculpes, no está en mis planes dormir por el momento debemos ir de inmediato con Tsunayoshi._

El viaje hacia la mansión Vongola no fue demasiado larga, le pareció extraño que su acompañante no pronunciara ninguna palabra en el camino, para ella era tan raro verlo serio que al estar distraída no se esperó ver aquella escena una vez abrieron las puertas.

Se paralizo al verlo reír de esa manera, la primera vez que se conocieron le dedico una pequeña sonrisa amable y después fue dándose cuenta que las que mostraba la mayoría por no decir todas eran fingidas, pero desde que se conocieron las verdaderas sonrisas que le dedicaba eran tan contadas y estas nunca llegaban a sus ojos castaños, creía que tal vez no sabía expresarse como ella pero al ver una foto suya de pequeño junto a una joven donde ambos tenían una gran sonrisa plasmada es su rostro le confirmo que estaba equivocada, por eso se había propuesto recuperar aquella felicidad que existía en esas fotos de hacerlo feliz a cualquier manera, incluso si eso significara esconder sus propios sentimientos.

Lo que no se esperaba era que al verlo de aquella manera provocara que su corazón empezara a latir de manera acelerada y a la vez sintiera una opresión en este, tratado de recomponerse y más al ver a los causantes de su

felicidad.

— _Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír con sinceridad Tsunayoshi_ — comento con tranquilidad, acercándose a ellos.

— _Yong — _susurro su nombre al verla frente suyo, no esperaba verla tan temprano y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo ante sus palabras.

— _Me hubiera gustado no interrumpir _— una parte de ella mentía — _pero es necesario que hablemos y más cuando se trata de la familia Galasso —_ miro de reojo a la joven, dándose cuenta de que ella era la misma persona de las fotos, se trataba de la persona de la que estaba enamorado su "amigo".

— _¿Haru?_ — Al escuchar ese nombre la saco de sus pensamientos dándose cuenta de la actitud que estaba tomando la joven castaña, empezó a analizarla dándose cuenta de cierto detalle.

— _Las personas que persiguen a Luka y Haru… es el líder de esa familia —_ murmuro antes de mirar al castaño.

— _Entonces es necesario que ella también este en la reunión_ — agrego la azabache suavizando su mirada para no asustar a la castaña.

— _¡Mami! ¡Mami! Mira ella es como la muñequita que trajo papá —_ los tres adultos observaron al pequeño que miraba con brillos en sus ojos a la azabache — _¡igual de bonita!_

Una diminuta sonrisa salió de los labios de Yong para acercarse más a Tsunayoshi quien tenía aun en brazos al pequeño — _me alegra recibir tal alago de un apuesto pequeño_ — le sonrió provocando que la sonrisa del pequeño se agrandara — _me harías un favor, podrías acompañar a Yamamoto y Haru al comedor para traer a todos los guardianes de Tsunayoshi a su despacho._

— _¡Luka realizara esta misión!_ — dijo con entusiasmo — _señor empresario baje a Luka_ — le pidió, para ir directamente donde el guardián de la lluvia sujetar su mano y arrastrarlo hacia la castaña y de igual manera agarrar su mano _— en marcha_ — dijo con entusiasmo, tanto Haru como Yamamoto miraron al castaño y la azabache antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos.

— _¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme? —_ pregunto Tsunayoshi, lo cual la sorprendió no esperaba que su amigo la conociera tan bien como para saber que deseaba hablar a solas con él.

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_ — ahora el sorprendido era el castaño al no entender su pregunta, la joven se acercó y con delicadeza agarro sus manos dándole pequeñas caricias, mientras su mirada anaranjada se mantenía fija en sus manos.

— _Estoy bien Yong, no debes preocuparte —_ trataba de tranquilizarla.

— _Sabes que no puedes engañarme verdad —_ levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos _— por mucho tiempo la estuviste buscando sin encontrar alguna pista de su paradero y sin que te lo esperaras ella aparece frente tuyo, estoy segura que tus sentimientos deben estar confundidos en especial por el pequeño porque eso solo significaría una cosa por eso te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Te encuentras bien Tsunayoshi?_

Tsuna apretó el agarre de sus manos al escuchar todo lo que decía mientras la sonrisa que tenía minutos atrás desaparecía sin dejar rastro — _cuando la vi la imagen de la joven que conocí desapareció para ser ocupado por la de una mujer muy bella, a pesar de que solo paso un día desde que nos encontramos pude darme cuenta que ella no cambio sigue siendo la persona amable, tierna, decidida de la que me enamore incluso su manera de hablar sigue siendo la misma… estaba… no… estoy feliz de volver a verla… pero_ — se quedó unos minutos en silencio — _soy tan fácil de olvidar… ella se olvidó de mi siguió con su vida… se casó con una persona que no conozco y tiene un hijo… siento como si mi mundo se estuviera derrumbando_.

Levanto una mano para colocarlo en la mejilla del castaño _— no pienses de esa manera Tsunayoshi, es casi imposible que alguien pueda olvidarse de ti _— con su pulgar le daba pequeñas caricias, sintió como él se apoyaba en su tacto, logrando enternecerla — …_cuando le comunicaste a Miura Haru sobre tu boda con aquella persona, tuvo que resignarse y continuar con su vida, en ese camino conoció a una persona que la hizo olvidar del dolor que le causo tu "boda" sé que lo sabes pero te lo diré Miura Haru también tenía derecho a ser feliz y lo logro, deberías estar feliz por ella._

— _Lo estaba, pero Haru no es totalmente feliz, ocurrió algo que la trajo de nuevo a mi vida, la sonrisa que muestra en estos momentos solo es una sombra de lo que recuerdo en mi adolescencia._

— _Entonces has lo posible para poder recuperar su sonrisa —_ le sonrió con cariño — _cuentas con todo mi apoyo._

— _Gracias Yong._

:::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: ::::::::

El miedo que sintió cuando aquel nombre fue pronunciado aún persistía, pero con solo ver a su pequeño este desapareció un poco, no podía mostrarse débil no mientras tuviera a su pequeño con ella, miro a su acompañante notando la seriedad que tenía, para ella era extraño ver tan serio al alegre guardián de la lluvia — _Yamamoto-san, ¿Te encuentras bien -desu~? _

Aquello lo tomo por sorpresa por lo que simplemente empezó a reír de manera nerviosa mientras despeinaba su cabello — _por supuesto, por cierto, con todo lo que paso ayer no tuve la oportunidad de darte la bienvenida… Bienvenida Haru —_ la castaña soltó una pequeña risa ante sus palabras — _no imaginaba que el pequeño Luka fuera tu hijo, aunque debo admitir que cuando lo conocimos me recordó a ti._

— _¡Hahi! Haru cree que Lu-chan se parece más a Dante-kun_ — observo a su pequeño mirar todo con curiosidad, ese brillo que tenía en la mirada al encontrar algo nuevo era la misma que colocaba Dante ante la pista de un caso, ante el recuerdo llevo su mano al collar que tenía apretándolo con fuerza.

— _Eso me recuerda_ — sujeto su mano para detener sus pasos — _no es mi deber decírtelo, pero lo conozco tan bien como para saber que no te dirá nada dadas las circunstancias y más ahora que está casada_ — sonrió de manera cálida_ —_ _en todo este tiempo Tsuna no dejo de pensar en ti incluso aun estando comprometido con Kyoko, él no te olvido._

Escuchar aquellas palabras por un momento lograron crear una calidez en su corazón, una parte de ella se sentía feliz de haber sido una persona importante para sus amigos y que a pesar del tiempo no se hubieran olvidado de ella.

:::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: ::::::::

Ya había pasado una semana de aquella reunión que tuvieron por lo que Francesco tuvo que aceptar quedarse en la mansión Vongola solo por la seguridad de su familia, pero estaba seguro que cuando todo eso acabara tomaría a Haru y Luka y los llevaría lejos de ellos.

"— _Ahora que todas las personas involucradas se hayan presentes debemos hablar sobre cierto asunto — la primera en tomar la palabra fue la líder del Clan Yong que se encontraba al lado de Tsunayoshi — últimamente cerca de los territorios del clan Yong hay varios secuestros de infantes, mis hombres se pusieron en marcha para investigar lo que estaba sucediendo, como el Décimo Vongola sabe en mi familia se caracteriza por la recolección de información._

_Tsunayoshi asintió ante sus palabras, mientras leía los papeles que le había entregado la joven antes que llegaran sus guardianes — las edades de los niños que fueron secuestrados en china están en los rangos de los niños que desaparecieron en algunas zonas de Italia y Francia — agrego el castaño frunciendo el ceño._

— _Gracias a los datos que trajo el guardián del sol pude recolectar más datos de los que necesitaba donde todas esas pistas apuntaban a una sola persona — complemento Yong mientras miraba a los presentes en la sala._

— _Ricardo Galasso — Gokudera chasqueo la lengua al pronunciar aquel nombre, no le agradaba para nada ese sujeto — así que ese bastardo está detrás de todo, después de oponerse a los ideales de Juudaime y su intento de asesinato no le quedó más remedio que operar entre las sombras._

— _Estas en lo correcto Hayato, parece ser que los secuestro son solo una carnada para llamar la atención de Tsunayoshi — concordó la azabache — gracias a las grabaciones que trajo Sasagawa Ryohei-san pude percatarme de cierto detalle — todos la miraron con curiosidad._

— _En el momento en que revisamos las grabaciones que obtuvo Hibari, nos pareció bastante extraño el comportamiento de cierta persona por lo que Lixue decidió enfocarnos más en él dándonos cuenta que traiciono a Ricardo._

— _Que quieres decir con que traiciono friki — Yamamoto saco de su saco un disco colocándolo en la pantalla de televisión que había en el despacho reproduciendo un video, todo el mundo ponía atención a las imágenes que se mostraban, por el ángulo que se mostraba se trataban de cámaras de seguridad. Se podía apreciar como metían a los infantes a una habitación siendo encerrados, la entrada de varias personas saliendo de ese lugar, hasta que algo en todas esas imágenes capto la atención de dos personas._

— _¡Es papi! — dio un grito el pequeño castaño mientras señalaba la pantalla, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, de manera rápida Lixue pauso la imagen donde se mostraba a un joven de cabello azabache. Haru se puso de pie acercándose poco a poco sin dejar de mirarlo._

— _Dante-kun — susurro su nombre y sin que nadie se esperara las lágrimas empezaban a surgir de sus ojos chocolates, miro a la azabache — usted dijo que esta persona liberaba a los niños verdad-desu~ - la joven asintió ante sus palabras._

_Al escuchar ese nombre Tsuna se acercó a su escritorio buscando entre sus papeles, ese nombre rondaba por su cabeza y fue cuando encontró los expedientes de todo el personal de la policía y asociados, leía de manera rápida hasta que encontró lo que buscaba._

_**Dante Bozelli — Detective independiente**_

_**Ultimo Caso: Familia Galasso — inconcluso.**_

_**Estado: Asesinado, caso sin resolver.**_

_En ese momento tenía unas enormes ganas de tener a su hermano frente suyo y darle un golpe por haberse arriesgado de esa manera, él sabía que estaba en un caso bastante difícil pero no sabía hasta qué punto."_

Recordar lo que había lo que había pasado en esa reunión lo tenía confuso, por un momento creyó que tendría las suficientes pruebas para encerrar a esos sujetos, pero al igual que Vongola sus pruebas no eran suficientes más que nunca debía encontrar la investigación de su hermano.

Y a pesar de ahora contar con la ayuda de los ingenieros de ese sujeto él prefería hacerlo a su manera, él es el único que conocía a su hermano para saber dónde pudo haber ocultado su trabajo, ahora que pensaba en ese sujeto había otra cosa que no le gustaba desde que empezaron a quedarse en ese lugar.

Su pequeño Luka pasaba bastante tiempo con ese sujeto, un aura depresiva lo rodeo al verse desplazado, no entendía como su pequeño se encariño en solo unos días con esa persona, entendía que el Vongola le tomara cariño. Era imposible que alguien no se enamorara de ese pequeño.

— _Buenas tardes Bozelli-san_ — su atención fue llamada por aquella voz que tanto le intrigaba desde que la vio — _podría decirme si vio a Miura-san._

— _puedes llamarme por mi nombre Lixue_ — le sonrió de manera coqueta, aunque ese gesto fue ignorado — _la última vez que vi a Haru estaba en las cocinas._

— _Gracias por la información, si me disculpa me retiro_ — hizo una leve inclinación antes de darse la vuelta, pero no pudo avanzar más al verse retenida por la muñeca, levanto una ceja exigiendo una explicación a sus acciones, aunque estas nunca llegaron cuando otra mano intervino liberándola.

— _Yo Lixue, te estaba buscando_ — saludo con una brillante sonrisa el azabache — _lo siento Bozelli, pero me la llevare espero no te importe — _y sin decir nada agarro la mano de la joven llevándosela lejos del rubio.

Francesco miro por donde iban ambos azabaches _— no creí que tendría competencia, esta vez no pienso perder._

— _Yamamoto_ — trato de llamar su atención, le parecía extraño verlo tan serio - _¿puedo ayudarte en algo_? — se detuvieron de golpe ante su pregunta.

— _¿ayudarme?_

— _Le mencionaste a Bozelli-san que estás buscándome debo suponer que quieres pedirme alguna cosa_ — le explico con tranquilidad, logrando que el azabache empezara a reírse.

Se limpió algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos a causa de la risa — _lo siento Lixue no necesito nada solo dije aquello para evitarle un mal rato a Francesco._

— _A que te refieres_

— _En el momento en que te sujeto de la muñeca tenías planeado hacerle una llave, no es así_ — la joven abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al verse descubierta, es la primera vez que alguien ve a través de sus acciones.

— _No lo negare, no me gusta que me tomen por sorpresa._

— _Lo sé bien y lo digo por experiencia nunca olvidare como de un momento a otro ya estaba en el suelo, fue divertido_ — Yong no entendía como algo así le parecía divertido, pero verlo con su actitud normal le tranquilizaba — _buscabas a Haru verdad, te acompaño_.

:::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: ::::::::

Estaba tan concentrado que no ponía atención a su alrededor, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro infantil cuando vio su obra terminada, sin dudarlo se bajó del sofá en el que estaba para ir al escritorio donde se encontraba esa persona.

— _¡Seño empresario! ¡Señor empresario! Luka termino su dibujo —_ dijo con entusiasmo mientras le mostraba el papel que tenía entre sus manos, Tsuna dejo el papeleo que tenía para observar el dibujo del pequeño, lo primero que vio fue a un ¿león? No estaba realmente seguro, a su lado se encontraban dos figuras una supuso que se trataba del pequeño a ser de una estatura menor y lo que le sorprendió que la otra persona se tratara de él era imposible no reconocer su peinado.

— _Hiciste un gran trabajo Luka —_ le dio pequeñas caricias en la cabeza, logrando sacar una diminuta risa en el menor.

— _Es un regalo para el señor empresario, una vez papá le dijo a Luka que el mejor regalo era uno hecho de corazón _— porque lo que más quería era seguir viendo la sonrisa cálida del adulto_._

Se sorprendió ante sus palabras _**— **__Gracias Luka, atesorare tu regalo_ — ese pequeño sabía muy bien cómo ganarse su cariño _\- ¿no deseas ir a jugar con Koemi y Yoshio?_ — y no es que le molestara su presencia, pero creía que era muy aburrido para Luka estar con el encerrado en su despacho a causa del papeleo que tenía.

El pequeño lo pensó por varios minutos antes de hacer un movimiento de negación — _Si el señor empresario va Luka también lo hará_ — declaro con decisión, para después ponerse un poco nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos y su mirada está en sus zapatos — _Luka puede ayudar… y así los dos podemos ir a jugar_ — propuso, sintió como era levantado del suelo siendo colocado en las rodillas del mayor.

— _Tienes razón, entre los dos podemos terminar más rápido._

— _Juudaime aquí tiene... _— su guardián detuvo sus pasos al ver aquella escena, mientras un tic aparecía en uno de sus ojos - _¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Deja de molestar a Juudaime!_

— _¡Hayato tu vocabulario!_ — le Regaño Tsunayoshi frunciendo el ceño.

— _Discúlpeme Juudaime._

— _Cabeza de pulpo-san debe dejar de ser tan gruñón_ — agrego Luka, Gokudera tuvo que contar mentalmente hasta cien para no maldecir a ese mocoso, aun no entendía como su Juudaime permitía que este a su lado — _Señor empresario, si el papá de Koemi es el señor pulpo ¿Koemi también sería un pulpo?_ — y ahí se acabó su paciencia.

— _¡MI PRINCESA NO ES UN PULPO!_ — su grito se escuchó por toda la mansión — _TU SERIAS UN PULPO NO MEJOR UNA PULGA._

— _¡Luka no es una pulga!_ — se quejó el pequeño.

Extrañamente aquellas discusiones se le estaba haciendo habitual para el castaño solo espera no tener que congelar a su guardián.

:::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: :::::::: ::::::::

— _Que gran idea tuviste Lixue —_ dijo con alegría mientras salían del automóvil, hace mucho que no tenía una salida de amigas — _no te preocupes por los gastos Haru, todo ira por mi cuenta_ — miro a la castaña que se sentía avergonzada aun, no esperaba que la joven rubia y la azabache encontraran los bocetos de las prendas que tenía pensado diseñar en un futuro.

— _Elizabeth-san no es necesario_ — trataba de convencerla de marcharse, era la primera vez que estaba muy lejos de su hijo y se sentía un poco nerviosa.

— _Miura-san_ — la joven china llamo su atención — _Luka-kun esta con Tsunayoshi, por eso no debes preocuparte _— trato de tranquilizarla — _además también me gustaría ver sus diseños finalizados_.

— _Es impresionante Haru es la primera vez que Lixue está interesada en ropa_ — se burló la rubia, Yong simplemente no entendía porque sus acciones y palabras le eran interesantes — _concuerdo con ella no dejare que una amiga desperdicie su talento._

— _Haru se los agradece_ — se sintió conmovida por sus palabras, en esa semana había conocido un poco más a ambas mujeres, logrando crear una amistad entre ellas.

— _¡Haru! Que alegría no espera volver a encontrarte en este lugar _— las tres se detuvieron ante la nueva presencia - ¡o_h! Veo que estas acompañada de Sacconi-san o prefieres Gokudera-san_ — dijo con un poco de burla.

— _Yo no creía que admitían entrar brujas a este sitio_ — contraataco, provocando que la sonrisa de la peli naranja desapareciera.

— _Que graciosa Gokudera-san, o disculpa mis modales mi nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko_ — se presentó ante la azabache.

— _La hermana del guardián del sol de Tsunayoshi, no es así._

— _¡por supuesto! Veo que conoce a mi hermano y mi Tsu-kun_ — miro a la castaña que se había mantenido en silencio — _Así que ya te encontraste con él._

— _Porque Kyoko-chan le mintió a Haru_ — hablo con un poco de tristeza — _Tsuna-san no está casado con Kyoko-chan._

— _B-bueno aun no estamos casados, pero lo estaremos pronto, por eso me gustaría que me ayudaras con los preparativos Haru — _Elizabeth estaba por decirle unas cuantas palabras, pero se vio detenida por una señal de la futura líder del clan Yong.

— _Sasagawa Kyoko-san, lamentablemente Miura-san no podrá ayudarla._

— _Porque no podría si es mi amiga._

— _Porque ella me estará ayudando a mí, no me presente debidamente_ — hizo una pequeña inclinación — _es un gusto mi nombre es Yong Lixue prometida del Decimo Vongola — las tres jóvenes presentes se congelaron ante sus palabras._

Elizabeth no entendía cuáles eran los planes de su amiga.

A Kyoko le empezó a invadir la ira, era imposible que SU Tsu-kun estuviera comprometido con esa mujer, no lo aceptaría.

Haru solo estaba más confundida que nunca. ¿Por qué Tsuna no le menciono nada?

Yong Lixue miro la reacción de las tres mujeres, pero solo le interesaba de una persona, iniciaría con el plan del pequeño detective.

Primer paso: recuperar la amistad entre Haru y Tsuna.

Pero ella también tenía sus planes, porque a pesar de que la muerte del esposo de Miura Haru fuera reciente, ella trataría de recuperar ese amor que sintió la castaña por su amigo.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Retuvo el aire, por unos segundos antes de empezar a reírse por unos momentos había creído sus palabras, pero no se dejaría engañar porque a pesar de todo conocía a Tsunayoshi y sabía perfectamente que no se comprometería con nadie en especial ahora con el regreso de Haru, aunque le moleste admitirlo.

Levanto una ceja ante la reacción de la peli naranja — _no le veo el chiste a mis palabras._

— _Lo siento, no quise burlarme, pero fue tu culpa por inventar esa mentira_ — trato de disculparse, pero aun así seguía riéndose.

Elizabeth miro a su amiga azabache sin entender el motivo de sus palabras, pero al verla con aquella tranquilidad que le caracterizaba lo supo, sonrió antes de acercarse — _si conocieras a Lixue sabrías que ella no es de las personas que bromean con facilidad_ — las risas de Kyoko fueron apagándose — _es cierto que la ves que nos encontramos olvide decirte aquel pequeño detalle, pero como comprenderás no somos ni amigas como para que te diga sobre el compromiso._

— _Mienten_ — refuto con furia antes, con pasos decididos se acercó a la única persona que no sería capaz de mentirle — _no es cierto verdad Haru, es imposible que Tsu-kun se comprometiera con esa persona_ — sujeto sus manos con fuerza — _Tsu-kun solo puede amarme a mí._

Haru miro a su amiga con preocupación, la mentira que le dijo antes, ahora sus palabras y sus acciones solo le daban a entender que algo malo estaba con su amiga — _Kyoko-chan yo lo siento…_ \- y sin dejarla terminar soltó sus manos de manera agresiva mientras se alejaba lentamente.

— _Tú también me mientes, no es así_ — respiro profundamente _— siempre quisiste quedarte con Tsu-kun, pero no lo lograste ahora apareces y a pesar de estar casada quieres volver a robármelo_ — le dijo con furia.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó, el rostro de la peli naranja estaba volteado a un lado se llevó una mano a la parte afectada sintiendo el dolor apretó el puño, levanto la mirada para reclamarle, pero se quedó quieta al ver las lágrimas en su antigua amiga.

— _Kyoko-chan no sabe lo que dice… ¡Haru nunca engañaría a Dante-kun! _— le grito con enojo antes de marcharse, necesitaba salir de ese lugar.

— _¡Demonios! Haru no pueda estar sin protección —_ observo a su amiga azabache antes de ir en búsqueda de la castaña.

Yong se acercó a Kyoko — _le recomiendo que no se acerque a mi prometido o a Miura-san, puedo llegar a ser más peligrosa que Elizabeth cuando se meten con mis seres queridos_ — murmuro al pasar por su lado _— hasta luego Sasagawa Kyoko._

A pesar de aquella amenaza la peli naranja se quedó estática al escuchar aquel nombre era imposible que se tratara de la misma persona, se resistía a creer que Haru hubiera conocido aquella persona.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

— _**La primera vez que nos vimos te encontrabas tan feliz de poder ayudar a tus amigos **_**— cerro de repente el libro que estaba leyendo - **_**¿a qué se debe tu cambio? — **_**le pregunto viéndola a los ojos.**

— _**Yo… me di cuenta de los sentimientos que tengo hacia Tsuna-kun.**_

— _**Por eso dejaste de ayudar a tu amiga — **_**afirmo antes de ponerse de pie — **_**¿por cierto como se llama? Nunca mencionaste su nombre mientras me contabas de las citas que tenía con ese chico ¿Tsunomo?**_** — como se sentaban cerca de los libreros guardo el que estaba leyendo para buscar uno nuevo.**

**Soltó una risa ante su equivocación — **_**es Tsuna-kun**_** — le corrigió antes de morderse los labios por algún motivo no deseaba que el azabache conociera el nombre de su amiga **_**— no es importante que sepas su nombre**_** — movía de un lado a otro la taza que sostenía hipnotizada por el movimiento de su contenido, tratando de ignorar los sentimientos que estaba experimentando.**

**Al encontrar el libro indicado lo saco de su lugar para volver a su sitio frente a ella **_**— el corazón humano es demasiado complejo en especial cuando están involucrados sentimientos románticos, incluso puedo decirte cual es mi conclusión a la que llegue sobre tus amigos y tu —**_** Kyoko asintió le gustaba escuchar su voz ya que siempre que daba su opinión de algunas cosas esta cambiaba **_**— como el nombre de tu amiga aun es una incógnita para mí la nombraremos…**_** \- miro el título del libro que escogió sonrió ante el perfecto apodo para aquella dulce chica — **_**será "Primavera".**_

**Kyoko se tensó ante sus palabras, porque a pesar de que el joven frente suyo no sabía nada de Haru, al escuchar la manera en pronunciaba primavera le molesto.**

— _**T demuestra sus sentimientos hacia…**_** — mira a la joven frente suyo antes de mostrar una sonrisa juguetona — **_**T tiene sentimientos por la idol **_**— las mejillas de Kyoko se colorearon ante el apodo que le dio **_**— pero ella ignoraba sus sentimientos, entonces hace su aparición primavera quien fue la primera en demostrar lo que siente haci pesar de ser rechazada está haciendo lo posible para ganarse su corazón, pero lo que no sabe es que ya tiene el corazón de T.**_

**Dejo caer su taza, provocando que el líquido se esparciera por la mesa - **_**¿Q-que?**_

— _**Con todo lo que me contaste hasta el momento me di cuenta que ese sujeto está enamorado de primavera, pero al igual que tu no es consciente de ello ‹‹ambos son muy despistados››**_** \- pensó lo último **_**— según esta conclusión estoy 100% seguro que en unos días T se declarara.**_

— _**¡Estas equivocado**_**! — refuto la joven — **_**acabas de decir que él tiene sentimientos por la idol.**_

— _**Sabes Kyoko el corazón es cambiante en un momento puedes creer estar enamorado y al siguiente creer odiarlo, T solo estaba enamorado de la imagen que daba idol y al encontrar un amor tan puro como el que le ofrecía primavera pudo quitarse la venda que existía en su corazón, aunque no lo sepa aún.**_

— _**Y si no es una ilusión lo que sentía por mí**_** — se puso de pie **_**— si solo está confundido por las atenciones que ella le da, si le demuestro lo que siento estoy segura que me aceptara**_** — y antes de irse siente como la sujetan del brazo.**

— _**No intervengas Kyoko, si realmente son tus amigos deja que sean felices, solo te harás daño a ti misma si decides ir por ese camino.**_

— _**Son mis preciados amigos y deseo que sean felices, pero… yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz **_**— al ser liberada se marchó.**

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

Koemi miro a su acompañante con una sonrisa, realmente se alegraba de tener a su lado a su mejor amigo, después de que el azabache entrenara las horas necesarias fueron en búsqueda de su nuevo amigo.

— _Dijiste que Luka tenía una misión y era buscar al tío Tsuna, ahora que lo encontró eso significa que ¿ya no tiene misiones?_ — pregunto el azabache.

Koemi ya había pensado en eso, pero no pudo hablarlo con el castaño ya que últimamente no se separaba de su padrino, si lo pensaba bien desde que Luka llego ver las sonrisas de su padrino eran más gentiles y suaves, no negara que se sintió un poco celosa.

— _Luka quiere ser como su papá así que si su misión se acabó encontrara otro_ — le sonrió a su amigo _— y al igual que Shio que practica todos los días para ser como el tío Ryo._

El pequeño se sonrojo ante sus palabras por lo que empezó a estirarse antes de colocarse frente a ella en cuclillas — _como Koemi me está apoyando debo seguir entrenado por eso hare una carrera EXTREMA hacia el despacho del tío Tsuna_ — la peli plateada miro sorprendida a su amigo, pero con gusto se subió a su espalda - _¡Lista! ¡Ahí vamos!_

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

La curiosidad lo estaba matando, cuantas veces ya había pasado por ese lugar, suspiro con fuerza para después despeinarse sus cabellos rubios frunciendo su ceño, no comprendía porque motivo su pequeño se la pasaba horas encerrado en ese sitio.

— _Es fácil solo entras tomas a Luka y te largas, muy simple _— se dijo así mismo con mucha convicción, pero no se esperó que la puerta fuera abierta chocando con su rostro provocando que cayera al suelo mientras se sobaba la nariz.

— _¡Hahi!_ — al escuchar aquel gritito abrió los ojos observando a su sobrino sosteniendo la puerta — _¿Tío Fran?_ — cerro la puerta con cuidado antes de acercarse al adulto con curiosidad no se esperaba verlo en el suelo.

Francesco olvido el dolor levantándose y levantando a su sobrino del suelo provocándole otro grito, lo coloco en sus hombros — _hasta que te encuentro pequeño, desde que llegamos a este sitio no hemos podido pasar tiempo juntos —_ bufo con fastidio el rubio.

Luka se rio ante sus palabras antes de acomodarse — _es porque Luka es muy bueno escondiéndose_ — declaro con orgullo — _pero Luka no estaba jugando con Tío Fran, Luka estaba con el señor empresario_ — aclaro con alegría.

— _Ah ese sujeto_ — chasqueo la lengua al recordarlo.

Apoyo su mentón en la cabeza del adulto pensando en sus palabras _— ¿a Tío Fran no le agrada el señor empresario? _— pregunto con tristeza, no le gustaría que ellos no se llevaran bien.

Suspiro al notar el tono de voz en que le pregunto aquello — _y ¿A dónde te dirigías pequeño?_ — decidió cambiar de tema.

— _¡Cierto! Tío Fran y Luka deben ir a la cocina_ — recordó porque motivo había salido del despacho.

— ¿_Cocina?_

— _¡Si! El señor empresario no comió nada en todo el día por eso Luka quiere llevarle algunos emparedados_ — dijo con entusiasmo, mientras en su mirada celeste brillaba como estrellas ante su gran idea.

Un aura negativa rodeo al rubio ante la declaración de su sobrino — _en definitiva, nunca me agradara esa persona _— murmuro entre diente, cambiando de dirección para ir a la cocina.

Abrió la puerta permitiendo que el pequeño castaño ingresara al despacho, desde que salieron de la cocina Luka había insistido en llevar el mismo la bandeja con los aperitivos que pidió.

Tsunayoshi al ver entrar al castaño rápidamente se colocó de pie para ir ayudarlo — _eres un niño muy fuerte Luka_ — le elogio Tsunayoshi mientras le daba pequeñas caricias en su cabeza — _muchas gracias_ — le sonrió antes de sentir energías negativas viniendo de una tercera persona, encontrándose con una mirada celeste.

— _Señor empresario, Luka se encontró con el Tío Fran y Luka pensó si_ — llevo ambas manos frente suyo jugando con sus dedos — _si… los tres podemos comer juntos._

Se agacho a su altura — _por mí no hay problema_ — sonrió de manera brillante y ambos castaños vieron al rubio que aún se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

Para Francesco le era imposible negarle alguna cosa a su sobrino, porque al verlo poniendo esas expresiones le recordaba a su hermano cuando tenía esa edad — _me pregunto quién te habrá enseñado a manipularme pequeño pillo_ — dijo al acercarse y sujetar su nariz moviéndolo de un lado a otro para molestarlo.

— _¡Papá!_ — respondió Luka una vez libre.

— _Lo supuse_ — soltó una pequeña risa, antes de borrarla y mirar al castaño — _Luka me dijo que no ha comido en todo el día y siendo sinceros no me interesa, pero este pequeño se preocupara así que será mejor que se alimente sino quiere ganarse un golpe que ganas no me faltan._

Una gotita resbalo por su cien ante su declaración, no se esperaba que aceptara, pero era cierto que ni él podía negarle nada a ese pequeño, pero al verlo interactuar entre si la misma pregunta inundaba su mente ¿Cómo era el padre de Luka?

— _¡ENTRADA EXTREMA!_ — la puerta se abrió de repente sorprendiéndolos.

— _Shio es muy rápido_ — declaro la pequeña mientras se bajaba de su espalda acercándose a ellos — _Tsu-Tsu y Luka vinimos hacerles compañía ¿no es así Shio?_

— _¡Por supuesto! Creo que si ayudamos al Tío Tsuna en su trabajo podremos jugar todos juntos incluso usted señor tío de Luka_

— _Solo dime Fran_ — dijo el rubio al ver a los nuevos intrusos — _y llegaron a tiempo para un refrigerio_.

En definitiva, su despacho se convirtió en un área de juegos y aquello no le molesto para nada.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

— _Deja de reírte_ — refunfuño entre dientes — _ese mocoso como se atreve a decir que mi princesa es un pulpo_ — Yamamoto volvió a reír al recordar como Tsuna boto al peli plateado de su despacho a ver que la discusión entre el pequeño y su amigo no iba a terminar _— y tu_ — lo señalo — _cuánto tiempo más esperaras para que Yong se dé cuenta de tus estúpidos sentimientos._

— _Por el momento no quiero agobiarla con lo que siento, además que si me confieso ahora sería rechazado_ — trato de bromear, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo desvió la mirada.

— _Cualquier mujer en su sano juicio te rechazaría Friki_ — el azabache se rio ante sus palabras _— pero Yong no es cualquier mujer, tiene tanta paciencia que podría aguantar tus estúpidas sonrisas y tu obsesión por el béisbol._

— _Está enamorada de Tsuna_ — declaro el azabache logrando que se su acompañante se detenga.

— _De qué demonios estás hablando idiota_ — le grito — _enamorada de Juudaime no digas estupideces y de ser así porque rechazo el compromiso con Juudaime._

— _Porque ella sabe que Tsuna aun ama a Haru y no desea interponerse_ — observo el techo mientras recordaba los pequeños detalles que realiza la azabache cada vez que está cerca de su amigo.

— _Te diré algo Takeshi_ — se sorprendió al ser llamado por su nombre — _puede que ame a Juudaime en estos momentos, pero eso no significa que sus sentimientos no lleguen a cambiar y lo harán así que deja de actuar como un idiota deprimido y pon esa estúpida sonrisa con la que siempre caminas_.

Coloco su brazo sobre su cuello atrayéndolo hacia el — _Eres muy bueno con las palabras Hayato_ — causando un bufido en su acompañante.

— _Mucho mejor que tu —_ afirmo.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

— _Kufufufu~ tal parece que estos sujetos no aprecian sus vidas_ — se burló mientras soltaba el cuerpo de la persona que estaba interrogando hasta que este se enveneno a sí mismo.

— _Esta fue la última familia en la que sospechaba Boss_ — comento una joven de cabellera morada, guardando varios papeles dentro de una maleta _— Mukuro-sama no le parece extraño que la información de cada familia que recolectamos sea distinta._

— _Es porque es una trampa mi querida Nagi, creen que podrán despistarnos con pistas falsas — _se acercó a ella mientras tomaba entre sus dedos en mechos de su cabello morado _— nos subestiman, será divertido la desesperación en sus ojos al ver que no resulta — _se alejó de ella — _entonces es momento de volver donde Tsunayoshi, será divertido volver a ver a alondra-kun_ — dijo mientras veía a todas aquellas personas en el suelo.

Al quedarse sola en la habitación toco el cabello que había sostenido el peli morado, sonrió ante recuerdo mientras un diminuto sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, ella también estaba feliz de volver a su casa y sabía que su compañero sentía lo mismo.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

— _Las ultimas instalaciones que se encontraban en Francia fueron totalmente destruidas solamente por el guardián de la nube, y según el informe de nuestros hombres el guardián de la niebla acabo con los aliados que teníamos —_ informaba con calma como si lo que decía no tuviera importancia, pero la mirada furiosa de su líder decía lo contrario.

— _Que hay de las plantas en China_

— _Aún se mantienen, pero la familia Yong está siguiendo nuestras pistas_ — respondió cerrando el folder con toda la información que recibió.

— _Creía que la mafia china no se inmiscuía en los asuntos extranjeros._

— _Está en lo correcto señor, pero como sabrá la líder de los Yong es comprometida del Vongola._

Golpeo su escritorio con los puños ante la mención de Vongola, aparte de querer cambiar el sistema en que siempre se rigió la mafia Italia se atrevía a arruinar sus negocios — _que paso con la familia de Tommaso, aun los malditos se refugian con el bastardo de Tsunayoshi._

— _Como nos indicó nuestros estuvieron al pendiente de cualquier movimiento, el hijo de Tommaso no sale de los terrenos de Vongola, tuvimos la oportunidad de que su esposa saliera y a pesar de no contar con alguna protección se encuentra acompañada de Elizabeth Sacconi y Yong Lixue._

— _Me estás diciendo que no pueden atrapar a tres simples mujeres._

— _No olvide señor que Sacconi se especializa en venenos los que usa en combates y sobre Yong es experta en los combates de cuerpo a cuerpo_ — no le interesaba justificarse, pero para evitar que su líder cometiera alguna locura lo mejor era advertirle — _señor no dudo de su juicio, pero está seguro que Haru Bozelli tiene en sus manos la investigación de Tommaso de ser así no se lo hubiera entregado ya al jefe de Vongola._

Se escuchó una risa sarcástica — _ese es el motivo por el que Tommaso era más eficiente que tú, me crees idiota al no haber pensado en ese detalle, pero a pesar que Tommaso solo trabajo meses para mí lo conozco tan bien como para saber que él no diría nada sobre la ubicación de esos documentos, el motivo por cual quiero a su esposa porque ella es una pista para llegar a lo que deseo._

— _No me importa como lo hagan, pero deben capturarlos antes de que lo hallen, que es lo más ama una madre_ — sonrió con malicia — _ante cualquier oportunidad capturen a su mocoso_.

— _Como ordene señor —_ asintió ante sus palabras antes de marcharse, debería ingeniar un plan para sacar a niño de su refugio.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

**Sentía la mirada de su esposo perforándola, se preguntaba cómo habían llegado aquella discusión tan extraña.**

— _**Haru no puedo creer que me engañes**_** — volvió a reganarla, cruzo los brazos mientras veía aquello con enojo.**

— _**Dante-kun está actuando como un niño-desu~**_** \- le reprocho la castaña **_**— además Haru ya tenía una relación de años con él**_** — agrego abrazándolo con fuerza.**

**El azabache suspiro antes de soltar una risa se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a la castaña — **_**entonces si eso es cierto yo sería el amante **_**— murmuro en su odio provocando un temblor en el cuerpo de la mujer.**

— _**¡Hahi!**_** — se sonrojo por completo y al sentir como soplaba en su oreja lanzo el envase donde tenía su postre preferido provocando que cayera al suelo - **_**¡Mi esposo!**_** — dijo con dolor antes de ver al azabache quien se mataba de risa - **_**¡Dante-kun!**_** — empezó a darle pequeños golpes en el pecho y antes de que pudiera sujetar sus brazos se alejó unos pasos.**

— _**Oh, ahora que tu querido postre-esposo murió, es mi turno de recibir tu atención**_** — se colocó de pie para acercarse a ella.**

— _**¡No atraparas a Haru!**_** — le grito antes de escapar entre risas.**

— _**Así que mi vita mía desea jugar**_** — sin dudarlo fue tras ella.**

Salió de aquel lugar necesitaba despejar su mente, aun sentía un hormigueo en su mano, pero no se arrepentía de sus acciones, las palabras de su amiga le dolieron más de lo que creyó porque a pesar de todo ella nunca dejaría de lado lo que sentía.

Porque sin importar que ella seguía amando a Dante.

— _Haru_ — por un momento se asustó ante el agarre, pero al ver la mirada azul de Elizabeth se tranquilizó — _sí que caminas rápido_ — recibió un pequeño golpe en la frente — _sabiendo del peligro que corres te atreves alejarte de nosotras, aunque es compresible al tener tal bruja estorbando nuestro paso._

— _Haru lo siente Elizabeth-san_ — se disculpó reprendiéndose a sí misma por sus acciones — _aún podemos volver por las telas-desu~_

— _Me temo que eso no será posible_ — intervino una tercera voz _— lo mejor es que volvamos a Vongola_ — miro a su alrededor — _estamos siendo seguidas._

— _Están tomando cualquier oportunidad para capturar a Haru, pero si se acercan en definitiva no saldrán bien librados_ — comento la mujer rubia mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su cintura donde se encontraba un estuche — _será una oportunidad perfecta para probar a mis nuevos bebés._

— _Llamare a Hayato para que venga a recogerte_ — comento la azabache.

— _¡Por supuesto! —_ miro a su amiga castaña — _no te preocupes Haru, Lixue te llevara a salvo donde Tsuna._

— _Pero…_

— _Confía en ella_ — trato de tranquilizarla la de mirada anaranjada antes de sujetar su mano — _en marcha_ — le dio una mirada a su amiga rubia quien solamente le sonrió.

.

.

.

Todo había pasado en tan solo unos segundos, se encontraba charlando sobre sus sentimientos con Yong y sin esperarlo sintió como el auto era golpeado después de eso solo recuerda como todo daba varias vueltas sentía como su cuerpo iba golpeando con todo y fue cuando todo su mundo se volvió oscuro.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente después de aquello, pero al abrir los ojos el auto en el que iban se encontraba volcado, desorientada miro a su alrededor hasta posar sus ojos en el asiento del copiloto.

Yong se encontraba inconsciente mientras veía como la sangre salía de su frente, intento moverse, pero el cinturón de seguridad estaba trabado, con todas sus fuerzas trataba de removerlo, pero estar de cabeza era una posición incómoda.

Estaba segura que las personas que le chocaron en cualquier momento vendrían por ellas.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Un saludo a todas las personas que leen mi historia lo cual les agradezco mucho en especial al Nightmare96 por sus comentarios en los anteriores capítulos, me alegra saber que te está gustando la historia y como se está desarrollando la historia, como veras la única manera de meter a Dante a la historia es mediante Flashback y su relación con Haru y Luka ya que como recordaras está muerto, me encanta leer cuando dicen que les gusta Luka yo también lo adoro a pesar de ser quien la creo**

**Disculpen por la mala ortografía porque de seguro se me pasaron u olvidaron algunas palabras.**

**Sin más que decir**

**Hiyori se despide.**


	15. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ — conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ — puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, sueños, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _— pensamientos

**Letra negrita** — recuerdos del pasado.

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

Detuvo sus pasos en el momento en que su teléfono empezó a vibrar dándole a entender que le había llegado un mensaje, solo esperaba que no se tratara de algún desastre que hubieran causado el friki de las peleas o el cabeza de piña, aunque dudaba del ultimo al estar con Chrome.

Al leer el mensaje no dudo en marcar su número, frunció el ceño ante la tardanza — _¿Hayato?_ — miro a su acompañante solo unos minutos antes de volver a ignorarlo - ¿_ocurrió alguna cosa?_ — realizo otra pregunta siendo ignorado nuevamente.

— _¿H-Hayato? —_ al escuchar su voz sintió un poco de alivio.

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_ — pregunto de inmediato con preocupación _— recibí un mensaje de Yong, iré por ti no se te ocurra hacer una locura —_ corto la llamada antes de mirar a su acompañante antes de correr en dirección hacia el despacho, debía comunicarle a su Juudaime sobre la emboscada que tuvieron las chicas.

Al ver a su amigo tan alterado no dudo en seguirlo, el peli plateado solo se comportaría de aquella manera solo por tres personas, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando llegaron a su destino.

— _¡Juudaime!_ — abrió la puerta de inmediato y al ver a las personas dentro del despacho se mantuvo callado mientras trataba de tranquilizarse.

— _¿Papi? / ¿Hayato?_ — tanto el décimo como la pequeña peli plateada se sorprendieron ante las acciones de guardián de la tormenta. Tsunayoshi miro a su amigo y al ver su mirada esmeralda con un brillo de preocupación supo que algo estaba pasando, pero antes de poder articular alguna palabra su ahijada se había adelanto.

Koemi a pesar de tener solo tener cuatro años y en algunos meses cumplir los cinco podía darse cuenta cuando algo sucedía, como por ejemplo en esos momentos su papá estaba tratando de poner un gesto serio, pero al ver su mirada supo que algo le preocupaba, algo que tenía que ver con su mamá. Por lo que no dudo en acercarse a él.

— _Papi ¿estás bien?_ — por unos segundos ver la mirada azul de su pequeña sintió como si su esposa fuera la que le preguntara aquello, sentía temor al solo pensar que algo pudiera haberle ocurrido, se agacho a su altura antes de abrazarla.

— _Estoy bien princesa solo tengo que hablar con Juudaime sobre un asunto._

— _Mientras los adultos se encargan de sus "asuntos" me gustaría que Yoshio me enseñe algunos de sus movimientos de boxeo _— sugirió Francesco llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

— _¡Luka también desea ver! —_ exclamo con entusiasmo mientras levantaba la mirada para ver al castaño, y sonreírle ya que se encontraba sentado en sus piernas.

Los ojos grises de Yoshio brillaron ante la idea por lo que no dudo en acercarse al tío de Luka — ¡_le interesa el boxeo! Con gusto le enseñare los movimientos que se_ — tomo su mano para dirigirse hacia su amiga y con su mano libre sujetar la de ella — _Koemi también nos acompañaras_ — y sin recibir ninguna respuesta también la fue arrastrando, haría lo posible para quitar aquella inquietud de sus ojos, porque haría lo que fuera para no verla triste.

— _¡Hahi!_ — se sorprendió al ver como se marchaban sin el por lo que en unos segundos se puso de pie antes de mirar al castaño — _Luka promete volver para seguir acompañando al señor empresario por eso_ — levanto su dedo meñique — _el señor empresario debe prometer no estar triste mientras Luka no este._

Tsunayoshi se conmovió ante las palabras del pequeño por lo que no vacilo al entrelazar sus meñiques — _lo prometo. _

Luka asintió antes de despedirse de ellos y seguir el rastro que tomaron sus amigos y su tío, solo esperaba no perderse. El décimo sonrió con ternura al ver al pequeño irse antes de ponerse de pie mientras su mirada cambiaba a una seria.

— _Que ocurrió._

— _Elizabeth, Yong y Haru fueron emboscadas_ — se paralizo ante sus palabras antes de ponerse en marcha siendo seguidos por sus amigos _— Yong me envió un mensaje informándome que Elizabeth decidió ser la carnada mientras ella se llevaba a un lugar seguro._

— _Te comunicaste con Yong_ — fue lo primero que pregunto preocupado por Haru.

— _Me disculpo Juudaime. Yo…_

— _No te preocupes Hayato, si primero decidiste comunicarte con Elizabeth es porque ella es una persona importante para ti_ — le interrumpió para evitar que se sintiera mal por no haberse comunicado primero con Yong — _Yamamoto comunícale a onii-san lo que sucedió y que nos alcance en el centro comercial, Hayato reúne algunos hombres_ — les notifico antes de abrir las puertas y las llamas de la última voluntad aparecieran en su frente — _los veré allá_ — dijo antes de que una gran cantidad de llamas aparecieran en sus manos logrando levantarlo del suelo.

Gokudera no espero mucho tiempo antes de ir por algunos miembros de su familia, mientras Yamamoto ingresaba a la mansión en búsqueda del albino a la vez que marcaba el número de Yong sin tener ningún resultado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No podía recordar que es lo que había pasado después de salir del centro comercial junto a la azabache_ — Haru y Yong-san se subieron a un auto — _se dijo así misma mientras escondía su rostro entre sus piernas_ — después… después… - _su mente quedo en blanco aun si se esforzaba así misma a recordar_ — Dante-kun…_

— _¿si Haru? — levanto rápidamente la mirada, sus luceros se abrieron al ver a la persona que se encontraba sentada a su lado, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su corazón se detuvo al ver su sonrisa — Haru…_

_No lo dudo y se abalanzo hacia él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras acomodaba su cabeza entre su cuello y hombro — Dante-kun… Dante-kun… - murmuro entre sollozos, sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir._

_Sintió como empezaba a darle pequeñas caricias en su cabeza — estoy aquí Haru — con un poco de esfuerzo logro sentarse, aun sin romper aquel abrazo que le proporcionaba la castaña — lo que más odiaba en la vida era verte llorar y más si era por mi culpa — coloco sus manos por su cintura atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo._

— _Haru llora de felicidad — pronunciaba entrecortadamente aun aferrándose a su cuello — Haru deseaba tanto volver a ver a Dante-kun._

— _Yo también deseaba tanto ver de nuevo a mi corazón… - susurro con tanto amor impregnado en sus palabras — pero no puedes quedarte — la estrecho más entre sus brazos, como si no deseara separarse de ella._

— _¡Hahi! — se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos - ¿Por qué Haru no puede quedarse-desu~? — le pregunto entre sollozos — Dante-kun también es el corazón de Haru… Sin un corazón como Haru va a poder seguir viviendo._

— _Lo harás porque tienes a nuestro pequeño — le dio pequeñas caricias en las mejillas tratando de quitar sus lágrimas que no parecían querer detenerse — nuestro Luka te necesita… por eso debes despertar._

— _¿Despertar? — sujeto con fuerza sus manos._

_Acerco su rostro, depositando un beso en su frente antes de apoyarse en estas, sus respiraciones se entren mezclaban ante aquella cercanía — seguirás viviendo porque mi corazón siempre estará contigo vita mía — froto sus narices en un beso esquimal antes de alejarse y sonreírle — así que por favor despierta._"

Los recuerdos de lo que sucedió llegaron a su mente, todo había pasado en tan solo unos segundos, se encontraba charlando sobre sus sentimientos con Yong y sin esperarlo sintió como el auto era golpeado después de eso solo recuerda como todo daba varias vueltas sentía como su cuerpo iba golpeando con todo y fue cuando todo su mundo se volvió oscuro.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente después de aquello, pero al abrir los ojos el auto en el que iban se encontraba volcado, desorientada miro a su alrededor hasta posar sus ojos en el asiento del copiloto.

Yong se encontraba inconsciente mientras veía como la sangre salía de su frente, intento moverse, pero el cinturón de seguridad estaba trabado, con todas sus fuerzas trataba de removerlo, pero estar de cabeza era una posición incómoda.

Estaba segura que las personas que le chocaron en cualquier momento vendrían por ellas — _Yong-san, Yong-san… -_ empezó a decir su nombre sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

**Esperaba pacientemente a que llegara "Su prometido" no habían pasado más de una semana desde que había dejado plantada a la persona con la que se iba a casar, incluso en el regreso de su viaje no fue capaz de poder conocerlo.**

**Miro a su alrededor hasta que su vista se quedó fija en un punto, con serenidad se puso de pie acercándose a lo que llamo su atención encontrándose con una gran cantidad de libros, muchos de ellos ya los había leído ya que su padre creía que lo mejor era que ella supiera todos los temas relacionados con administración, contabilidad, economía que podían ser útiles cuando tomara el liderazgo de su clan. Sospechaba que debió ocurrir lo mismo con el Décimo.**

**Sus dedos rozaban el lomo de las cubiertas de los libros hasta llegar a uno que no tenía relación con ninguno de los títulos que existían, al sacarlo de aquel estante se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un libro sino de un block de notas.**

**Una de las cosas que más odiaba de ella misma era la curiosidad que nacía en ella cuando encontraba algo que le interesaba por lo que sin dudar sus dedos tomaron la cubierta para abrirla encontrándose con varias anotaciones de diferentes pastelerías que había en Italia, descripción de postres y al final de todo se encontraba una foto.**

— _**Lo lamento no quise… -**_** al girar la mirada se encontró con unos luceros castaños observándola atentamente en especial al darse cuenta de lo que tenía en sus manos.**

— _**No es necesario que se disculpe Decimo, comprendo que al ser líder de su familia su tiempo sea ocupado por varios asuntos**_** — al no recibir ninguna respuesta decidió cerrar aquel cuaderno y volver a depositarlo en su respectivo lugar — **_**la persona que debería disculparse soy yo**_** — se acercó hasta quedar a una distancia razonable haciendo una pequeña reverencia — **_**discúlpeme Decimo —**_** al levantar la mirada observo como sus luceros castaños se encontraban sorprendidos por sus acciones **_**— representante del Clan Yong, Yong Lixue es gusto poder conocerlo al fin.**_

— _**Líder de la familia Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi**_** — se presentó con aquel porte que siempre portaba cada vez que se reunía con los líderes de otras familias — **_**Reborn me informo del día de su llegada lamento por no haber podido atenderla en su debido tiempo.**_

— _**Como le mencione antes comprendo sus razones para no poder reunirse conmigo**_** — desde el momento en que ingreso a la habitación analizaba sus movimientos, gestos, en como pronunciaba cada palabra para detectar cualquier falsedad en el — **_**si hablo con Reborn-sama debe sospechar el porqué de mi visita.**_

**Le extendió la mano, Yong lo miro por unos minutos sin entender el porqué de aquel gesto, pero aun así no dudo en colocar su mano en el que le fue extendida, por unos segundos sintió algo cálido cuando sus dedos rozaron su palma.**

**Con delicadeza la guio hasta el ventanal que existía dentro del despacho, donde la vista hacia los jardines era maravillosa — **_**Sabe desde el momento en que decidí tomar el liderazgo de Vongola lo hice para poder proteger a mis amigos, mi familia, a todos los miembros de Vongola, pero en este mundo no sería tan sencillo por eso deseo poder cambiar todo el sistema de la mafia.**_

— _**Su deseo no es algo sencillo**_** — le interrumpió la joven azabache mientras cerraba los ojos recordando las peleas de clanes a causa de los territorios que existía en su país — no muchos estarán de acuerdo con sus ideales.**

— _**Lo sé**_** — le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar el cielo **_**— pero aun así deseo intentarlo, pero sé que solo no poder lograrlo por eso deseo poder aliarme con varias familias que tengan el mismo ideal. Y no solo quiero enfocarme en Italia sino en las diferentes familias mafiosas que existen en otros países.**_

— _**La mafia China es distinta Decimo, existen reglas que son respetadas por todos los clanes, en especial para los clanes antiguos **_**— recordar aquellos ancianos solo lograron que frunciera el ceño **_**— nunca estarían de acuerdo en alianzas con países extranjeros.**_

— _**Ya veo, no quiero provocarle problemas Yong-san.**_

— _**El motivo por el que decidí venir a conocerle fue para rechazar personalmente esta alianza, pero…**_** — dejo de observar los jardines para mirar al castaño — **_**no lo hare**_** — Tsunayoshi abrió los ojos en sorpresa por las palabras de su acompañante — **_**acepto el compromiso.**_

— _**¡¿Compromiso?!**_** — todo el porte que tenía como capo de familia se fue ante esas palabras provocando que diera un salto de sorpresa mientras abría y cerraba la boca y desvía la mirando murmurando quejas hacia el Hitman.**

**Yong se sorprendió ante su cambio. Aquello solo le causo más curiosidad, de todas las personas que había conocido en su vida el joven frente suyo tenía un aura muy distinta.**

**Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, provocando que el castaño detuviera sus acciones antes de sonrojarse.**

— _Yong-san… Yong-san…_ \- le dolía la cabeza, su cuerpo no deseaba reaccionar a las órdenes de su mente, a pesar de escuchar aquel llamado sus ojos se negaban abrir.

— _Al final decidí romper el compromiso___ \- al pensar en aquello la imagen de Tsunayoshi sonriendo llego a su mente, se obligó abrir los ojos, todo se veía nubloso antes de ver a su lado la expresión preocupada de unos ojos chocolates — _Tsunayoshi…_ \- murmuro.

— _¡Yong-san! Haru esta tan feliz de que despertaras_ — declaro con alivio.

— _Haru-san… -_ y solo al verla recordó todo lo que había pasado, se puso alerta esperando no haber estado tanto tiempo inconsciente — ¿_Te encuentras bien?_ — le pregunto mientras trataba de ver alguna herida en al joven, la castaña asintió de inmediato. Le dolía su costado derecho justo en el lugar donde aquella vagoneta había chocado por lo que suponía que algunas de sus cotillas pudieron fracturarse, por suerte el seguro de su cinturón no se había dañado, por lo que sin perder el tiempo lo desabrochono y al estar volteados no tardó mucho en que la gravedad le hiciera caer.

Soltó un pequeño gruñido de dolor — _te ayudare a salir Haru-san._

— _El cinturón está dañado-desu~ _\- le informo mientras trataba de librarse — _Yong-san debe huir._

— _Lo siento, pero no lo hare —_ escucho pasos acercándose no tendría tiempo de poder liberarla y escapar por lo que tomo una decisión — _Haru-san no dejare que nada le pase, por eso te daré el tiempo necesario para que puedas liberarte y vayas a un lugar seguro, una vez salgas no dudes correr_ — empezó a patear el parabrisas que al estar rajado le fue más sencillo quebrarlo.

— _¡pero Haru no puede dejar sola a Yong-san!_

Con cuidado salió del auto descubriendo a varias personas rodeándolas, volvió a dirigir su mirada dentro del auto antes de darle una sonrisa — _Soy la quinta líder del Clan Yong_ — se dirigió a los hombres frente a ella mientas separaba sus piernas, la de atrás completamente extendida y la de adelante a 90° su abdomen totalmente recto, colocando uno de sus brazos extendido frente a ella y el otro detrás con las palmas abiertas _— no dejare que pasen de este lugar._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Observo a todas las personas que se encontraban en el suelo, algunos inconscientes y otros con la mirada perdida al estar en alucinaciones provocadas por sus venenos, había tardado más de lo que esperado, se dio cuenta que su brazo seguía sangrando a causa del disparo que le dieron, incluso el dolor en su tobillo hizo su aparición, recuerda que uno de los sujetos le dio un golpe provocando que no pudiera apoyarse, pero aun así con la adrenalina presente se forzó así misma a seguir peleando.

Ante el cansancio se sentó en el suelo mientras se apoyaba en la pared, había gastado varios de sus experimentos, el sonido de su teléfono empezó a sonar una diminuta sonrisa se apodero de sus labios al leer el nombre del remitente.

Una vez la llamada hubo terminado no dudo en colocarse de pie — _lo siento amor, pero no puedo quedarme quieta sin saber si Lixue y Haru lograron escapar_ — apoyando su peso en las paredes empezó a caminar lentamente tratando de no apoyarse mucho en su pie lastimado.

Los murmullos de las personas no tardaron en hacer presencia, pero detuvo sus pasos al escuchar uno en particular. Accidente automovilístico. Una pelea en medio de ahí. Se forzó a apresurar sus pasos debía llegar de inmediato a ese lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Parecía que su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente, al ver salir al décimo Vongola de la mansión y no pasaron muchos minutos para ver a los guardianes de la tormenta, lluvia y sol también marcharse. Una sonrisa de victoria se formó en sus labios — los guardianes de la nube y la niebla aun no llegan de viaje, además que el Hitman salió desde temprano lo que significa que la mansión se quedó desprotegida.

— _Señor nuestros hombres están listos para ingresar a la mansión —_ le informo uno de sus subordinados.

— _Recuerden no hagan ningún alboroto y solamente capturen al hijo de Tommaso si alguien interviene acaben con el —_ les ordeno, todos asintieron a sus palabras mientras empezaban a rodear la mansión tratando de no ser detectados por las cámaras que había.

Espero unos segundos antes de acercarse a las puertas principales, sin esperar un segundo disparo con un silenciador a los hombres que protegían la puerta, sus hombres eran la carnada perfecta para que el pudiera llegar hasta el pequeño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— _Le agradezco mucho que se reuniera conmigo señor Reborn, antes de aquel suceso Dante me pidió un favor — _miro su taza a la vez que recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su amigo — _Dante conocía tan bien a Haru que supo que en el momento en que algo le sucediera ella vendría por sus investigaciones —_ saco de su maletín varios folders — _por eso me pidió que cuando llegara el momento solo le entregara lo básico y que la verdadera investigación se lo diera a usted — _extendió los folders por la mesa.

El azabache los tomo mientras revisaba cada uno encontrando varias notas dedicadas hacia el además que cada folder estaba en un código que habían tenido que crear entre ellos _— siempre adelantándote a mis planes Dante —_ murmuro para sí mismo antes de ver al peli zafiro _— tengo entendido que el caso sobre los secuestros te lo dieron a ti._

— _Dante tenía razón al decir que a usted no se le escapa nada, pero si me dieron su caso, mis superiores creen que con el asesinato de mi amigo me acobardaría y no "haría una investigación detallada"_ — se burló — _a sus espaldas he ido investigando, pero como sabrá es difícil obtener información._

— _Leíste su investigación._

Una carcajada salió de sus _labios — no negare que lo intente, pero todo esta codificado, usted lo conoció como para saber que era muy precavido_ — Reborn se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse una vez obtuvo lo que deseaba — _se va_ — agito un poco su café ya frio.

— _Zaite Carlo espero contar con su colaboración con el caso de los secuestros._

— _Le entregare toda la información que necesite señor Reborn_ — con solo esas palabras el azabache se retiró de aquel lugar, no le tomaría mucho en decodificar aquellos informes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por más que trataba de caminar sus pies no avanzaban mucho, y lo peor es que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangras más de la que deseaba, esperaba poder llegar al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigas. Pero por unos segundos su vista se nublo, no supo donde apoyarse y ante el cansancio era inevitable que cayera al suelo.

Se maldijo así misma ante su debilidad, sin embargo, no sintió el duro suelo, por lo que al abrir sus ojos se encontró con unas esmeraldas viéndola con preocupación, levanto su mano para acariciar su mejilla mientras trataba de formar una sonrisa en sus labios _— te tardaste_ — fingió reclamarle, ante el cansancio no pudo mantener su mano por mucho tiempo, pero al sentir como su esposo sujeto su mano acercándolo más a su rostro, su gesto se suavizo.

— _Sí que eres una mujer estúpida, pelear con veinte sujetos al mismo tiempo fue muy arriesgado_ — le regaño a la vez que la atraía más hacia su cuerpo tratando de no lastimarla.

Trato de reírse — _y aun así te casaste con esta mujer estúpida_ — trato de bromear _\- ¿Lixue y Haru?_ — pregunto entre susurros.

— _Juudaime y el friki fueron por ellas_ — se colocó de pie mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

— _Me alegro… ya no debo preocuparme… Hayato podríamos ir a casa… deseo ver a nuestra princesa_ — sus palabras cada vez más entre cortadas, el peli plateado sabía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, con las llamas de sol que tenía trataba de parar la hemorragia por el momento debía llevarla con Ryohei.

— _Pronto estaremos ahí mujer —_ le respondió mientras apresuraba los pasos tratando de no lastimarla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El cansancio estaba tomándole factura aun no derrotaba a todas las personas a su alrededor, había tratado por todos los medios evitar que se acercaran al lugar donde se encontraba Haru, pero después de pelear con varios de esos sujetos se dio cuenta que verdaderamente ningún iba directamente hacia el auto, su mente empezó a buscar la causa de sus acciones y solo con ver frente suyo una espalda tan conocida para ella encontró su respuesta.

En solo unos segundos aquellos hombres habían sido derrotados por las llamas de la última voluntad.

Lo vio acercarse a ella — _Yong…_ \- dijo su nombre al verla en tal estado, pero al verla perder el equilibrio apresuro sus pasos para sujetarla y evitar que callera _\- ¿Te encuentras bien?_ — con preocupación limpio su rostro que se encontraba cubierto de sangre ya que sin que ella misma se diera cuenta se había lastimado en la frente en el momento del choque.

— _Haru se encuentra aún en el auto ve por ella… yo estaré bien_ — trato de tranquilizarlo porque al ver sus ojos castaños llenos de preocupación, un sentimiento que no era dirigido hacia ella sino a la persona que aún se encontraba atrapada en el auto, vio la duda es sus gestos —_ no te preocupes._

— _Yo me quedare con ella —_ ambos vieron como Yamamoto se acercó a ellos deprisa mientras tomaba con cuidado a la azabache, Tsunayoshi asintió antes de ir corriendo donde la castaña — _estarás bien Yong._

— _Tengo que hacerte una pregunta… alguno de los guardianes de Tsunayoshi se quedó en la mansión_ — tenía que sacarse esa duda, esperaba haberse equivocado en sus sospechas.

Yamamoto lo pensó un poco antes de negarlo _— Hayato y Sempai se encuentran cerca de aquí mientras que Hibari y Mukuro están fuera de la ciudad, Lambo esta con la familia bovino._

— _Yamamoto… esto fue una trampa van por Luka-kun — d_io un gesto de dolor ante un movimiento que realizo, el azabache se sorprendió ante aquella afirmación dándose cuenta del error que cometieron al dejar sin protección a los pequeños.

— _¡Haru!_ — grito su nombre mientras se agachaba e ingresaba al auto.

— _¡Tsuna-san!_ — las lágrimas salieron al ver a su amigo _\- ¡Ayuda a Yong-san! ¡Haru está bien! —_ le pedía entre sollozos preocupada por el estado de la azabache y más al ver como el asiento que había ocupado hacia una gran cantidad de sangre.

— _Ella está bien —_ le respondió a la vez que la libera y sujetaba para evitar que cayera, la saco con cuidado del auto revisándola tratando de encontrar alguna herida, sintió un alivio al verla sana por lo que no dudo en apresarla en sus brazos _— estaba tan preocupado, por dios Haru tuve tanto miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado._

Ante la sorpresa se quedó quieta, pero al sentir como su hombro empieza a humedecerse no dudo en corresponder el abrazo dando pequeñas palmadas en su espalda para _calmarlo — Haru se encuentra bien Tsuna-san._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminaba por los pasillos con total felicidad, se alegraba que su tío se quedara para almorzar con ellos, aun no podía comprender porque su tío no toleraba la presencia del señor empresario — _Luka volvió a perderse_ — realizo un puchero ya que después de cinco minutos de caminata no había logrado alcanzar a sus amigos, detuvo sus pasos pensando cual sería la mejor ruta.

— _¡Como buen detective Luka no puede perderse!_ — se animó así mismo mientras observaba los pasillos tratando de encontrar alguna pista, pero se detuvo cuando escucho pasos acercándose, lo más sensato era que esperara a la persona que se acercaba, pero por algún motivo esos pasos le atemorizaban por lo que no dudo en esconderse en una de las habitaciones cercanas.

— _¿Lo encontraron?_ — pregunto una voz desconocida para el pequeño castaño.

— _Lo sentimos señor, pero no existe ninguna pista del pequeño en el área norte, los demás acaban de informarme que en los pisos superiores tampoco encontraron ninguna pista _— respondió otro sujeto.

— _Es imposible que se lo llevaran con ellos, que sigan buscando nuevamente me dirigiré a los cuartos de entrenamientos_ — le ordeno antes de marcharse, su acompañante se retiraba por la dirección contraria mientras informaba a sus compañeros sobre las ordenes.

Luka saco su cabecita mientras veía por ambos lados, distinguiendo la silueta de uno de ellos — _¡los hombres malos! _— se tapó la boca, estaba por retroceder y esconderse en la habitación ante el miedo que sentía, pero no lo hizo — _Yoshio, Koemi y tío Fran están en peligro, Luka no puede dejarlos solos_ — con decisión siguió el camino que había tomado uno de esos sujetos.

Corrió lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían.

Se detuvo al visualizar la puerta — _Luka debe pensar que hará _— se dijo así mismo, pero al escuchar las voces de sus amigos no dudo en acercarse con lentitud, veía de reojo todo lo que pasaba dentro.

No tardaron de llegar al gimnasio, Yoshio realmente estaba emocionado al saber que otra persona estuviera interesada en el boxeo, aun sin soltar la mano de su amiga espero pacientemente a ver la silueta de aquel hombre rubio.

Francesco al llegar tuvo que sujetarse de sus piernas respirando agitadamente, no se esperaba que aquel niño corriera a la velocidad de la luz ni siquiera su adorado sobrino podía correr de esa manera.

— _¿Se encuentra bien tío de Luka? _— pregunto la peli plateada mirando con preocupación al rubio, el cual levanto su mano mostrando solo un dedo para que le dieran tiempo de recuperarse — _cuando se trata de box... boxeo Shio suele correr súper rápido_ — agrego con alegría al ver a su amigo tan entusiasmado.

— _N-No se preocupen solo... no hago mucho ejercicio_ — se enderezo escuchando el sonido de sus huesos, realmente se estaba haciendo viejo, observo detrás suyo esperando que su pequeño apareciera lo que no sucedió, suspiro al darse cuenta que este se había perdido y como no hacerlo ante la manera en que corrieron.

Koemi soltó el agarre de su amigo acercándose a la puerta esperando ver a su castaño amigo — _Luka se perdió_ _— _comento listo para ir en su búsqueda.

— _Luka no es cualquier niño podrá encontrarnos porque es un súper detective_ — declaro con orgullo el pelinegro, porque creía que aquello sería un gran entrenamiento para el pequeño, pero de igual modo si no volvía en unos minutos el mismo iría en su búsqueda.

Tanto Koemi como el adulto abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos por sus palabras, se miraron antes de sonreírse, ellos también confiaban que el castaño lograría encontrar el camino.

— _Dante solía perderse de pequeño, pero siempre lograba encontrar el camino, Luka es igual que el_ \- pensó Francesco antes de sentarse en el suelo — y bien que movimientos me enseñaras Yoshio.

— _Otou-san me enseño los movimientos básicos tenemos por ejemplo el Jab _— empezó a explicar de manera detallada mientras el mismo se posicionaba acercaba a su cuerpo sus brazos y con la mano izquierda propinaba un puñetazo mientras extendía el codo a la vez que realiza una ligera rotación con la cadera para así darle más fuerza a su puño y volvía a colocarlo en su posición original de manera rápida.

Koemi dio unos cuantos aplausos ante sus acciones, logrando sonrojar al pelinegro, Francesco también aplaudió un poco no se esperaba que el pequeño realmente supiera sobre el boxeo, pero al ver la fuerza que ponía en cada golpe sabía que sería doloroso si recibiera uno, miro a su alrededor tampoco sospechaba que hubiera un gimnasio en la mansión.

— _¡AHH!_ — Francesco se alertó ante el grito de la pequeña y al voltearse se puso de pie mientras veía como Koemi era apresada en los brazos de un hombre - _¡Suélteme!_ — se removía para que la soltara.

— _¡KOEMI! —_ el pequeño quiso acercarse a su amiga, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

— _Pero que tenemos aquí —_ dijo aquel sujeto mientras buscaba algo — _lamentablemente no se encuentra aquí el pequeño Tommaso _— comento reforzando el agarre logrando sacar un pequeño gemido de su rehén _— pero vendrá por esta pequeña._

— _¡ESTAS LASTIMANDOLA!_ — grito con enojo al ver el rostro de dolor de su amiga.

Francesco no entendía a quien se estaba refiriendo ¿Quién era Tommaso? — _si aquí no está la persona que buscas suelta a la pequeña _— trato de convencerlo.

— _No lo creo_ — Francesco frunció el ceño antes de acercarse con rapidez y darle un golpe provocando estabilizarlo soltando a la pequeña peli plateado que corrió junto a su amigo, empezó a ver un forcejo entre ambos hasta que se escuchó el sonido de un disparo.

Yoshio coloco detrás suyo a Koemi, ambos atentos con miedo de lo que pasaría.

Francesco se separó un poco antes miro su mano cubierta de sangre antes de desplomarse al suelo. Los pequeños no dudaron en ir hacia él.

— _¡Tío Fran!_ — una tercera voz se hizo presente mientras un pequeño castaño corría con miedo hacia su tío, pero ni siquiera pudo acercarse cuando siento como era sujetado por el hombre malo que lastimo a su tío - _¡suelta a Luka! ¡Tío Fran! ¡Tío Fran!_

— _¡Luka!_ — gritaron sus amigos al verlo atrapado.

— _Hasta que te encuentro mocoso de Tommaso_ — se quejó aquel sujeto — _vendrás con nosotros._

— _¡Luka es Luka! —_ se quejó ante aquel nombre — _hombre malo suelte a Luka_ — seguía luchando para ser liberado sin éxito, lo único que le importaba era ir donde su tío.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— _No cree que es extraño Mukuro-sama_ — sus acompañantes la miraron sin comprender sus palabras.

— _Kufufufu~ así que lo notaste mi querida Nagi, me adelantare_ — menciono antes de desaparecer en una niebla morada.

— _El olor de sucias ratas inunda toda la mansión-byon_ — se quejó el rubio mientras olfateaba el lugar sonriendo con malicia al captar varios de ellos reunidos en un punto _— me encargare de ellas-byon _— y sin decir más se dirigió por los pasillos.

— _¿Qué es lo que harás?_ — el joven de lentes miro a Chrome mientras los acomodaba.

— _La mansión Vongola es el hogar donde vivimos todos, un hogar que formo Boss por eso no puedo dejar que personas extrañas ingresen sin permiso_ — le respondió con una sonrisa.

— _Aunque no lo digan ellos opinan lo mismo_ — opino antes de marcharse por uno de los pasillos, la joven de cabellos morados se alegró ante las palabras de sus compañeros, ella tampoco se quedaría quieta defendería su hogar.

— _Kufufufu~ pero que tenemos aquí_ — se burló el peli morado mientras pisaba la espalda de aquel sujeto — _entrar a la mansión Vongola y tratar de robar a un mocoso fue un gran error._

Luka que se encontraba siendo sujetado por aquel hombre como si se tratara de un costal no supo que pensar, en unos segundos estaba siendo apresado por aquel el hombre malo y después ya se encontraba en las manos de aquella particular persona.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos de diferente color, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la forma de su cabello, sus ojitos celestes brillaron _\- ¡señor piña! —_ Mukuro apretó más la presión de su pie mientras una vena aparecía en su cien ante aquel apodo _\- ¿es usted un mago?_

— _Kufufufu~ parece que ese niño quiere pasar por los seis caminos de la reencarnación — _le sonrió de manera burlona y sádica.

— _¡Hahi! —_ dio un gritito antes de sonreírle con entusiasmo creyendo que aquello se trataba de un truco de magia, el miedo que había sentido se esfumo, aunque este desapareció al recordar a su tío _— señor piña suelte a Luka_ — le rogo.

— ¡_Mukuro-san! / ¡Tío Mukuro_! — Koemi no dudo en acercarse al guardián de la niebla con alivio al verlo. Yoshio solo suspiro con alivio antes de acercarse al mayor.

— _¿Dónde están sus padres pequeños engendros?_ — les pregunto sin ningún interés mientras pensaba lo que haría con la persona de bajo suyo, una tortura se escuchaba tentadora.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que responder, no sabían que sus padres habían salido Yoshio dio unos pasos delante _— Mukuro-san, Fran-san está herido debemos ayudarlo _— le informo — _mis llamas del sol son muy débiles para poder curarlo — _agrego mientras de su mano apenas salía una diminuta llama amarilla, sintiéndose mal por no poder hacer nada

— _Nagi podrías encargarte_ — una joven de cabellera morada apareció de entre una niebla asintiendo a sus palabras antes de ser recibida por abrazos por parte de los pequeños, Mukuro levanto su mano en la sujeta aquel pequeño observándolo — _Kufufufu~ tal parece que la primavera no perdió el tiempo._

— _¡Hahi! ¿primavera perdió su reloj?_

— _¿Tío Mukuro conoce a la señorita primavera? —_ En definitiva, no era bueno conviviendo con niños — _mamá dijo_ _que esa señorita era quien hacia crecer todas las flores — _ellos eran incapaces de comprender lo que decía y por lo tanto no podía fastidiarlos a gusto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haru estaba aterrada, después de que Yong les hubiera dicho sus sospechas Tsuna no dudo en sujetarla por la cintura y de esa manera despegar con sus llamas para dirigirse a Vongola, no tenía miedo a estar por los cielos sin ningún tipo de protección lo que más le preocupaba era el bienestar de su hijo si realmente lograron llevárselo ella no sabría qué hacer, había perdido a Dante no deseaba perder también a su pequeño.

— _No te preocupes_ — levanto un poco la mirada, para apreciar aquellos luceros de color anaranjado que recuerda de su niñez, aquellos que siempre le causaron curiosidad — _te prometí que los protegería y no pienso fallar._

Apretó el agarre en su saco, confiaba en él, los recuerdos de cuando fueron al futuro y demás batallas inundaron su mente, sin importar que pasara el castaño salía victorioso por eso nunca dudaría de sus palabras, asintió antes de observar por donde iban visualizando la mansión Vongola.

Una vez sus pies tocaron el suelo la castaña no perdió tiempo y entro corriendo siendo seguida por el castaño.

Para Tsunayoshi le pareció bastante extraño no encontrarse con ninguno de sus hombres, mayormente siempre había dos resguardando la puerta y el silencio no ayudaba, mucho.

Si alguien se había atrevido a tocar al pequeño castaño él no tendría contemplación con esa persona.

— _Bienvenido a casa Boss_ — ambos detuvieron su carrera cuando visualizaron a la guardiana de la niebla frete suyos, la joven les sonrió antes de acercarse y abrazar a la castaña _— Me alegro poder volver a verte Haru-san _— la mencionada se quedó estática ante el encuentro con una de sus amigas de la infancia.

— _Chrome-chan... mi hijo._

— _No deben preocuparse _— observo a su cielo de igual manera sonriéndole para calmarlo _— invadieron la mansión, pero nos encargamos de ellos, Mukuro-sama evito que se llevaran al pequeño_ — informo, logrando un poco tranquilizarlos.

El líder de Vongola se acercó a su guardiana para darle pequeñas caricias en la cabeza _— bienvenida a casa Chrome y gracias_ — la joven se sintió feliz ante sus palabras — _nos llevarías con ellos_ — la peli morada toma la mano de cada una para llevarlos a su destino.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero a que tomara el vaso con aquel líquido que le estaba ofreciendo, la mujer rubia trato de sonreír para poder calmarlo, pero lo único que salió fue una mueca de dolor, el veneno estaba empezando a infectar sus órganos y especialmente sus articulaciones, lo supo cuando al tratar de sujetar el vaso su mano no dejo de temblar en todo momento.

Gokudera no soporto verla en aquellas condiciones tampoco podía dejar que el tiempo siguiera pasando ya que sería más riesgosa para ella, de un sorbo tomo todo el contenido del vaso y junto sus labios para poder traspasar el antídoto.

Los miembros de Vongola solo desviaron la mirada y siguieron con su trabajo.

Al separarse, las mejillas de Elizabeth empezaron a adquirir ese tono carmesí, estaba sorprendida y avergonzada nunca se había esperado que hiciera aquello en público. Pero al darse cuenta como el desviaba la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo no pudo evitar sentir una calidez dentro suyo.

— _¡Esa fue una idea EXTREMA!_ — antes de que pudiera llamar su atención un albino hizo su aparición. Provocando que el sonrojo fuera reemplazado por una vena en el cien del guardián de la tormenta.

— _Si querías un beso solo tenías que pedírmelo, cariño_ — trato de bromear, provocando más el enojo del peli plateado.

— _¡Maldita sea mujer! La próxima vez dejo que te mueras —_ y a pesar de aquellas palabras el de mirada azulada sabía que sus palabras no eran ciertas, una pequeña tos se apodero de ella provocando de su esposo la mirara con preocupación a la vez que la sostenía con delicadeza.

— _Parece que Elizabeth se encuentra mejor_ — comento con alegría de ver a sus amigos actuar como siempre, observo a la joven acostada en la camilla dormida a causa de los calmantes que le colocaron para que pudiera descansar, no había querido tomar aquella medida, pero al verla tan decidida en ir a Vongola incluso a pesar de sus heridas, utilizo las llamas de la lluvia para tranquilizarla y logras que su amigo la inyectara y lograra curarla con las llamas del sol.

Confiaba en que Tsuna llegaría a tiempo y lograría salvar a Luka y aunque se escuchara egoísta en esos lo más importante para él era la heredera de los Yong.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— _¡Mierda! Como pudieron fallar en la captura del mocoso es que no entienden en que más tiempo pase en Vongola ellos más rápido encontraran aquellos documentos, son una bola de inútiles._

Las personas que habían logrado escapar tanto de la emboscada hacia Gokudera y Yong, y los que ingresaron a la mansión temblaban ante lo que les pudiera suceder ante su fracaso, los primeros jamás creyeron que esas mujeres fueran fuertes y en los de la mansión sentían que no era su culpa que el plan fallara en el momento en que aparecieron los guardianes de la niebla.

— _Con el fracaso del plan estarán más a la defensiva_ — comento el que llegaba a ser el segundo al mando, provocando que la furia del líder creciera —_ porque no hacemos lo mismo que Tommaso._

— _A que te refieres._

— _Simple mi señor, el invento una falsa identidad para unirse a nuestra familia, tuvo que realizar muchas cosas para ganarse su confianza y de ese modo no solo tener las pistas necesarias también robar el prototipo de "eso"_

Aquel hombre se sentó en su asiento mientras analizaba sus palabras — _no es mala idea si el bastardo de Tommaso pudo lograrlo uno de ustedes bolas de inútiles podrá hacerlo... mejor dicho tú lo harás _— apunto a uno de sus hombres.

— _Mas te vale fallar, y tienes un mes para prepárate_.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— _¿Cómo te encuentras Francesco-nii?_ — pregunto con preocupación, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse. Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde aquel atentado, Elizabeth y Yong se habían recuperado hace pocos días, aunque la mujer rubia se molestó mucho al estar bastante tiempo en cama a causa de la torcedura en uno de sus tobillos ya que había preocupado a su pequeña al verla llegar tan lastimada. Koemi no quiso separarse de ella en ningún momento por lo que su pequeño Luka paso más tiempo con Yoshio.

Yong una vez que descanso lo suficiente no dudo en ponerse a investigar y hacer unas llamadas logrando que algunas de sus heridas volvieran abrirse, Yamamoto tuvo que aconsejarle a Tsuna para que ella se quedara en Vongola hasta que verdaderamente estuviera recuperada.

Tsunayoshi no dudo en ningún momento en aceptar.

Una vez que ella se cercioro que su pequeño se encontrara bien Chrome le informo sobre el estado de su hermano preocupándola, a causa de la pérdida de sangre no despertó durante dos días. Luka siempre iba a visitarlo llevando consigo un libro de cuentos para leérselo a pesar que no conocía algunas de las palabras.

— _Deja de pensar_ — sintió un golpe en la frente sacándola de sus pensamientos _— estoy bien Haru, la bala no daño ninguno de mis órganos además no moriré por pérdida de sangre —_se mordió la lengua ante su última frase, al recordar la forma en que murió su hermano.

— _Haru lo sabe, pero aun así no puede dejar de preocuparse-desu~_ \- sus padres, él y su hijo eran su única familia no quería pensar en que podría perder a alguno de ellos.

— _Siempre has sido de esa manera desde que nos conocimos, siempre preocupándote si habías dormido o nos alimentábamos correctamente, si Dante se enfermaba no importaba lo que estuvieras haciendo venias corriendo a su lado y a pesar de todo eso de "solo somos amigos" sospeche que al final se quedarían juntos._

— _¡Hahi! —_ los colores no tardaron en recorrer dese sus mejillas hasta sus orejas de las cuales sentía que humeaban, al recordar el motivo del porque hacia todo aquello _— Francesco-nii c-como lo supo _— coloco ambas manos en sus mejillas mientras trataba de bajar el calor de estas.

— _La pregunta mi querida Haru es como no saberlo_ — aquello la congelo porque su forma de decirlo incluso sus palabras era casi idéntica a los que diría Dante, le recordaba los momentos que vivió a su lado — _se parecían —_ llamo su atención — _Dante y tú se parecían mucho son trasparentes además sus miradas demostraban todo lo que su corazón sentía y cada vez que estaban juntos los demás dejábamos de existir._

— _Nunca te lo dije, pero_ — tomo una de sus manos — _gracias por haber llegado a su vida, desde muy pequeño Dante siempre decía que le faltaba algo no le tome importancia porque creía que era cosas de niños, pero con el tiempo aún seguía sintiendo aquello, pero cuando llegamos a Nanimori y te conoció, lograste llenar ese vacío._

— _Francesco-nii._

— _No me estoy despidiendo ni nada, aun no te libraras de mi_ — trato de bromear — _pero al ver a Luka en peligro y casi creer que moriría me di cuenta que nunca te dije nada no me gustaría irme sin que supieras lo agradecido que estoy —_ le miro con cariño — _gracias por amar a Dante._

_Por ese motivo si deseas volver a enamorarte no me opondré incluso si es con ese bastardo mafioso que no solo se roba la atención de Luka ahora quiere llevarse a mi hermana -_ pensó a la vez que correspondía el abrazo que le daba su pequeña hermana

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al fin había logrado terminar con todo el papeleo que se produjo en el centro comercial la mansión y los lugares a donde habían ido a investigar Mukuro y los demás, no quería ni recordar los desastres que causaron, pero como habían llegado a tiempo decidió no castigarlo-congelarlos.

Se sintió un poco solo al ya no tener la visita de Luka, pero entendía que el pequeño había dividido su tiempo en pasar con Haru, Yoshio, visitar a su tío a Yong y acompañar a Koemi.

Por ese motivo había decidió hacerle un regalo y esperaba que el pequeño compartiera el mismo gusto con su madre, se sintió nervioso al estar frente a la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, sentía que sus manos empezaban a sudar — _Tsuna ya no eres un adolecente_ \- se reprochó ante los síntomas que tenía, respiro profundamente antes de dar unos cuantos golpes y solo abrió la puerta al escuchar un suave _"pase"_ y al verla un recuerdo vino a su mente.

**Después de varios días pensándolo detenidamente se había tomado una decisión, lo único que salió mal fue que no era para nada bueno en preparar algún postre incluso después de haber estudiado varios libros, de elegir una receta básica no salía como deseaba.**

**Bajo la mirada hacia el molde donde se debía encontrarse un bizcocho, si lo analizaba se veía idéntico a la imagen, pero como las anteriores pruebas temía que en el momento en que deseara cortarlo este se desinflara mostrando que la parte interna aun no termino su cocción.**

**Y paso lo que creía, soltó un suspiro antes de irse a una de las esquinas de la cocina y sentarse ahí mientras un aura deprimente se apoderaba de él.**

**Ni siquiera era capaz de realizar algo tan sencillo.**

— _**¿Qué ocurre Tsu-kun?**_** — escuchar la voz de su madre tan cerca suyo le confirmo que se encontraba sentada a su lado regalándole aquella cálida sonrisa.**

— _**Okaa-san**_** — espero que alguno de los pequeños interrumpiera, pero no pasó nada de eso, se sintió aliviado porque realmente deseaba estar un momento a solas con su progenitora.**

— _**Si Tsu-kun**_** — la mujer de cabellera castaña empezó a darle pequeñas caricias en sus mejillas recordando cuando su pequeño se encontraba en la misma posición cada vez que volvía de la primaria — **_**aún es temprano y los pequeños salieron con Bianchi-chan, qué opinas si nosotros pasamos tiempo juntos y realizando un postre seria lo perfecto no lo crees Tsu-kun.**_

**El joven castaño se sorprendió ante sus palabras no hubo necesidad que le pidiera ayuda a su madre, ella ya sabía lo que quería, muchas veces se preguntaba si su madre realmente no sabía nada en lo que trabajaba su estúpido padre.**

— _**Ara, ara que tenemos aquí**_** — comento al ver el desastre en la cocina, la vergüenza inundo al castaño ante su fracaso — **_**mi Tsu-kun se está esforzando**_** — coloco un dedo en su mentón analizando la circunstancia — **_**¿es para Kyoko-chan?**_

— _**No**_** — se quedó sorprendido por su rápida respuesta, coloco su mano cerca de su corazón esperando sentirlo acelerado como siempre ocurría cada vez que se nombraba a la peli naranja pero no hubo nada, ningún estremecimiento, nervios, tartamudeo, nada.**

**Nana sonrió ante su respuesta antes de juntar sus manos — **_**entonces es para Haru-chan**_** — y al ver como su hijo pasaba de diferentes tonalidades de rojo supo que había acertado.**

— _**¡E-Es solo para a-agradecerle! N-no es nada de lo que estás pensando**_** — trato de aclarar, aunque con su tartamudeo y nervios no logro su objetivo.**

**Su madre solo le sonrió dándose cuenta de muchas cosas **_**— me alegro por ti Tsu-kun**_** — los pasos que los separaban se esfumaron cuando ella se acercó para abrazarlo **_**— haremos uno de los mejores postres.**_

**Tsunayoshi estaba agradecido por la paciencia que tenía su madre porque a pesar de los varios fracasos ella solo le animaba a seguir practicando hasta que al fin había logrado su cometido.**

**Veía aquella torta de fresas con fascinación - **_**¡Lo logramos!**_** — dio un pequeño salto de alegría, su madre aplaudía ante su victoria, y cuando lo probaron se sintió más satisfecho ante su logro por lo que no dudo en dirigirse a la casa de su amiga y entregarle aquel pastel.**

— _¡Hahi!_ — Sus ojitos se iluminaron al observar un pedazo de aquel pastel de fresas, miro a su madre esperando que ella soltara un poco su abrazo para que pudiera saborear aquel postre, al ver que no sucedía aquello coloco ojitos de cachorro — _¿Luka puede_? — le suplico.

Haru asintió de inmediato mientras lo soltaba, observo al castaño que se encontraba delante suyo en cuchillas sujetando el plato del pastel sonriéndole a su pequeño — _espero te guste, creo que es el único postre que realmente puedo preparar de manera adecuada_ — comento cuando el pequeño llevo un pedazo a sus labios.

— _¡Delicioso! _— Dijo con sinceridad antes de tomar otro pedazo y ofrecérselo a su madre — _mamá debe decir ahh — _abrió grande la boca para demostrarle como debería hacerlo.

Una diminuta risa se formó en sus labios antes de realizar lo que su pequeño le pidió, cuando sintió el sabor de aquel postre los recuerdos de su niñez dieron paso a la imagen de un joven castaño nerviosos frente suyo ofreciéndole un postre que el mismo había realizado. Abrió los ojos mientras mira aquel joven de sus recuerdos ahora convertido en todo un hombre, como había olvidado aquel recuerdo.

— _¿te gusto Haru?_ — incluso pronuncio las mismas palabras de ese entonces.

— _Realmente Tsuna-san no ha cambiado._

Luka solo los observo por unos segundos detallando la diferencia en sus miradas, la de su madre era nostálgica como cuando veía a sus abuelos o veía los álbumes de fotos con sus amigos de cuando era joven, pero lo que le causo más curiosidad era la del señor empresario por algún motivo este era idéntico al que tenía su papá cada vez que se quedaba observando a su mamá.

— _**Tío Fran le dijo a Luka que Papá siempre se queda como zombie cuando mira a mamá **_**— comento con curiosidad apoyando su mentón en el pecho del azabache.**

— _**Francesco date por muerto **_**— murmuro entre dientes ante las ideas que le metía a su pequeño, con cuidado lo sujeto para poder sentarse y colocarlo en sus piernas — **_**esa no es la palabra correcta, déjame ponerte un ejemplo que sientes cuando vez a mamá.**_

**El pequeño le dio la sonrisa más grande a la vez que juntaba sus manos — **_**Luka ama a mamá —**_** extendió lo más que pudo sus brazos — **_**mucho, mucho.**_

— _**¿Más que a papá?**_

— _**¡Más que a papá!**_** — si no estuviera sentado de seguro se hubiera caído, le dolió que le respondiera rápidamente.**

— _**mi pequeño me mato sin saberlo**_** — al recuperarse se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención y borrar su tristeza — **_**papá también ama a mamá por ese motivo**_** — se detuvo enfoco con su mirada celeste la silueta de su adorada esposa quien tarareaba una melodía mientras recogía algunas cosas —**_** cada vez que la veo simplemente me vuelvo a enamorar **_**— sonrió y al ver el rostro confundido de su pequeño se rio y empezó hacerle pequeñas cosquillas **_**— cuando seas adulto lo entenderás Luka.**_

Aun no era un adulto, pero comprendía las palabras que le había dicho su papá, y sin importar que esa mirada era la misma.

¿El señor empresario ama a mamá?

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Un saludo a todas las personas que leen mi historia un agradecimiento especial a mi querida Su-chan que dejo un comentario, no te preocupes aún quedan como unos cinco a seis capítulos para que termine espero te guste y como se está desarrollando la historia.**

**Disculpen por la mala ortografía porque de seguro se me pasaron u olvidaron algunas palabras.**

**Sin más que decir**

**Hiyori se despide.**


	16. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ — conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ — puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, sueños, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _— pensamientos

**Letra negrita** — recuerdos del pasado.

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

Su respiración era lenta, trataba de vaciar su mente, olvidar la conversación que tuvo hace unos días con aquellas personas, ella no creería en sus palabras era imposible que su amado se haya comprometido con otra persona — _si fuera verdad, esa noticia hubiera salido en los periódicos es imposible que dejen pasar una noticia de Tsu-kun _— trato de convencerse.

— _¿Y de dónde demonios salió esa?_ — Golpeo la cama con sus puños de solo recordar el rostro apacible de la azabache _— Tsu-kun no estaría con una mujer de hielo_ — se rio ante su comentario.

Entonces recordó el momento en que se encontró la primera vez con Haru — _celeste _— murmuro al recordar la mirada del hijo de la castaña — _porque motivo ese pequeño me recuerda a ti Bozelli-kun _— soltó un suspiro nostálgico ante el recuerdo de aquel joven que conoció, su corazón latió un poco más rápido, provocando confusión en ella. Creía haber olvidado aquellos sentimientos.

— _¿Cómo estará? No pude despedirme de él cuando decidí seguir a Tsu-kun_ — se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera dado la oportunidad de enamorarse de una persona normal como el azabache, estaba segura que sería muy feliz en esos momentos, le encantaba ver su sonrisa cuando le hablaba de los libros que había leído, pero quiso aferrarse a sus sentimientos por el líder de Vongola.

— _N_o_ me arrepiento de la decisión que tome — _se dijo así misma.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta llamo su atención, no hizo caso manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados, debía planear sus siguientes movimientos para impedir aquel compromiso y de paso evitar que Haru vuelva a ser cercana con los demás.

— _¿Está durmiendo?_ — una vocecita se hizo presente.

— _Puede que lo esté, pero me muero de hambre_ — le siguió otra voz.

Ante sus comentarios sabía que su tranquilidad se esfumo, se sentó en su cama observando a las intrusas que se atrevieron a molestarla a pesar de advertirles que no lo hicieran _— que les dije sobre molestarme_ — grupo entre dientes.

— _Que no lo hiciéramos sino fuera algo de suma importancia_ — respondió una castaña de ojos miel.

Y antes de que pudiera regañarlas, la otra persona intervino — _pasaron algunas horas desde el almuerzo y no hemos probado ningún bocado hasta el momento por lo que este asunto es de mucha importancia_ — comento con cierto disgusto una azabache de ojos mieles — _podrías darnos de comer._

Solo con verlas supo que ellas serian la clave para volver a estar con Tsuna.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

— _Ese bastardo_ — se quejó con una sonrisa al darse cuenta que la decodificación de aquellos archivos le tomaría tiempo, pensaba que hubiera sido una gran adquisición para Vongola — _sí que tomo sus previsiones por si Zaite Carlo lo traicionara no pudiera descifrarlo_ — a su pesar tendría que recurrir a verde, le debía algunos

favores así que era imposible que se niegue.

— _Francesco dijo que busco en su departamento, pero sospecho que dejo más pistas de las que su hermano pudiera percatarse además de que esta su casa en Tokio, Haru menciono que después del accidente no se atrevió a ir por lo que varias de sus cosas deben permanecer ahí_ — una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

— _Es momento de viajar a Japón — _solo esperaba que en ese tiempo su dame-alumno aprovechara el tiempo que tenía con la castaña.

No negaría que estaba orgulloso de las acciones que tomo el azabache por lo que más que nunca atraparía a las personas que le hicieron aquello.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Tsunayoshi se sentía totalmente nervioso ante la mirada celeste fija en él, después que Luka haya logrado separarse de su madre decidió acompañarlo a su despacho algo que lo alegro porque había extrañado la presencia del pequeño en esos días que no había podido venir.

Pero la pregunta era que había hecho para que el pequeño lo mirara tan atentamente _— ¿Luka?_

— _¡Hahi!_ — el castaño dio un pequeño salto antes de que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al verse descubierto, desvió la mirada a su peluche que tenía entre sus manos, aquel gesto le causo ternura era la primera vez que lo veía tan tímido.

Luka se debatía internamente, una parte suya deseaba comprobar que sus suposiciones eran acertadas y más cuando su mamá estaba involucrada pero la otra parte deseaba no saber nada sabía que su mamá era muy guapa y que cualquier sujeto se enamoraría de ella, pero ella solo podía estar con su papá.

Y ahí estaba el dilema, su papá no estaba, recuerda que su mamá le dijo que su padre se había ido en un viaje muy largo y que no lo verían por mucho tiempo ya que había al lado de sus abuelos, no comprendía muy bien, pero si se encontraba al lado de sus abuelos solo significaba que el ya no volvería.

— _Señor empresario_ — llamo su atención y los nervios volvían a él.

Tsuna quería comprender que es lo que pasaba por la mente del pequeño por lo que no dudo en acercarse a él y proporcionarle unas pequeñas caricias en sus cabellos castaños — _puedes decirme lo que quieras Luka._

— _¿Te gusta mi mamá?_

Empezó a toser al atragantarse con su saliva, la verdad se esperaba cualquier pregunta, pero nadie lo había preparado para aquello — _ ¡hasta un niño lo sabe!_ \- pensó con sorpresa al verse descubierto, sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir un color rojizo lo cual aumentaba ante la atenta mirada del pequeño esperando su respuesta — _B-Bueno yo... ¿te molestaría que fuera cierto?_

Luka lo pensó, le molestaba que otros sujetos miraran a su mamá, pero el pensar que el señor empresario lo hiciera no le desagradaba, le había tomado cariño desde que lo conoció por lo que entraba a la lista de señores agradables.

— _No, Luka no se molestaría porque le agrada el señor empresario._

Sintió un alivio ante sus palabras si el pequeño lo hubiera rechazado, una parte suya se hubiera destrozado — _me alegra escuchar eso ahora que tenemos más confianza entre nosotros ¿puedo pedirte un favor?_

— _¿Un favor?_ — pregunto con curiosidad en su mirada celeste.

— _Podrías llamarme por mi nombre_ — no es que no le gustara que lo llamara "_señor empresario_" pero deseaba ser más cercano a Luka ahora que sabía que se quedarían por más tiempo y no lo hacía solo por Haru sino porque verdaderamente había logrado crear un lazo con el pequeño.

— _Tsuna-shi...Tsuyoshi... Tsuna_ — empezó a mencionar su nombre recordando cómo lo llamaba su madre y los demás _— ¿juume?_ — Recordaba que el papá de Koemi lo llamaba de aquella manera — _el nombre del señor empresario en muuuy largo_ — le reprocho inflando los cachetes.

— _Jajaja_ — aquella declaración solo logro hacerlo reír era la primera vez que le decían que su nombre era demasiado largo — _podrías decirme simplemente Tsuna._

— _¡Pero mamá llama de esa manera al señor empresario!_ — Le contradijo, para Luka el recordar el nombre de una persona debía ser único — _Luka le dirá ¡Yoshi-san!_ — dio unos saltitos ante su gran idea — _Yoshi-san... Yoshi-san ¡Yoshi-san!_ — Brinco de un lado a otro acostumbrándose a llamarlo de aquella manera — _¡Hahi!_ — grito cuando no sintió el suelo para ser elevado por los aires — _¡Luka puede volar!_

Tsunayoshi lo llevo por toda su oficina la risa del pequeño le había contagiado por lo que sus labios demostraban una alegría en ellos, ambos castaños se divertían sin darse cuenta de que eran observados.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Abrazo a la pequeña entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas antes de escuchar sus risas por sus actos, una de las cosas que más le gustaba de volver a la mansión después una misión era que podía pasar más tiempo con sus pequeños sobrinos.

— _Tía Chrome_ — llamo su atención — _¿cuándo Tío Mukuro y tú me darán un primo?_ — a pesar de ya no ser tan tímida como lo era en su adolescencia eso no significaba que dejara de avergonzarse por aquellas preguntas.

— _Y-yo... _\- no sabía que responder en esos instantes ni ella estaba segura de la relación que tenía con le peli morado.

— _Mi niña que te dije sobre hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a las personas_ — ambas dirigieron su mirada a la mujer de cabellos rubios que las veía desde la cama, su recuperación iba cada vez mejor, ella conocía bien sus venenos como para saber que los efectos de estos durarían algunas semanas antes de recuperarse completamente — _además te saltaste un paso_ — miro a su amiga — _Mukuro se está tardando demasiado en pedirte matrimonio._

— _¡¿Eh?! _— levanto las manos agitándolas mientras negaba con la cabeza — _estas equivocada Elizabeth-san... Mukuro-sama y yo..._ — se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos no podía con la vergüenza.

— _No tienes que decírmelo lo sé perfectamente, pero también se cuáles son los sentimientos de aquella piña andante._

Aun con las manos cubriéndole el rostro no pudo soltar una pequeña risa ante la manera en que llamaban a su preciado Mukuro-sama, se limpió algunas lagrimitas de sus ojo a causa de la risa antes de mirar a la mujer rubia, antes creía que no podría tener más amigas después de la desaparición de Haru y el engaño de Kyoko, pero estaba equivocada en el momento que apareció Elizabeth con el tiempo se volvió en una de sus amigas más preciadas por lo que le preocupo cuando se enteró de su estado y no dudo en ir a verla todos los días hasta comprobar que se encontraba bien.

El recuerdo del engaño trajo a su mente más pistas.

**No estaba tan segura de saber qué hacer, por lo que simplemente se quedó observando los diferentes vestidos que ofrecía el lugar, solo había decidido ir porque Kyoko le había insistido tanto que no pudo negarse, una parte de ella se sentía mal al recordar a su amiga castaña desde que las invitaciones del compromiso de su Boss fueron enviadas, ella ya no se comunicaba con ellos como antes lo que le ponía muy triste.**

**Ella sabía de los sentimientos que Haru albergaba por Tsunayoshi, incluso Kyoko sabia aquello entonces porque motivo ella había decidió tener una relación con el castaño.**

**Las acciones de Kyoko le desconcertaban.**

**Detuvo sus pasos cuando visualizo a su amiga hablando con un hombre — **_** puede que sea uno de los encargados del lugar **_**— pensó, pero los gestos y movimientos que realizaban no era la de un cliente y un vendedor — ¿**_**un conocido de Kyoko-san?**_** — murmuro, su deber era cuidar de la prometida de su Boss por lo que no dudo en acercarse.**

**Entonces vio cuando su amiga al verla acercarse tomo distancia de aquella persona antes de acercarse a ella evitando que pudiera conocer a aquel hombre.**

— _**¡Chrome-chan! ¿E-encontraste el vestido que utilizaras?**_** — sentía su nerviosismo, sus ojos miraban cualquier cosa menos a ella.**

— _**¿era un amigo?**_

— _**¿Eh? A-ah ¡NO! Solo estaba pidiendo mi opinión para una ropa de su novia, no lo conocía **_**— mentía, al tener las llamas de la niebla le hizo ver saber que era cierto o no en la vida, podía saber cuándo una persona le estaba mintiendo o trataba de engañarla y su amiga lo estaba haciendo.**

**Pero ella quería confiar en sus palabras porque era una de sus preciadas amigas.**

Después de aquello Kyoko le fue mintiendo en más cosas.

— _Eso me recuerda que nos encontramos con la bruja_ — la saco de sus pensamientos.

— _¿Bruja? _— solo existía una persona a la que llamaba de esa manera.

— _Puedes creer que le hizo creer a Haru que estaba casada con Tsuna, la muy descarada se atrevió a mentirle cuando la vio parece que no desistió de casarse con él._

— _Me sorprendió saber que Haru-san está casada y tiene un hijo, aunque eso significa que Boss ya no tiene ninguna oportunidad _— comento con tristeza porque ella se deseaba que sus amigos fueran felices después de lo que paso.

— _Pueden serlo, lamentablemente el esposo de Haru fue asesinado por aquella familia._

— _Es por eso que quisieron raptar a Luka-chan_ — la mujer rubia asintió ante sus palabras y lo hubieran logrado sino hubiera sido por su llegada**.**

— _¡El tío Mukuro les dio una paliza_! — Aporto la pequeña peli plateada al recordar como el peli morado se deshizo de todas aquellas personas el solo — _¡Salvo a Luka! Como todo un héroe ¡el héroe piña!_

Ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar reírse ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña, Chrome solo esperaba que no se enterara como había sido bautizado por Koemi.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

— _¿Un guardia personal?_ — pregunto con confusión, miro a su amigo quien leía cada folder con el dato de algunas personas.

— _Después de lo que paso Juudaime quiere que unos hombres siempre estén al pendiente de la mujer estúpida y del mocoso_ — mientras analiza cada dato, eran miembros de su familia, pero aun así no podía confiarse, en los únicos que podía confiar seria en los demás guardianes y tal vez Varia pero no los veía como potenciales niñeros.

— _Creí que Tsuna escogería a uno de nosotros_ — menciono mientras venia algunas de las carpetas donde la mayoría eran personal del CEDEF — _pensaba que no seguían las ordenes de Vongola._

— _No lo hacen, pero el adicto a las peleas es el actual líder por lo que Juudaime le solicito algunos de sus hombres — _chasqueo la lengua al recordar al azabache aún no había regresado de su misión, pero siempre se mantenía al tanto de lo que sucedía.

— _Fueron más listos que nosotros _— estaba por gritarle por decir tantas estupideces, pero al verlo tan serio supo que tenía razón, los habían engañado y a causa de eso estuvieron a punto de secuestrar a Luka, él también se sentía enfadado consigo mismo, si hubiera analizado un poco más las cosas aquello no hubiera pasado.

— _¿Cómo se encuentra Yong?_ — cambio de tema ya que no deseaba seguir sintiéndose de aquella manera además de que odiaba ver aquel sujeto que es tan relajado con la mirada tan seria.

— _A pesar de no estar totalmente recuperada, ella ya empezó con sus investigaciones parece ser que desea saber más sobre Bozelli Dante para saber el motivo por el cual Haru y Luka son perseguidos_ — coloco una mano en su barbilla tratando de recordar más detalles — _aunque me duela admitirlo tú la conoces mejor_ — le sonrió.

— _Era muy claro que no se iba a quedar quieta después del atentado, e incluso su familia está más alerta siendo la futura líder de su clan no dejaran que algo como aquello vuelva a ocurrir._

— _Nosotros tampoco podemos quedarnos atrás _— sujeto unos cuantos folders de la mesa antes de leerlos antes de ser regañado por Gokudera al interrumpir su trabajo, mientras el trataba de calmarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Infiltrarse no resulto ser tan difícil como pensaba, aunque tuvo suerte de que tanto el guardián de la nube y su mano derecha no estuvieran merodeando por las oficinas del CEDEF, camino por los pasillos tratando de no llamar mucho la atención de alguna persona.

En el momento en que había ingresado al lugar casi se da un tiro al saber que esa agencia era como un consultor externo de Vongola lo que dificultarían sus planes de poder acercarse a la familia de Tommaso, pero cuando en la mañana hubo una junta donde se solicitaba personal para el cuidado de ciertas personas supo que era su día de la suerte.

A pesar de haber fallado en el secuestro, no todo había resultado tan mal.

Por el momento solo debía esperar a que el fuera el elegido, si su suerte aún estaba de su lado estaba seguro que lo lograría de caso tendría que planear otra estrategia para adentrarse a su base.

Hasta que no tuviera alguna noticia lo mejor sería que no se comunicara con su líder.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Ambas mujeres caminaban con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, aunque de una se demostraba más de la otra, habían presenciado una de las escenas más tiernas.

— _Tsunayoshi será un gran padre_ _— _comento la de mirada naranja observando de reojo a su acompañante.

— _Haru también lo cree — _afirmo la castaña recordando con ternura como su pequeño se divertía con su amigo, pero en unos instantes el gesto de su rostro cambio a uno de tristeza ya que aquello solo le había recordado las tardes en las que Dante y Luka pasaban juntos, viendo su programa favorito o inventando nuevos juegos.

Al ser una persona observadora se dio cuenta de su cambio de actitud _— debo suponer que tu esposo también lo era._

— _¡Hahi! — _a pesar de estar en sus recuerdos aquello le sorprendió ya que no se esperaba que ella le dijera eso, su mirada se ilumino a la vez que una enorme sonrisa surcaba por sus labios _— ¡Dante-kun era el mejor! Cuando no tenía algún trabajo siempre se la pasaba con Lu-chan inventado nuevos juegos o simplemente viendo algunas caricaturas — _era tan feliz en esos momentos.

Una diminuta sonrisa surco los labios de la azabache, le había tomado cariño a la castaña por lo que no le gustaba verla con un gesto de tristeza.

Llegaron a la sala donde ambas se acomodaron para poder seguir con su charla, para Yong era muy evidente que la mujer frente suyo aún seguía enamorado de su esposo.

Haru dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de un detalle.

Se sentía culpable al mirar las vendas en los brazos de la azabache, a pesar de que ella le dijera que no debía disculparse porque fue algo que ella decidió hacer no podía dejar de sentirse mal ya que todo fue a causa de que la protegieran.

— _Haru-san —_ capto su atención — _después de lo que paso no tuvimos el tiempo de poder charlas en especial después de habernos encontrado con Sasagawa Kyoko_ — la castaña la miro por unos momentos confundida hasta que los recuerdos de ese día llegaron a su mente.

— _¡Hahi! Haru lo lamenta_ — se inclinó un poco en forma de disculpa — _¡Felicidades Yong-san! espero que Tsuna-san..._

— _Detente _— levanto la mano en señal de que se detuviera, era ese detalle el que deseaba aclarar, para poder seguir con el siguiente paso de su plan debía aclarar aquella declaración que realizo cuando se encontraron con la peli naranja — _no es necesario que me felicites ya que..._

— _Por supuesto que si-desu~_ — la interrumpió antes de acercarse a ella y tomar sus manos mientras la miraba con alegría — _a pesar de conocer por poco tiempo a Yong-san, Haru está segura que ella hará muy feliz a Tsuna-san._

Una parte de la azabache deseaba eso, pero también era consciente de los sentimientos del castaño por lo que estaba decidida a ayudarlo — _antes de seguir con el segundo paso debo saber qué es lo que siente Haru por Tsunayoshi_ — pensó analizando sus gestos, la alegría que desprendía era genuina, ella era realmente feliz por saber de su _"compromiso_" — _puedo hacerte una pregunta._

— _Por supuesto-desu~_ — le respondió de inmediato.

— _¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por Tsunayoshi? —_ aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, se percató que sus luceros chocolates se ampliaban mientras el agarre de sus manos se aflojaba.

— _Para Haru… Tsuna-san es…_

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

— _¡Señor Piña! — _Tsunayoshi casi se atora con su saliva ante aquel apodo que el pequeño decidió darle a su guardián de la Niebla, desvió la mirada mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa que deseaba salir de sus labios en ese momento.

Una vena apareció en su cien, había decidido molestar al castaño, pero no se esperaba que aquel mocoso estuviera ahí, tratando de que su molestia no fuera evidente formo una sonrisa burlona en sus labios _— Kufufufu~ parece que el engendro de primavera desea morir a temprana edad._

— _¡Mukuro! — _ le regaño Tsunayoshi frunciendo el ceño.

— _Que ocurre Tsunayoshi, quieres ganar puntos a través del engendro no creía que fueras de esos sujetos — _fingió decepción en sus gestos.

— _Necesitabas algo — _decidió ignorar sus palabras, él no pensaba utilizar a Luka para acercarse más a Haru _— Chrome me entrego su informe sobre la misión, pero también me gustaría escuchar tu opinión._

Luka miraba a ambos mayores sin entender a qué se refería, según películas que había visto el señor empresario se comportaba de diferente manera a lo que se comportaban esas personas _— puede que Yoshi-san no sea un señor empresario — _lo miro mientras charlaba con el señor de peinado de piña _— papá confiaba en que Yoshi-san nos cuidaría entonces puede ser que sea un ¡DETECTIVE! — _ sus luceros celestes se iluminaron ante tal revelación, porque no había pensado en aquel detalle.

— _Ninguno de ellos quiso revelar alguna información._

— _Te equivocas en eso Tsunayoshi — _el castaño lo miro sin entender sus palabras _— jugaron con sus mentes para que de esa manera cuando alguno fuera capturado no revelaran nada, Kufufufu~ lo que ocultan debe ser algo de suma importancia._

—_Y la única persona que logro saber descubrir de se trata es…_

— _¡Mi papá! — _exclamo con emoción el pequeño.

— _Porque estas tan seguro pequeño engendro._

— _¡Luka no es un pequeño engendro! — _ le regaño _— porque Luka tiene la llave de los archivos de papá — _dijo con emoción mientras del bolsillo del saco de su peluche sacaba una llave.

Tsunayoshi lo miro sorprendido, no esperaba que el pequeño tuviera aquello solo faltaba saber qué es lo que abría.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

— _**¿Y qué opinas?**__—_** Haru levanto la vista del libro que tenía en sus manos para mirar a su acompañante, hace unos días su amigo azabache le había prestado un libro de detectives ya que le había entrado curiosidad cuando el tema de lo que deseaban estudiar una vez dejaran la preparatoria salió a flote.**

**Cuando lo escucho hablar de sus sueños le entro curiosidad por saber de en qué consistía aquello por lo que amablemente su amigo le había prestado aquel libro, no negaría que lo había terminado en un día por lo emocionada que estaba.**

— _**Haru cree que Bozelli-san será un gran detective**_**.**

**El joven soltó una pequeña carcajada ante su respuesta provocando que se sonrojara por la vergüenza de haber dicho algo extraño **_— __**¿Preguntaba por el libro? **__— _**señalo el objeto en sus manos **_— __**pero gracias, tener tu apoyo es importante para mí.**_

— _**¡Haru siempre apoyara a Bozelli-san!**_

— _**¿Segura? **__— _**le pregunto con diversión logrando que la joven hiciera un puchero ante sus dudas.**

— _**¡Por supuesto-desu~! **__— _**declaro con alegría **_— __**Bozelli-san es un amigo importante para Haru.**_

— _**También eres muy importante para mí **__— _**ante su declaración la vio sonrojarse, la miro con ternura ante aquello **_— __**y cambiando de tema, como va tu relación con el señor "T" **__— _**coloco unos terrones de azúcar a su café antes de probarlo comprobando que su sabor estaba perfecto.**

— _**¿Señor T? **__— _**lo miro con confusión antes preguntando a quien se describía hasta el momento en que recordó a quien se refería logrando que aquel sonrojo que tenía volvieran a parecer, se llevó las manos a sus mejillas antes de desviar la mirada.**

**Apoyo su rostro en una de sus manos mientras observaba atentamente las diferentes expresiones de la joven frente suyo, la encontraba tierna pero la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios se esfumo al darse cuenta de que aquellos gestos eran provocados por otra persona que no era él.**

— _**B-bueno Haru… las conversaciones con "El señor T" **__— _**se rio ante la manera en que su amigo había decidió llamar a Tsunayoshi, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no desaparecía y con una sonrisa en sus labios al solo recordar de todos los planes que tenían cuando ella estuviera en Italia lograban ponerla de buen humor.**

— _**Con solo pensar en él tu sonrisa se ilumina como el sol **__— _**se alegraba que todo estuviera bien **_— __** tal parece que Kyoko recapacito **__— _**pensó antes de tomar una de sus manos sorprendiéndola **_— __**sin importar lo que pase prométeme que siempre tendrás esa sonrisa.**_

**No comprendía bien sus palabras, pero de igual manera ella sujeto sus manos**___—_ _**Haru lo promete.**_

— _**A pesar de siempre hablarme de él nunca te pregunte directamente cuáles son tus sentimientos, aunque sospecho cual será tu respuesta.**_

**Escucho una sonrisa soñadora.**

— _**Para Haru… Tsuna-san es la persona que más ama en esta vida.**_

— _Para Haru… Tsuna-san es un amigo muy valioso _**— **sus sentimientos cambiaron en todos esos años.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Sus pasos eran lentos, el ceño en su rostro aumentaba cada vez que escuchaba unos pasos detrás suyos, no entendía el motivo por el que también a él le habían colocado unos guardaespaldas cuando no lo necesitaba, podría cuidarse solo, sus heridas ya habían sanado por lo que debía volver con su investigación a pesar de que esos sujetos también estuvieran en búsqueda de los documentos de su hermano no podía permitirse no hacer nada. Ya suficiente había tenido con estar acostado en la cama siendo regañado por Haru cada vez que intentaba moverse demás.

Y ahí está una de las cosas que más le disgustaba si se quedaba en esa mansión seria testigo como su querido sobrino y cuñada eran arrebatados de sus manos por aquel mafioso.

— _Últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos — _pensó en los días en que Luka iba a su habitación solo para hablarle de lo genial que era el castaño, después de verlo en sus entrenamientos por parte de su supuesto tutor, aquel azabache que conoció a Dante _— aun no entiendo las acciones de ese tipo — _miro detrás suyo y visualizar como unas cinco personas vigilaban lo que hacía, lo que provocaba que las personas a su alrededor se le quedaran viendo.

**Se preguntaba porque el castaño había decidido reunirlos a todos, los pequeños se encontraban en los jardines jugando siendo vigilados por algunos miembros de Vongola, miro a Haru preguntándole con la mirada si ella sabía el motivo de esa reunión. Ella le sonrió negando con la cabeza dándole a entender que tampoco sabía nada.**

**De lo que había entendido como se conformaba Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi era el actual líder y contaba con seis guardianes que cada uno representaba un evento climatológico, como la lluvia, niebla, nube, tormenta, rayo, sol este último no tenía nada que ver, pero no era quien para preguntar. No entendía por qué eran nombrados de esa forma solo que cada uno poseía una llama además de que eran los más poderosos de Vongola.**

**Así que no entendía que tenían que hacer ellos ahí en esa reunión donde se encontraban el Décimo Vongola y sus guardianes, pudo percatarse de que también se encontraban Elizabeth Sacconi y Lixue Yong.**

— _**Con los últimos acontecimientos que sucedieron en especial el ataque a**_ _**Haru, Yong-san y Elizabeth, y el intento de rapto a Luka, llegue a la conclusión de que Ricardo Galasso está detrás de la familia de Bozelli-san ya que deben sospechar que uno de ellos tiene lo que desean **__— _**todos le prestaron atención incluyéndolo a él **_— __**por lo que he decidido que tendrán una guardia personal incluso dentro de la mansión.**_

— _**¡Espera! ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? ¿Guardia personal? ¡Estás loco! **__— _**le reprocho el rubio.**

— _**¡A quien crees que le estas diciendo loco! **__— _**grito Gokudera acercándose al rubio **_— __**si no te das cuenta bastardo**__**Juudaime solo desea protegerlos.**_

— _**Hayato tu lenguaje **__— _**le regaño Elizabeth dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, el peli plateado la miro con el ceño fruncido antes de desviar la mirada chasqueando la lengua.**

— _**Francesco-nii**__ — _**aquella voz llamo su atención **_— __**Haru está de acuerdo con Tsuna-san **__— _**observo como la joven de cabellos castaños se paraba al lado del castaño **_— __**Tsuna-san no solo está preocupado por Lu-chan y Haru... sino también por el bienestar de Francesco-nii.**_

**Estaba atento a las acciones de ambos, Sawada la miraba con una sonrisa agradeciéndole su apoyo mientras su hermana correspondía su sonrisa, suspiro en derrota, si Haru estaba de acuerdo con aquello no le quedaba más que aceptar **_— __**de acuerdo.**_

Y ahí se encontraba siendo seguido por personas desconocidas para él, estaba preguntándose si ir al departamento de su hermano era una buena opción o preferible no hacerlo. Incluso estaba dudando sobre ir al encuentro con aquella persona.

— _¡Hey! ¡Francesco! — _sintió como era abrazado _— hace mucho que no nos vemos._

— _Es un gusto volverte a ver Carlo — _estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino, ambos tomaron asiento en aquella cafetería que tenía instalada algunas de sus mesas fuera del establecimiento, lo mejor era que se vieran adentro, pero eso sería más sospechoso para las personas que lo estaban siguiendo si es que existía alguna, le dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo sospechoso, no existía nada.

— _Adivino por lo que me llamaste, debo decirte que llegas tarde le di toda la información a Haru —_ comento cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo atentamente _— supongo que Dante te lo habrá dicho pero el actual director de nuestra agencia no es una persona santa, una vez se nos informó de la muerte de Dante extrañamente muchos de sus documentos dentro de su oficina fueron desapareciendo poco a poco._

— _Algo me comento — _no sabía si debía confiar en la persona frente suyo a pesar de ser su amigo, Dante tenía el poder de analizar a las personas y saber en quien podía confiar o no, pero al contrario él desconfiaba de todo el mundo, incluso en esos instantes a pesar de que su hermano confiaba en la persona delante suyo nadie le aseguraba que este trabajaba con Galasso.

— _Pero no me llamaste para eso ¿no? Quieres que investigue algo por ti no es así._

— _Me conoces Carlo, para un simple fotógrafo como yo le sería imposible acceder a ciertos datos, pero para ti no — _le sonrió.

— _¿Qué datos son los que deseas? Hare lo posible por conseguirlo — _declaro.

— _Gracias — _le agradeció para después darle un sorbo a la bebida que minutos antes le habían traído _— necesito saber todo sobre Ricardo Galasso._

— _¿Galasso? No es la familia que estaba investigando Dante — _el joven rubio asintió ante sus palabras, Carlo se tomó su tiempo en pensarlo, él ya se encontraba investigando a esa familia a petición de aquel azabache con patillas así que solo tendría que darle lo mismo a su amigo _— no te prometo mucho, pero te daré toda la información que tenga sobre ese sujetó._

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Entro al departamento encontrándolo en completo silencio lo que lo confundió un poco, miro el reloj en su muñeca para cerciorarse de que no se equivocó de hora, pero efectivamente había llegado en la hora exacta, dejo sus llaves en un mueble antes de buscar por las habitaciones le parecía extraño que ellas no estuvieran por ningún lado.

Sintió un agarre en su pierna _— _¡_Calvin_! _— _al mirar a su agresor se encontró con unos luceros mieles observándolo con una sonrisa.

— _Creímos que no vendrías en varios días —_ levanto el rostro para encontrarse con otro par de luceros mieles que lo veía desde la entrada hacia la terraza.

— _Eso significa que me extrañaron — _les dijo mientras observaba como ambas se sonrojaban.

— _¡Por supuesto! A pesar de lo que diga ella eres nuestro padre — _comento la pelirroja soltándolo para retroceder unos pasos.

— _Aunque ella siempre diga que aquel señor es nuestro padre nosotras somos más inteligentes como para saber que miente — _agrego la de cabellos naranja acercándose a su compañera.

— _Son unas pequeñas muy inteligentes — _se agacho a su altura antes de despeinarles sus cabellos _— pero saben que deben hacer no es así._

— _¡Lo sabemos! — _anunciaron ambas.

— _Cuando nos encontremos con ese señor... — _mención la pequeña de cabellos naranjas para después mirar a su compañera.

— _Correremos hacia él y le diremos... — _continuo la pelirroja devolviéndole la mirada.

— _¡Otou-san! — _gritaron ambas mientras se lanzaban hacia el pelirrojo, riendo a carcajadas.

— _Me alegra escuchar que cada una sabe lo que debe hacer — _las tres personas que aún estaban tumbadas en el suelo observaron a la mujer que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos _— muy pronto será el momento en que deban conocerlo._

— _Mon cheri... sabes que tanto Ayaka y Ayame saben lo que tienen que hacer no es así — _miro a ambas pequeñas que se encontraban encima suyo quienes le sonrieron a la vez que asentían.

— _Nuestro "padre" se pondrá muy feliz cuando nos conozca ¿no lo crees Ayaka?_

— _Y entonces podremos tener esa "familia" que Okaa-san siempre deseo ¿no es así? — _ambas miraron a la mujer frente suyo quien asintió y les sonrió.

— _Ya que todo está aclarado porque no vamos a comer._

— _¡SI! — _gritaron ambas antes de ir por sus abrigos.

— _¿Aun sigues sin poder encontrarte con Vongola? Mon cheri — _se sacudió la ropa antes de acercarse a la peli naranja _— o es que Miura Haru al final si se volvió en un obstáculo._

— _No digas tonterías, Tsu-kun no se metería con una mujer casada así que solo estoy esperando a que se resigne antes de presentarle a las niñas, no tendrá manera de rechazarme y al fin podremos casarnos._

— _Como tú digas — _sujeto una de sus manos antes de llevársela a sus labios depositando un beso _— por el momento pasemos un tiempo de "familia" — _vio como ella chasqueaba la lengua mientras quitaba su mano antes de ir a su habitación.

El solo se encogió de hombros sin importarle mucho realmente sus acciones, no estaba interesado en los planes de Kyoko mientras le diera una buena cantidad de dinero cuando se juntará con Sawada Tsunayoshi, el no diría nada.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Miro a su hijo esperando pacientemente que le digiera lo que deseaba, ella conocía bien esa expresión en su rostro, esperaba que no se tratara nada con aquel deporte y solo le pidiera algún libro. Observo por las ventanas que dirigían hacia los jardines donde podía ver a dos niños jugando siendo vigilados por sus madres además de varios miembros de Vongola, suspiro ya que ella también había estado en esa reunión.

No se había atrevido a salir y encontrarse con la castaña, algo que no era normal en su personalidad, pero una parte de ella se sentía culpable porque en parte se sentía responsable de que Haru y Tsunayoshi no estuvieran juntos en esos momentos.

Fue una sorpresa descubrir que la castaña se había casado e incluso hasta tenía un hijo, se preguntaba cómo se lo había tomado el castaño. Suspiro su trabajo absorbía la mayor parte de su tiempo, provocando que no pasara tanto tiempo en la mansión Vongola y dejara a su hijo solo, por ese motivo se había tomado unas vacaciones y aprovecho para visitar a sus padres.

Lo que no esperaba que al volver ocurriera todos esos sucesos, desde la aparición de Haru hasta la invasión de enemigos a Vongola, cuando se le notificaron se preocupó mucho por su hijo, por lo salió de su trabajo lo más rápido.

Incluso ahora debía irse, Ryohei le dijo que no debía preocuparse ya que incrementaron la protección dentro de la mansión, aun así, no se sentía bien dejando a su pequeño.

— ¿_Estas preocupada_? _— _abrió los ojos ante su declaración sonrió ya recuperada de la sorpresa para darle un abrazo, su pequeño era muy listo _— estaremos bien, otou-san estará en casa, así que puedes ir a tu trabajo tranquila._

— _De acuerdo, confió en tus palabras por lo que solo te pediré una cosa — _el pequeño azabache la miro con curiosidad _— evita que tu padre se la pase todo el día en el gimnasio y hazle recuerdo que debe alimentarse es un trato — _le extendió su mano, Yoshio estrecho su mano estando de acuerdo a sus palabras.

— _¡Es un trato Extremo! — _dijo con emoción levantando sus manos antes de saltar a su cuello abrazándola.

Una diminuta sonrisa se posiciono correspondiendo su abrazo _— Ahora me dirás que deseas pedirme — _lo separo de si mirándolo con ternura al descubrir como nuevamente su pequeño se quedaba en silencio.

Sus ojitos plomos se abrieron en sorpresa _— Okaa-san es una adivina ¡Extrema! Bueno quería pedirte un consejo sobre Koemi — _la azabache ya adivinaba que la pequeña Gokudera estaría involucrada.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Ambos corrían por los jardines, uno tratando de atrapar a su compañero mientras el otro trataba de evitar que lo lograra, las risas no podían faltar, a veces se detenían al distraerse por la variedad de flores que había en ese lugar para nuevamente perseguirse.

Luka se preguntaba en que momento llegaría Yoshi-san ya que le había prometido que jugaría con ellos después de que discutiera algunos asuntos con el ojisan de sonrisa amable y el ojisan de cabeza de pulpo, tenía curiosidad por saber por qué motivo se habían interesado en la llave que tenía en su poder.

El realmente no sabía que es lo que abría, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que su papá coloco aquella llave en el saco de su peluche favorito sabiendo que él lo encontraría.

— _Regla numero 56 un detective siempre debe mantener las pistas contigo — _murmuro para sí mismo antes de sentir como era abrazado por la espalda.

— _¡Te atrape Luka! — _comento con alegría la pequeña de mirada azulada antes de observarlo con atención _— ¿Para qué es esa llave?_

— _Es un regalo del papá de Luka — _dijo antes de volver a ocultarlo entre sus ropas _— un recuerdo._

— _¿Y qué es lo que abre? —_ pregunto aun sin dejar de abrazarlo.

— _Documentos importantes, por eso como buen detective Luka debe buscar donde papá guardo sus archivos importantes — _le sonrió antes de tomar sus manos y alejarla de él, retrocedió unos pasos y toco su nariz antes de empezar a correr _— ¡Luka atrapo a Koemi!_

— _¡Eso fue trampa! — _se quejó la peli plateada antes de volver a seguirlo _— ¡Luka!_

Dos personas que se encontraban vigilando los movimientos de los pequeños soltaron una carcajada ante sus risas aun jugando entre ellos, la mujer rubia observo detenidamente a su pequeña princesa jugar con Luka, una parte de ella le dieron ganas de darle un hermano, pero sabía con la situación de ahora por el momento no sería lo adecuado.

— _Haru — _llamo la atención de su acompañante _— Luka ya tiene cinco años nunca pensaste en darle un hermanito._

— _¡Hahi! B-Bueno... — _el nerviosismo se apodero de su cuerpo _— Dante-kun quería tener diez hijos... incluso pensamos que ya era momento de darle un hermanito a Lu-chan — _sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el recuerdo de aquella conversación, por suerte ese día su pequeño se quedó en casa de sus padres por lo que ellos tuvieron mucho tiempo para intentarlo, se tapó el rostro al solo pensarlo.

Elizabeth la miro con ternura ante sus reacciones, pensando en lo feliz que se oía hablando de aquello, pero como lo pensaba pudo visualizar como unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, tomo una decisión, sabía que Lixue pensaba igual que ella _— ¡Eso me recuerda! Tsuna me dijo que deseaba pasar una tarde contigo y Luka para poder distraerlo de lo que paso ¡Es una idea estupenda! ¿no lo crees?_

— _Haru no..._

— _No te preocupes por nada Hayato se encargará de terminar el trabajo de Tsuna mientras ustedes salen — _y sin dejar que digiera alguna palabra la mujer rubia se puso de pie para adentrarse a la mansión, Haru la miro tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

— _Haru esta confundida._

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

— _La pregunta sería que es lo que abre esa llave — _dijo de manera pensativa llamando la atención de los presentes.

— _El mocoso menciono que podría tratarse de los documentos de su padre, por lo que lo más probable es que su investigación se encuentre entre esos documentos — _agrego Gokudera cruzándose de brazos, cerró los ojos tratando de analizar cada detalle de lo que habían hablado horas antes.

— _Hayato, Luka no es ningún mocoso — _le regaño, antes de apoyarse en su asiento _— Hibari sigue por las fronteras de Silicia, según los informes que envía Kusakabe existen varias bodegas donde se hallaron varias armas además de rastros de personas que estuvieron viviendo por un tiempo en ese lugar, Hibari seguirá desmantelando todos esos lugares, en lo que respecta a Francia Mukuro y Chrome no hallaron alguna pista que lo relacione aquellos pequeños grupos con Ricardo Galasso, ya que estas fueron borradas._

— _En China sucede lo mismo que en Francia, mis hombres lograron rescatar a varios niños que estaban planeando en trasladarlos de aquí — _los tres hombres miraron a la puerta al oír aquella voz femenina _— lo siento por interrumpir, pero era importante que supieras la situación en China, Tsunayoshi-san._

— _Sabes que nunca interrumpirías nada Yong-san — _le dedico una sonrisa al verla acercarse donde se encontraba _— enviare a Mukuro y Chrome para saber si la situación es la misma que en Francia, espero contar con tu ayuda._

— _Como tu prometida es mi deber dártela — _apoyo sus manos en el escritorio para acercarse al castaño _— es cierto ese compromiso esta anulado por lo que no tengo ningún deber contigo — _el castaño se sorprendió ante sus palabras ya que no se esperaba aquello _— pero al ser mi valioso amigo siempre podrás contar con mi ayuda._

— _¿Trataste de bromear? — _comento con una risa un azabache mientras se ponía de pie antes de extender su mano hacia la joven y ayudarla a sentarse,

— _Las tonterías de mi mujer se te están pegando Lixue — _le reprocho Gokudera mirándola frente suyo antes de que una diminuta sonrisa se posará en sus labios.

— _Elizabeth estará muy feliz de escucharte decir aquello Hayato_ — el mencionado desvío la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojó.

Ante su reacción Tsunayoshi y los demás empezaron a reírse, aquel ambiente era el más normal para ellos sin contar el peligro que los rodeaba.

La puerta del despacho fue abierta dejando entrar a una mujer rubia vestida en una camisa de mangas cortas de color beige y unos pantalones azules — _presiento que estaban hablando de mi —_ les reprochó antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar a cada uno, hasta que su mirada azulada se posicionó en unos luceros castaños — _sabía que te encontraría aquí — _sujetó su mano provocando que se pusiera de pie y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta — _no preguntes nada y agradécemelo después _— Tsunayoshi la observó sin comprender nada, mil preguntas pasaban por su mente pero conociendo a su amiga sabía que lo mejor era no preocuparse por el momento.

— _Mujer que crees que estás haciendo._

— _No estés celoso cariño, últimamente hemos estado muy enfocados en los problemas que tiene la familia olvidándonos de lo más importante _— antes de que pudiera replicar alguna cosa ella le miró con el ceño fruncido — _además Takeshi tiene una cita con Lixue y nuestra Koemi, tu y yo también tendremos una salida familiar._

Ambos azabaches se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por aquella "cita" _— que dices Lixue, te gustaría tener una cita conmigo._

La mujer china miro la sonrisa fresca de su amigo antes de ver a su rubia amiga — _ya comprendo, bien pensado Elizabeth — _se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta donde se encontraban Tsunayoshi y Elizabeth — _la última vez mencionaste que me enseñarías a jugar béisbol así que será una gran oportunidad — _terminó de decir antes de salir, la sonrisa de Yamamoto se agrando antes de seguir sus pasos.

La rubia sonrió divertida esperando que su amigo tuviera suerte está vez, ahora ignorando las quejas de su esposo siguió arrastrando a su amigo hasta los jardines. Para su suerte su hija aún seguía ahí jugando con el pequeño Luka siendo vigilados por Haru.

Al ver a correr a los pequeños frente suyo no dudó en atrapar al pequeño castaño.

— ¡_Hah_i_! — _dio un grito de sorpresa al ser capturado, al ver a su captor no se esperaba encontrarse con una mirada azulada y sin que pudiera decir algo sintió como era colocado en otros brazos — ¿_Yoshi-san? — _el castaño le sonrió dándole a entender que el tampoco entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

En un parpadeo Elizabeth se posicionó detrás de su amiga antes de darle pequeños empujones para que avanzará hasta llegar con Tsuna y antes de que alguno pudiera negarse empezó a llevarlos hasta la entrada y los metió en uno de los autos.

En todo momento siendo seguidos por unos hombres.

— _Que tengan un lindo paseo_ — pronunció antes de cerrar la puerta del auto y alejarse.

Los tres castaños intercambiaron antes de morirse de carcajadas por la manera en que fueron llevados a esa situación — _Tsuna-san quiere dar un paseo con Lu-chan y Haru._

Sus luceros celestes brillaron ante tal idea por lo que no dudó en ver al mayor — _diga que si Yoshi-san, Luka estará muy feliz si_ _acepta_.

Ante ese par de ojos mirándolo tan atentamente de aquella forma no habría persona que podría negarse, sonrió antes de decirle al chofer que los llevara a cierto lugar. Durante el camino los adultos escuchaban las ocurrencias del más pequeño logrando muchas veces hacerlos reír.

A Tsunayoshi le agradaba aquel ambiente que se estaba formando entre ellos, al llegar a su destino antes de que sus acompañantes pudieran saber a donde llegaron les pidió que cerraran los ojos, en un principio no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero al final decidieron hacerle caso.

— _Esto es muy sospechoso Tsuna-san_ — se quejó la joven a la vez que extendía los brazos para poder tocar algo hasta que su mano fue sujetada.

Luka ante tanta oscuridad decidió agarrarse de lo primero que tocara por lo que se sujetó con fuerza a una pierna, al ser más gruesa supuso que no se trataba de su madre — _Yoshi-san es sospechoso~ _— canturreaba aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Tsuna se rio un poco avergonzado mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cien trato de caminar llevando consigo al castaño quien se reía ante el movimiento que se realizaba — _a la cuenta de tres abren los ojos… uno… dos…_

— ¡_Tres_! — gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos castaños antes de quedarse inmóviles al observar al lugar que los había llevado.

— _¡Mami! Es la pastelería favorita de Luka y papá _— grito con emoción el pequeño antes de sujetar su mano y llevándola hacia adentro, Haru se mantuvo estática ante los recuerdo que le traía ese lugar miro al castaño.

— _Tsuna-san no tiene la culpa, él no lo sabía _— pensó antes de sonreírle _— Tsuna-san debe probar los postres de este lugar ¡son muy deliciosos-desu~! _

Ante las reacciones de ambos el joven líder quiso golpearse, no imaginaba que ese lugar les trajera recuerdos y más al ver las expresiones de Haru, había cometido un error, pero al verla sonreírle le trajo un poco de tranquilidad.

Como era una costumbre de la familia Bozelli los tres pidieron un diferente postre mientras compartían para que de esa manera todos pudieran probar los diferentes sabores, Luka empezó hacer preguntas de cómo se conocieron teniendo curiosidad por época de juventud de su madre, al salir de ahí se dirigieron a un parque donde el pequeño no dudo en proponer jugar a las atrapadas.

— _¡Mami y Yoshi-san deben atrapar a Luka! — _dijo antes de salir corriendo, Haru se rio ante la energía de su pequeño, una mano se interpuso en su visión y al levantar la mirada los rayos del atardecer no le dejaron ver la silueta frente suyo.

Podía distinguir unos cabellos azabaches y una mirada celeste que le ofrecía la mano _— Vamos vita mía debemos atrapar a nuestro pequeño._

Extendió la mano _— Dan…_

— _¿Haru? — _salió de aquella ilusión para encontrarse con una mirada castaña, que le observaba aun extendiendo la mano y al ver que su mano estaba cerca el joven no dudo en tomarla _— debemos atrapar a Luka — _ella solo asintió sintiéndose culpable por haber confundido a Dante con su amigo.

— _¡Mami! ¡Yoshi-san! — _gritaba el pequeño sin dejar de correr _— no atraparan a Luka — _al darse la vuelta choco contra alguien provocando que cayera al suelo, llevo su manita hacia su cabeza frotándose la parte lastimada.

— _¿Te encuentras bien pequeño? — _al levantar la mirada sus ojos se abrieron al ver a la persona frente suyo, un hombre de cabellos azabaches y una mirada azulada.

— _Pa…pá._

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Un saludo a todas las personas que leen mi historia un agradecimiento especial a Fangirlmind que dejo un comentario el cual me alegro el día, parece que estoy yendo por un buen camino, sobre los sentimientos de Haru hacia su esposo es muy evidente que lo quiso mucho y lo sabrás muy pronto cuando se cuente la historia de cómo se conocieron y casaron, ahora es cierto que la relación de Tsuna y Haru parece imposible por ahora, pero eso lo sabrás en los siguientes capítulos. Déjame darte la bienvenida al fandom y me alegra que te haga feliz mi historia.**

**Disculpen por la mala ortografía porque de seguro se me pasaron u olvidaron algunas palabras.**

**Sin más que decir**

**Hiyori se despide.**


	17. Especial 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ — conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ — puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, sueños, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _— pensamientos

**Letra negrita** — recuerdos del pasado.

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Eres mi sueño**

**.**

**Especial 2 **

**Primera parte**

**Nuestra historia comenzó en invierno**

**.**

Elevo la mirada al cielo sintiendo como las primeras gotas chocaban contra su rostro siguiéndole cada vez más, no le importo permanecer en ese lugar esperando que de esa manera los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo fluyeran y desvanecieran con la lluvia.

Como podía imaginar que su mundo cambiaría en unos segundos, aún recuerda como el anterior día su padre le hablaba sobre el caso que estaba siguiendo mientras su madre les preparaba unos bocaditos sabiendo que se tomarían su tiempo en la charla amena que tendrían para después tener una tarde de películas entre los tres.

Pero ahora esos tiempos no volverían.

Su vista hacia aquel cielo nublado fue opacada por la sombrilla que se posicionaba encima suyo — _Si sigues contemplando la lluvia acabaras resfriándote_ — miro a la persona con la que compartía el mismo color de ojos, a pesar de estar sonriéndole sabía que esta solo se trataba de apariencia porque el comprendía los sentimientos que debía estar teniendo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras miraban las tumbas donde ahora descansaban sus padres después de aquel accidente automovilístico que tuvieron, las personas que habían venido a acompañarlos en su despedida poco a poco fueron marchándose hasta dejarlos solos.

— _Hermano que pasara conmigo _— dio un pequeño suspiro mientras agachaba su mirada hacia a sus pies — _aun soy menor de edad... yo no quiero ir a un orfanato_ — sintió como era abrazado por el cuello a la vez que recibía un coscorrón en su nuca.

— _De que hablas Dante, por supuesto que no serás adoptado por nadie yo ya soy mayor de edad por lo que te quedaras conmigo_ — las agresiones que recibía de parte de su hermano fueron deteniéndose poco a poco por lo que al levantar la mirada observo a su hermano totalmente serio — _nunca dejare que nos separen, lo entiendes Dante._

Asentía mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas, él tampoco quería que los separaran por eso haría lo posible para que permanecieran juntos.

.

.

.

_**Tres años después.**_

Miro la hora en el reloj de la cocina en pocos minutos amanecería por lo que estaba dispuesto a preparar el desayuno, sabía que su hermano no llego a dormir, por lo que en cualquier momento llegaría. Encendió la televisión colocándolo en las noticias con el volumen regular, se acercó a la cocina revisando el refrigerador — _deberé ir al supermercado a realizar las compras de la semana_ — se dijo a si mismo mientras sacaba los últimos huevos que tenían.

Se acercó a la alacena sacando ingredientes para poder realizar unos hotcakes, al escuchar pasos apresurados dirigirse a su dirección supo de quien se trataba por lo que continuo con sus acciones, realmente se le había antojado unos hotcakes para desayunar y nada evitaría que lo realizara.

— _¡DANTE!_ — a pesar de los gritos de su hermano siguió batiendo la masa para llegar hasta su punto — _deja eso debo contarte algo sumamente importante._

— _Francesco nada es más importante que el desayuno_ — objeto el azabache mientras agregaba las manzanas trituradas a su preparación — _por cierto, desayunaremos Hotcakes de manzana con jarabe de frutilla_ — miro la mueca de desagrado que coloco su rubio hermano al mencionar las frutillas.

— _Eres muy malo con tu hermano_ — se quejó el joven rubio mientras colocaba su rostro en la mesa esperando causar arrepentimiento en su hermano lo que no resulto al verlo sacar el envase del dichoso jarabe.

— _No tenías que decirme algo_ — trato de cambiar de tema a la vez que le daba la vuelta al primer hotcake que tenía en la sarten.

— _¡Cierto! Me dieron el trabajo en Japón_ — dijo todo emocionado _— lo malo es que debemos mudarnos allá a un lugar llamado Nanimori ¿Qué dices?_

Suspiro, mientras ponía delante de su hermano su plato con varios Hotcakes acompañado con una taza de café, un platillo de frutas y finalmente un sándwich de jamón con queso — _cuando nos iremos_.

Francesco sonrió como si fuera el gato de Cheshire ante su respuesta _— en una semana, debo arreglar unos asuntos en la agencia además debemos realizar los papeles de tu preparatoria para la trasferencia._

— _Por cierto, felicidades por el trabajo_ — termino por decir el azabache recibiendo un abrazo por parte de su hermano evitando que pudiera disfrutar de su desayuno, aunque aquello no le molesto, lo único que le preocupaba era que nadie visitaría a sus padres ahora que se irían quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Su hermano dormitaba realizando pequeños ruidos desconcentrándolo de su lectura, cerro su libro apuntándose mentalmente terminarlo cuando llegaran a la casa que ocuparían en la ciudad de Nanimori, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo les tomaría llegar a su destino y como seria aquel lugar.

Miro por la ventanilla del avión observando el cielo nocturno, ese año terminaba la preparatoria por lo que ahora seguía la universidad, pero él ya había tomado una decisión seguiría los pasos de su padre, se convertiría en uno de los mejores detectives de Italia o Japón (si se quedaba en ese lugar)

Por algún motivo su corazón se sentía ansioso como si fuera a encontrar algo que le faltara _— me pregunto si aquí podre encontrar algo que logre borrar este vacío que siento en mi corazón —_ cerro los ojos tratando de dormir un poco antes de que llegaran a su destino.

— _Creo que la agencia exagero un poco al darnos una casa siendo que solo únicamente somos dos personas_ — comento al mirar la casa de un piso frente a ellos — _demasiado que limpiar_ — un aura depresiva lo rodeo, odiaba hacer la limpieza en su antiguo departamento y ahora el lugar donde vivirían era más grande, horas desperdiciadas.

— _Es un lugar muy tranquilo_ — cambio de tema mientras observaba a su alrededor, no encontraba la presencia de ninguna persona solo el sonido de las aves reinaba el lugar tan distinto a donde vivían siendo el sonido de los coches lo primero en escucharse _— no te quedes atrás_ — anuncio mientras ingresaba a la vivienda encontrándose con el lugar totalmente amueblado.

— _Nos salvamos de realizar las compras por unos momentos creí que deberíamos comprar todos los muebles o deberíamos conformarnos con un sillón._

— _Es lógico que estuviera amueblada ya que la casa es alquilada, recuerdo que dijiste que solo estaríamos unos meses y después regresaríamos a Italia._

— _Es verdad, olvide ese pequeño detalle lo más importante ahora es desempacar y descansar_ — opino el rubio dando un gran bostezo.

— _¿Descansar? Te la pasaste durmiendo en todo el vuelo y en el trayecto hacia acá, ni siquiera sé porque me sorprendo si ya se lo dormilón que llegas a ser, padre solía quejarse de costumbre que tenías._

— _¡Dante!_ — se quejó el rubio con vergüenza, no era su culpa que el sueño dominara su cuerpo - _¿A dónde vas?_

— _En el trayecto pude observar un supermercado cerca, comprare los ingredientes para poder preparar la cena_ — y sin decir más salió de la casa, sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Además, así aprovecharía para investigar un poco el lugar — _realmente es un lugar tranquilo_ — se dijo ante el total silencio que lo rodeaba, detuvo sus pasos al escuchar pasos acercarse y apenas al voltear un poco observo como un joven en ropa interior pasaba por su lado a una gran velocidad.

— _¡NO LLEGARE TARDE!_ — escuchaba sus gritos, aunque ya se encontraba lejos suyo, no pudo evitar reírse a pesar de estar confundido no se esperaba ver a una persona tan particular.

— _Tal parece que no será un lugar tan aburrido como pensé_ — comento al viento mientras retomaba su marcha.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Ya llevaban varias semanas viviendo en aquel lugar, pero por algún motivo su hermano había olvidado inscribirle a la preparatoria por lo que tenía que esperar unos meses para poder tomar los exámenes de ingreso, por lo que tenía bastante tiempo libre sin contar los que deberes del hogar.

Con pasos tranquilos se dirigió a la reciente cafetería que había descubierto en su exploración de los lugares, lo que más le gusto del lugar era que contenía una gran cantidad de libros, muchos de ellos ya habían tenido la oportunidad de leerlos, pero volver a verlos le recordaba las tardes que lectura que tenía con su padre.

En el momento en que entro el personal lo saludo con alegría de volver a verlo, correspondió su saludo con una sonrisa antes de dirigir sus pasos hacia los estantes concentrándose en el libro que escogería, empezó a leer el título que había en el lomo de cada libro buscando uno que pudiera llamar su atención y cuando lo encontró no dudo en sacarlo, pero no logro su cometido cuando sintió un golpe en su costado izquierdo, provocando que este cayera al suelo.

— _Lo siento_ — escucho una disculpa mientras veía su libro en las manos de aquella joven de mirada miel y cabellera naranja.

— _No te preocupes, fue solo un accidente_ — trato de tranquilizarla mientras recibía el libro que le extendía, se quedó un poco confundido ante el silencio de la joven, incluso que lo mirara tan atenta provocándole una incomodidad — _Fue un gusto_ — se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, le dio una ligera sonrisa antes de marcharse a una de las mesas dentro del establecimiento, aún tenía mucho que leer antes de marcharse a su hogar.

Mientras más pasaban los minutos más se sintió observado por aquella joven con la que había chocado momentos antes, decidió ignorar ese sentimiento antes de empezar con su lectura, aunque su curiosidad fue mayor al ver la silueta de la persona que acompañaba aquella joven por algún motivo a pesar de no ver el rostro de esa persona tenia sentimientos encontrados.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

La manera en que conoció al fin el nombre de la joven que lo choco en la cafetería fue unos días después cuando su volvieron a encontrarse esta vez evitando que algún libro fuera a parar en el suelo. Sasagawa Kyoko, una joven bastante agradable, dulce, hermosa, simpática podría decirse que era la chica perfecta para cualquiera, por lo que no le impresiono que ella fuera llamada con el apodo de la idol de Nami-chuu la preparatoria a la que iría en unos meses, pero por algún motivo había algo en ella que no le agradaba del todo.

Una amistad empezó a surgir entre ellos podían hablar de cualquier cosa, pero últimamente el tema de conversación que más salía a luz era cuando la peli naranja hablaba de sus amigos. Pero empezó a sospechar de sobre las expresiones de su amiga cuando le hablaba de cierta persona.

— _La manera en la que hablas de esa persona solo me dice una cosa —_ le señalo con su cuchara a la vez que su sonrisa se ensanchaba — _te gusta._

Sus ojos miel se agrandaron ante sus palabras _— ¿qué? — _al ver su reacción supo que su comentario la había tomado por sorpresa, incluso el sonrojo de sus mejillas le daban a entender que sus suposiciones estaban en lo correcto.

Al ver como ella desviaba la mirada y de un momento a otro cambiaba sus expresiones, le provoco curiosidad de ver aquello que había llamado su atención, pero antes de poder observar aquello un libro se interpuso en su visión _— Bozelli-kun lee muchas historias _— y nuevamente veía un cambio en ella mientras empezaba a hablar de cualquier cosa.

— _Que me delato_ — trato de bromear mientras le mostraba unos libros detrás suyo — _y dime Kyoko porque motivo evades el tema que te gusta ese chico_ — su compañera coloco sus manos en sus rodillas mientras estas golpeaban constantemente el suelo.

— _Bozelli-kun está equivocado, no puede gustarme porque_ — se quedó callada unos segundos _— a mi mejor amiga le gusta y deseo que ella sea feliz._

Por algún motivo sus palabras no sonaron tan sinceras, decidió ya no preguntar más al ver lo nerviosa que le provocaba ese tema — _ya que eres estudiante de Nami-chuu podrías darme algunos consejos sobre cómo será el examen de ingreso_

El aura alegre rodeo a la de luceros miel antes de acercarse un poco más - _¡Por supuesto! Estoy segura que Bozelli-kun tendrá muchos amigos cuando empieces a estudiar en Nami-chuu, todos son muy amables._

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida sonriéndole, gracias al tener un hermano tan parlanchín provoco que el fuera muy sociable esperaba tener buenos amigos, recordó que tenía que preparar la cena de ese día, se vengaría de su hermano por haberlo levantado de aquella manera, colocaría varios pimentones en su plato.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Se estiro un poco, el hecho de tomar un examen de cada materia fue demasiado cansador para él, ahora solo debía esperar los resultados y ver si entro a la secundaria, escuchar los rumores sobre lo aterradora que era llamaron su atención por lo que no dudo en dar su examen en ese lugar.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón por lo que al sacarlo no se sorprendió de ver el nombre de su amiga como remitente de un nuevo mensaje.

Se acercó con tranquilidad a la mesa donde mayormente se veía, se sentó frente suyo, pero le pareció extraño que la joven tuviera el ceño fruncido, era la primera vez que la veía tan enojada.

— _¡porque todo el mundo siempre debe hablar de ella! ¡especialmente él! — _reclamo con furia, sabía que aquello sucedería tarde o temprano, desde que la vio por lo que no se mostró sorprendido — _todo el día hablo de lo "fabulosas" que fueron las citas que tuvieron._

— _¿Eso no es bueno? Incluso deseabas ayudarlos por lo que dices parece que no lo necesitan._

— _¡Claro que no!_

— _La primera vez que nos vimos te encontrabas tan feliz de poder ayudar a tus amigos _— cerro de repente el libro que estaba leyendo - _¿a qué se debe tu cambio? — _le pregunto viéndola a los ojos.

— _Yo... me di cuenta de los sentimientos que tengo hacia Tsuna-kun._

— _Por eso dejaste de ayudar a tu amiga — _afirmo antes de ponerse de pie — _¿por cierto como se llama? Nunca mencionaste su nombre mientras me contabas de las citas que tenía con ese chico ¿Tsunomo?_ — como se sentaban cerca de los libreros guardo el que estaba leyendo para buscar uno nuevo.

Soltó una risa ante su equivocación — _es Tsuna-kun_ — le corrigió antes de morderse los labios por algún motivo no deseaba que el azabache conociera el nombre de su amiga _— no es importante que sepas su nombre_ — movía de un lado a otro la taza que sostenía hipnotizada por el movimiento de su contenido, tratando de ignorar los sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

Al encontrar el libro indicado lo saco de su lugar para volver a su sitio frente a ella _— el corazón humano es demasiado complejo en especial cuando están involucrados sentimientos románticos, incluso puedo decirte cual es mi conclusión a la que llegue sobre tus amigos y tu —_ Kyoko asintió le gustaba escuchar su voz ya que siempre que daba su opinión de algunas cosas esta cambiaba _— como el nombre de tu amiga aun es una incógnita para mí la nombraremos..._ \- miro el título del libro que escogió sonrió ante el perfecto apodo para aquella dulce chica — _será "Primavera"._

Kyoko se tensó ante sus palabras, porque a pesar de que el joven frente suyo no sabía nada de Haru, al escuchar la manera en pronunciaba primavera le molesto.

— _T demuestra sus sentimientos hacia..._ — mira a la joven frente suyo antes de mostrar una sonrisa juguetona — _T tiene sentimientos por la idol _— las mejillas de Kyoko se colorearon ante el apodo que le dio _— pero ella ignoraba sus sentimientos, entonces hace su aparición primavera quien fue la primera en demostrar lo que siente haci pesar de ser rechazada está haciendo lo posible para ganarse su corazón, pero lo que no sabe es que ya tiene el corazón de T._

Dejo caer su taza, provocando que el líquido se esparciera por la mesa - _¿Q-que?_

— _Con todo lo que me contaste hasta el momento me di cuenta que ese sujeto está enamorado de primavera, pero al igual que tu no es consciente de ello ‹‹ambos son muy despistados››_ \- pensó lo último _— según esta conclusión estoy 100% seguro que en unos días T se declarara._

— _¡Estas equivocado_! — refuto la joven — _acabas de decir que él tiene sentimientos por la idol._

— _Sabes Kyoko el corazón es cambiante en un momento puedes creer estar enamorado y al siguiente creer odiarlo, T solo estaba enamorado de la imagen que daba idol y al encontrar un amor tan puro como el que le ofrecía primavera pudo quitarse la venda que existía en su corazón, aunque no lo sepa aún._

— _Y si no es una ilusión lo que sentía por mí_ — se puso de pie _— si solo está confundido por las atenciones que ella le da, si le demuestro lo que siento estoy segura que me aceptara_ — y antes de irse siente como la sujetan del brazo.

— _No intervengas Kyoko, si realmente son tus amigos deja que sean felices, solo te harás daño a ti misma si decides ir por ese camino._

— _Son mis preciados amigos y deseo que sean felices, pero... yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz _— al ser liberada se marchó.

Dante la observo esperando que tomara la decisión correcta, de lo contrario los tres llegarían a ser infelices — _primavera y T deben estar juntos —_ susurro para sí mismo viendo su taza vacía.

Al no verla al día siguiente sospecho que debía estar enojada con él, por lo que decidió no darle importancia esperaría a que su enojo se le pasara por lo que cuando con su hermano fueron a ver sus notas descubriendo que fue aceptado en la secundaria, al ver a su hermano coquetear con algunas de sus profesoras no dudo en ir a dar una vuelta descubriendo que su amiga se había marchado junto a otras personas.

— _Tal parece que la idol eligió el camino más doloroso para los tres _— comento con tristeza al sospechar lo que pasaría.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Había sacado la vieja cámara de su padre por lo que no dudo ni un segundo en salir y probarla, captar la imagen de cosas que para otros le parecía algo común, pero para el podían ser mucho más que eso algo que tenía en común con Francesco, tan absorto esta que al dar vuelta en una esquina no noto a la persona frente suyo provocando que ambos chocaran y cayeran al suelo.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que su cámara no recibió ningún daño a causa del golpe, a su alrededor pudo varias telas esparcidas al levantar la mirada se encontró con la persona con la que choco, se quedó unos segundos observándola por algún motivo que no comprendía algo en ella le llamaba la atención, se colocó de pie para acercarse.

— _Es una manera extraña de dar la vuelta por una esquina_ — se puso en cuclillas mirándola con una sonrisa divertida mientras le extendía la mano - _¿Te encuentras bien?_ — le pregunto con un poco de nervios por la manera en que lo estaba mirando.

— _¡Hahi!_ — parpadeo varias veces antes de dar un saltito mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmín — _Haru se encuentra bien_ — se puso de pie por si sola en unos segundos para después empezar a recoger las telas que había soltado.

Una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios al ver las acciones de la chica frente suyo por lo que no dudo mucho en ayudarla y también sujetar las telas — _¿son demasiadas telas y de varios colores? Estas realizando un disfraz._

La joven castaña se sorprendió ante lo acertada que estuvieron sus respuestas — _¿Cómo lo adivinaste-desu~?_ — sintió curiosidad.

— _Llegue a esa conclusión al ver todas las cosas que llevas, no es difícil _— respondió con tranquilidad — _si me lo permites podría ayudarte a llevar todo esto, por cierto, mi nombre es Dante Bozelli._

— _M-Miura Haru_ — se presentó la joven castaña.

Estaba por llamarla por su nombre, pero su hermano le había molestado tanto tiempo para hacerle entender que en Japón no era muy común que personas desconocidas se llamaran por su nombre desde un principio.

— _Es un gusto Miura_ — le sonrió provocando que la castaña se sonrojara y terminara de recoger las ultimas cosas que había tirado.

— _Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a Haru_ — le agradeció dando una pequeña reverencia y antes de que ella pudiera quitarle las telas que estaba sujetando él se alejó un poco.

— _Son muy pesadas para que una bella dama deba llevarla_s — se golpeó mentalmente al sentir que estaba hablando como su hermano.

— _¡Hahi! Haru no necesita ayuda-desu~ -_ se quejó mientras inflaba los cachetes en indignación.

No se esperó esa respuesta por lo que no respondió de inmediato, ni siquiera las frases coquetas que su hermano usaba le ayudarían, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención _— estoy seguro que lo eres, pero aun, así como manera de disculpa déjame ayudarte._

Haru lo miro con desconfianza, pero no iba a rechazar su ayuda ya que si era sincera consigo misma realmente se había cansado llevar hasta ahí sus materiales _— está bien-desu~_

A parte de su apariencia lo que llamaba su atención era su manera de hablar. Encontró a una persona interesante.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

— _Y esa sonrisa de idiota a que se debe hermanito_ — sintió como sus cabellos azabaches eran despeinados.

— _No sé a qué te refieres_ — le respondió marchándose a la cocina, se quedó tanto tiempo pensativo que olvido a preparar la cena de ese día.

— _Lo sabes muy bien Dante así que no te hagas el misterioso y_ habla — se quitó la corbata colocándola en el sillón en el que se encontraba antes su hermano e ir a la cocina.

— _Hoy conocí a una persona bastante peculiar —_ una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios ante la imagen de aquella joven de cabellos chocolates que conoció hace unas horas, todas las expresiones que colocaba cada vez que hablaba de algo le dejaron fascinado.

Un silbido lo saco de sus pensamientos _— fiu~ debió ser bastante impresionante para poder dejarte en este estado me contaras sobre esta "misteriosa" persona_ — agrego con burla antes de alarmarse al ver el sarten en llamas - _¡Dante!_

— _Aquí tienes_ — el joven azabache no le dio importancia así que le entrego un plato con verduras crudas y dos huevos fritos.

Francesco dejo de lado su cena para apagar la estufa y colocar el sarten en el fregadero y abrir la llave del agua apagándolo, ahora estaba más que curioso nada ni nadie lograba distraer a su hermana hasta ese día, más que nunca debía conocer aquella persona, solo esperaba que fuera una chica.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Listo tenía su preciado café en sus manos, lamentablemente no pudo probarlo ya que al chocarse con la persona frente suyo provoco que el líquido se esparciera por su camisa además de estar mezclado con crema y migas de lo que supuso era un pastel.

— _¡Hahi!_ — y ahí se encontraba la otra persona culpable del accidente —_ Haru no quiso..._ — trato de disculparse antes de quedarse quieta —_¿Bozelli-san?_

— _Tal parece que nuestros encuentros no serán nada comunes_ — trato de quitar la importancia de estar mojado y sucio.

Las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaron ante sus palabras, sujeto unas cuantas servilletas mientras lo ayudaba, pero las acciones de ambos se vieron interrumpidas ante las quejas de los demás clientes que esperaban su turno, por lo que Dante no dudo en sujetar su muñeca y sacarla de la cafetería parecía que sus planes tuvieron un repentino cambio.

Ambos corrían como si estuvieran escapando de alguien, no se detuvieron hasta llegar a un parque, sus respiraciones eran agitadas por la carrera y al verse ambos no evitaron carcajearse de risa ante la situación.

— _Bozelli-san me debe una pieza de pastel-desu~ _— dijo entre risas Haru tratando de mostrarse molesta.

—_Entonces Miura me debería una camisa y un café_ — contraataco — _p__ero me conformo con una cita._

— _¿¡Cita!?_

No deseaba asustarla —_ mejor dicho, una salida de amigos para evitar encontrarnos de esta manera por tercera o cuarta vez aunque no me molestaría_ — le propuso.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

— _¿A Bozelli-san le gusta leer mucho-desu~? _— ya llevaban varios días saliendo después de clases, conociendo poco a poco que le gustaba a cada uno, para Haru su nuevo amigo siempre iba analizando cada detalle de cualquier cosa como si deseara encontrar el origen de algo nuevo, también le hacía recuerdo a los príncipes de los cuentos que su madre le leía de pequeña. Su manera de tratarla era de manera tan delicada como si ella fuera realmente una princesa.

Para Dante, Haru era un enigma no importaba cuanto la analiza nunca podía llegar a una conclusión en su personalidad, la mayoría de las personas siempre tenían un patrón de cómo se comportan y actúan a diferentes situaciones dando así una pista de cómo son realmente, pero Haru no era como cualquier persona ella era sincera y clara como el agua nunca encontraba algo que delatara que estuviera fingiendo, los momentos en los que se quedaba pensativa eran lo que más llama su atención. ¿Qué podría estar pensando? ¿en los postres? ¿nuevos trajes o disfraces? ¿En T? Porque días después supo que ella era "_primavera" le_ sorprendió que su nombre coincidiera con el apodo que le coloco.

— _¿Bozelli-san? ¿Bozelli-san? _— volvió a sus sentidos cuando observo como la mano de su amiga subía y bajaba frente a su rostro.

— _Lo siento, me quede pensativo _— se disculpó ante su distracción —_¿estabas por preguntarme algo?_

La castaña se tensó en su lugar mientras movía constantemente sus manos encima de sus rodillas, ante el nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo, no se esperaba que el la estuviera escuchando por lo que los nervios volvieron nuevamente a ella.

— _¿Haru?_

— _¡Hai!_ — ambos se quedaron en silencio.

— _Lo siento ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? Si te molesta olvida que te lo propuse —_ no le gustaba usar su apellido sentía como si fueran unos extraños, más de lo que son en esos momentos.

—_Haru estará feliz _— le encantaba verla sonreír, cada vez que lo hacía pareciera que un aura pura la cubriera, fue cuando se preguntó porque T nunca se dio cuenta de ello _ T está enamorado de ella, pero no lo sabe_ recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo a Kyoko, así que él también estaba enamorado — _¿a Bozelli-san le gustaría acompañar a Haru aun baile de disfraces?_

— _Me encantaría._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Esperaba que su disfraz fuera el adecuado para el baile, esperaba que la sangre en sus labios y colmillos no fuera un exceso, no le fue muy difícil encontrar la secundaria Midori, toda la entrada estaba decorada con los accesorios adecuados para el tema de Halloween incluso desde ahí se formaba un camino hasta los gimnasios donde se realizaría el baile. Se escuchaba la música según se iba acercando se sintió observado por varias de las jóvenes presentes, trato de no detenerse ya que eso significaría que ellas fueran a su dirección y empezaran hablarle.

Se preguntaba qué tipo de disfraz se hubo diseñado, la busco por todos lados sin ningún éxito, preguntándose tal vez que había llegado más antes de la hora acordada, hasta que un choco con algo peludo de color amarillo, en un principio pensó que se trataría de un animal, pero se equivocó al ver el rostro de un demonio tierno de color rojo, ojos grandes con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos. El peculiar disfraz llevaba consigo un cuchillo en la mano derecha y balde en la izquierda. Tenía cola y escamas por la espalda de color rojo. Lo observe detalladamente antes de sonreír.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia como si la persona delante suyo fuera una princesa y no un monstruo —_ parece que encontré a mi compañera._

— _¡Hahi_! — dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al ser descubierta —¿_C-Como_?

— _Secreto de detective _—trato de bromear recibiendo algunos golpes de la cubeta que llevaba.

— _¡Haru! ¿Quién es tu amigo?_

— _¿Son pareja?_

— _¿Si no te molesta te gustaría bailar conmigo?_

— E_l disfraz de vampiro te queda, pero el de príncipe se te vería mejor._

Ambos jóvenes se vieron rodeados de las compañeras de Haru que fueron empujándola cada vez más para atrás alejándola del azabache.

— _Lo siento señoritas será en otra ocasión por el momento con la única persona que estaré es con Haru._

— _¿Ehhh? ¿Incluso con ese feo disfraz?_

— _Es algo único, además queda perfecto con la personalidad de ella_ — se fue haciendo espacio hasta llegar a ella — _por cierto, siento curiosidad por saber de qué se trata tu disfraz_ —susurro lo más cerca de esperando que lo escuchara.

Lo que no sabía era lo sonrojada que se encontraba Haru, se alegraba que la máscara cubriera totalmente su rostro o hubiera tenido que huir. Algo que ocurrió cuando sintió como su muñeca era sujetada huyendo del salón de baile ante la sorpresa de sus compañeras de clases.

Caminaron hasta llegar a unos jardines, le molestaba un poco la atención que recibía además de que aquellas jóvenes evitaban que pudiera charlar con su amiga. se quedó admirando el lugar de pensando en lo diferente que era de Nami-chuu.

— _Es raro verte callada ¿ocurrió alguna cosa?_ — le pregunto al verla aun en el sitio que la dejo.

— _¿Bozelli-san no cree que Haru se ve ridícula?_ — pregunto de manera directa recordando cómo algunos de sus compañeros se rieron de ella al verla, incluso recordó la primera vez que Tsunayoshi la vio con aquel disfraz.

— _No —_ respondió con sinceridad — _más que ridícula para mi te ves preciosa_ — se acercó a ella — ¿_Quieres que te diga uno de mis secretos? —_ miro a ambos lados como si buscara que nadie los espiara _— no soy un buen bailarín_ — sonrió con nerviosismo mientras despeinaba algunos de sus cabellos — _como es un baile estuve practicando para este día no me gustaría pisarte, aunque fue un fracaso total._

Ante sus palabras Haru no dudo en acercarse y abrazarlo, la escena sería muy graciosa para las personas que pasaran por ese lugar ya que era casi imposible que pudieras ver como Namahage abrazaba a un vampiro más parecía que se lo estuviera comiendo.

Dante se quedó estático ya que aquel movimiento lo tomo por sorpresa, pero no tardo en recuperarse y corresponder el abrazo, sospechaba que la castaña no sintiera nada al estar aún en su traje — _por cierto, aun no me dijiste el nombre del personaje de tu disfraz._

Su mirada se ilumino mientras le contaba todo acerca de su personaje favorito. Se quedaron en ese lugar charlando, no bailaron ni regresaron al salón.

Desde ese día la amistad entre ellos fue creciendo, Dante iba a recogerla en su preparatoria y algunas veces Haru lo esperaba en las puertas de Nami-chuu.

Dante siempre acompañaba a Haru en búsqueda de nuevas pastelerías. Haru también acompañaba al azabache en búsqueda de nuevos libros.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Le parecía que el destino quería que siempre se encontrara con ella, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios por lo que en silencio empezó acercarse a ella, pero sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe al ver las expresiones de su rostro, la sonrisa que tenia se esfumo su mirada se endureció mientras apretaba los puños. Sentía una opresión en su pecho, no le gusto verla de aquella manera por lo que no dudo en volver en sus pasos.

Una vez encontró lo que deseaba para poder animarla volvió acercarse a ella por detrás colocando la flor que compro frente suyo — _¡Hahi! _— Al darse la vuelta se encontró con una mirada celeste mirándola atentamente para luego sonreírle — _¡Bozelli-san!_

— _Es para ti Haru_ — espero a que la joven castaña agarrara la flor, Haru dejo aquel sobre aun lado para sujetar la flor.

— _¿Qué flor es-desu~?_ — pregunto con curiosidad mientras acariciaba cada pétalo.

Dante se sentó en el columpio de su lado — _es un Jacinto_ — le respondió mientras se columpiaba lentamente _— tiene un significado, ¿sabes cuál es?_ — Haru negó con la cabeza sintiendo curiosidad, el azabache detuvo sus movimientos para poder mirarla de frente — _"eres preciosa"_

— _¡Hahi!_ — la joven casi se cae si no fuera porque se sujetó fuerte sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir un tono carmesí, no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

— _Mientras venía a verte por algún motivo esta flor me llamo desde la florería _— le encantaba verla avergonzada, le parecía tierna sus reacciones — _me dijo: Estoy destinada para hacer feliz a una joven y estoy segura que tú me llevaras donde ella_ — se aclaró la garganta para que su voz con un tono más femenino _— y supe que estaba hablando de ti, para mi eres la chica más preciosa que existe en el mundo._

El sonrojo de Haru iba en aumento expandiéndose hasta sus orejas, sentía que humeaban — _Bozelli-san no bromee con Haru —_ desvió la mirada mientras hacia un puchero.

— _No lo hago, realmente eres preciosa_ — dejo de mirarla para que ya no se sintiera avergonzada por sus palabras — _además tiene otro significado por su color amarillo._

— _¡Enserio! ¿Y cuál es-desu~?_ — le pregunto con curiosidad y emoción.

— _Te lo diré en un futuro —_ respondió provocando una queja por parte de la castaña para después ambos empezaran a reírse — _la próxima vez te daré un Geranio _— murmuro para sí mismo, se levantó de su lugar para colocarse frente a ella, se agacho un poco para quedar a su altura — _sonríe siempre Haru, por eso cuando termines de leer esa carta estaré aquí para darte mi apoyo._

La joven no pudo evitar sorprenderse al saber que él sabía de la existencia de aquella carta, aun así, le alegraron sus palabras _— Gracias Bozelli-san_ — le sonrió — _Haru ahora puede leer la carta._

_**"Queda cordialmente invitado a la fiesta de compromiso de: Sawada Tsunayoshi y Sasagawa Kyoko"**_

Dante decidió volver a columpiarse mientras esperaba que ella terminara de leer, sospechaba que podría tratarse, no negaría que se sorprendió cuando supo los nombres de los causantes de su sufrimiento _— la decisión que tomaste Kyoko solo los haría infelices a los tres, porque lo que tu sientes solo es una obsesión mientras que los sentimientos de Haru y T son verdaderos _ — observo el cielo — _ pero... no dejare que primavera sea infeliz... hare lo posible para que ella sea feliz_

Por lo que en el momento en que vio las lágrimas aparecerse en sus bellos luceros no tardó mucho en levantarse de su lugar e ir abrazarla, sentía como su llanto aumentaba, no le importaba que su hombro estuviera mojándose, no le importaba nada más que consolar a la persona que tenía entre sus brazos, sintió una calidez cuando ella se aferró a él sin dejar de hipar. Le daba pequeñas caricias en su nuca para tratar de calmarla.

Se le rompió el corazón al verla en ese estado.

Haru decidió contarle el motivo de su llanto desde que conoció a Tsuna y los demás hasta la manera en que se enamoró, su confesión, las citas, la despedida en el aeropuerto, cuando la llamo para darle la noticia, las constantes llamadas de su amiga recordándole lo emocionada que estaba por el compromiso.

Su corazón pudo desahogarse al decir en voz alta como se sentía. Un peso fue liberado de su sistema y aunque le doliera en esos momentos sentía que podía seguir adelante.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Después de haber rechazado un montón de obsequios de sus compañeras de clases decidió escaparse a la azotea, esperaba que los del comité disciplinario no lo descubrieran, pero parecías que este ya no era el mismo desde que su líder Hibari Kyoya se hubo marchado.

— _Qué clase de persona habrá sido para que todo el mundo le tenga miedo _— se preguntó a sí mismo observando el cielo, muy pronto acabarían las clases y tenía pensado ir a la academia de Haru para tener una cita, era la primera vez que había realizado un obsequio como aquel así que deseaba que le gustará a la castaña.

Dame-Tsuna... Un tipo totalmente inútil pero que podía atraer la atención de diferentes personas el jugador estrella Yamamoto Takeshi, el capitán de boxeo Sasagawa Ryohei, el presidente del comité disciplinario Hibari Kyoya, el líder de la escuela de kokuyo Mukuro Rokudo y el chico popular de intercambio explosivo Gokudera Hayato.

— _Sospecho que Tsuna es la persona por la que Haru lloro _— suspiro con molestia al recordar la tristeza de su amiga — _como puedo hacerla feliz_ — se preguntó mientras observaba el cielo, el sonido de la campana lo distrajo, no tuvo más remedio que volver a clases.

Últimamente se le pasaba las horas pensando en ella. Nunca se había enamorado de alguien porque nunca encontró a esa persona que provocará varios sentimientos en él, pero al conocer Haru sus sentimientos eran tan confusos, podrían llevarlo de un estado a otro, haciendo que realice cosas que nunca hizo en su vida, como aquel obsequió que se encontraba a su lado.

Estaba enamorado de Haru.

Perdidamente enamorado.

Las horas parecía que pasaban cada vez más lento, algunos de sus compañeros bromeaban con el apostando cuantas cartas y regalos tendría esperándole en su casillero.

En el momento en que el sonido de la campana hizo su presencia tomo todas sus cosas antes de cambiarse de zapatos, efectivamente sus amigos tenían razón, en el momento en que abrió su casillero una montaña de cartas y cajitas su cayeron encima suyo.

Perdería tiempo, pero recogió cada uno guardándolo en su maletín con pasos apresurados se dirigió a la secundaria Midori esperando no llegar tarde.

No podía creer que incluso sin asistir a ese lugar de igual manera estuviera recibiendo chocolates, ahora recordaba porque motivo odia ese día en específico.

— ¡_Bozelli-kun_! — dejo de mirar a la joven que estaba dándole un nuevo chocolate, dirigiéndola hacia ella logrando formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Con un movimiento de cabeza se disculpó con la chica antes de acercarse a la castaña —_ Haru_ — le saludo con alegría antes de ver cómo las facciones de su amiga estaban tensas.

— _Bozelli-kun es muy popular-desu~ _— comento mientras miraba al montón de chicas que se habían formado en el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba su amigo.

— _Cierto te mencione antes el motivo por el que no me agradaba estas fechas en especial por suerte aquí las chicas son un poco más tranquilas en Italia parecía un verdadero campo de batalla._

— _Entonces a Bozelli-kun le gusta recibir este tipo de atenciones-desu~_ — le dio la espalda tratando de tranquilizar su enojo ¿pero porque se encontraba enojada?

— _Realmente no, solo me gustaría recibir esta atención de una sola persona_ — trato de llamar su atención dejando todas las cosas que tenía en sus manos en el suelo y tomaba su mano derecha para hacer que pudiera verlo — _de ti._

El enojo fue reemplazado por el bochorno, su respuesta la tomo tan desprevenida que soltó el chocolate que ocultaba detrás suyo. El ruido llamo la atención de ambos por lo dirigieron su mirada a ese punto, Haru no pudo evitar igualar el color de un tomate maduro, Dante sonrió con una sonrisa boba esperando que realmente fuera dueño de esa cajita.

Con una velocidad extraordinaria Haru recogió el objeto antes de dárselo y correr lo más lejos posible, por unos segundos el azabache se quedó quieto en su sitio procesando lo que sucedió observo la cajita en sus manos y no dudo en correr detrás de su amiga.

Sujeto la muñeca de su mano una vez la alcanzo logrando que ambos se detuvieran — _es injusto que te fueras sin recibir mi obsequio_ — extendió los chocolates que realizo el anterior día, la mirada chocolate se ilumino.

El sonido de un violín hizo presencia en el lugar captando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

Dante se acercó a su amiga haciendo una pequeña reverencia — _me concederías esta pieza, recuerdo que aun te debo un baile, pero te advierto que aún no mejoro por lo que me disculpo de antemano por posibles pisadas._

Con delicadeza agarro las dos manos de su amiga llevándola a sus hombros mientras el colocaba las suyas en su cintura y un pequeño balanceo empezó a formarse entre ellos. En el momento en que Haru levanto su mirada se encontró con aquellos luceros celestes dándose cuenta que estos eran más brillantes y profundos de cerca, por algún motivo sintió a su corazón latir cada vez más rápido a cada segundo, esperaba no estar enferma.

Al darse cuenta de la cercanía de ambos, el nerviosismo empezaba apoderarse de ella y cuando vio como el rostro de su acompañante se acercaba al suyo, cerró los ojos, lo más lógico sería que lo empujara, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus demandas, sentía la respiración del azabache muy cerca suyo logrando hacer temblar todo su cuerpo.

Y antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse la lluvia cayó sobre ellos, una muy fuerte.

— _Debemos encontrar un refugio _— sugirió el azabache separándose con disgusto de la castaña, y no parecía que esa lluvia fuera acabar es más aumentaba con los segundos. Quedaron totalmente empapados cuando encontraron un refugio ambos se miraron antes de empezar a reírse de sí mismos por toda la situación.

Al día siguiente Haru pesco un resfriado.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Un nuevo bostezo apareció, no podía hacer nada cuando se la había pasado toda la noche revelando las fotos que necesitaba y aun así su hermano no tuvo piedad cuando le hecho agua fría en el rostro para levantarlo, se despeino su rubio cabello no entendía que tenia de especial ese día.

Detuvo sus pasos.

Lo recordó.

Al fin conocería a la famosa Miura Haru, la primera amiga de su hermano ya que mayormente sus amistades eran chicos y la mayoría de las chicas siempre terminaban enamorándose de Dante lo que provocaba una confesión y al mismo tiempo que el granuja de su hermano las rechazara al no sentir nada por ellas.

Así que le sorprendía que una chica no cayera en sus encantos, algo que era de admirar.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, debía tratarse de su hermano, arreglo su cabello despeinado odiaba cuando se encontraba mojado se preguntaba porque tuvo que sacar aquellos cabellos ondeados de su padre.

— _Tu cabello no tiene solución así que deja ya de arreglarlo_ — y en el momento que estuvo por reclamarle al azabache sus palabras murieron cuando su mirada celeste se encontró con una joven demasiado tierna para ese mundo, y aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas solo aumentaban esa aura de ternura que la rodeaba. La hubiera seguido admirando sino fuera porque su azabache hermano se interpuso entre ellos con el ceño fruncido — _pareces un pervertido._

— _¡Dante!_ — se quejó ante aquello, lo sujeto por el cuello apretándolo en el proceso — ¡_como que pervertido!_ — pero en unos segundos el azabache se había librado de su agarre acercándose a la joven castaña que se mantuvo callada mientras los observaba.

— _Haru, no te preocupes él pervertido de ahí_ — lo señalo — _es Francesco mi hermano._

— _Mucho gusto Bozelli-san_ — hizo una inclinación como saludo para después mirar a su amigo _— Haru debe llamar de diferente manera a Bozelli-san — _observo a su amigo con duda, ya que se confundirá.

— _Es una buena idea, sabes que desde un principio deseaba que me llamaras por mi nombre_ — le sugirió, hace mucho que deseaba que dejara de llamarlo por su apellido y gracias a su hermano se había presentado la oportunidad perfecta, se regañaba mentalmente al no haber pensado en eso desde un principio _— porque no lo intentas._

— _¡Hahi! ¿aquí?_ — la sorpresa en su rostro era evidente — _D... D-Dante-san_ — Haru se preguntaba porque le había costado tanto pronunciar su nombre, era tan vergonzoso se cubrió el rostro con las manos para evitar que vieran el sonrojo que se instalaban en sus mejillas.

— _Mejor_ — comento con un tono de alegría dándole pequeñas caricias en su cabellera, sintió como una calidez inundaba su pecho realmente a pesar de solo ser su nombre escucharlo decir de sus labios le provocaron varios sentimientos.

Y como últimamente pasaba desde ese día en San Valentín una burbuja empezaba a rodearlos, llevándolos a un mundo donde solo se encontraban ellos dos ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El azabache seguía dándole pequeñas caricias mientras Haru había decidió por fin verlo admirando sus luceros celestes.

— _Si quieren puedo dejarlos solos y dante procura no hacer mucho ruido_ — comento muy fuerte para llamar su atención, lo que logro cuando ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron en unos segundos y lo miraran.

— _¡Hermano!_ — Haru volvió a ocultarse entre sus manos ante la vergüenza mientras Dante aun abochornado le lanzaba los cojines de los sillones, y ante aquel ataque no dudo en huir dejándolos solos.

El joven azabache respiraba profundamente para calmar los latidos de su corazón, se acercó a su amiga antes de sujetarla por los hombros para que lo viera de frente — _no le tomes importancia a las palabras de mi hermano todo lo que sale de sus labios siempre son bromas _— trato de justificar, pero un rayo de esperanza se hizo presente cuando diviso un destello de desilusión en la mirada chocolate de Haru — _Yo..._

— _¡Los dejare solos! ¡no desordenen la casa!_ — estaba por confesarse, pero nuevamente las palabras de su hermano volvían a avergonzarlos a ambos arruinando sus planes.

Cuando la vergüenza se hubo calmado Haru decidió empezar con las clases de pastelería, entre risas y juegos lograron hornear un pastel tres leches.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Lo que más le encantaba era verla con esa alegría plasmada en toda su aura, por eso no le importo que casi prácticamente ella lo secuestrara, no importaba que él siempre haría lo que ella deseara, se percató que ya no podría ocultar por más tiempo lo que sentía por eso estaba decidido a confesarse.

— _Podría saber a dónde vamos Haru _— decidió preguntarle cuando ambos se adentraron por el bosque.

— _Es una sorpresa-desu~ _— le respondió con alegría mientras un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas — _Dante-san solo debe seguir a Haru._

— _Sabes que lo hare aun si no me lo pides_ — ante sus palabras por unos momentos distrajeron a la joven de cabellera chocolate provocando que pisara mal y por consecuencia estuviera por caerse cosa que no ocurrió cuando sintió como una calidez se instalaba en su mano y su cintura — _¿Te encuentras bien?_ — al estar tan cerca admiro los luceros celestes de su compañero provocando que se quedara hipnotizada algo que desapareció en el momento que se dio cuenta que en ellos existía un brillo de preocupación por lo que sucedió hace unos minutos.

— _Haru debe agradecerle a Dante-kun_ — trato de que el ambiente alegre y juguetón que había en un principio no desapareciera — _¡Hahi! Debemos apresurarnos-desu~_ — agrego al darse cuenta que el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, se separó un poco del azabache antes de tomar su muñeca y empezar a arrastrarlo.

Poco a poco los arboles fueron desapareciendo dando paso a una maravillosa vista del cielo nocturno, las estrellas se veían de maravilla desde ese lugar.

— _Increíble_ — murmuro mientras veía cada constelación recordando una charla anterior que había tenido con su amiga, una lluvia de cometas daría inicio en cualquier momento, al ver como la castaña observaba el cielo nocturno se maravilló al ver como de sus luceros se mezclaban con el brillo de las estrellas provocando que su hermosura creciera mas —_ Haru.._.

— _¡Dante-san! ¡La lluvia está comenzando-desu~! — _exclamo con alegría señalando el cielo donde se distinguía una lluvia brillosa de estrellas, la emoción que demostraba parecía a la de una pequeña, borro los pasos que los separaban, había sido paciente respetando los sentimientos de su amiga todo ese tiempo desde que se conocieron, pero sus sentimientos ya no podían ser ocultados por más tiempo.

Había descubierto lo que siempre le hizo falta. Era ella.

Haru era la persona que le faltaba en su vida.

Haru cerró los ojos mientras juntaba las manos pidiendo un deseo a las estrellas, antes de volver a mirarlo con alegría y curiosidad — _¿Dante-san pidió un deseo-desu~?_

— _Me gustas_

— ¡_Hahi_!

— _Estoy enamorado de ti Haru_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**Saludos a tod s mis lectores**

**Antes de saber lo que pasará ante la aparición de un nuevo personaje aparte de que dentro de cinco capítulos mas se acaba la historia decidí subir el segundo especial de la historia contando la historia de Haru y Dante desde que se conocieron, claro al ser muy larga su historia me propuse a dividir en tres partes el especial por lo que aquí tenemos la primera parte.**

**Y que opinan de este especial.**

**Creen que la relación de Dante y Haru se realizará**

**Vimos como Dante conoció a Kyoko gracias a esto algunas cosas pasarán en el futuro.**

**Ahora ya no conocen a Dante desde los recuerdos, sino que lo leyeron en vida que opinión tienen de él**

**Cómo verán muchas partes ya se mostraron en los anteriores capítulos como recuerdos, pero aquí lo leemos desde la perspectiva de Dante y que fue lo que sentía.**

**La segunda parte de este especial lo publicaré el próximo mes, pero si lo desean puedo hacerlo más antes, depende de ustedes.**

**Sin más que decir**

**Hiyori se despide.**


	18. Especial 2 parte 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ — conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ — puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, sueños, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _— pensamientos

**Letra negrita** — recuerdos del pasado.

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Eres mi sueño**

**.**

**Especial 2**

**Parte 2**

**Nuestra historia comenzó en invierno**

**.**

Aquellas palabras salieron de lo más profundo de su corazón, veía como las facciones de la persona que más quería cambiaban del asombro a la vergüenza, era la primera vez que la veía tan tímida mirando a cualquier punto que no fuera él. Muchas veces ha visto la misma actitud en las personas que se le declaraban la diferencia era que con Haru todo se sentía tan nuevo, sentía estragos en su estómago, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido con el pasar de los segundos, sus manos sudaban, sus piernas temblaban.

Era la primera vez que se enamoraba de alguien por lo que no sabía si era algo normal, respiro profundamente respetaría sus sentimientos y aun así le pediría que le dejara seguir siendo su amigo para poder apoyarla, incluso cuando fuera el momento en que tuviera que volver a Italia le pediría a Haru que lo acompañara para que encontraran a "T" si sus deducciones no estaban equivocadas interrumpiría en su boda y le haría ver el error que estaba por cometer a palabras y golpes si era necesario aunque preferiría no llegar a ese extremo.

No importaba lo que pasara arriesgaría lo que sea por ver la felicidad de Haru realizarse. Incluso si su corazón se destruyera en el proceso.

Y solo en unos segundos la vio correr hacia él, sintió como colocaba sus manos en sus mejillas atrayéndola hacia ella. Haru le había robado su primer beso.

En el momento en que sintió como ella deshacía el beso no dudo en atraerla hacia él, la abrazaba por la cintura y ella colocaba sus manos por su cuello.

Recordaba que su padre le dijo una vez que cada beso era distinto en las parejas para el besar a su madre era como si hubiera hallado los libros más fascinantes de todo el universo, su padre tenía razón, para Dante era muy distinto toda su vida parecía estar siempre en invierno, pero en el momento en que se enamoró de Haru este poco a poco fue derritiéndose y al besarla, sentía que la primavera nacía dentro suyo, todo era más hermoso.

— _H-Haru también está enamorada de Bozelli-kun_ — murmuro cuando al fin decidieron separarse. Sus mejillas totalmente rojas, y su cuerpo temblando, para Dante aquello fue lo más tierno que pudo ver.

Haría algo que jamás en su vida había hecho estiro los brazos mientras gritaba de alegría, emocionado corriendo a todos lados dando vueltas antes de volver acercarse a ella y levantarla del suelo dando vueltas antes de detenerse y juntar sus frentes.

— _Que debo hacer, siento que mi pecho estallará en cualquier momento_ — comento entre jadeos con los ojos cerrados, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro — _gracias, gracias por cumplir mi deseo —_ al ver su sorpresa se acercó dándole un beso en la frente — _que tú también me quieras era mi deseo_.

A pesar de ser el inicio de invierno, el lugar para ellos se encontraba totalmente cálido.

Así comenzaba su historia de amor.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

— _Me recuerdas a padre_ — la voz de su hermano lo distrajo provocando que dejará de cortar las verduras con la espátula y lo mirará con curiosidad.

— _La mayoría de las personas decían que tú te parecías más a nuestro padre _— dijo volviendo a cortar. Siendo un fracaso al no utilizar el utensilio adecuado.

— _No me refiero a la apariencia, sino que desde que empezaste a salir con Miura parece como si un aura rosa te rodeara, es mas en todo este tiempo no colocaste pimentones en mis comidas_ _y estás tratando de cortar unos vegetales con una espátula _— señalo la comida que estaba realizando.

— _Parece que los extrañas, bien los pondré ahora._

— _¿¡QUE!? ¡NO! No me refería a eso_ — lloriqueo culpándose por abrir la boca cuando no debía hacerlo — _sigue en tu mundo rosa y a mi déjame sin pimentones_

Dante sacudió la cabeza ante la actitud infantil de su hermano, pero se sorprendió de sus palabras en todo ese tiempo no se dio cuenta de ese detalle, pero no podía evitarlo estaba tan feliz desde aquel día, ya había pasado un mes desde que empezaron a salir porque tenía pensado darle un regalo por su primer mes.

Decidió ignorar las quejas de su hermano sobre porque no debía darle pimentones para seguir realizando sus deberes, observo el reloj dándose cuenta que aún tenía tiempo para preparar su regalo e ir a la casa de Haru.

No entendía porque estaba tan nervioso, tal vez porque su obsequio no fuera lo que su novia deseara, pero conociéndola sabía que era imposible que eso pasara, Haru siempre pensaba en los sentimientos de los demás casi siempre olvidándose de ella. Una de las cosas que más amaba de ella era lo bondadosa que era.

Llego una hora antes de lo acordado, el frio era más evidente con el pasar de los días, antes odiaba esa época del año, de pequeño porque siempre era propenso a enfermarse, de niño en el momento en que sus padres murieron, pero todo eso quedaba atrás ante la alegría que le causaba el amor de Haru.

No paso mucho tiempo para visualizar como su novia venia corriendo hacia él. Un poco agitada por la carrera que habia hecho su respiración que salía de sus labios se notaba a causa de las bajas temperaturas.

— _H-Haru siente llegar tarde_ — se disculpó apenada por hacerlo esperar, Dante negó con la cabeza antes de sacarse la bufanda que tenía para colocárselo a ella.

— _Aún es temprano, lo que más me preocupa es que te resfríes a causa de que corrieras —_ la castaña escondió su sonrojo en la bufanda a causa de sus palabras aspirando el aroma del azabache — _feliz primer mes cariño_ — y con esa palabra la mato completamente. Y a causa del frio se podía notar el humo que salía de sus orejas.

Ya un poco recuperada la castaña busco entre sus cosas un panfleto donde anunciaba la nueva bebida caliente para épocas de invierno, se sintió un poco culpable al quitarle su bufanda por lo que Haru saco una caja de su bolso entregándosela al azabache.

Dante sonrió ante el obsequio por lo que al tomarlo sujeto su mano llevándolo a sus labios —_ gracias_ — se sintió feliz de provocarle tantos nervios a la castaña, abrió la cajita encontrándose solo con un guante de color azulado con figuras de copos de nieve, no dudo en ponérselo en la mano derecha para después extender su mano izquierda hacia ella — _tu mano._

Haru sonrió al saber que él ya sabía porque motivo le entrego solo un guante, ella le mostro sus dos manos en la izquierda existía un guante de color rosa con figuras de flores y la derecha estaba vacía.

Entrelazaron sus manos que no tenían ninguna prenda, se sonrieron antes de que el azabache colocara sus manos en el bolsillo de su gabardina — _Serás una gran diseñadora_.

Haru se sonrojo mientras caminaban, había pensado por mucho tiempo que podría regalarle que la idea de unos guantes para ambos llego a su mente por lo que tuvo que empezar a confeccionarlos por varios días — _Haru cree que Dante-kun será un gran detective._

— _¡Oh cierto! Casi lo olvido_ — detuvo sus pasos antes de jalarla hacia él y robarle un beso — _listo — _recibiendo pequeños golpes por la manera sorpresiva de aquel gesto.

Caminaron charlando de como estuvo su día, hasta que llegaron a su destino, ambos se alegraron al encontrar la bebida ideal para época, Dante le propuso que ambos dirían de que estaba hecho y el que ganara le pediría algo al ganador.

El sentido de gusto de Haru estaba más desarrollado especialmente cuando trataba de experimentar con nuevos sabores que no le fue muy difícil tener más aciertos que el azabache. Se quedaron ahí mientras Dante le leía una historia que podría interesarle.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la castaña ello lo detuvo — _Haru... Haru quiere que Dante-kun la acompañe a las aguas termales._

— _Claro._

— _Pero con sus padres-desu~ __— _dijo abochornada al recordar la conversación que tuvo con ellos con el interés de conocer al chico con el que estaba saliendo su hija, Dante sospechaba que en algún momento pasaría aquello, para él su relación no sería algo que se quedara en la adolescencia, Dante deseaba compartir su vida con Haru por varios años e incluso en más vidas, podría decirle cuales eran sus intenciones con su hija y pedirles su permiso.

— _Me encantaría_ — le dio unas pequeñas caricias en su mejilla — _por cierto, mi regalo esta donde aquel muñeco de nieve_ — le señalo que cerca de la reja de su caja existía un pequeño muñeco de nieve con la forma de un Namahage, sus ojos se iluminaron cuando se acercó a este sin encontrar nada, lo miro con un puchero en los labios al ser engañada _— nunca dije que sería fácil, pero el pobre debió estar bastante hambriento mientras esperaba._

Sus ojos se abrieron al entender por lo que con tristeza deshizo al pequeño muñeco encontrando una cajita y al abrirlo se encontró con un colla con un dije de Namahage de color blanquecino.

Volvió hacia él mientras tenía el collar entre sus manos — _Haru lo cuidara mucho._

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

— _Es un gusto poder conocerlos al fin _— dio una pequeña reverencia al estar en frente de los padres de Haru — _Bozelli Dante_ — se presentó.

— _¿Extranjero?_ — pregunto sin dejar de verlo.

— _¡Cariño! / ¡Otou-san!_ — le regañaron ambas mujeres ante la manera en que estaba tratando al azabache apenas conociéndolo.

— _Si nací en Italia, pero a causa del trabajo de mi hermano nos mudamos a Nanimori_ — le respondió con tranquilidad sin sentirse amenazado por el aura negra que rodeaba al señor, miro a su novia para sonreírle le agradaba saber que ella era tan querida por su padre.

— _Y tus padres, muchacho_ — tuvo curiosidad por saber porque no los menciono antes.

— _¡Otou-san!_ — volvió a quejarse Haru acercándose con enojo a su progenitor ante el interrogatorio que estaba siendo sometido su novio.

— _No te preocupes Haru_ — trato de tranquilizarla, no se sentía incómodo ante esa pregunta _— mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño por lo que mi hermano tomo mi custodia, por cierto, a tan solo faltar poco para terminar la preparatoria tengo pensado a entrar a la academia ya que mi sueño es ser un detective._

Los mayores se sorprendieron ante su sinceridad, la madre Haru sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su hija, su padre se aclaró la garganta un poco incómodo, él no había deseado hacer sentir mal al muchacho, pero debía saber qué clase de persona era el que se había atrevido a robarle a su pequeña, por el momento le pareció muy sincero.

— _Es mejor que nos marchemos antes de que lleguemos muy entrada la noche a la posada —_ comento el hombre azabache antes de ponerse en marcha siendo seguido por su esposa, dejándolos solos por unos segundos.

— _Haru siente mucho el comportamiento de sus padres-desu~_

Llevo uno de sus mechones castaños hasta su oreja — _no te disculpes es algo que todo padre hace cuando conoce a la pareja de su hija, me agradaron_ — Haru sujeto la mano que había llevado su mechón para colocarlo en su mejilla sintiendo aquella calidez que le provocaba su cercanía.

— _¡Sin tocarse! _— ambos dieron un saltito de sorpresa al ser sacados de manera brusca de su burbuja.

Guardaron las cosas que llevaría para quedarse por unos días y se subieron al vehículo, Haru y Dante iban en la parte trasera.

— _Disculpa Bozelli-kun aún no nos presentado formalmente mi nombre es Miura Natsuki y el gruñón de mi querido esposo es Miura Haruyoshi._

Después de aquella presentación por algún motivo la conversación que tenían a pesar de estar tensa en un principio entre los dos azabaches poco a poco empezó a ser fluido y más al saber que ambos amaban las matemáticas.

Ese fin de semana en que pasaron juntos la pareja Miura se dio cuenta de que clase de persona era Dante y a pesar de ser de otro país se acoplaba bien a sus tradiciones, lo empezaron a ver como un hijo. Y más cuando Miura Natsuki le comento a su esposo que la relación de su hija no sería nada pasajero. Estaba emocionada porque tendría a los nietos más hermosos del mundo.

Y no se equivocaban con el pasar del tiempo fueron compartiendo más momentos juntos como una verdadera familia, incluso cuando conocieron a Francesco lo aceptaron y admiraron por haber cuidado a Dante cuando sus padres se fueron.

Su familia estaba creciendo.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Su relación no siempre era de color rosa, siempre había cosas por las que también discutían como por ejemplo cuando Dante se enfermó y a pesar de las quejas de Francesco y Haru decidió ir hacer la evaluación en una academia, lamentablemente no pudo darlo ya que se desplomo en la entrada por la fiebre que tenía que si no hubiera sido atendida a tiempo muy probablemente estaría con sus padres en ese momento.

Cuando Haru decidió no ir a un curso pastelería a Francia porque no deseaba que la distancia lograra arruinar su relación, él sabía que aquella oportunidad nunca se presentaría dos veces y entendía su dilema, pero no lo vio así en ese momento por lo que una discusión sobre arruinar su futuro por una relación causo que ambos se enfurecieran. A causa de eso Haru se marchó a Francia por un mes mientas Dante sintió de nuevo ese vacío dentro suyo por lo que no dudo en irse a ese país, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que cuando se encontraba en el aeropuerto pudo ver a Haru. Ambos no dudaron en correr y abrazarse pidiéndose un montón de disculpas por los tontos que habían sido.

A pesar de estar en diferentes preparatorias se las arreglaron para tomarse fotos todos juntos en la ceremonia. Como Dante lo había mencionado entro a la academia mientras Haru estaba con sus cursos de alta costura y confección.

Sus nuevas discusiones eran por cosas pequeñas, pero lograban solucionarlas juntos. Su relación duro por un año y algunos meses en los que sus sentimientos fueron creciendo con el pasar de los días por lo que para Dante era momento de dar el siguiente paso.

Se reunió con Haruyoshi y Natsuki para pedirles su permiso y ver si estaban de acuerdo, su respuesta fue un abrazo de parte de ellos, antes de ser regañado por querer apresurar las cosas, pero al saber sus motivos lo aceptaron y le dieron todo su apoyo.

El contrato de su hermano definitivamente había terminado después de haberlo alargado por dos años por lo que era momento de que volviera a Francia, Dante tomo una decisión cuando le menciono su hermano le apoyo.

Sonrió cuando Haru había decidió ir a ese parque al ver las flores de cerezo en su florecimiento, todo ese ambiente era adecuado para lo que estaba planeado hacer.

Nervioso. Claro que estaba nervioso.

Asustado. Por supuesto que pasaría si ella no aceptaba.

Entusiasmado. Lo está por la nueva vida que estaba por tener.

Ilusionado. El solo pensar en formar una familia provocaba una calidez en su corazón. La ilusión de tener unos pequeños idénticos a Haru.

Enamorado. Desde que la conoció nunca dejo de estarlo, con cada día, cada hora, cada segundo se iba enamorando más.

Sentía el viento en su rostro mientras este movía algunos de los mechones de su cabello, las pequeñas caricias que le proporcionaba su novia solo le daban una paz infinita sintiendo todo el cariño en estas.

— _En estos momentos si fuera a morir no me importaría, porque fui capaz de conocerte_ — abrió los ojos para mirar a la persona que estaba echada en sus piernas, el joven azabache le sonrió mientras levantaba la mano para acariciar una de sus mejillas con ternura.

— _A Haru no le gusta que Dante-kun diga eso_ — coloco su mano encima de la del joven mientras lo acercaba más a su rostro, la idea de que el azabache ya no estuviera le causaba terror.

El joven se sentó mientras quitaba su mano para después darle un pequeño golpe en medio de sus cejas — _no frunzas el ceño, te ves más hermosa con una sonrisa, aunque si lo pienso mejor te ves hermosa con todas tus expresiones._

— _¡Hahi! ¡Dante-kun es muy malo con Haru!_ — empezó a darle golpes a la vez que el azabache se cubría con los brazos — _si Dante-kun llegara a morir, estaría muy triste-desu~_ _— _agrego reduciendo el impacto de cada golpe.

— _Entonces tratare de que eso jamás pase_ — agarro sus manos para entrelazarlas — _nunca haría algo que te causara tristeza por eso... __—_ respiro profundamente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por lo que estaba por hacer — _sé que somos jóvenes yo aún sigo en la academia y tu recién estás en tu segundo año de confección y modas pero tú eres la indicada me lo dice mi corazón por eso no deseo esperar más tiempo_ _porque lo que más deseo es demostrarte cuanto te amo y poder protegerte_ — soltó una de sus manos para buscar entre sus bolsillos sacando de esta una pequeña cajita — _Haru ¿te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado?_

Haru miro la cajita que contenía un anillo en forma de corazón con un brillante rosado, y después miro al joven frente a ella, y no tuvo que pensarlo al ver sus ojos celestes como el cielo trasmitiendo todo su amor, se abalanzo hacia el provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

— _¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!_ — repetía mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

En un principio al ser tomado por sorpresa se quedó inmóvil, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras siendo susurradas en su oído rodeo sus brazos por su cintura acercándola más a él.

Se sentía como la vez que se confesó y fue correspondido.

Se preguntaba si una persona podría a llegar a enamorarse cada vez de la misma persona.

::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

— _Qué tal si empezamos por hacer una lista de invitados_ — propuso la mujer de cabellos castaños a la vez que dejaba la bandeja con los bocadillos en la mesa.

— _¡Por supuesto! Necesitamos saber cuántas personas vendrás_ — secundo un joven rubio entusiasmado con la idea ya teniendo en mente invitar a varios de sus colegas que conocían a su hermano.

— _Una vez tengamos la lista será más fácil saber de qué tamaño deberá ser el lugar donde se realice la ceremonia_ — agrego un azabache mientras se arreglaba los lentes y veía la lista de posibles lugares que investigo una vez supo de las intenciones de su futuro hijo.

Haru le dirigió una mirada a Dante ante las propuestas de su familia. El azabache le sonrió a la vez que acariciaba con ternura el dorso de su mano.

— _Nosotros_ — llamo la atención de sus tres acompañantes que se habían perdido en una amena charla sobre qué lugar sería perfecto para la cantidad de personas que tenían planeado invitar — _Haru y yo deseamos no tener una boda grande._

— _¡Hai! Haru y Dante-kun solo invitaran a la familia y a algunos amigos cercanos-desu~ -_ intervino con un poco de pena al ver como el entusiasmo de su familia decaía un poco.

— _¿estas segura, princesa? Si es por el dinero no deben preocuparse Otou-san se ocupará de todo._

— _Yo también apoyare en los gastos hermano así que no deben preocuparse._

Dante les sonrió a ambos agradecidos por sus intenciones _— muchas gracias, pero no se trata sobre el dinero solo que ambos no deseamos algo extravagante nos gustaría algo sencillo y pequeño._

— _Entonces pongámonos manos a la obra para preparar la ceremonia que desean no lo creen así caballeros_ — Natsuki miro a su esposo y Francesco quienes asintieron.

— _Haru diseñara los trajes de boda-desu_~ — comento con alegría acercándose a su madre _— Haru necesitara la ayuda de Okaa-san_

— _¡Por supuesto cariño! Solo dime cuáles son tus ideas y esos trajes estarán listos para el día._

— _Siendo ese el caso porque no se casan en el jardín de aquel en el que nos casamos cariño_ — Natsuki al ser mencionada grito de alegría al recordar del lugar que mencionaba su esposo — _vamos hijos les llevare al lugar._

— _Ustedes sí que me hicieron entrar la curiosidad _— comento Francesco siguiendo los pasos de Haruyoshi mientras ambos charlaban de algunos detalles. Dante se acercó a Haru depositando un beso en su frente como despedida y dándole un abrazo a Natsuki antes de marcharse y seguir a los mayores.

En todo el camino ambos daban su opinión e ideas de cómo debería estar el lugar, Dante estuvo de acuerdo con algunas de sus ideas y las que no las rechazaba con amabilidad.

Las preparaciones para el día de la boda no fueron sencillos y simple como pensaron en un principio Haru y Dante, no querían ni imaginarse que hubiera ocurrido si la fiesta hubiera sido más grande, en esos semas de preparación las veces que ambos podían verse eran muy pocas.

Haru y su madre se mantuvieron ocupadas confeccionando el traje de ambos y cuando debían probárselo le vendaban los ojos para que no pudiera verlos ya que era una sorpresa.

Francesco le ayudaba con la selección de las flores que se utilizarían, aunque no eran muy necesarias ya que el lugar donde se realizaría toda la ceremonia de la boda tenía un camino de arcos de rosas rojas y rosas. Su hermano se ocuparía de las fotografías.

Haruyoshi también estaba a su lado ayudándolo con las invitaciones, el catering, arreglos incluso había suspendido algunas de sus clases en la universidad para estar a su lado, se sintió agradecido por aquel detalle.

Las semanas fueron pasando de manera rápida hasta llegar a ese día importante.

Era la primera vez en su vida que se encontraba cerca de un ataque de nervios, que pasaría si Haru se arrepentía de casarse y si ya estuviera a millas de ahí mientras el sin saber estaría esperando.

Sacudió la cabeza quitándose ese pensamiento cómo podría ser capaz de pensar en eso Haru no era cualquier chica ella huiría sin decir nada y menos a estar a segundos de que unieran sus vidas.

— _Dante deja de dar vueltas por la habitación me estas mareando _— la voz de su hermano le hizo reaccionar dándose cuenta que no estaba solo.

— _¡Los anillos! Olvide los anillos —_ cuando estaba por ir a donde sea por encontrar unos anillos adecuados el agarre en su brazo detuvo cualquier movimiento.

— _Es la primera vez que te veo perder la cordura, y por los anillos no te preocupe_s — y antes de que pudiera quejarse el rubio lo callo — _era una sorpresa, se lo mencione a Haruyoshi-san quien me ayudo a que te mantuvieras al margen de comprar algún anillo_ — sustrajo de su saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo — _estos anillos le pertenecían a nuestros padres si ellos estuvieran aquí de seguro ellos mismos te lo hubieran dado, seré cursi por hoy deseo que estos_ — señalo unas argollas de color dorado y blanco — _te traigan la misma felicidad que tuvieron nuestros padres._

Cuando las tuvo en sus manos sintió nostalgia al tener vagos recuerdos de sus padres portando siempre con ellos aquellas alianzas, las llevo a la altura de su corazón con una alegría de tener un recuerdo más de ellos para ese día tan importante para él.

— _Solo no te pongas a llorar_ — y ahí iba su hermano rompiendo la atmósfera en la que se encontraba le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro recibiendo las quejas del rubio, escucharon el sonido de la puerta para después aparecer la silueta de Miura Natsuki quien traía consigo una caja enorme.

— _Espero no estar interrumpiendo un momento especial para ustedes mis niños._

— _¡Que va! Solo nos saludábamos con unos pequeños golpes _— le respondió el rubio, tratando de borrar algún rastro de lagrima que pudo librarse.

— _No se preocupe Miura-san no interrumpió nada._

— _Nada de Miura-san, ya te lo dije puedes llamarme Okaa-san, ahora más que nunca, cambiando de tema mira lo que tengo aquí, es un regalo de Haru para ti _— coloco la caja en una silla mientras se acercaba dándole un abrazo _— Gracias por hacer feliz a mi pequeña_ — susurro en su oído antes de apartarse — _y tu Fran-kun me acompañaras a revisar que todo esté en orden_ — el nombrado no se negó y con gusto acompaño a la mujer castaña.

Dante solo sonrió ante aquello se acercó a la caja descubriendo un pequeño sobre, no tuvo que abrirlo para saber quién era el remitente.

_"La manera en que nos conocimos no fue nada casual, la forma en que nuestros caminos se cruzaban cada vez tampoco eran casuales, pero aun así estuviste ahí apoyándome en todo momento, siendo mi paño de lágrimas cuando mi primer amor no se realizó._

_No fuiste mi primer amor, pero eres y serás por siempre el amor de mi vida._

_Te entrego este traje siendo uno de los muchos que deseo darte porque tú eres la persona con la que deseo pasar el resto de mis días_

_Te amo de una manera que ni siquiera puedo describir y por eso no concibo pensar una vida que no sea contigo_

_Miura Haru"_

La primera vez que lloro fue cuando pensó que su hermano no lo quería.

La segunda cuando sus padres fallecieron en aquel accidente.

La tercera fue tan distinta porque esta no denotaba ninguna tristeza lloraba de felicidad al leer aquellas palabras, estaba tentado a olvidarse de todo e ir corriendo a donde ella se encontraba estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla repetidamente mientras le susurraba al oído cuanto la amaba, pero no lo hizo.

Corrió hacia la habitación de su prometida pasando por la ranura de la puesta una carta que al igual que el de ella contenía todos sus sentimientos.

::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

Cuando se acomodó en su lugar observo como a su lado se posicionaba su hermano y su amigo de la academia quienes le sonrieron para darle ánimos, respiraba entrecortadamente a causa de los nervios, cerró los ojos para calmarse esperando.

Y el sonido de una canción le hizo entender que era el momento y al abrir sus luceros celestes todo el mundo, todos sus amigos y familiares desaparecieron. Solo podía ver a Haru dirigiéndose a él con una sonrisa mientras trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran. Su corazón latió deprisa y los nervios volvieron a él.

Ni siquiera sentía el piso.

Se veía tan hermosa con aquel vestido e incluso sus llamativos tacones de color turquesa hacían juego con su personalidad, la hacían única, nunca habría otra chica igual a ella.

Nunca se lo dirá, pero tuvo que espantar a varios de sus pretendientes. No se arrepentía de nada, si volviera al pasado estaba seguro que lo volvería hacer con tal de llegar a ese momento.

— _Dante-kun_ — salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió como su mano era sujetada — _te entrego a mi pequeña, te pediré una cosa hazla feliz... mejor dicho sean felices en este comienzo de su vida _— junto sus manos para ambos pudieran entrelazarlas.

— _No dude que lo hare_ — le respondió antes de que ambos se acercaran al altar _— estoy a punto de casarme con un ángel, estas más hermosa que nunca cariño _— sintió como Haru apretaba su mano.

— _Este ángel esta por casarse con un detective-desu~_

Ambos volvieron a repetir las mis palabras que se escribieron como sus votos de matrimonios, en el momento en que ambos se besaron todas las personas presentes empezaron a aplaudir y desear lo mejor para una nueva familia. Durante el beso Haru despeino sus cabellos azabaches.

— _Así está mejor-desu_~ _—_ comento con alegría viendo con orgullo su trabajo — _Dante-kun se ve más atractivo sin estar peinado._

— _Lo tomare como un cumplido señora Bozelli._

— _¡Hahi!_

— _¿Te avergoncé?_

Antes de que empezara una pequeña discusión sin importancia sus amigos y familiares se acercaron para abrazarlos.

La sesión de fotos por parte de su hermano no faltó obligándolos a realizar varias poses espectaculares además de fotos más naturales entre ellos.

::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

Una vez ingresaron a la habitación Dante le sonrió antes de posar sus brazos bajo su cintura y la trajo contra si para después darle un casto beso en la frente.

— _A pesar de ser un día agotador fue el mejor de mi vida_ — sus manos escalaron su cintura hacia su espalda, sosteniéndola más cerca, fundiendo sus cuerpos en un abrazo cargado de amor. El cuerpo de Haru encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos, el ligero aroma de su cuello le volvía loco. Creía que sus acciones le asustarían, pero se sorprendió cuando la castaña desapareció la distancia entre sus labios. El azabache sonrió en medio del beso abrazando a la castaña desde la cintura atrayéndola nuevamente hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo aquella calidez que empezaba a fascinarle.

— _Dante_ — susurro sobre sus labios, tan cerca que su aliento acaricio su piel que preso de sus sentimientos se lanzó a besarla de nuevamente esta vez sin mucha delicadeza, pero sin llegar a ser brusco, robándole el aliento a la joven, que tan solo se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación del momento.

Para él sus labios encajaban de manera tan perfecta, que en cada beso le confirmaba que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, Dante estaba seguro que no encontraría absolutamente a nadie con quien pudiera sentir aquellos sentimientos como lo hacía con Haru.

— _Haru_ — jadeo una vez se separaron, mostrándole una sonrisa ladina mirándola fijamente.

— _Dante-kun no mires de esa manera a Haru_ — solicito sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por la manera en que era observada.

— _¿De qué manera?_

— _Como si quisieras comer a Haru_ — pero no tuvo tiempo para decir nada más, porque sintió como Dante volvía a presionar sus labios sobre los suyos. La castaña suspiro en el beso y rápidamente le rodeo el cuello, poco a poco iban acercándose a la cama hasta que la joven choco contra esta y ambos cayeran provocando que el azabache quedara encima de ella.

Su corazón dejo de latir por un par de segundos al verla.

Haru lleno de nuevo sus brazos a su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella y ladeando su cabeza cerro los ojos y lo beso. Jadeo al momento en que su labio fue ligeramente mordido provocando que abriera la boca y de esa manera profundizaran el beso, desesperados por conocer su sabor. Comenzó a acariciarle sus piernas mientras levantaba el vestido blanco que aun tenia puesto, subía y bajaba haciendo un recorrido sobre su piel, lentamente su mano empezó a subir hasta llegar a su corsé donde sin duda toco sus senos por encima de su ropa provocando que soltara un pequeño gemido.

De un momento a otro Dante era quien está ahora apoyado en la cama — _Dante-kun está matando a Haru_ — murmuro sentándose en su regazo.

— _¿Debo disculparme?_

— _¡Hahi! No_ — Haru se acomodó en su pecho mirándole con cariño — _Haru desea que esta noche sean uno solo _— le murmuro al odio de manera coqueta.

Su primera noche de bodas Dante le hizo el amor. Tantas veces abrir la boca en suplicas de placer pidiendo por mas, que cerrara sus ojos chocolates al momento en que su cuerpo se estremecía ante las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba.

Fue lento, tierno pero intenso.

::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

Estaba seguro que le gritaría a la persona que se atrevió a despertarlo, lo que más odiaba era que perturbaran su sueño, por unos minutos estaba tentado a dejar ahí a esa persona en especial cuando el sonido de la puerta se detuvo.

Ya con la decisión de regresar a sus cálidas sabanas tratando de recuperar aquel sueño que tenía, se vio interrumpido cuando escucho su nombre, volvió entre sus pasos para abrir la puerta encontrándose con dos personas.

— _¡Hahi! —_ dio un grito mientras ocultaba su rostro en el brazo de su acompañante, quien solamente le daba unas pequeñas caricias para tranquilizar la vergüenza que sentía.

— _¿Dante? ¿Haru?_ — El joven rubio no entendía que hacían allí esas dos personas y mucho menos la reacción de la joven.

— _Antes de saludarte de la manera adecuada, no crees que lo mejor sería que te pusieras una polera_ — comento el azabache con diversión y más al ver como los colores de diferentes tonos rojizos se expandía por el rostro de su hermano quien dio un grito nada varonil y se cubría con las manos antes de huir a toda prisa.

— _Haru jamás podrá ver la cara de Francesco-nii —_ murmura la joven de cabellera chocolate aun avergonzada antes de fruncir el ceño por la risa del azabache, inflo sus cachetes antes de soltar su brazo y darle varios golpes en este — _¡Dante-kun quiero el divorcio-desu~!_

Dante sujeto sus muñecas deteniendo sus movimientos antes de acercar su rostro a la de ella y mirarla atentamente provocándole nerviosismo — _lo siento Haru, pero no podrás deshacerte fácilmente de mí, además debes recordar que uno de mis votos fue que jamás te dejaría sin importar que sucediera._

Las mejillas de Haru empezaron a volverse a colorear de un carmín mientras miraba atentamente aquella mirada celeste que poco a poco se iba acabando con la distancia que tenían, cerró los ojos esperando que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder.

Lástima que aquella burbuja en la que se encerraron fuera rota por aquella tos, ambos miraron al culpable.

— _Se quedarán todo el día en la puerta_ — dijo en tono bromista provocando que Haru pusiera sus manos en el pecho del azabache empujándolo lejos de ella y con una reverencia entro al departamento para poder ocultarse en cualquier sitio.

Dante con un aura depresiva ante la interrupción miro de mala manera a su hermano — _lo hiciste a propósito ¿no es así?_ \- le reprocho antes de tomar las maletas y adentrarse al departamento.

Y claro que los había interrumpido a propósito, era su venganza por haberlo levantado en la madrugada. Cerro la puerta antes de dirigirse a la sala donde sabía que los encontraría.

— _No es que me desagrade su visita, pero todos modos debo preguntar a qué se debe_ — se acomodó en el sillón frente a ellos observándolos con detenimiento — _no se supone que debían estar en su luna de miel._

— _Supones bien hermano, estamos en nuestra luna de miel _— le confirmo Dante mientras acomodaba su brazo en la cintura de la castaña atrayéndola más cerca suyo — _solo estamos de pasada antes de ir a nuestro siguiente destino, además Haru quería saludar a nuestros padres y nunca le negaría nada._

— _También queríamos visitarte-desu~_ _—_ agrego Haru regalándole una pequeña sonrisa aun manteniendo aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas — _Francesco-nii es un miembro importante de nuestra familia._

— _Aún es demasiado temprano, porque no van a descansar de seguro lo necesitan_ — miro con burla al azabache — _en especial Haru, se nota que no la dejas dormir Dante._

— _¡Hermano! / ¡Francesco-nii!_ — gritaron ambos ante sus palabras y a causa del bochorno que empezaban a sentir en especial al recordar las noches que tuvieron los últimos días.

El rubio empezó a reír fuertemente ante sus reacciones, nunca se cansaría de avergonzarlos.

Después de varias quejas y excusas por parte de ambos, empezaron a hablar de cualquier tema hasta que la joven ya no pudo más y se fugó al mundo de los sueños, descansando en el hombro de su esposo.

— _A pesar de no decirlo Haru estaba cansada por el viaje_ — dijo suavemente el azabache para no despertarla, empezó a darle pequeñas caricias en su mejilla con cuidado de no molestar sus sueños.

— _Existe otro motivo por el que vinieran no es así Dante._

El azabache suspiro al verse descubierto sabía que nunca podría engañar a su hermano por lo que le diría directamente que era lo que le preocupaba — _últimamente siento que alguien nos sigue._

— _¿Cómo que alguien?_

— _No estoy seguro, pero siento la presencia de una persona alrededor nuestro no puedo explicarlo, pero a pesar_ _de eso no siento que estemos en peligro._

— _¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?!_

— _¡Shhh! Haru aun duerme_ — le reprocho el azabache _— porque si realmente hubiera querido dañarnos ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo en especial cuando estábamos ocupados con los preparativos de la boda, presiento que es alguien que conoce a Haru._

— _Entonces porque no se presenta ante ustedes._

— _Porque debe existir un motivo para que no lo haga_ — ya decidido con terminar con esa platica acomodo a la joven entre sus brazos, cargándola al estilo princesa — _cuando salgamos más tarde te darás cuenta a lo que me refiero, descansa hermano _— se despidió antes de dirigirse a su antigua habitación.

Y realmente cuando fueron a visitar a sus padres se dio cuenta de aquella presencia acechándolos.

Dante ignoro aquello o puede que se acostumbrara a esa persona, aunque conociendo a su hermano sabía que había logrado conocerlo.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Antes de llegar a donde sería verdaderamente su luna de miel Dante había querido hacer una parada en Italia para visitar a su hermano y también para que Haru pudiera conocer a sus padres. El azabache estaba seguro que sus padres estarían contentos de que Haru perteneciera a su familia.

Después de un merecido descanso Haru le había rogado que le mostrará los lugares que visitaba de pequeño porque tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era su vida antes de Nanimori, el primer lugar al que se dirigieron fue a su antigua casa el lugar donde vivió tantos eventos con su familia, el momento en que su hermano se marchó para seguir sus sueños el como su padre llegaba de su trabajo y se acercaba a su madre para besarla u jugar entre ellos, cuando el los interrumpía siendo castigado por ambos con un ataque de cosquillas. Esos y más recuerdos inundaron su mente al ver como la casa estaba intacta a como los dejaron, aunque ya con una capa de polvo cubriéndolas.

Las ventanas ser abiertas llamo su atención _— Es hora de la limpieza-desu_~ — ver su sonrisa despejó aquella aura nostálgica que sintió ante los recuerdos — _¡Hahi! ¡Dante-kun!_ — dio un grito cuando sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo y ser colocada en el hombro de su pareja.

Empezó a dar vueltas sacándole algunos gritos — _necesito mi ración de Haru antes de limpiar_ — entre juegos y risas ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, ya al atardecer lograron terminar provocando que se acostaran en la cama exhaustos. Dante solo se quedó admirando como la castaña poco a poco se quedaba dormida, se levantó para ir a recoger una cobija y cubrirla. A pesar de también estar cansado pensaba preparar la cena para ambos.

Se alegraba de haber tomado la decisión correcta de comprar los insumos antes de llegar ahí, prepararía algo sencillo.

En el momento en que estaba preparando la masa para la pasta sintió como era abrazado por la cintura.

— _Buenas tardes dormilona_ — le saludo con diversión, escuchando pequeñas quejas en su espalda — _ya estaba por llevar la comida a la habitación._

— _Haru quiere ayudar_ — dijo entre bostezos aun cansada no solo por ordenar y limpiar el lugar sino por la otra actividad que realizaron, lo que provoco que se sonrojara por tales pensamientos escondiendo su rostro en la espalda del azabache.

Y entre juegos terminaron de preparar pasta al pesto. Aunque una vez que sus cabezas tocaron la almohada durmieron hasta el día siguiente pasado el mediodía y hubiera seguido más tiempo si Francesco un hubiera aparecido para despertarlos de la manera más gentil logrando cobrar venganza.

::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

Sentía la mirada de su esposo perforándola, se preguntaba cómo habían llegado aquella discusión tan extraña.

— _Haru no puedo creer que me engañes_ — volvió a regañarla, cruzo los brazos mientras veía aquello con enojo.

— _Dante-kun está actuando como un niño-desu~_ _—_ le reprocho la castaña _— además Haru ya tenía una relación de años con él_ — agrego abrazándolo con fuerza.

El azabache suspiro antes de soltar una risa se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a la castaña — _entonces si eso es cierto yo sería el amante _— murmuro en su odio provocando un temblor en el cuerpo de la mujer.

— _¡Hahi!_ — se sonrojo por completo y al sentir como soplaba en su oreja lanzo el envase donde tenía su postre preferido provocando que cayera al suelo _—_ _¡Mi esposo!_ — dijo con dolor antes de ver al azabache quien se mataba de risa _—_ _¡Dante-kun!_ — empezó a darle pequeños golpes en el pecho y antes de que pudiera sujetar sus brazos se alejó unos pasos.

— _Oh, ahora que tu querido postre-esposo murió, es mi turno de recibir tu atención_ — se colocó de pie para acercarse a ella.

— _¡No atraparas a Haru!_ — le grito antes de escapar entre risas.

— _Así que mi vita mía desea jugar_ — sin dudarlo fue tras ella.

::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

Estarían unos días en Italia hasta que decidieran irse a Paris, Haru estaba emocionada por conocer las mejores pastelerías del lugar, siendo Francia la cuna de la pastelería. Así que llegaron a un acuerdo de ir a ese lugar. Después de la visita a sus padres Dante decidió que era momento de enfrentar a su acosador.

Haru había tenido una llamada de sus amigas de su universidad para saludarle e informarle sobre las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en Nanimori, el decidió salir por un momento antes de ingresar a un restaurante pidiendo un lugar privado, estaba seguro que aquella persona aparecería en cualquier momento.

No se equivocó.

— _Es un gusto poder conocer al hombre misterioso_ — comento al ver como un azabache con patillas se sentaba frente suyo, su mirada tapada por aquella fedora con franja anaranjada. El aura que portaba le daba a entender que no era cualquier clase de persona — _seré directo porque motivo a estado siguiendo a mi familia, la primera vez fue el día de mi boda y no nos perdió el rastro hasta este lugar._

— _Nada mal Bozelli Dante_ — una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios _— todo fue solo por un motivo._

— _Haru._

— _Exacto_ — las investigaciones que realizo del azabache se quedaban cortar a lo que él veía, Reborn acepto ayudar a Tsunayoshi en su búsqueda de Haru, pero no se imaginó que, al encontrarla fuera el día de su boda, no era quien para intervenir en especial al verla tan contenta. Motivo por el que decidió ocultarle la ubicación de Haru a su alumno e incluso intervenir las otras búsquedas — _Haru es parte de Vongola._

— _Se refiere a la industria más grande de Italia_ — se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento _— aunque aquello solo es una fachada siendo una de las familias mafiosas más poderosa e influenciable que existe._

— _Interesante deducción, no solamente Haru forma parte de Vongola, sino que ella es una candidata para ser esposa del actual líder — _frunció el ceño ante aquella declaración.

— _Supongo que eso no será posible ahora que Haru está casada_ — trato de que el enojo no dominará sus palabras.

— _Un pequeño detalle que podría arreglarse_ — Dante sabía que aquel hombre no estaba bromeando por lo que solo le sonrió.

— _Si esa hubiera sido su intención lo hubiera hecho el día de la boda, soy consciente de que sería muy capaz de matarme, pero no lo hizo y aquí está mi duda ¿porque?_

La sonrisa de Reborn se ensancho ante las deducciones de la persona delante suyo por supuesto que hubiera acabado con su vida, pero él también le servía para el crecimiento de Vongola.

— _No tengo motivos, solo que a pesar de ya no ser una candidata sigue perteneciendo a Vongola_ — por algún motivo Dante no creyó totalmente en sus palabras, aunque si podía darse cuenta de que se preocupaban por su esposa por lo que no desconfiaría de ese sujeto — _nos veremos en otra ocasión Bozelli Dante._

Y tal como apareció el azabache desapareció en un cerrar de ojos — _olvide preguntarle su nombre._

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Caminaban con las manos entrelazadas mientras cada uno sostenía una maleta, era momento de que se dirigieran a su siguiente destino, pero como aún faltaban unas cuantas horas Haru le había propuesto a dar un pequeño paseo.

Dante detuvo sus pasos cuando su mirada celeste se quedó fija en un establecimiento — _Vamos —_ le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a su confundida esposa antes de avanzar con ellas hasta la cafetería que se encontraba escondida entre dos tiendas — _no cambio en todos estos años._

— _¡Hahi! ¿Dante-kun conoce este lugar-desu~? _— pregunto con curiosidad mientras admiraba el lugar, una cafetería simple, pero con un toque antiguo, la variedad de libros colocados en una parte mientras se escuchaba la melodía de músicas antiguas a través de un tocadiscos.

— _Mamá sabia traernos en cada evento importante porque fue en este lugar donde conoció a mi padre, mis padres solían ser muy románticos por lo que siempre sabían decirnos cada detalle de lo que pasaba en cada lugar, Francesco sabe dormirse en medio de cada relato_ — soltó una pequeña risa al reconocer la mesa en la que siempre se sentaban y como una ilusión verse ahí con su familia con su madre regañando a su hermano por no escucharla, las risas de su padre y de él como fondo.

— _Entonces será un lugar apreciado para Haru_ — apretó su mano para trasmitirle sus sentimientos — _Antes de irnos porque motivo no probamos algunos de los postres-desu~_ \- no necesito que le respondiera porque la castaña ya se encontraba donde se encontraban la variedad de masas que servían en el lugar, cuando se trataba de los postres su esposa podía comportarse como una pequeña.

— _Espérame un segundo, volveré en unos segundos_ — le aviso antes de salir del lugar, según recordaba muy cerca de ahí se encontraba una florería, se alegró cuando su mirada celeste la encontró por lo que no dudo en adentrarse al establecimiento buscando dos flores en específico.

— _Vamos Tsuna, solo faltan las flores y prometo dejarte descansar_ — la voz de una tercera persona llamo su atención, en especial al escuchar un nombre japonés, pudo distinguir la silueta de una joven de cabellera rubia molestando a su acompañante de cabellos castaños con peculiar peinado.

— _No sé si me gusta más el papeleo o ayudarte a preparar tu boda Elizabeth_ — el castaño observo el lugar hasta que sus luceros castaños chocaron con unos celestes, hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo antes de volver a ver a su amiga — _en definitiva, el papeleo es peor._

— _Además conociendo a Hayato estoy segura que se alegra de que escojas las flores._

— _¿No estas nerviosa? _

— _Claro que lo estoy —_ dejo de observar las flores para ver a su amigo — _Tsuna, sabes mi vida mayormente siempre se basaba en mis experimentos y en prepararme para suceder a mi padre, nunca tuve un tiempo para lo que deseara o quería hasta que te conocí, tú me regalaste una oportunidad en la vida y no solo eso gracias a ti fui capaz de poder conocer a un tsundere explosivo que le dio un nuevo significado a mi vida, como no podría estar nerviosa tengo miedo de arruinarlo de que él se arrepienta al final._

— _No lo hará_ — le interrumpió — _Hayato no suele expresar mucho lo que siente, pero cuando está contigo es como si nada lo restringiera, sé que ambos serán felices juntos._

Dante escucho un poco de su conversación antes de ver como la joven lo abrazaba fuertemente, esperaba que ellos fueran felices como lo era él.

Salió del lugar una vez encontró lo que buscaba volvió a la cafetería dirigiéndose donde se encontraba Haru se colocó por detrás seguidamente colocar las flores que compro frente suyo — _¡Hahi! _— Al darse la vuelta se encontró con una mirada celeste mirándola atentamente para luego sonreírle _—_ _¡Dante-kun!_

— _Es para ti Vita mía_ — espero a que la joven castaña agarrara la flor observando una en especial.

— _¿Un Jacinto-desu~?_ — pregunto con curiosidad mientras acariciaba cada pétalo, mientras los recuerdos volvían a su mente.

— _Correcto, recuerdas lo que significaba._

Coloco una mano en su barbilla — "_eres preciosa" Haru también recuerda que Dante-kun menciono que había otro significado._

— _Que buena memoria _— le dio un beso en la frente — _en efecto te dije que en un futuro te lo diría y creo que llego el momento… "mi amor te hará feliz" y espero estar cumpliendo eso._

— _¡Hahi! ¡Dante-kun lo hace! ¡Haru es súper!_ — negó con la cabeza - _¡Haru es mega feliz al lado de Dante-kun! ¿Y estas flores-desu~? _— señalo la otra variedad de flores siendo la misma, pero en diferentes colores.

— _Es un geranio generalmente significa "Soy feliz contigo" pero… __—_ señalo el de color rojo _— "no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza"_ — el de color blanco — "_Mi amor es puro y sincero" y finalmente_ — señalo el de color rosa — _"Estoy enamorado de ti"_

— _Sigo enamorado como la primera vez en que te vi._

.

.

.

.


	19. Especial 2 parte 3

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira-sama cuanto quisiera yo que me pertenecieran pero que se le va hacer y los nuevos personajes que aparezcan son de mi autoría. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autora y posibles lectores espero que los disfruten

**Aclaraciones**

_Letra cursiva_ — conversación

"_Letra cursiva"_ — puede ser muchas cosas como sarcasmo, sueños, etc.

‹‹_Letra cursiva›› _— pensamientos

**Letra negrita** — recuerdos del pasado.

() Ciertas aclaraciones

**Eres mi sueño**

**.**

**Especial 2 **

**Parte final**

**Nuestra historia comenzó en invierno**

**.**

Bajaron las ultimas cajas del camión de la mudanza antes de agradecerles por sus servicios, ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que volvieron de su luna de miel y como lo habían decidido dejaron Nanimori para empezar su nueva vida en Tokio, sus suegros habían decidido acompañarlos en especial cuando Haruyoshi recibió varias ofertas de trabajo, quien no dudó en aceptar.

Haru y él estuvieron felices de mantenerlos cerca, cada había retomado sus clases no por el hecho de haberse casado se descuidarían en sus estudios. Su departamento era perfecto para dos personas, pero cuando empezara a ejercer su profesión compraría una casa perfecta para su esposa.

Ambos miraron el lugar donde sería el comedor y la sala pensando como deseaban acomodar los muebles, Haru le miro por unos segundos antes de saltarle encima, estuvieron por caer, pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos de los que pensaba, una carcajada inundo el lugar mientras Dante empezaba a dar vueltas de un lado a otro hasta llegar a la que sería su habitación.

Al no calcular bien la distancia choca con el borde la cama provocando que ambos cayeran en esta, más risas dejaron escapar de sus labios antes de que Haru se sentara encima del azabache.

— _Eso fue trampa-desu~_ — dijo entre quejas a la vez que le sacaba la lengua.

— _Parece que Víta Mía desea jugar_ — la sujeta de la cadera antes de cambiar de lugares ahora estando el arriba provocando que la castaña se sonrojara ante sus actos, empezó a acercar su rostro poco a poco, sus narices se rozaban entre sí, Haru cerró los ojos esperando sentir aquel contacto en sus labios, pero al pasar varios segundos y no suceder nada abrió sus luceros encontrándose con una risa burlesca del azabache _— ¿Querías un beso?_

— _¡Hahi! Por supuesto-desu~ _\- su respuesta le dejo sorprendido ya que él deseaba verla nuevamente avergonzada su sonrisa se agrando un poco al verla volver a cerrar sus luceros _— Dante-kun hace cosquillas a Haru —_ trato de quejarse la castaña a pesar de estar disfrutando de las pequeñas caricias que le proporcionaba el azabache en el rostro sentía como delineaba sus mejillas sus labios el contorno de sus ojos.

— _Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de admirar lo bella que es mi esposa_ — se justificó antes de atraerla hacia él está vez dándole caricias en la espalda — _y lo lindo que serían nuestros hijos._

El sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, pero los oculto apoyándose más en el pecho del azabache _— si se parecen más a Dante-kun serán muy populares-desu~_ — agrego mientras se acomodaba de mejor forma deleitándose con las caricias que le daba además de recordar como sus compañeras siempre le pedían que se los presentara, frunció el ceño ante ese recuerdo.

La separó un poco antes de sonreírle — _me encantaría tener una pequeña igualita a ti, una mini Haru._

— _¡Hahi! Haru prefiere un niño igual a Dante-kun_ — declaró con anheló imaginando como sería el pequeño.

Aun eran muy jóvenes para tener un hijo, pero no dañaban a nadie imaginárselos.

— _Entonces está decidido cinco se parecerán a ti y otros cinco a mí, nuestra familia estará equilibrada._

— _¡¿Diez?!_ — no pudo evitar asombrarse por la cantidad de hijos que deseaba tener, pero no dudo en abrazarlo

— _a Haru le encanta la idea _— adoraba a los pequeños, estaba segura que adoraría a sus pequeños, aun manteniendo el abrazo la castaña recordó a tres pequeños, se preguntaba como estarían.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Con el pasar de los días y los meses llego la primavera, tanto Dante como Haru se esforzaron en seguir con sus estudios sin dejar a un lado su relación, pareciera como si esta creciera con el pasar de los días. Ambos trabajan duro para mantener a flote a su pequeña familia, Dante realizaba sus prácticas en varios despachos mientras Haru ayudaba a distintos diseñadores.

Aun a pesar del cansancio que podían tener no se arrepentían de las decisiones que tomaron.

— _Dante-kun, Dante-kun_ — al estar tan concentrado en los papeles que debía archivar no detectó la presencia de uno de sus superiores por lo que le tomó por sorpresa a pesar de no demostrarlo.

— _Lo siento Ishida-san me distraje ¿necesita algo?_ — acomodo el papeleo en su lugar antes de colocarse de pie frente al peli morado.

— _Últimamente estas muy distraído ¿ocurrió alguna cosa en tu casa? ¿todo va bien en la academia? Recuerdo que solían ser muy estrictos_ — una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios ante los recuerdos de su juventud.

— _Todo va de acuerdo a lo que planee Ishida-san, he ido adelantado algunas materias para poder graduarme más antes y en casa todo va de maravilla_ — jamás podría quejarse de su día a día con Haru.

— _Me alegra escuchar eso, sabes que dentro de la agencia ya tienes un trabajo asegurado en todo este tiempo fuiste de mucha ayuda para nosotros por lo que cuentas con nuestra ayuda —_ le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda — _nos vemos luego_ — realizo una pequeña reverencia como despedida antes de dejarlo nuevamente solo.

Estiro un poco los brazos ya llevaba varias horas en la misma posición y parecía que los documentos que le entregaban no terminaba, se dio ánimos antes de proseguir y poder terminar lo más pronto posible.

En el momento que leyó la lista de compras en un principio se sintió confundido ante algunos ingredientes, pero decidió no darle importancia conocía tan bien a su esposa como para saber que tal vez deseaba experimentar con una nueva receta por lo que compro todo lo que le solicitaba.

Cuando visualizo su hogar le pareció extraño ver todas las luces apagadas, por lo que apresuro sus pasos ingresando al lugar mientras decía el nombre de su esposa sin recibir ninguna respuesta, por unos segundos creyó que tal vez no hubiera llegado pero un sonido en el baño además de las luces que salían de las rendijas le dieron a entender en qué lugar se encontraba.

— _Haru_ — toco la puerta antes de escuchar un ruido _— Haru_ — la volvió a llamar un poco más preocupado.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta llamo su atención, la imagen de su esposa sonriéndole le calmo un poco.

— _Parece que Haru comió algo en mal estado _— menciono un poco avergonzada, antes de regalarle una pequeña sonrisa para poder tranquilizarlo.

La miro unos minutos analizándola antes de suspirar — _¿Qué comiste? _— Acerco su mano hacia su mejilla dándole unas pequeñas caricias — _pareces cansada._

Después de mencionar aquello dio un pequeño bostezo, la joven de cabellos chocolate no podía negar que últimamente se encontraba más cansada de lo normal, en esos momentos le gustaría acurrucarse en los brazos del azabache y dormir todo el día sin importarle que no hicieran nada. Simplemente estar juntos le era suficiente.

Haru estaba por negar, pero al ver la mirada celeste del azabache observarla tan atentamente supo que no podría mentirle — _últimamente Haru ha estado muy cansada-desu~ ¡Hahi_! — dio un grito al ser levantada del suelo.

— _Entonces lo mejor es que te acuestes_ — la castaña asintió mientras se acomodaba de mejor manera en sus brazos, le encanta estar de aquella manera, le hacía sentir segura.

Mientras subían hacia su habitación sintió la respiración lenta de la persona en sus brazos dándole a entender que se había quedado dormida, la acomodo con cuidado de no despertarla antes de cubrirla con las camas necesarias para que no pasara frio, deposito en pequeño beso en su frente para seguidamente dirigirse a la cocina prepararía la cena.

Al terminar de preparar la cena, con pasos tranquilos se dirigió hacia la sala donde la encontró totalmente desordenada, recogía del suelo varios bocetos de posibles trajes que estaba diseñando Haru, y no solo también encontraba recetas escritas acompañadas de un dibujo de cómo se vería.

Se alegraba que Haru estuviera cumpliendo sus metas.

Acomodo cada hoja encima de la mesita antes de volver a su habitación, suspiro al darse cuenta de que la castaña no despertaría soltó una diminuta sonrisa al verla abrazar con fuerza su almohada, con cuidado se acercó y trato de arrebatarle suavemente el objeto, aunque tuvo que luchar un poco al ver que ponía fuerza además de soltar unas cuantas carcajadas que trataba de aguantar para no poder despertarla.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

El olor de la comida logro despertarlo, palpó a su lado tratando de encontrar a su vida, pero al no sentir nada supo que ya se había levantado, bostezo últimamente sus superiores le mandaban varios trabajos de papeleo.

Al bajar por las escaleras pido visualizar la silueta de su esposa sonrió con ternura acercándose al marco de la puerta donde se quedó quieto y en silencio admirando sus movimientos, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando la vio tambalearse no dudó en ir con ella sujetándola por la cintura — _¿te encuentras bien?_ — y antes de que pudiera responder la tomo en brazos y la llevo al sillón mientras iba por un vaso de agua antes de entregárselo.

— _Haru se encuentra bien, solo fue un pequeño mareo._

El azabache suspiro ante sus palabras antes de acercarse a ella y depositarle un beso en la frente _— ¿Se puede saber que hacer despierta tan temprano?_ — le pregunto al ver el reloj de la sala mostrando que aún era de madrugada.

— _Tenía mucha hambre-desu~_ — Dante la miro unos minutos analizando los sucesos que pasaron entorno a su esposa, su mente trabajaba cada segundo tratando de llegar a una conclusión, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de ponerse de pie.

— _No soy un chef como tu cariño, pero aun así ¿Qué se te antoja? Prepare lo que desees._

Su mirada chocolate se ilumino ante sus palabras — _¡Yakisoba con donas de chocolate!_

Levanto una ceja ante tal combinación de platos, se remango las mangas de su pijama para evitar ensuciarse listo para dirigirse a la cocina _— no tardare mucho así que porque no descansas._

— _Haru prefiere acompañar a su querido esposo_ — lo detuvo mientras se levantaba de inmediato de su lugar para acercarse a su lado.

— _Me encantara tener tu compañía —_ extendió su mano para poder entrelazarlo con el de ella, se sonrieron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, con toda calma fueron a la cocina lo cual no resulto como deseaban ya que se distrajeron al estar jugando y bromeando entre ellos.

**Dos días después**

— _Dante-kun no debe preocuparse_ — trato de tranquilizarlo lo que no logro — _Haru solo se ha sentido un poco mareada últimamente_ — aquello lo alarmó más.

— _Iremos al médico quédate aquí iré por algunas cosas_ — subió las escaleras buscando un abrigo para Haru y él mientras tomaba las llaves de su mesita de noche, bajo aprisa las escaleras es esos momentos no le importó estar aún en pijamas y pantuflas, lo que más le importaba era saber cómo se encontraba la castaña — ¿_puedes caminar?_

— _Dante-kun está exagerando-desu~_ — se quejó ante sus reacciones, era consciente que el hecho de que tuviera mareos no era algo normal pero aun así ella lo adjudicaba a causa del cansancio con los últimos trabajos y exámenes que tenía no descansaba últimamente bien — Haru solo necesita un descanso.

El azabache la miro no muy convencido de sus palabras, sus sospechas cada vez eran más concretas, suspiro ya rendido de llevarla al médico, pero aun así no podía dejar que su querida e inocente esposa siguiera de esa manera — _te propongo un trato cariño._

— _¿Un trato?_

Asintió — _no iremos al médico por el momento, pero debes prometerme que iras en esta semana._

— _Es un trato-desu~_ — se rindió, no desea preocupar más al de mirada celeste por lo que le haría caso _— por ahora Haru desea que Dante-kun y ella duerman todo el día._

— _¿Todo el día?_ — pregunto divertido — _señora Bozelli me está proponiendo que dejemos nuestros deberes._

— _¡Solo por hoy-desu~!_ — jamás se podía negarle cuando lo miraba de esa manera, no habría nada de malo si se olvidan de todo por ese día.

**Días después**

El ruido de la puerta siendo abierta llamo su atención, Haru le había mencionado que ese día iría al médico, al verla entrar se percató de sus ojos rojos, lo que significaba que lloro se preocupó pensando que algo paso, pero eso se esfumo al ver el brillo de sus ojos chocolates además de tener una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios _— ¿Cómo te fue? — _llamo su atención_._

— _Haru se encuentra bien — _se acercó para poder abrazarlo acomodando su cabeza en su pecho y de esa manera poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón algo que siempre lograba darle paz_ — Dante-kun no debe preocuparse — _murmuro con alegría.

El azabache se rindió no podría negarle nada por lo que si ella no deseaba decirle nada el esperaría pacientemente, pero sus sospechas se confirmaron más, la alegría se apodero de él de solo imaginarse de que estuviera en lo cierto.

Y en pocos días lo sabría, a pesar de que Haru quiso sorprenderlo fue el quien la sorprendió.

Estaba totalmente emocionada por lo que había preparado varios pastelillos sin darse cuenta, su madre le aconsejo que la mejor manera de darle aquella noticia seria sorprendiéndolo por lo que en esos momentos estaba preparando su postre favorito con cierta particularidad además de que lo envolvería.

Ahora solo debía esperar pacientemente.

— _¿Estamos celebrando alguna fecha especial? — _pregunto al ver aquel obsequio frente suyo, Haru negó antes de pensar un poco y asentir _— cariño no estoy seguro si estas afirmando o negando mi pregunta — _comento divertido.

— _Para saberlo Dante-kun debe abrir su regalo-desu~ — _le señalo igual de divertida aquel objeto, el azabache trato de recordar alguna fecha que podrían estar celebrando, pero ninguna venía a su mente, y antes de que pudiera abrirlo se detuvo mirando fijamente aquella caja, la conocía tan bien como para saber que había llegado el momento en que le diría lo que ocurrió con el médico.

Se paró de su asiento antes de acercarse a Haru y tomar sus manos _— ¿Deberías pensar en un nombre?_

— _¿Nombre? — _la castaña lo miro de manera confundida.

— _Si, para este pequeñín — _llevo su mano al vientre de la joven dándole pequeñas caricias, Haru se quedó quieta hasta que sus acciones llamaron su atención.

— _¡Eso fue trampa-desu~! — _se quejó dándole unos cuantos golpes en el hombro toda su sorpresa había sido arruinada _— Dante-kun tenía que abrir primero su obsequio — _lo regaño antes de ponerse a llorar.

— _¡Lo siento! No quería arruinar la sorpresa — _empezó a disculparse sintiéndose culpable algo que se esfumo al escuchar su risa.

— _¡Dante-kun seremos papás! — _grito con emoción antes de lanzarse a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

— _Tu cabello cada vez está más largo_ — comento a la vez que le entregaba una rebanada de un tiramisú con un coulis de kiwi, aun no entendía cómo podía combinar ambos ingredientes.

— _¿Te molesta desu~?_ — pregunto con curiosidad para después darle el primer mordisco a su pastel, por alguna razón últimamente se le antojaron aquellos sabores entre amargo y ácidos — _Haru ira mañana a la peinadora_ — agrego y antes de darle un segundo bocado a su postre su mano fue detenida llamando su atención.

— _No lo hagas, es bueno un cambio sabes que me encantas con el cabello corto_ — con delicadeza tomo un mechón y lo llevo a sus labios depositando un pequeño beso — _de igual manera te verías hermosa con el cabello largo._

Aquella acción y comentario provoco que no solo sus mejillas se pusieran de un carmín, sentía como si sus orejas estuvieran humeando.

— _Además, estoy seguro que este pequeño está de acuerdo conmigo, no es así_ — el joven azabache se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de su vientre ligeramente abultado dándole pequeñas caricias, en el momento en que termino de decir aquello ambos sintieron una pequeña patadita.

— _¡Hahi! ¡Dante-kun lo sentiste!_ — dio un gritito de emoción mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos chocolates, su acompañante con la misma emoción la levanto en sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas con ella.

— _¡Nos escuchó cariño!_ — repetía, Haru sonreía igual de alegría, aunque poco después por la cantidad de vueltas que dieron le provocaron mareos — _¡Lo siento! ¡Aguanto un poco! Ya llegamos al baño —_ reacciono el azabache corriendo aprisa a dicho lugar.

::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

Cuando le avisaron que Haru había entra en labor de parto, no dudo en salirse de su trabajo para ir en dirección al hospital, estaba tan preocupado que había olvidado que fue al trabajo en su automóvil por lo que en esos momentos se encontraba corriendo por las calles.

Cada vez que golpea a una persona se disculpaba, pero no se detenía por lo que escuchaba de las víctimas no le importo aquello ya que lo que más quería era llegar a su destino.

Al entrar al lugar fue directamente a recepción preguntando por su esposa en cuanto le dieron la información no dudo en ir hacia allí a pesar de los reclamos de las enfermeras sobre que no debía correr.

— _¡Hijo! — _al escuchar la voz de su suegra lo tranquilizo ya que había llegado a su destino.

— _¿Dónde está Haru? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Todo está bien? — _empezó a bombardearla de preguntas a causa del nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo.

— _Tranquilo — _sintió como alguien colocaba su mano en su hombro llamando su atención _— Mi pequeña es fuerte así que todo saldrá bien, lo único que debemos hacer es esperar._

La sonrisa que le daban los padres de Haru lograron tranquilizarlos, le agradeció mientras se disculpaba por su comportamiento, ambos le dijeron que no debía preocuparse y lo acompañaron en aquella espera, no supo cuantos segundos, minutos u horas pasaron.

Todo avanzaba más lento. Hasta que la doctora que había atendido a Haru fue con ellos para avisarles que todo había sido un éxito, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle alguna cosa ella le anuncio que podía ir a la habitación que le asignaron a la castaña.

Los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento no podían ser explicados con palabras, un torbellino de ellos inundaba su ser sin saber qué hacer. Tener entre sus brazos aquel pequeño le causaba tanta alegría y ganas de llorar. Sus lágrimas ya se esparcían por sus mejillas tan feliz de poder conocer a ese pequeño ser que era una parte de su corazón y el de Haru.

Acarició con delicadeza su regordeta mejilla, la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos era difícil de explicarlo.

Haru le sonreía y de igual manera tenia algunas lágrimas en sus ojos chocolates a causa de la ternura que sentía al verlos.

Con Haru había encontrado un nuevo hogar y este se completó con la llegada de aquel pequeño.

::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

**Seis meses**

Sus pequeñas y regordetas manitos nuevamente volvían a golpear el agua, repitiendo las acciones varias veces más, ante el movimiento del agua le acompañaba la risa del culpable, el cual tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de tanto reír.

Ante la alegría del pequeño, a Dante no le importo estar empapado por el agua que salpicaba su hijo mientras pasaba una esponja enjabonada por su espalda _— tal parece que a mi pequeño Luka le gusta ver a papá mojado ¿no es así? _— el nombrado detuvo sus movimientos antes de mirarlo con aquellos luceros iguales a los de él y con ternura inclino levemente la cabeza hacia un lado, como si le hubiese entendido por lo que con una sonrisa más grande volvió a golpear el agua mojando más a su padre.

Dante jamás podría enojarse con su pequeño en especial cuando tenía la misma sonrisa que su amada.

— _¡Hahi! Lu-chan parece que no fue el único en bañarse_ — se burló una castaña apoyada en el marco de la puerta del baño.

— _Tal parece que mamá también quiere un baño_ — sujeto una toalla y envolvió con cuidado a su pequeña adoración antes de acercarse a ella — _qué opinas mi pequeño Luka ¿Bañamos a mamá? —_ el castaño soltó una pequeña risa como si estuviera de acuerdo con las palabras de su progenitor.

Haru retrocedió unos pasos antes de escapar corriendo.

**Ocho meses**

— _¡Haru esta despierta_! — se despertó ante un grito acompañado de un movimiento en la cama observo a su esposa sentada aun con los ojos cerrados a causa del sueño, desde que su pequeño nació las horas de sueños se vieron limitadas.

— _Waaah! Waaah!_

Con cuidado sujeto sus hombros para que volviera a la cama — _descansa Haru._

— _Pero Lu-chan está llorando _— se quejó aun adormilada.

— _Es mi turno de ir así que vuelve a dormir_ — beso su frente antes de salir de la cama y dirigirse a la habitación de su pequeño, el sonido de sus llantos aumentaba cada vez más, lo vio moverse de manera incomoda en su cuna, con cuidado lo tomo en sus brazos - ¿_Qué sucede Luka?_ — le pregunto, el pequeño dejo de llorar por unos momentos al verse en otro sitio miro a su padre antes de volver a llorar con todas sus fuerzas mostrando unos pequeños puntos blancos que salían de sus encías, lo que significaba una cosa.

Había leído varios libros sobre bebes por lo que solo había un motivo por el cual lloraba el castaño.

Le estaban saliendo sus dientes y eso solo significaba que estaba doliéndole las encías.

— _¿Dónde dejamos su mordedor? _— se preguntó el azabache buscando aquel objeto, aun con su pequeño en sus brazos quien seguía llorando.

Se sintió aliviado cuando visualizo aquel objeto en la pañalera que siempre llevaban consigo cuando salían — _¡Mira lo que tiene papá!_ — agito el mordedor de silicona cerca de su rostro para llamar su atención logrando que su llanto se detuviera, el castaño extendió sus manos hacia el objeto.

Con cuidado acercaba el chupete en la boca de su pequeño, pero en último momento Luka había metido en su boca uno de los dedos de su padre, para después empezar a morderlo y babearlo con un gesto de alivio.

— _Parece que te gusta más morder mi mano que tu juguete ¿no es así pequeño? _— el bebé rio aun mordiéndolo dándole a entender que estaba en lo cierto.

Dante sonrió parece que sería otra noche en la que no dormiría.

**Doce meses**

Bostezo una vez más, no esperaba que cuando ya saliera de la academia el trabajo de papeleo sería peor de lo que era cuando era un pasante, no se quejaba adoraba su trabajo en especial al recién estar empezando, pero al tener a un pequeño bebé las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

Haru estaba en una de las agencias de modas por lo que se había quedado al cuidado de Luka, miro detrás suyo para descubrir que el pequeño jugaba con los juguetes que le habían regalado sus abuelos y tío, además de sus amigos. Su pequeño era muy consentido.

— _Ahh_ — chillo el pequeño para llamar su atención.

— _¿Qué sucede Luka? ¿Quieres ayudar a papá?_ — le pregunto y antes de que pudiera levantarse de su lugar se quedó congelado ante las acciones del castaño.

Bozelli Luka a sus doce meses estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas levantar su cuerpo del suelo. Con ayuda de sus manitas luchaba por conseguir estar de pie — _Ahh _— dio un gritito antes de caer de bruces hacia atrás — ugh — se quejó con pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos celestes.

— _No llores mi pequeño_ — se acercó a él dándole pequeñas caricias en la mata de cabellos castaños para consolarlo — _lo has hecho muy bien_ — trato de animarlo logrando hacerle sonreír — _ya verás que pronto podrás hacerlo._

Ambos escucharon el sonido de la puerta, dándoles a entender que cierta persona había llegado, Dante se colocó de pie dejando a su pequeño.

— _¡Haru está en casa!_

— _Bienvenida cariño_ — le saludo con un beso en los labios —_ adivina quien quiso empezar a caminar._

— _¡Hahi!_ — sus ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa la cual aumento más cuando estuvieron cerca de la puerta que daba al despacho del azabache donde visualizaron a cierto pequeño volviendo a ponerse de pie.

El cuerpo del pequeño temblaba por el esfuerzo, pero aun así no se rindió y poco a poco se levantaba del suelo y cuando logro estar estable chillo de alegría a pesar de estar costándole mantenerse en equilibrio.

— _¡Lo está haciendo! —_ exclamo con emoción.

— _¡Lu-chan se puso de pie!_ — dijo con alegría mientras ambos se acercaban y no contaron con que el pequeño tratara de dar un par de paso hacia adelante, logrando que se detuvieran.

— _¡Tú puedes Luka! ¡Ven con papá!_

— _Ven con mami, ven aquí mi Lu-chan_

El pequeño castaño con todas sus fuerzas volvió a dar unos pasos más antes de perder el equilibrio que había logrado provocando que nuevamente cayera contra el suelo.

Tanto Dante como Haru corrieron junto a su hijo para levantarlo en sus brazos y llenarlo de besos por la emoción que sentían en esos momentos. Ante esos cariños el pequeño solo se reía.

— _¡Dante-kun! ¡Lu-chan estaba caminando!_ — declaro con emoción la joven de cabellera chocolate dando pequeños saltos aun sin creer lo que vio.

**Dos años**

Cuando recibió aquella llamada no se imaginó que el lugar donde le citaría fuese ahí, al entrar al lugar no tardo en encontrarlo.

— _Podrías comprar ambos_ — le sugirió al verlo con peluches en sus manos.

— _Ya nació._

Soltó una pequeña carcajada ante su afirmación _— hace dos años, muy pronto será su cumpleaños, pero supuse que lo sabrías ya que tal parece que deseas comprarle un regalo._

— _Piensa lo que quieras Bozelli, necesito que investigues a esta persona — _le entrego un sobre antes de caminar a la salida del lugar.

Dante solo negó con la cabeza, estaba seguro que el azabache estaba por preguntarle sobre su pequeño Luka parece que tendría que hacerlo en otra ocasión, al pasar por la caja registradora la encargada llamo su atención.

— _Disculpe el señor que acaba de salir me dijo que le diera esto — _le extendió una bolsa, tal parece que sus sospechas eran acertadas y más al ver un peluche de un camaleón dentro de la bolsa.

— _Gracias — _le agradeció antes de marcharse a su hogar.

Al llegar fue directo a la habitación de su pequeño quien jugaba con sus juguetes dentro su cuna_ — mira pequeño es un regalo de tu abuelo — _menciono mientras le daba el pequeño camaleón, sus ojos celestes brillaron mientras sujetaba con sus manitas aquel nuevo juguete.

— _¿Abu? — _pronuncio el pequeño.

— _Si tu Abu, pero no el abuelo Haruyoshi — _le aclaro, su pequeño castaño agacho un poco la cabeza a un lado sin entender que decía provocando que se riera _— lo conocerás cuando estés un poco más grande, por el momento tu abuelo es una persona ocupada y por eso no puede venir._

**Tres años y medio.**

No veía por ningún lado a sus padres, empezó a asustarse que le pasaría si nunca lo encontraban con aquel pensamiento un sentimiento de tristeza empezó a invadir su pequeño cuerpo, se negaba a llorar, pero estaba seguro que lo haría en cualquier momento.

— _¡Aquí tienes!_ — Abrió sus ojitos en sorpresa al encontrarse con un gran cono de helado frente suyo, observo la mano que lo sostenía siguiendo por el brazo hasta encontrarse con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de su papá - _¿Qué ocurre?_ — ante aquella pregunta no dudo en abalanzarse sobre el mientras las lágrimas salían a montones mojando su hombre.

El azabache se paralizo ante las acciones de su hijo no se esperaba aquello — _Calma, calma Luka papá está contigo_ — le dio pequeñas caricias en su espalda.

El pequeño castaño se separó un poco para verlo _—¿Por qué dejaron solo a Luka?_ — Dante sonrió nervioso, cuando le propuso a Haru ir por unos helados mientras dejaban a su pequeño jugar en la caja de arena no pensaba que se asustara al no verlos.

— _No te dejamos solo, fuimos por unos helados_ — le mostro el helado que se estaba derritiendo entre sus manos, luego señalo al vendedor de helados no muy lejos de ellos lugar donde se encontraba Haru quien le sonrió a la distancia _— Ni papá y mamá te dejarían solo_ — agrego a la vez que limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de su hijo.

— _L-lo prometes_

— _No quiero prometerte algo que tal vez no pueda cumplir en un futuro, aun eres muy pequeño para entender, pero el trabajo de papá es peligroso_ — le dijo con tranquilidad, nunca le mentiría y tanto el cómo Haru sabían que algo puede ocurrir en sus investigaciones, en especial el caso que tomo hacia algunas semanas. Al escuchar el pequeño sollozo del pequeño, lo levanto en sus brazos — _pero sabes algo yo siempre te cuidare estando a tu lado o muy lejos, yo siempre estaré contigo._

— _¡En serio!_ — dijo con alegría.

— _¡Por supuesto!_ _Es una promesa._

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

Se adentró en aquel restaurante, busco con su mirada a la persona con la que debía encontrarse se disculpó con el anfitrión quien quiso ayudarlo buscando el nombre de su acompañante, pero en el tiempo que conocía aquel hombre sabía bien que no dejaría su verdadero nombre.

Se acercó a las áreas privada encontrándolo bebiendo una taza de café con tranquilidad.

— _Llegas tarde_ — le reclamo, el azabache soltó una pequeña risa disculpándose por su demora, se acomodó frente suyo, antes de ordenar lo mismo que aquella persona y solo cuando estuvieron solos saco de su traje una foto.

— _Aquí tienes, es su primera fotografía_ — dijo con ternura observando la foto con cariño antes de pasárselo _— aun ahora sigo sin comprender porque no deseas encontrarte con Haru, estoy seguro de que se alegraría de verte._

La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fueron cubiertas por la fedora que tenía aun puesta — _no es necesario que ella lo sepa, Haru es un miembro importante de Vongola por lo que nuestro deber es velar por su seguridad y ahora también el del pequeño._

— _Luka —_ lo interrumpió — _las personas con ese nombre en general consiguen lo que se proponen ya que pone mucha energía para lograrlo, desde que nació tiene mucha energía por ese motivo decidimos llamarlo de esa manera con Haru deseamos que pueda cumplir todas las metas que se proponga_ — su sonrisa desapareció para mirar de manera seria al azabache — _estoy seguro que no me citaste solamente para hablar de mi familia, hay alguna cosa que quieras._

— _Tan perceptivo, necesito que investigues a cierta familia lo más correcto sería que los miembros de Vongola realicen esta investigación, pero prefiero que una persona externa a nuestra familia lo haga._

— _¿De qué familia se trata? —_ una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en sus labios al lograr lo que deseaba, extendió un sobre con algunos de los datos que tenía.

El joven de mirada celeste tomo el sobre sacando varios papeles, empezó a revisar uno por uno analizando cada detalle que se mostraba, esperaba no tardar mucho ya que debía volver a Japón.

— _Me marcho, confió en que recaudaras toda la información Dante_ — y sin decir nada más se marchó dejándolo solo.

— _Esta familia... — _recordó algunos de los casos que había en la agencia en la que trabajaba y recordaba que aquella familia estaba en los casos no resueltos por falta de pruebas _— parece que tengo un nuevo caso._

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

Esperaba que la mercancía fuera la suficiente, sus clientes no aceptarían una demora. La noche empezaba a dominar las calles de Silicia poco a poco la iluminación de los faroles empezaban a desaparecer lo que significaba que estaban por llegar a su destino.

Al bajar del carro sintió el viento helado en su rostro, el sonido del agua chocar con el muelle predominaba en el lugar, uno de sus hombres se acercó a el — _Señor la mercancía llego sin ningún improvisto como usted lo deseo._

— _Cuantos son_ — pregunto mientras se dirigía a uno de los contenedores.

— _Diez —_ le respondió provocando que su ceño se frunciera.

— _¿Diez? No les dije que quería al menos 20 de ellos, realmente ustedes no aprecian sus vidas_

— _Discúlpenos señor, fue un error no se volverá a suceder _— abrió el contenedor para que pudiera entrar, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando observo en el suelo a diez niños entre los 10 a 13 años aun inconscientes, tanto manos y pies atados.

La venta de esos niños le generaría una gran cantidad de dinero, al igual que las armas ilegales que se encontraban en otro contenedor.

— _Cada vez es más difícil conseguir la mercancía, desde que Vongola tiene un nuevo líder muchos de nuestros proveedores fueron desapareciendo y otros destruidos por sus guardines, incluso algunas de nuestras familias aliadas decidieron mantenerse al margen _— empezó a dar el informe, no creía que al volver de su viaje se encontrara con tan desastrosa situación.

— _Tenemos controlada a la policía y será lo mismo con Vongola —_ se cayó al escuchar unos pasos, muchos de sus hombres se posicionaron frente suyo para protegerlo todos armados dispuestos a disparar.

— _No disparen_ — una persona de cabellera azabache salió de las sombras levantando ambas manos — _no estoy armado, busco trabajo y una persona me dijo que aquí podía encontrarlo._

Todos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento del extraño y esperando alguna orden de su jefe.

— _¿Trabajo? _— dijo con gracia para después soltar una estridente carcajada _— te mandaron a tu muerte muchacho._

— _Lo supuse desde un principio, pero no perdía nada con venir —_ contesto el azabache con los brazos cruzados, su mirada celeste no demostraba ningún temor ante lo que sucedería — _no tengo a nadie así que la muerte me es indiferente en estos momentos._

Aquella actitud le gusto, necesitaba personas así en su familia por lo que por una vez en su vida le daría una oportunidad a una persona - _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

— _Tommaso, solamente Tommaso._

Corrió por unos segundos más antes de ocultarse detrás de uno de los contenedores, miro detrás suyo esperando que nadie lo haya seguido, su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, había arriesgado su vida sin pensar en su familia, por unos momentos creyó que aquel sujeto que supuso seria el líder le dispararía por estar en una zona restringida.

Tal parece que tenía suerte.

Por el momento había avanzado con la primera parte de su plan, las investigaciones externas no resultaron muy como lo planeo, esos sujetos no dejaban ninguna pista que pudiera inculparlos además de que sospechaba que en parte era por ayuda de sus superiores que debían estar involucrados con ellos.

Llamo la atención del líder, por lo cual lo había mantenido con vida, debía seguir con la segunda parte de su plan poder ingresar a la familia para poder tener más accesos a las cosas que hacían. Sabía que no sería sencillo, pero debía hacerlo.

Ahora tenía la certeza de quienes eran los culpables de las ultimas desapariciones de pequeños, debía leer investigaciones antiguas de desapariciones podría ser que estos estuvieran conectados.

Espero por unas horas hasta que estuvo totalmente seguro que nadie lo seguía, se marchó a su casa necesitaba una recarga de sus adoraciones solo así podría seguir con el plan que se había planteado.

::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

— _¡Felicidades Tommaso! ¡Bienvenido a la familia! — _sintió como era apretado en un abrazo trato de que todas las sensaciones que estaban sintiendo fueran resguardadas dentro suyo.

— _¡Gracias Jefe! — _hizo una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa en los labios y despeinaba sus cabellos _— ¡No lo defraudare! — _agrego con entusiasmo.

— _Después de lo que hiciste sé que no lo harás — _de nuevo unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda _— esto hay que celebrarlo._

— _¡Por supuesto! Pero si no le molesta podría tomar un poco de aire parece que se me subió la bebida — _se disculpó saliendo al balcón de aquella enorme mansión, se apoyó en la baranda respirando agitadamente, entonces fue cuando lo vio aquel carmín en sus ropas _— lo hiciste para un bien mayor — _trato de convencerse, pero a pesar de decirse a sí mismo esas palabras su mente no deja de repetir los sucesos de aquella tarde.

Sospecho que le harían una prueba para saber de su lealtad, sus manos no dejaban de temblar como podría ir a su casa después de aquello, no se veía capaz de mirar a Haru.

— _Todo lo que hago es para proteger a mi familia — _pensó respirando profundamente, debía volver si no deseaba que sospechen, coloco la mejor sonrisa que tenía para poder engañarlos.

— _Tommaso me alegro que los mataras realmente se estaban siendo un obstáculo para la familia._

— _Además debían morir en cualquier momento ¿no lo cree jefe?_

— _Celebren bastardos que mañana comenzara la recolección — _aquello llamo su atención, se olvidaría de todo y seguiría con sus planes.

::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

— _Este será mi último caso hermano_ _— _le sonrió mientras aceptaba el jugo que le ofrecía el rubio.

— _Estas seguro, amas ser detective no te veo siendo un oficinista_ _— _bromeo, a la vez que se acomodaba a su lado.

— _Es cierto, pero amo más a Haru y Luka_ _— _no dejaba de mirar su vaso recordando todas las cosas que estaba realizando _— deseo tener una vida tranquila con ellos, recoger a Luka del jardín de niños sin preocuparme por que me llamen o me estén siguiendo, no quiero seguir viendo la expresión de preocupación en Haru cada vez que llego a casa, a pesar de no decirlo sé que tiene miedo a que un día no vuelva — _dejo el vaso en la mesa frente suyo para poder apoyarse mejor en el sillón y tapar sus ojos con su brazo izquierdo _— Haru es vita mía._

— _El amor sí que te golpeo_ _— _coloco su mano en el hombro del azabache llamando su atención — _cuando se vayan no olvides comunicarte conmigo._

— _Nunca lo olvidaría, eres parte de mi familia _— le sonrió — _vendrás al cumpleaños de Luka será dentro de unos días, Haru está planeando una pequeña fiesta._

— ¡_Por supuesto que iré! Es mi sobrino consentido_

— _Es tu único sobrino_ — le reclamo — _aunque puede que en unos años no sea el único._

— _Alto ahí no quiero que me estés restregando tu felicidad — _se quejó quitándole su vaso y dirigiéndose a la cocina, al estar solo la sonrisa que tenía fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

— _Es lo mejor — _se repetía constantemente, no estaba seguro de que las cosas salieran como lo estaba planeando, poco a poco estaba recolectando las pistas necesarias, pero aun así no serían suficientes, y solo cuando las encontrara podría dejar su trabajo.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

— _¿Papá está herido?_ — pregunto en el momento en que al levantarlo realizo una mueca de dolor provocando que su rostro demostrara preocupación.

Con lentitud el azabache se sentó en el sillón de la sala y poder acomodar en sus piernas a su hijo y apretar su nariz borrando aquel gesto _— papá no está herido, solo está cansado._

— _Luka sabe cuándo papá miente —_ se quejó el pequeño castaño ante su respuesta provocando que el azabache empezara a reírse para después quejarse por el dolor que sentía en uno de sus costados.

— _Me descubriste, mi Luka cada vez se vuelve en un detective — _comento con orgullo provocando que la mirada celeste empezara adquirir un brillo de emoción — _por ese motivo papá debe pedirte un favor._

— _¡Luka lo hará! — _contesto con entusiasmo, pero al recordar un pequeño detalle con cuidado de no lastimar a su papá se bajó de su regazo para salir corriendo a una habitación.

Dante no comprendió las acciones de su hijo, pero no diría nada porque sospechaba que es lo haría cuando volviera, una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver como el castaño traía con cuidado un botiquín.

— _Como mamá no está Luka te curara las heridas de papá — _declaro un poco cansado, no esperaba que ese maletín pesara ya que siempre que veía a sus papás agarrarlo lo hacían con facilidad, se preguntaba sino llevaban piedras ahí.

— _Papá tiene mucha suerte porque no solo tiene a una atractiva enfermera también tiene a un adorable doctor_ — declaro con cariño al ver como Luka sacaba algunos algodones, pensó que lo mejor era ayudarlo antes de que se lastimara.

Ya cuando todo estuvo listo Luka pasaba el algodón por su mejilla herida — _Como Luka se está convirtiendo en un excelente detective, papá le dará una misión._

— _¿misión?_ — pregunto con curiosidad.

— _Si alguna cosa ocurre y papá no se encuentra, tu misión mi pequeño detective será buscar a esta persona _— saco del bolsillo de su camisa una foto entregándosela — _creo que es el único que podría ayudarlos a ti y a mamá _— agrego mientras Luka observaba con atención a la persona de la fotografía.

— _Luka promete buscar a este ojisan si papá no está_ — se mantuvo callado por unos segundos — _Luka puede pedir ayuda a mamá._

Dante negó con la cabeza — _Mamá por algún motivo no quera encontrarse con esa persona — _la mirada del azabache se mantuvo pensativa_ —_ _confió en que lo encontraras y cuando lo hagas debes hacer que se reúna con mamá._

Luka asintió repetidas veces antes de volver a irse con aquella fotografía, el azabache lo miro en silencio sabiendo bien que su pequeño estaba guardando aquello _— A pesar de conocerlo por casualidad, tengo la certeza de que es una buena persona... señor T... Sawada Tsunayoshi... estoy seguro que podrás proteger a mi familia si ocurría alguna cosa._

— _¡Papá! ¡Papá! Luka debe seguir curando a papá — _re rio ante el entusiasmo de su pequeño _— ¡Luka el doctor!_

— _Y bien doctor Luka como me encuentras._

— _Papá fue muy valiente — _saco de entre sus ropas un caramelo antes de entregárselo _— es el premio de papá._

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Era el momento perfecto, el líder se marchó para una reunión con sus socios, de seguro iban a charlar sobre las ultimas fugas de su "mercancía", tenía suerte que no lo atraparan cada vez que liberaba aquellos pequeños. Leandro estaría recibiendo las armas de contrabando con varios guardias.

Eso solo significaba que la mansión no tendría la seguridad necesaria, ya que le habían otorgado la misión de resguardar el lugar.

— _Con que aquí es donde realizan sus investigaciones_ — empezó a teclear las teclas bajando a su memoria varios documentos esenciales para su trabajo mientras están se copiaban se acercó a donde se realizaban las pruebas encontrándose con varias muestras en la mayoría tenia colocada una etiqueta de fallo hasta que su mirada celeste se concentró en un tubo en especial.

— _Creo que ellos dijeron que hoy habían creado la verdadera droga_ — leyó los documentos que se encontraban a un lado de la muestra lo analizo y a pesar de no ser un experto en esos temas supo que si lo habían conseguido _— si esto es probado en personas, el resultado será desastroso _— guardo los documentos y coloco aquel tubo en un maletín, se lo llevaría consigo.

Esta sería la última vez que estaría ahí por lo que no dudo en borrar todos los archivos además de destruir las muestras que podrían utilizar.

— _Se llevarán una gran sorpresa._

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::

Lo habían descubierto.

La peor situación fue que en el momento en que trato de liberar a la nueva mercancía fue visto por varios hombres, en cualquier momento la situación seria informado al líder por lo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Escapar fue todo un milagro, él no era un luchador por lo que no pudo evitar varios de las balas o golpes que le causaron.

Estaba adolorido, lo único que pensó fue en ir a su departamento llevándose consigo el usb y las muestras que había sustraído del lugar. Tomo el primer vuelo que pudo a Japón, espera haber despistado a las personas que lo estaban siguiendo.

Se sentía fatal.

Su cuerpo le dolía y apenas pudo curar algunas de sus heridas con el poco tiempo que tenía.

Al llegar a su casa se alegró que ni Haru y Luka se encontraran, fue directo a su habitación tratando de destruir los documentos de su investigación, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento aquellos sujetos llegarían ya debieron saber que ya no se encontraba en Italia.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras tosía repetidas veces, al ver su mano llena de sangre se percató de que algunos de sus órganos se encontraban heridos, algunas de sus heridas se habían abierto nuevamente, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tomo su teléfono llamando al único número que le interesaba en esos momentos.

— _¿Cariño? _— escuchar la melodiosa vos de su esposa lo tranquilizo, aún estaban a salvo aún no habían descubierto totalmente su identidad, tratando que de que su voz no sonara diferente trato de que su respiración se normalizara, a pesar de que aquello le causara un terrible dolor.

— _Vita mía_ — escucho su risa al otro lado — _¿d-dónde estás? _— se maldijo ante su tartamudeo esperaba que Haru no lo notara.

— _En casa de otou-san ¿vendrás a recogernos-desu~?_ — le hubiera encanto decirle que, si lo haría, pero sería imposible, no quedaba tiempo.

— _H-Haru tengo un favor que pedirte... no vengas a casa por un tiempo... y-yo tratare de ir por ustedes_ — trataba de ser positivo, pensar en que nada ocurriría.

— _¿Por qué? ¿ocurre alguna cosa?_

— _Lo siento Haru... lo siento tanto_ — por algún motivo las lágrimas salían — _pase lo que pase... no vengas... no lo hagas_ — silencio — _Haru hablo en serio... nunca me perdonare si algo llegara a sucederte _— los sollozos al otro lado le causaron dolor, odiaba tanto hacerla llorar — _Te amo._

Corto la llamada antes de que ella pudiera responderle — _solo quiero que seas feliz._

Se encontraba herido debía alejar lo más posible a su familia no deseaba verlos en peligro, sujeto su cámara la colocó delante suyo y tratando de sonreír grabó unos mensajes para dos de las personas más importante en su vida.

Escribió una carta para Reborn revelándole la ubicación exacta de su investigación y donde se encontraba la muestra de aquella droga que se estaba creando, las escondió en el único lugar donde ellos no sospecharían.

Su visto se volvió borrosa, en el piso empezaba a formarse un charco de sangre, por suerte aquellos sujetos debían creerlo muerto y estaba seguro que lo estaría en unos segundos por la cantidad de sangre que perdía.

— _De-debo ir a un hospital — _y cuando estaba por salir de su hogar la puerta fue empujado provocando que se cayera al suelo, se desmayó después de aquello.

Sintió frio provocando que abriera los ojos, estaba mojado y desorientado.

— _Es momento de despertar Tommaso — _sintió sus vellos erizarse al reconocer aquella voz, lo encontraron.

— _Y si empezamos para que reaccione — _comento otro antes de sentir un golpe en su mejilla.

— _Ya sabemos todo Tommaso ¿Dónde están las muestras?_

— _Si lo saben todo... también deberían saber la ubicación de ellas no — _soltó una pequeña carcajada adolorida antes de sentir un nuevo golpe y así sucesivamente.

— _No dirás nada aun bastardo_ — otro golpe en su rostro provocando que escupiera más sangre, su respiración era agitada, estaba por caer en la inconciencia hasta que sintió como era nuevamente mojado despertándolo.

— _No... diré... nada —_ dijo entre murmullos, la garganta le dolía sentido el sabor metálico de su sangre por toda su boca, no podía ver bien con el ojo izquierdo ya que este se encontraba hinchado y la sangre no le ayudaba mucho.

Sintió como lo sujetaban del cabello levantando su rostro para que los viera _— incluso si tu familia corre peligro en estos momentos_ — le mostro el retrato que agarraron del comedor.

Se removió con todas las fuerzas que tenía, tratando de librarse — _si... se atreven a... lastimarlos... ¡los mato!_

Ambos sujetos se mataron de risas ante su amenaza, uno de ellos golpeo la silla en la que se encontraba atado provocando que se callera al suelo dando quejas de dolor.

— _Y como lo harás señor detective_ — le dio una patada en el rostro y luego en el abdomen una tras o tras, hasta que su compañero lo sujeto.

— _Idiota no lo mates, aun debemos hacer que hable_ — miro el reloj de la sala dándose cuenta de un detalle — _no te parece extraño que su esposa e hijo no lleguen aún._

Ambos abrieron los ojos cuanto descubrieron la razón, agarro al azabache para levantarlo _\- ¡maldito! Sabías que vendríamos._

A pesar del dolor una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios — _jamás... dejaría que pongan una mano sobre ellos — _lo soltaron provocando que cayera al suelo.

— _Por el momento registremos todo el lugar en algún lado tuvo que ocultarlo._

— _Y que haremos con él._

— _Nada._

Sus orejas zumbaban, no escuchaba lo que decían, aun así, sabía que no encontrarían nada solo destruyendo la casa podrían hallar toda la información.

— «_Haru... Haru...» —_ la imagen de la castaña inundó su mente al igual que todos los recuerdos que vivió a su lado — «_lo lamento... No podré cumplir mi promesa...»_

Murmullos es lo que escuchaba a su alrededor, su visión se apagaba con el pasar de los segundos.

— «_Haru... Luka... Los amo_» — fue su último pensamiento antes de hundirse en una profunda oscuridad.

.

.

.


End file.
